Naruto Mahou Sensei
by Rogalient3
Summary: His training with Killer Bee cut short, Naruto is sent on a mission to Mahora Academy to teach with his old Friend Negi, but can he handle the girls of class 3-A? Redone
1. Mahora Academy

**Hello everyone, as you have already known thanks to the note from the former story, I had decided to restart the story because it didn't sit well with me and I wanted to give Naruto more time to develope his relationships. And again, as you may have already read, I decided to go with the story instead of Nagato being alive because the one thing that I needed him for could still be done since Kabuto used the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei on him and the other Akatsuki so there was no reason to keep him alive. Another note is the three redone chapters are really the same as before with some minor changes and no full on battle between Naruto and Eva until later.**

**Hope you enjoy them!**

Talking, _Thinking,_ **Biju Talking**

**Different locations (like different worlds), **the line means switching over between scenes and people

Updated 3/5/11

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mahora Academy**

13 year old Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya were walking through a forest with Naruto trying to develop his new jutsu. "Ahh! Damn this! If I can't control that fox's power correctly it'll just blow up in my face!" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you'll learn what to do in no time." Jiraiya said, smiling.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Pervy Sage." Naruto muttered, and completely unaware of Jiraiya glaring at him.

"Hey, Pervy Sage where are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be arriving at the village soon. We'll be staying at a friend's place for about three months." Jiraiya told him.

"Are you sure this is just to find a place to stay or are you just making an excuse to be able to peek at women again?" the blonde asked with a suspicious glare at the old man.

"N-Naruto what kind of man do you take me for!" Jiraiya yelled in shock.

"I take you for being a pervert," Naruto said, grinning, after three hours of endless wandering, Naruto was getting pissed, "THAT DOES IT! We're lost Pervy Sage, admit it!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We are not lost! We're uh...um...just taking a shortcut!" Jiraiya said, smiling at his ridiculous excuse. Naruto knew that they were lost and cracked his knuckles

"YOU honestly believe I'd fall for that old excuse!" Naruto asked menacingly, preparing to hit the old man with a rasengan.

"Wait! We're here!" Jiraiya said, pointing at a hill overlooking a mountain.

"No way..." Naruto gawked, not believing it possible that they had arrived.

"And you doubted the Great Jiraiya-ack!" the old man was kicked upside his head by the blonde. Naruto rushed up it and took in its sights. To his right, a gigantic lake with many different waterfalls glittered brilliantly in the sun. To his left was a village. It looked like a peaceful countryside village. To Naruto, it was a beautiful sight.

"Well come on Naruto, let's get to the village." Jiraiya said, nursing the bump on his cheek where he got kicked. They got into town alright and as they were walking past the houses he noticed that some of the residents were wielding either sticks or staffs.

"Uh...Pervy Sage what's with those sticks and the staffs?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see Naruto, the people in this village are mages," Jiraiya said, smirking at Naruto's awe-strucked look "The shinobi countries know about their existence and have gotten along with them." he finished.

"So the person we're meeting is-" Naruto stated.

"A mage, that's correct. We are staying at a relative's of one of the Fourth Hokage's friends and her cousin, the man's son. I'm sure you'll make friends." Jiraiya told him. They then arrived at an elegant looking house, it wasn't too fancy but it was nice all the same. Jiraiya then rang the doorbell, after about a few minutes it opened to show a very pretty woman. She too had blue eyes, but she had long blonde hair brighter than his and looked about 20.

"Jiraiya! It's so good to see you again." the woman said happily in Japanese, and gave the old man a hug. Naruto instinctively glared at Jiraiya, but saw that he was being composed and not doing anything perverted.

"_Noooo way!_" Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Naruto this is Nekane Springfield, Nekane I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said, gesturing to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." Nekane said, hugging the fellow blonde.

"Uh...it's nice to meet you too, Nekane." Naruto said, smiling a bit.

"Come in, come in. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Nekane said, eagerly. She led them inside and into the living room, where they saw a 7 year old boy with red hair on top and black underneath it tied into a ponytail. He had crimson eyes that were looking a book.

"_Negi._" Nekane said in English, making Naruto not understand her. Negi looked up and saw the two visitors. "_Nekane, who are these people?_" Negi asked. "_These are friends that will be staying with us...one moment Negi._" Nekane said, and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto you do not know how to speak English, do you?" Nekane asked.

"No, sorry...heheh." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not a problem, I'll just cast a spell that allows you to speak it whenever you want." Nekane said, smiling. Naruto nodded in agreement, and she put on a ring. She then started chanting in some other different language, and when she was finished a light enveloped Naruto. When it faded, Naruto decided to test it out.

"I'm speaking English right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are Naruto. Now I'd like you to meet my little brother, Negi. Negi this is Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya." Nekane said, smiling as she introduced them.

"Hello..." Negi said, as he went up to the two visitors.

"Hey there kiddo!" Jiraiya said cheerfully. Negi turned to Naruto and looked a bit troubled.

"Would you be friends with me?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at him before breaking out in a huge grin "Yep! I'll be your friend alright!" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Everyone began laughing as something new had just begun...

**3 years later, present time, Konoha**

Naruto came into the tent that served as Tsunade's office to see the Hokage smiling slyly. "Come in Naruto, I've got your mission updates right here." Tsunade said with a laugh.

"What's so funny Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, as he took the file off of the desk. Naruto read over it carefully, and then looked up at Tsunade dumbstrucked. "Y-You can't be serious G-Grandma?" Naruto said with worry. Tsunade nodded, causing Naruto to cry out, "SAY WHAT! You're sending me back to school, and not only that, an All-Girls School!" Naruto said as he slammed his head onto the desk.

"I thought you'd be happy, being with all those girls." Tsunade said as she laughed at the blonde.

"Not funny Grandma, I'm not Pervy Sage..." Naruto said as he glared at Tsunade.

"Oh, come on Naruto, at least there's one thing that will cheer you up." Tsunade said, turning to a page in the file and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked over the page, then broke out into a foxy-grin. "No way...you mean Negi's teaching at that school?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

"Yes Naruto. I thought you'd like seeing Negi again, it's been three years since you've seen him." Tsunade said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto was ecstatic. It had been three years since he had gone to England with Jiraiya on his training where he had met Negi while he was visiting the magic academy Negi was studying at. The two grew so close to each other in those months that anyone would have thought they were brothers. Naruto even trusted Negi so much as to tell him about being the container of the nine-tailed fox, which only resulted in Negi crying his eyes out and hugging him to no end for a whole day. There was a plus side too, he found out that Negi's father, the Thousand Master, was good friends with his dad, although he only found out about his dad a few weeks back. Now he had found out that Negi was teaching at an All-Girls School.

"This'll be fun!" Naruto thought as handed back the file to Tsunade.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning then. Your guide will be waiting at the front gate." Tsunade said.

"Okay Grandma! See ya tomorrow!" Naruto said happily, then walked out of the Hokage's office.

He then made a sudden stop, remembering something. He spun around and glared at Tsunade.

"Wait a minute...this isn't some sort of plan to get me away from fighting the Akatsuki again, is it?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

"Well...with the information we have on the Akatsuki, their quickest spy will probably think that you've left the village and gone into hiding again and Naruto, you've worked hard enough, you've gotten Kyubi under control even though we had to cut your training with Killer Bee short and bring you back to the village. Besides, I think you've earned a break," Tsunade said, giving him a wink, "And if things go well on your mission, we'll gain the mages as allies for the war."

"Alright, but if another problem like the Akatsuki comes, give me a call, alright?" Naruto told her, with Tsunade nodding in return. "See ya later grandma." he said and left the office.

He ran to his partly repaired apartment and when he opened the door he thought about what had happened to him.

He had learned to control Kyubi's chakra thanks to Killer Bee's teachings and in the process he got to meet his mother. They had had a brief conversation with each other, where he had learned about her and his father and how she fell in love with Minato. With his mother's help he defeated Kyubi and after the fight she told him the story of her being Kyubi's previous host and of his birth and learned that Madara had showed up suddenly after she gave birth to him, how his father had saved him, and how Madara had used his sharingan on Kyubi to release him from Kushina, and about his final moments with his parents. He said goodbye to Kushina, promising to make her and Minato proud, while also promising himself that he would stop Madara at all cost, a little bit after that he and the others stopped Kisame from leaving the island, but was unable to prevent his death.

He and Bee then began his training to completely control his transformation, and along with his new controlled jinchuriki form, he had begun to learn to freely control his chakra arms and as an added bonus from the older jinchuriki, since he couldn't transform into his nine-tailed form, managed to teach him to control up to the fourth tail of his first version and the first tail of the second version, and he was even trying to learn the tailed beast ball until he and Bee were called back to Kumo where they were told about Madara's plan, and the Raikage sent him back to Konoha on a rumor from a reliable source that the Akatsuki had found the island again.

"_I hope I can get back to my training with Bee soon,_" Naruto thought as he packed his clothes into one bag and his weapons and scrolls into another one. "I wonder if Negi's change at all," Naruto muttered to himself, "...probably not..." he said with a deadpanned look. He made a quick dinner of five ramen cups then went to bed.

When morning came Naruto ran out of his apartment with his bags and his scroll on his back, and locked the door to his apartment then went into a full sprint. He appeared at the front gate in a few seconds, and found Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi, and Tsunade at the front gates with a middle-aged man wearing a white suit, and a red tie with glasses. He had short white hair and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth that Naruto recognized when he visited England.

"Hello Naruto-kun," the man said as greeted the blonde with a wave.

"Takamichi!" Naruto shouted and ran up to the man, "Long time no see Takamichi, how've you been?" he asked.

"Fine Naruto-kun, you've grown since I last saw you." Takamichi said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm sure Minato-san and Kushina-san would be proud of you." Takamichi told him.

"Thanks...that means a lot to me..." Naruto replied.

"Aw, Naruto's gonna cry." Kiba cackled.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"You should go say goodbye to your friends." Takamichi said, and gave Naruto a light push.

Naruto went over to the others. "Well this is it guys." Naruto said, grinning at everyone.

"Naruto come closer," Kiba had Naruto come close, "One thing you need to remember, school girls' uniforms have short, skimpy skirts." Kiba whispered.

"So...?" Naruto asked.

"SO I mean take some pictures of them for me!" Kiba said impatiently, and was knocked aside by Lee.

"Naruto-kun! Know this, even if you are gone I will train hard until I can defeat you!" Lee said with a Nice-Guy pose.

"Uh...okay Bushy-Brows..." Naruto said as he sweat dropped.

"Try not to screw up Naruto..." Shino commented, only to have Naruto glare at him.

"Be sure to keep in touch." Choji said, smacking Naruto on the back.

"Glad I'm not in your shoes, going back to school would be too troublesome." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"I'll miss you guys." Naruto said.

"You might be laughed at if the girls find out how small your-" Sai was interrupted by Naruto slamming his scroll on top of his head.

He went over to Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi and Tsunade. "Well Sensei, I guess you better take care of yourself, cause I might not be in time to save you again." Naruto told his teacher, smirking.

"Guess your right about that Naruto." Kakashi replied, then came closer to Naruto. "Between you and me, Naruto...while your away, if you don't want to be with Hinata, get yourself a girlfriend." he said with an obvious smile behind his mask.

"Wh-Wh-What!" Naruto stammered, blushing faintly. He hadn't figured out what to do since Hinata had confessed to him.

"Who knows over at your new school, you'll probably meet a cute girl." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Now that's enough Kakashi." Tsunade said, stepping in front of the two. "Here Naruto, this envelope is for the headmaster," she gave him the envelope to him, "It will tell him everything about you, and your abilities." she finished then gave Naruto a good-bye hug.

"Take care of yourself Naruto," Yamato said, smiling slightly, "I won't be with you to keep yourself in check this time, so be careful."

"Yes sir Capt'n Yamato." Naruto said with a mock-salute. Naruto finally went over to Sakura, who was smiling sadly.

"Take care of yourself Naruto." Sakura told him.

"What's to worry about with Kyubi watching my back now." Naruto said, only to earn a smack on the head by Sakura.

"That's not what I meant." she replied.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Takamichi took out a talisman and the both of them were covered in a blinding light, when the light was gone the two had vanished.

**Mahora Academy**

Naruto and Takamichi appeared at school's front doors. "Welcome Naruto-kun, to Mahora Academy." Takamichi said, letting Naruto get a good look at the sights.

"Woah, it's a city!" Naruto said, astounded.

"Well we better meet the Headmaster. Follow me Naruto-kun." Takamichi said with a smile. He opened the door and the two went walking down the hallway. As they walked, Naruto passed multiple doors,

"_So those are the classrooms..._" he thought, before remembering something, "Hey Takamichi, I want a rematch." he told the older man, his eyes showing that he wanted to settle the score with the older man after his defeat at Takamichi's hands those three years ago.

"Sure Naruto-kun, it would be nice to see how far you've come after all these years," Takamichi said, laughing a bit at the look of determination on the young man's face, "_He'll never change, you'd definitely would be proud of your son, Minato-san._" he thought. They soon came to a set of big doors. Takamichi knocked, and the two heard a faint "Enter..." from the other side, and they opened the doors.

The Headmaster, to Naruto's surprise, was a bit stranger than what he expected. He had big white eyebrows that ran down his face. He had extremely big ears with large earrings. His beard went down to his chest and his hair was tied back into a ponytail. And he was dressed like a Japanese priest.

"Hello Naruto, I am the headmaster of Mahora Academy." the Headmaster said cheerfully.

"Hello Headmaster, I gotta say that this place is freaking amazing!" Naruto said with a fox-grin.

"Thank you, now come over here please Naruto-kun, I want to get a better look at you." the Headmaster said. Naruto went over to the Headmaster's desk and suddenly the Headmaster placed his hands on Naruto's face, then studied his features. "Yes yes...the resemblance is uncanny, no doubt about it." he said, moving Naruto's face from side to side.

"Umm...Headmaster what are you doing?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh! My apologizes Naruto-kun," he let go of Naruto's face, "I was just looking over you. You are the spitting image of your father, I'm sure Minato would be proud." the Headmaster smiled.

"You knew my dad?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, and let me tell you, he was a genius and a created some amazing jutsu, but still quite the kind and loyal man." the Headmaster chuckled.

"That's Dad alright," Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"As I recall, the only one that scared Minato was your mother, Kushina, and she lived up to her reputation as 'The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' as she was probably one of the few that could actually scare the Thousand Master into behaving." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like Mom..." Naruto said, paling as he recalled how intimidating Kushina could be.

Well here is your map of Mahora Academy Naruto-kun." the Headmaster gave Naruto the map.

"And here, Headmaster, is the letter Grandma Tsunade wanted me to give you." Naruto said, handing the envelope to the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, now to explain your job. You will be working part-time as a tutor while you stay here." the Headmaster told Naruto.

"Wah! How am I supposed to be a tutor!" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Do you speak English?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yeah, after Nekane-neechan put that spell on me when I stayed at their village, I learned to speak it without the spell." Naruto said.

"Do you know math?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yeah, but it's not my specialty." Naruto answered.

"Well then, that's all you need to know." the Headmaster said.

"So is just being a tutor _all I have to do_?" Naruto asked, making sure that the meaning was clear.

"No Naruto-kun, I have another job for you," the Headmaster replied, his features growing serious, "In five days' time, Negi-kun and his students will be taking a field trip to Kyoto. There, Negi-kun is to deliver a letter to the chief of the Kansai Magic Association, it is a test for him but it is also to send the letter to my son-in-law in regards to controlling his henchmen and Negi-kun may be targeted while on this mission, but I want you to look after Negi-kun and his students.

That got Naruto riled up, "You can count on me, nothing'll happen to Negi or the students on my watch!"

"Excellent, well said indeed Naruto-kun." the Headmaster said, smiling brightly as he gave Naruto an approving look.

They heard a knock at the door and heard it opened, "Headmaster, you wanted to see me." came a voice Naruto would recognize anywhere and turned around to see a boy with red hair on top and black hair underneath tied in a ponytail and circular glasses with red eyes staring back at him. He was wearing green suit with a red tie and a staff wrapped up behind his back, with an ermine on his shoulder.

"Negi..." Naruto muttered, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Naruto...?" Negi asked with Naruto nodding in return. "Naruto!" Negi yelled and hugged the blonde.

"It's good 'ta see ya my man!" Chamo said cheerfully with a puff from his cigarette.

"Hey there guys, long time no see!" Naruto said as he returned Negi's hug.

"What are you doing here?" Negi asked.

"I've been sent here for a job as a tutor." Naruto replied, grinning broadly.

"It's true Negi-kun. Naruto-kun will be 3-A's private tutor starting in two days." the Headmaster said cheerfully.

"That's great news, you could stay in our room while you're here!" Negi said happily.

"Is that okay with you, Headmaster?" Naruto asked, with the Headmaster nodding in agreement. "Yes!" the two boys shouted in joy.

"Well should we head to the dorms?" Negi asked Naruto. The blonde turned to look at the Headmaster, wondering if it was okay to leave.

"Go on Naruto-kun," the Headmaster told him as if reading his mind, "I'm sure your tired. I wish you good luck in your new job." he finished with a chuckle. The three left the room with Naruto beginning to tell Negi his real name and about his parents.

"He is very much like his father, don't you think Headmaster?" Takamichi said with a smile.

"Hmmm...I think his personality comes from his mother, but he does has his father's looks and his determination. It will be quite interesting to see how he fairs against those girls, who knows, he might even accept my proposal to marry my granddaughter." The Headmaster said, chuckling happily.

"Headmaster..." Takamichi said, his smile still intact as he sweat dropped.

* * *

"That's awesome Naruto, you're the son of the Yellow Flash, one of my father's friends!" Negi said excitedly as Naruto told him some of the recent events.

"Yep, so Negi, how's teaching been here? Are you doing alright with your training?" Naruto asked. To his surprise the usual hyperactive happy-go-lucky attitude his little brother had instantly vanished into a deadly-tired one.

"Teaching's a real chore Bro. Sometimes it's a handful and I don't know what to do. And that whole Evangeline incident happened the other day." Negi sighed.

"Who's Evangeline?" Naruto asked, his curiosity perking up.

"She's one of our students and she's a vampire-" Negi was interrupted by Naruto.

"A VAMPIRE! You mean the ones that suck your blood, and have to be killed by a wooden stake!" Naruto half-asked, half-yelled.

"Y-Yes, but she's not that bad Naruto, she's actually a nice person." Negi told him, but only recieved a skeptical look from his big brother. "No really, she was bad before, but my father changed that!" Negi explained the whole situation that happened between the two during the beginning of the year.

"So lemme get this straight. She was and is in love with your dad, but he put a curse on her that binds her to this academy and she has been here for fifteen years. So she hated him for that, then you show up, she plots her revenge and to steal your blood. You both fight, you end up kissing your roommate for the pactio, and you win and she's the one that told you to go to Kyoto to help you look for your dad?" Naruto finished his list with his eye twitching at the kissing his roommate part, with Negi nodding while keeping his distance from Naruto's twitching hands that meant he'd get a headlock.

"Yes, that's the gist of it." Negi said, smirking.

"That is so confusing..." Naruto said, rubbing his head in confusing.

"I guess you could say that Bro...and here we are!" Negi said, and pointed to the tall building before them.

"So anything else I should know?" Naruto asked as they entered the building.

"Well...we have two other roommates, both are our students. Konoka-san is someone I know you'll get along with. It's Asuna-san I'm worried about." Negi said grimly.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Asuna-san is a bit like you." was Negi's reply.

"And how's that?" Naruto asked.

"Your both a bit hot tempered..." Negi said, then flinched at the usual way Naruto replied.

"Hey!" Naruto said, then grabbed Negi into a headlock.

"Would you two stop clownin' around already, we're here!" Chamo told them, and pointed to the door in front of them. Negi opened the door and Naruto followed him and gaped at how nice the room was.

"Damn, this place beats my apartment any day." he said as he looked around the room. He placed his scroll in front of him and opened its content.

"So why's your scroll so big?" Chamo asked when he and Negi joined the blonde. Naruto smirked as he took his weapons out of his bag.

"Well it's basically the same summoning scroll Pervy Sage had, but it also has compartments where my parents left me some things." Naruto said and his weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the bag, then took out a smaller scroll and put the bigger scroll in it. Naruto then went to his other bag and got a change of clothes while putting his scroll, and one of his father's three-pronged kunai into the bag. "Hey Negi I'm gonna grab a quick shower." Naruto told his little brother, who nodded in return. "Oh and Negi, if anyone who knows your a mage asks tell them I'm a mage too, I don't want my cover blown just yet, okay?" Naruto asked, with Negi nodding in agreement.

Naruto began washing his face with a washcloth. "_I wonder what my roommates look like?_" he thought as he continued to scrub his body. In the next few minutes he finished his shower and dried off then put on his boxers and his black shorts. He was about to put on his shirt when he heard the door open and Negi shouting "W-Wait Asuna-san!" but it was too late. A girl wearing a school uniform came in, and stopped as she saw Naruto.

He saw that she had orange hair tied into ponytails by the twin bells on them, and that she had heterochromic eyes, one blue and the other green. Naruto also noticed one other girl behind her that had brown hair and eyes.

Asuna blushed crimson at the boy and screamed at the top of her lungs "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" ranged her voice.

After much yelling from Asuna, they all sat at the table. Asuna was still fuming about the shower incident, so everyone was silent, except for the silent giggles Chamo had.

"So...you are?" the brown haired girl asked.

"It's Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto, I'm Konoe Konoka," Konoka said, flushing a pale pink, "And you've already met Asuna." Konoka giggled slightly as she pointed to the other girl.

"Enough formalities Konoka! Why are you here!" she growled to Naruto.

Naruto smirked slightly as he raised an eyebrow "I see what you mean Negi, she can be a bit like me," he snickered, with Negi joining in.

"You two know each other?" Konoka asked, curious.

"Yeah, we met three years ago and I lived with him and Nekane for about three, maybe four months," Naruto grinned as he placed Negi in a headlock again "He's like a little brother to me." Naruto laughed as he gave Negi a nuggie.

"And he's like a big brother to me!" Negi laughed as he tried to break the headlock.

"Enough! Answer my question, why are you here!" Asuna screamed.

Naruto let go of Negi and looked her in the eye "I'm 3-A's new private tutor, I'll be starting in two days. And I'm also your new roommate" he told her casually.

"WHAT!" the two girls said, shocked. Konoka looked over the blonde again and her cheeks blushed rosy red. The boy was extremely handsome and was a nice guy. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with two black lines that ran down on the right side of the shirt and from the side, and black pants that stopped at his ankles and looked like they were customized to hold weapons.

What were his most interesting features was his face and his necklace. The necklace had a beautiful crystal on it and it shone brilliantly, but it looked liked it was recently repaired. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that seemed to shine, and his most unusual feature were the whisker-marks on his face that reminded her of a fox. She didn't know why but she was taking an unexpected interest in the blonde boy.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT ALLOWING IT! NOT AGAIN!" Asuna roared at the top of her lungs.

"C'mon Asuna-san please?" Negi begged.

Asuna shook her head furiously "No, I'm not allowing another boy to stay here again!" she yelled.

"It's okay Asuna, I can sleep on the sofa." Naruto volunteered so casually that Asuna looked shocked with her mouth gapping. "I mean I just have my clothes and the books I brought, so I won't take up much space, I promise to help out around here, and if I stay here I can help improve your grades." He said with surprising logic. Naruto smirked as soon as he saw Asuna's eyes, he knew he had won.

"Well, okay...but you stay on the couch. I don't want another guy in my bed trying to cuddle with me." Asuna said reluctantly.

Suddenly Naruto bursted out laughing. "Hahahaha! Negi, you've still gotta cuddle with someone when you sleep! Hahaha...my r-ribs, o-oh it's t-too much hehehe..." he managed to say through his laughter, while running from Negi and Asuna.

After he caught his breath, Naruto said while grinning. "I'm gonna take a look around the academy for a while, but I'll be back for dinner." he got up from the table, took the map Negi gave him, and headed for the door.

"Dinner's at seven Naruto." Konoka said to him.

"See ya later Bro!" Negi called.

"Bye guys." Naruto told them.

Naruto only stepped out of the dorms for a few seconds and checked to see if anyone was around, then created fifty Kage Bunshins then had them all use the recently mastered _Hiraishin no jutsu_ to warp around the academy and memorizing the entire area within five minutes while he ended up at the top of the World Tree and watched the view with a smile. "Dad created some handy jutsus." he said to himself as he started gathering information from the dispelling clones.

"**Hey twerp...**" came an all too familiar voice and presence.

Naruto just smiled "Yeah Kyubi?" he asked, then closed his eyes and appearing in front of the fox's cage. The whole area was a little brighter now after Naruto had defeated the biju, so he could now see his whole body. The fox didn't have much complaints either anymore, at first he complained over and over about it until Naruto changed it. All in all, the two had gained a trusting relationship, which was a first for Kyubi and either of his three hosts. They weren't exactly friends, but they at least trusted each other to watch one another's back.

The fox looked at him with a little curiosity in his eyes "**I just want to know one thing. Why don't you want to reveal that you're a ninja to anyone that knows of magic?**" Kyubi asked.

"That's all?" Naruto retorted with another smirk.

"**Just answer my question Naruto.**" Kyubi said calmly.

"Geez what crawled up your butt fuzzball? I don't want to tell them because I figured I should go undercover for the time being, no other reason. When the time's right I'll tell them that I'm a ninja." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"**And why's that? You've grown accustomed to being a jinchuriki in the past few weeks, and you usually take such pride in being a ninja, you'd normally say it to anyone. And nothing's crawled up my butt, I just been worrying about you lately with the Akatsuki, that Uchiha and seeing Kushina.**" Kyubi reminded him.

"Awww, that's so sweet, don't worry I'm fine." Naruto shrugged.

"**By the way, that Konoka girl's pretty cute and she seemed to like looking at you...**" Kyubi said smirking, then cackled perversely.

"What!" Naruto yelled, blushing furiously.

"**Nothing, it's nothing. Just call when you need me.**" the fox said, still smiling.

Naruto opened his eyes in annoyance and stared at the spot where his seal was "That damn fox...what was so funny?" he muttered to himself, but shrugged it off. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:40 "Twenty minutes left, might as well go to town." he said, then used the Hiraishin to transport himself into an empty alley and made his way out of it.

Naruto walked through the town, gazing at the sites and the buildings. "_This place is amazing!_" he thought, then noticed something in the corner of his eye. Three girls were getting hit on by some thugs and by the looks of it, the girls weren't liking it "_I might be late for dinner, but oh well._" he thought as he made his way towards the group.

"Come on babe, join us for a drink." one of the thugs.

"No way, freak!" Kakizaki Misa said angrily as she, Kugimiya Madoka, and Shiina Sakurako backed away from the three thugs.

"Aw c'mon sweetheart don't be so mean. Just have a drink with us!" another thug said, then grabbed Madoka's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"H-hey let me go you jerk!" she yelled, trying to pull herself away from the thug.

"Just do as I say!" the thug yelled, then stop as he felt a hand on his arm.

"You heard her, let her go." said the boy who had grabbed him. The boy smirked as pulled the thug's hand off of Madoka's with ease.

"You little punk!" the thug yelled and threw his fist up. But before he could launch it, he was flipped onto the ground. "Wha-" he started but the boy put his foot on his face.

"Too slow." the boy said, smirking at the thug.

The other two began to move, but the boy moved to fast for them to see and dropped them like rocks "Man you guys are weak." the boy said with a sigh. He turned towards the girls and looked them over.

"You three alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you for saving us." Sakurako replied smiling.

"Well then I'll be off, so long!" the boy said as he ran to an alleyway.

"Hey wait!" the three girls yelled as one and ran after the boy. They turned the and ran into the alley, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Weird, it's like he disappeared." Madoka mumbled.

"But did you see him! He was cute!" Sakurako said with a smile.

"I wonder who he was?" Kakizaki asked in a thinking pose.

**

* * *

**

Naruto arrived at the dorms with no one in sight. "Safe!" he muttered with his trademark fox-grin. He walked up the stairs and came to the room then knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Konoka call. A few moments later the door opened with Konoka at the door smiling "Welcome back Naruto, your just in time, dinner's ready." she said smiling.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said happily. Konoka giggled softly as Naruto ran to the table, said hi to Asuna, and grabbed his spoon. He tried one bite out of the curry that Konoka made and immediately to gorged himself while still managing to say "This is delicious Konoka!" and causing Konoka to blush a bright pink in return.

"Thank you Naruto, but it's just curry, what would you normally eat?" Konoka asked curiously.

"I normally eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Naruto said casually.

"What! But that's not healthy at all," she said, shocked.

"How can you live on ramen?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know how but he's able to do it." Negi replied, while Chamo nodded his head.

"Yep, I'm proof of it." Naruto told them and continued eating.

"I'll help you with the dishes Konoka." Naruto said and got up.

"Thank you, Naruto." Konoka said as she turned on the sink. Naruto watched her as she washed the dishes. To him, Konoka looked exactly like a housewife, she was cute, kind, smart, and a good cook to boot.

Naruto was staring so intently at her, he failed to notice that she had seen him staring at her and causing her to blush. "Here you go Naruto-kun." she said softly, handing him a plate, surprising him slightly at the newly added suffix to his name.

"Thank you, Konoka-chan." Naruto said with a smile, taking the plate and drying it off and not noticing the blush on her face increase at the added suffix. After they were done, Naruto let out a long yawn "I've had a long day...I think I'll go to bed early..." Naruto yawned then got out his t-shirt and pajama pants out then went into the bathroom.

After he got change he came back into the room to find Negi studying a map so intensely, he thought that it would burst into flames, "Uh...Negi you okay?" Naruto asked while sweat formed on his cheek.

"I'm fine bro just a studying the sites of Kyoto on the map." Negi said weakly.

"Okay...hey Negi I'd like to meet Evangeline tomorrow, could you introduce us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Bro, I'll introduce you two tomorrow." Negi said before putting up his map and went to get change into his pajamas. Naruto went over to the couch and fell asleep the instant he laid down.

Konoka giggled as she brought a blanket for Naruto. "He's so cute when he sleeps, goodnight Naruto." Konoka said before putting the blanket over him.

Inside of Naruto, Kyubi was watching the scene with amusement. "**So my eyes weren't deceiving me, he really is turning into a playboy, eh? This is gonna be entertaining. Bwhahahahah!**"

* * *

**Hope you all like it, as you've already read I've skipped the story a little bit after Naruto goes to the island and began learning to control Kyubi (sorry to anyone who hasn't read them yet!) and gave Naruto some of Kyubi's power at the start as a side benefit for him.**

**Thanks for reading ch.1**


	2. A Chibi Vampire?

**Chapter 2: A Chibi Vampire!**

While he was sleeping, Naruto was having a strange dream. In it he was standing in darkness so thick he couldn't see anything around him and for some reason he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"_W-Where am I?_" he thought as he continued to look around until something caught his eye. He looked over and saw a puddle of light forming in front of him and began to form pictures in front of him "_What's happening?_" he said to himself as the puddle showed images of his past. His conversation with Madara, meeting Sasuke again, his first meeting with Killer Bee and Motoi, him defeating his dark half, his battle with Kyubi, his training with Bee, and his parents all flashed through the puddle.

The puddle started to fade into the darkness, canceling the images from it and leaving a confused Naruto in its wake "_Okay, why was it showing me those?_" Naruto asked himself before a flash of light appeared behind him. Naruto turned around and stared at the light, until he heard a soft, familiar voice coming from the light itself.

"_...Naruto-kun..._" came the familiar voice.

"_Huh? Kono..ka...?_" Naruto muttered to himself.

"_...Naruto-kun..._" the voice grew louder "_...Naruto-kun!_"

With that, Naruto's eyes flew opened as he woke up from his dream. It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus and when they did he saw that Konoka's face was hanging over his and she was smiling.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." she said happily.

"Morning Konoka-chan, what time is it?" he asked as he stretched then rubbed his eyes.

"Its 7:00, time for breakfast. I'm cooking eggs with bacon and toast," she told him, "How would you like your eggs?" she asked.

"I'll have them the same way as Negi's." Naruto replied, grinning as he got up.

"Sunny side up English-style, coming right up." Konoka said and started walking to the kitchen, with Naruto noticing she was in her uniform.

Naruto got up and went to the table, and said good morning to Negi and Chamo. Then he noticed something strange, Asuna was nowhere in the room. He did a quick double check to make sure he was right and turned to Negi.

"Hey Negi where's Asuna?" He asked.

"She'll be back soon, she went out earlier for her morning training and her paper route." Negi told him.

"Why does she have a paper route?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's working for her tuition." Konoka answered for Negi as she came out of the kitchen. Naruto saw and was impressed on how she was able to balance three plates of food and three glasses of milk on top of them in between her hands. She set one plate and glass in front of Negi and then to himself, before setting the last plate and glass in front of her as she sat down.

"Now what's this about Asuna working for her tuition?" Naruto asked as he picked up his fork and began eating.

"Well, Asuna doesn't have any parents so my grandfather, the Headmaster, said she didn't have to worry about it, but Asuna doesn't like being a charity case so she works for as much of her tuition as she can by delivering papers." Konoka said, smiling at Naruto as he ate.

"_So she's an orphan too...huh? Wait a minute,_" Naruto thought as he looked at Konoka, "The Headmaster is your grandfather?" he asked her.

"Yes, he didn't tell you?" Konoka asked, surprised.

Naruto shook his head, "No, he might have forgotten to or he was going to tell me later, I don't know." Naruto shrugged as he told her. Before they could continue the door opened with Asuna coming into the room and she was of course wearing their school uniforms.

"Mornin' Asuna!" Naruto called cheerfully to the orange haired girl.

"Morning..." Asuna mumbled before letting out a long yawn. She then went into the kitchen and came out with a plate full of food and sat down at the table and began eating. Naruto had already finished his plate when a thought came into his head.

"_I should probably get some training in today._" he thought as he got up, thanked Konoka, and went into the kitchen and began washing his cup and plate. However, while he started his cleaning he closed his eyes and appeared in front of Kyubi's cage. He saw the fox stir a bit and guessed that Kyubi was still sleeping. "Good Morning Kyubi!" Naruto called, causing a groan and some muttering from the fox.

"**Ugghh...don't yell so loud in the morning Naruto.**" Kyubi muttered as he got up and stretched his limbs, "**What do you want?**" he asked, letting out a yawn as he glared at the blonde.

"Just wanted you to know that I might be using some of your power today for training." Naruto said with a grin, causing Kyubi's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance at him.

"**Why I oughta! You couldn't wait until I had woken up to tell me that, you twerp!**" Kyubi yelled at Naruto, which in turn caused the blonde to laugh at the outraged fox.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Kyubi, gotta run!" Naruto said as Kyubi let out an angry "**NARUTO!**" and opened his eyes, leaving his mind and continued with his dishes.

Naruto finished with his dishes and set them on the drying rack and went to his clothes bag and grabbed a blue shirt with a white spiral on it, his jacket, and his black shorts and went into the bathroom to change. Once he was done he opened the door, Naruto saw that Negi was in a green suit with a red tie and that the girls had their bags and looked ready to leave.

"You guys leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Negi we'll meet you outside okay?" Asuna asked.

"Alright girls, I'll see you there." Negi told them.

"Bye, Naruto-kun!" Konoka said with a wave as she exited and closed the door.

"Naruto, go to the school's rooftop at lunch and I'll introduce you to Evangeline-san," Negi told him, with Naruto nodding in return, "And make sure not to get found out by anyone, the girls are a bit..." Negi paled a bit at the thought of his students finding the blonde.

"Gotcha Negi, I'll be careful and not get caught." Naruto told him with a thumbs up.

With that Negi and Chamo said goodbye and left the room, leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto quickly went over to his scroll and opened it, he placed his and on one of the seals and summoned one scroll full of weapons, his favorite book, The Legend of a Gutsy Ninja, a scroll with instant ramen cups in it, and his father's three-pronged kunai. He put them in his jacket and left the room via the window. He closed the window while he stood on the wall and jumped to the ground.

As soon as he touched the ground he ran at top speed to the train station that took the students to the school. In less than five minutes he caught sight of Negi and the others as they entered the train, and he jumped from where he was onto the train without making a sound and was satisfied that no one had seen him. As the train began to move, Naruto stuck himself to it with his chakra and began to watch as the scenery began to pick up speed as they rushed by.

Naruto got bored quickly and decided to read his book to pass the time. After about five to ten minutes he felt the train slow down so he put his book back in his jacket and stood up as the train came to a complete stop at the station. What happened next greatly shocked Naruto, an entire army of students, boys and girls, charged from the train and ran through the streets.

"_Holy-! It's a mad house out there!_" Naruto thought grinning excitingly "_I'm gonna enjoy being here!_" he thought, laughing as he spotted Negi, Asuna, and Konoka dashing out of the gates. "Guess it's time to introduce Mahora to Konoha's number one prankster!" Naruto said as he accessed Kyubi's chakra and sent it to his legs and jumped down from the train.

Some students may have noticed a blonde haired boy land on the ground from nowhere but in an instant he had vanished with a guest of wind that lifted all the female students' skirts up, giving everyone a clear view of their panties and causing all the male students to get nosebleeds.

Naruto weaved in and out of the crowd without anyone noticing while his futon jutsu caused the wind behind him to lift up the girls skirts and made everyone's school bags to fly off their shoulders as he past them. He soon caught up with the others, passing through them, he stopped his jutsu and appeared in front of them, grinned at their surprised faces then turned around and he disappeared again as Negi yelled "Bro!" and waved to him.

Naruto appeared in front of Mahora Academy and used hiraishin to warp to the roof.

"Wonder if that was a bit much for the first time?" he asked himself as he heard the noise coming from the students.

Negi and the others were running to the school as usual when they felt a gust of wind behind them. Asuna then noticed a yellow blur passing her and Konoka, then it passed Negi and Chamo surpising them.

"What the hell!" Asuna yelled.

The yellow blur stopped in front of them and then the next thing they knew, Naruto was right in front of them grinning at them.

"Bro!" Negi yelled and waved at Naruto,then before they knew it he had disappeared again, leaving them the girls shocked with Negi and Chamo still smiling at where the blonde had been.

"Negi why was Naruto-kun here?" Konoka asked.

"Knowing Naruto, he was probably doing his morning training," Negi told them, and suppressed a giggle at their confused looks, "He always did that when he was staying with me and Nekane-neechan, he would do his morning run and then practice his martial arts after he was done." Negi explained.

"Did he always run that fast?" Asuna asked.

"No, he was always fast, but the gust of wind and being a yellow blur is new so he's improved a lot in the three years that I haven't seen him." Negi told them, his eyes gazed into the distance as he remembered how the blonde trained when he stayed with them.

"Th-That's unreal, you've got a freaking martial artist for an older brother!" Asuna said, her jaw dropped and wide-eyed.

"It's not that shocking Ane-san, you didn't know Naruto back then, what he just did was nothing compared to what he showed us." Chamo whispered to her before he secretly took out his cigarette and lit it.

"He's a mage too right," Asuna asked, leaning towards the ermine and the young mage, "So he's using his magic to help him like you?"

"Er...uh, yeah he's a mage, but he's also been a martial artist ever since I met him." Negi said hesitantly, adding a little bit more to Naruto's cover in case he ever gets into a fight, which more than likely would happen.

"...Is that so..." Asuna muttered, looking at the ten-year old suspiciously but decided to drop it.

Konoka ignored what the two were whispering about and went back to staring at where the blonde had previously been and remembered his grinning face, which caused her to giggle a little and blush. They then continued their way and entered the school, completely unaware of a certain ninja with blonde hair looking down upon them.

After Naruto had seen Negi, Asuna, and Konoka enter the school, he decided to continue with his morning training. He made five clones and had them practice with gathering nature chakra while he stood on one hand and did pushups. He began the exercise easy enough but as his clones entered their sage mode he canceled one of them and entered sage mode. He then used sage mode's increased strength to push himself into the air. He then did two back flips and landed on the ground.

"One..." he said as he launched himself again, and continued with it, but this time he made another clone to replace the one he had canceled. "Two..." he said. He continued this process, once his sage mode was gone he would cancel one of his clones and regain his sage mode then created a new one to replace the canceled on. "Three hundred!" Naruto said, forty minutes later, he stood up and canceled his clones and gained their nature chakra, combining the four clones' nature chakra.

"_I wonder which classroom Negi is in?_" he thought as he sat down and closed his eyes as he began searching for Negi by sensing his energy. He scoped through classroom to classroom looking for his little brother. Naruto found him in no time at all, and focused on who was in his class. Naruto was surprised that there were several strong energy signatures in the room, including Asuna, and to his surprise Konoka as well. But what caught his attention was the fact that one of the girls had a hint of a chakra signature, but she was like some of the other girls.

"That one must be a ninja," he muttered as he opened his eyes and released his sage mode, "I'll keep an eye on her..." he said. Naruto then made fifteen clones and had them spread out around the roof while he stood in the middle.

"Ok guys it's a battle royal! You know what to do, we fight until we're battered and bruised! Rasengan and Hiraishin are allowed." he told them, with the clones nodding in agreement.

"Ok...Begin!" Naruto yelled and took out his scroll and with a few puffs of smoke, eight kunai, twenty shuriken, a giant shuriken (**The one he used to charge Sasori with**), a wooden staff, and a shadow shuriken landed around the roof. Naruto grabbed the giant shuriken and charged one of his clones that had a kunai in each hand. He spun the shuriken and added his wind element to the shuriken, giving it a power boost and clashed with the clone who had also added the element to his kunai. Sparks flew as the kunai blocked the spinning shuriken.

Naruto did a roundhouse kick and knocked the clone back, then ran up close and did a palm strike to the clones chin, once it hit the ground it disappeared. Naruto grabbed the fallen kunai and threw them at a nearby clone that had its back turned to him. The kunai hit the clone, making it disappear, leaving the kunai and its four shuriken behind. Naruto grabbed the weapons and looked around at the remaining clones. excluding the two he beat, only three other clones were gone, leaving ten clones left.

Suddenly the clone with the staff used hiraishin and appeared behind him and hit him in the head with the staff. Naruto was sent flying, but recovered and used hiraishin to warp in front of the clone and stabbed him with a kunai and grabbed the staff. Naruto noticed there was blood coming from the side of his face where he got hit and the blood flowed down his eye, causing him to close his eye.

Naruto threw the shuriken at one clone, threw the kunai and shuriken at another, and used hiraishin to appear in front of another clone and kicked him into the air, used hiraishin to warp behind him and hit him in the back with the staff. Once the smoke from the clone cleared up he just looked at the five clones that remained. They were all in sage mode and looked like they were all going to fight him.

Four of the clones had weapons, the two farthest away from him had the shuriken, the two that were closer had the kunai and shuriken, and the one that was closest to him was bare handed.

"So it's sage mode then, eh?" Naruto said, grinning as his clones nodded to him. He stood still and entered sage mode "Alright then, let's do this!" he yelled and ran at the clones, he ducked and dodged the oncoming weapons and attacked the bare handed one first. He then used the frog kata and hit the clone square in the forehead. He then stood on the staff and launched himself at the two clones and kicked them both in the chest.

Naruto then caught the two shuriken that were launched at him and dropped them as he was rushed by the two clones. He ducked, dodged, jumped, and rolled over as he was attacked from their frog katas. He blocked an enhanced kick from one clone and punched him. He and the final clone stood away from each other at a distance, then threw a punch at each other and charged.

The twopunches collided with each other as the clone created a rasengan. Naruto saw this and caught the clone's hand, then kicked him into the air. Naruto then used the last of his nature chakra and sent a punch that canceled the clone on impact.

"Pheeew, guess that's enough for now." Naruto muttered to himself as he collected his weapons and put them back into the scroll, then checked on his wound which had already healed and wiped the blood off his face. "I'm getting hungry, guess it's time to eat!" Naruto said grinning wildly, then used hiraishin to warp back into his dorm room and went into the kitchen. He took out his second scroll and took out several ramen cups and put them in the microwave.

Once they were done he took his chopsticks and began eating. In less than three minutes he had finished his ramen cups and threw them away, then used hiraishin to go back to the roof. "I never get bored of using that jutsu!" Naruto said happily as he laid down and closed his eyes "Time for a nap..." Naruto muttered and went to sleep.

Most of the girls in 3-A were surprised at the behavior of their little teacher and some of their classmates. Asuna looked around at her classmates and then at her more hyperactive than usual ten-year old teacher with an amused look on her face.

"_Looks like things have settled down from this morning._" she thought as she started remembering the events of this morning.

(_Flashback_)

Negi, Chamo, Asuna, and Konoka entered the school with the usual performance of the class representative, Akaka, appearing in front of them and walked with them to the classroom while being all dazzling for Negi. As they came to the door, they heard three loud squeals coming from inside the room, causing them to rush into the classroom.

"What's wrong!" Negi asked as he looked around at his students.

"Negi-kun guess what happened yesterday!" Kakizaki asked him with stars in her eyes.

"Uhhh...what happened Kakizaki-san?" Negi asked, with a confused look. It was Sakurako's turn to talk as she went next to Kakizaki.

"Yesterday we were getting harassed by some thugs, then suddenly this really hot guy appeared out of nowhere and kicked them to the curve without even breaking a sweat, he was so cool!" she said with a squeal.

"But he ran away as soon as he made sure we were okay." Sakurako explained, looking disappointed.

"Huh?" Negi said, mouth gapping as he had an idea of who saved them.

"What did he look like, Kugimiya?" Asuna asked, curious.

"Well all we saw of him was that he had really spiky blonde hair, and that's all we remember of him, he left too fast for us to get a good look at him." Kugimiya answered her, with Kakizaki and Sakurako nodding in agreement.

"_It had to be bro, no doubt about it. And I told him not to be seen,_" Negi thought and sighed, "Alright girls, we have a busy day ahead of us!" Negi called out to the girls and went over to his post as the girls got into their seats.

Negi began his lesson with a much more hyperactive attitude, causing most of the students to stare at him. Then some looked over at Konoka and saw that the girl was staring into space with a slight blush on her face. Asuna looked at friend and a thought came into her head.

"_Could she be falling for...no way, I doubt it._" she thought, then saw that Yuna was leaning over and whispering to her.

"Psst! Konoka what's going on?" Yuna asked.

Konoka snapped out of it and looked at her "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what's happen to you, and Negi-kun? Negi-kun is acting really happy, and your staring into space, so what's up?" Yuna asked, causing half the class to lean in closer to hear better, even Ayaka would have if it wasn't for the fact that she was in the first row.

"Hmmm...we're acting strange," Konoka said, putting her finger on her chin as she thought about it, then an image of Naruto appeared in her mind, causing her to blush slightly "Oh, that." she said, then giggled slightly.

"Come on Konoka tell us!" Yuna begged.

"Sorry, it's a secret." Konoka told her, causing half the class to face fault.

"What are you all doing!" Ayaka yelled at them, while Negi looked at them with a confused look.

"Come on girls, you're supposed to be studying." Negi told them.

"Yes Negi-kun!" the girls replied.

(_Flashback end_)

Asuna snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the lunch bell ring and saw that everyone was getting ready to leave to the cafeteria.

"Evangeline-san, if I could have a moment with you." Negi asked the long blonde haired girl.

"Hm?...Alright but make it quick Negi." Evangeline told him, causing Asuna, Konoka, and Chachamaru to stop and wait for them.

"Its okay girls, you all go on ahead." Negi told them.

"Alright..." Asuna told him, then left with Konoka following.

"You might as well too Chachamaru." Evangeline told the robot girl, who merely nodded and left the room.

"Evangeline-san there is someone I'd like you to meet, would you please follow me?" Negi asked the small vampire. The little blonde girl seemed to be thinking it over, before looking at the ten-year old and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright come with me Evangeline-san, I'll introduce him to you and you won't regret it either!" Negi told her happily with his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. Negi led her from the classroom and to the stairway that led to the roof and explaining a little information about Naruto, all the while increasing the little vampire's curiosity about who she was meeting.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had awoken to see a bird perching itself on his head, he stood up and stretched as the birds that were gathered around him took flight. Then he heard a turning sound coming from behind him. He immediately used hiraishin to warp onto the part of the roof that was behind the doorway and tried his best to hide himself, then looked to see who was there. He saw that it was Negi with Chamo on his shoulder and next to them was a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bro!" Negi called out, looking for the ninja.

"So where's is he, Negi?" Evangeline asked.

"He should be here..." Negi told her then turned around and started looking again, "Bro, where are you!" he yelled.

"Right over here, Negi." came a voice from behind Evangeline. The three turned around to see Naruto grinning at them, with their reactions quite different from each other. Negi's and Chamo's were the expected running towards the blonde and giving him yet another hug, but that was them. Evangeline's reaction was however a shocking one to those who knew her.

She just stood there, pointing at Naruto with her eyes so wide that it looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and her mouth gapping at him. The boys looked at her with confused looks, then they were shocked when suddenly Evangeline backed up rather quickly to a wall and with her arm twitching she began to babble at the fellow blonde.

"M-M-Minato! I-It can't b-be, y-you died sixteen y-years ago, you c-can't b-be alive!" Evangeline stuttered, still looking at Naruto in shock. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and chuckled slightly at the little girl, then he walked right up to the girl and dropped to eye level with her.

"Minato's my dad, I'm his son Naruto." Naruto told her, grinning as her face still looked shocked as she lowered her arm.

"Naruto...so it is you," Evangeline said, then sighed in exasperation, "I've only ever seen your baby picture from Jiraiya, but talk about giving a girl a heart attack."

"Hehehehehe...sorry about that, by the way my full name's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto told her as he scratched the back of his head, earning a raised eyebrow from Eva, "I'm kinda getting used to being called Namikaze Naruto."

"Understandable, now to introduce myself. I am Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell," Evangeline said, giving the fellow blonde a small smirk, "I knew your parents and that pervert Jiraiya, they were my friends." she informed him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out after seeing that look on your face and you calling me by my dad's name." Naruto said, earning a vein pulsing right above Evangeline's left eye.

"I see, you may look like your father but you've got your mother's personality..." Eva said, which caused a grin to appear on Naruto's face, "Now tell me, how's Jiraiya been?" she asked, causing the grin to disappear.

"Pervy Sage is dead..." Naruto muttered, earning a sad look on the little blonde's face.

"I'm sorry, but I have another question. Is it true that you're a jinchuriki?" she asked, with Naruto nodding.

Naruto then heard chuckling from inside his head, which caused him to be confused. "_Kyubi, what's so funny_?" Naruto asked the fox, only to get more laughter as a response.

"**Ahahahahahaha! I just remembered something, that girl fought against the biju over a hundred years ago, she talked big but she couldn't even defeat Shukaku, hehehahhahahah!**" Kyubi responded.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto suddenly laughed out, causing the vampire, the mage, and the ermine to look at him with shocked faces. "K-Kyubi told me y-you lost to Sh-Shukaku a long time a-ago..." Naruto said between fits of laughter, which caused Evangeline's face to blush in embarrassment.

"How dare you even mention that you little brat, I'll admit that I was foolish to fight Shukaku back then, but I'm not the same as I was back then and if it wasn't for this barrier I'd prove it by kicking your ass!" Evangeline roared at Naruto. Negi and Chamo looked back and forth between Evangeline and Naruto as Naruto's face broke out in a grin.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say, but can you back it up?" Naruto asked grinning wildly at her.


	3. And Into the Fire!

**Chapter 3: And Into the Fire!**

Naruto and Evangeline were staring each other down after Naruto's little 'spat' with Evangeline. Negi and Chamo both looked scared out of their wits as they began looking back and forth between the two and they could swear they saw lighting clashing between their eyes as they stared at each other.

"_Oh no no no no! What has Naruto done now,_" Negi thought as his eyes widden on fear for his big brother, "_He's going to die I just know it, he's really made Evangeline-san mad now!_"

"_This is gonna be insane! Even if Naruto has gotten more powerful, he still can't be Evangeline, it's just not possible!_" Chamo thought, he faced was etched in pure terror over the possibilities of what Evangeline would do to Naruto.

"You got guts, I'll give you that, but just wait until the next full moon and I'll show them to you." Evangeline told the fellow blonde with a grin, showing off her fangs to scare Naruto a bit. However, her grin quickly vanished as his eyes widened expectantly then returned her grin with his trademark foxy-grin and showed her his slightly larger canines, which gave him a feral appearance.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said happily. Evangeline smirked again and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a certain ten-year old.

"Woah, wait a minute you two! Naruto, you can't just pick a fight with Evangeline-san while we're at school and Evangeline-san you know you'll get in trouble with the Headmaster if you cause any more trouble!" Negi told them.

"...You've got a point Negi/Brat..." Naruto and Evangeline said reluctantly in unison.

Negi sighed in relief "_Thank god, I was worried that they were going to kill each other for a second._" he thought, still relieved.

"We'll just have to continue this some other time." Evangeline said to the fellow blonde with an evil smirk and a dark look in her eye.

"_Nooo! They're still going to try and kill each other!_" Negi cried out in his mind.

"Alright, just tell me when you want to fight..." Naruto said with a disappointed sigh. Evangeline took one last look at Naruto before turning around and headed for the door. After she had left, Negi ran up to him with a look that was between absolute terror and crying his eyes out.

"Naruto, why would you go picking a fight with Evangeline-san, you'll only get yourself killed!" Negi cried out to his older brother figure. Naruto only looked at him with a curious expression before he just shrugged his shoulders and a lop-sided grin appeared on his face.

"I dunno..." Naruto told him, causing the ten-year old to face-fault, "I really wasn't planning on getting into a fight with her, but I guess that little crack about her losing to Shukaku was a bit much." Naruto explained as he began scratching the back of his head. Negi just looked at him in a silent shock at what the sixteen-year old had just said and could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Who else but you could ever get into a situation like this." Negi said, frowning but his eyes shown clear amusement at the whole thing.

"I dunno Aniki, I think Ane-san cuts it pretty close as well." Chamo said, chuckling slightly as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Don't worry about it Negi, I'll be fine," Naruto told him, but Negi still looked unconvinced, "It'll be okay Negi, I won't be taken down that easily, no matter how strong my opponent is, I promise you that." he said, smiling slightly as he ruffled the boy's hair. Negi looked at Naruto with renewed faith, he knew as soon as Naruto had made that promise that everything would be all right, because he knew from experience that once Naruto made a promise, he would stick to it until the end.

"Okay Naruto-nii." Negi smiled.

"Huh! Since when have you started calling me that?" Naruto asked, confused because he knew Negi had only ever called be by his name, or his nickname for him 'Bro' before.

"I just felt like calling you that," Negi told him, "Why do you not like it?" he asked.

"It does seem to fit you Naruto." Chamo added in, saying 'Naruto-nii' as well to test it out.

"No it's not that, I was just surprised is all!" Naruto said, waving both of his arms in front of him before he started scratching the back of his head, "Hey Negi, could you take me to Evangeline's place, I think I'd better apologize to her." he told his little brother.

"Alright I'll come get you after school is over and we'll head over to Evangeline-san's cottage, but I had better start heading back to class before I'm late for my lesson." Negi told him, with Naruto nodding in agreement. Negi then went to the door and with one final wave to Naruto, he headed down the stairs to his classroom.

**Meanwhile with Evangeline and Chachamaru**

Evangeline had just rejoined with Chachamaru and as the two walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but seethed in anger as she remembered Naruto's attitude towards her and how he showed her almost absolutely no respect at all. She had only ever been treated like that by **him**, and she loathed being reminded of that. She had always wondered what Naruto would be like after Jiraiya's only visit with his baby picture, and now she couldn't believe how out of all the ways he could have turned out, he had to end up like Nagi. Oh, she relished the fact that she would get her chance to take her frustrations out on someone just like Nagi and couldn't wait until she got her powers back, oh she would teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

"_Oh, wait until the next full moon Uzumaki Naruto, just you wait._" She thought with an evil glee, until she remembered something. "_That's right, Minato really did make Naruto a jinchuriki, and not just anyone either, but the nine-tailed jinchuriki. I shouldn't underestimate him, he could prove to be a dangerous foe if I'm not careful._" she began thinking of multiple counter measures she would use to test the blonde shinobi.

Chachamaru just watched her master with a concerned look on her face. Ever since she had returned from the roof, something seemed to be angering her, but she couldn't figure out why though and decided to find out.

"Master what seems to be bothering you?" she asked the little vampire. Evangeline slowly turned around and faced her robotic servant, her right eyebrow twitching with a vein right above her eyebrow. Her eyes had a cold, aggravated look and her lips where pulled into a thin line. All in all Chachamaru knew that her master was extremely irritated by something and was most likely formulating a plan to get rid of it.

"Nothing Chachamaru, I'm just thinking of how to get rid of a little problem," she answered, then went back to thinking of ways to stop the blonde ninja.

**On the rooftop**

Naruto was meditating when he suddenly sneezed and had an odd chill shivering up his spine. "_I've got a bad feeling about this...and I think it's about me pissing Evangeline off..._" he thought and then he cautiously went back to his meditating.

**After school**

Naruto's eyes opened at the sound of the school's bell ringing and got up, stretched his arms, then picked up his weapons scroll that he had set down and put it in his jacket's pocket. He decided that he should wait for Negi, or he knew that he would have to face either a worried Negi or a crying one, it didn't matter which he would still feel guilty when Negi found him.

So to pass the time until Negi arrived he watched all the students exit the building. He immediately saw Asuna and Konoka heading out with a small group of girls, one with glasses and long black hair, one with long purple hair, and one other girl with short purple hair. He would have continued staring at them if he hadn't noticed Evangeline walking out with a green haired girl with two strange antenna-like things sticking out of her hair where her ears should be.

"_...Okay, those have got to be the craziest set of earrings I've ever seen..._" Naruto thought to himself, and he was pretty sure he heard a resounding smack echoing from inside Kyubi's cage. "Why did you hit yourself Kyubi?" Naruto asked only to be answered by mutters of "**idiotic fool**" and "**needs to pay attention.**", with a sigh Naruto entered his mind and appeared in front of Kyubi's cage and gave the gigantic fox a look that clearly meant he needed to answer him.

Kyubi opened one of his eyes and looked at his jinchuriki for a few seconds before he complied with the look "**If you would look closer you'd see that there is something different about her, she has magic inside of her if you try sensing it but her body is...artificial, it's not of flesh and bones but more like that of a puppets' body...**" Kyubi explained, "**...But I would be more concerned about what her connection to that pipsqueak vampire is.**"

"So let me guess, you want me to be cautious around her and learn what I can from her?" Naruto asked him, knowing perfectly what Kyubi wanted him to do, and still managed to say it so carelessly that it still aggravated the fox.

"**Naruto...just take my advice and use it, un-der-stand?**" Kyubi told him, stressing the last word.

"Okay okay, I get it. I promise to be careful while I'm around her or anyone else you're suspicious with, there happy now," Naruto said, raising his hands up in mock-defeat, but he still got a satisfied nod from his Biju..

"**That is all that I ask,**" Kyubi told his jinchuriki calmly, before noticing something from outside, "**You've got a visitor.**" he said to Naruto, who nodded and left his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned around to see Negi opening the door and held up his hand in greeting "Yo, Negi," he said to the little mage and started walking towards the door "Well let's go take a look at wear that chibi vampire lives." he muttered as he cracked his neck.

"Naruto-nii are you ready?" Negi asked as he walked down the stairs with the blonde.

"Yeah..." was all Naruto said. Negi looked to see Naruto grinning again and could only smile as he kept watching his older brother. He hadn't changed at all, he was still the carefree ninja that he had met three years ago, but he wasn't fooled by his usual demeanor at all. He had learned that Naruto could be deadly serious when the need arised and in a fight could be thinking of multiple strategies at once when he wanted to, even though he had only managed to ever hit Takamichi once with a rasengan during their only fight, it still didn't change the fact the he wouldn't want to have to fight his older brother, ever.

As they exited the school Naruto saw that Evangeline and that green haired girl were waiting for them. When they approached them, Evangeline just glared at him but the other girl gave a slight bow to him, Negi then decided to introduce them.

"Naruto-nii this is Karakuri Chachamaru, she is one of our students and she is Master's partner," Negi said, then turned to Chachamaru, "And Chachamaru-san this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is going to be your new assistant teacher and he is an old friend of mine." he told her.

Again Chachamaru gave a bow to Naruto "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sensei." she said.

"It's nice to meet you too Chachamaru." Naruto said, grinning.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day!" Evangeline told them, still a little miffed at how Negi had asked her to let Naruto follow them home, and began marching down the road with Naruto, Chachamaru, Negi, and Chamo following in tow.

"I apologize Naruto-sensei, Master still seems to be angry about something." Chachamaru said as they walked into a more forested area, but to her surprise Naruto snickered in obvious amusement.

"Yeah about that, I kinda made her mad when she came up to see me, heheheheh..." Naruto chuckled as he told her.

"That was unwise..." Chachamaru said.

"It's alright Chachamaru-san, Naruto-nii never knows when to quit." Negi sighed.

"Hey I know when to quit, it just that I draw the line a little further than that." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly. They soon arrived at a cottage made almost entirely out of wood. "_Not a bad place to live._" Naruto thought as they entered the cottage. Naruto saw that the place was littered with dolls and such childish things he couldn't help but smile warmly at the small vampire. "_Maybe she isn't so bad._" he thought as Chachamaru announced that she would prepare some tea.

"Now can you tell me why your here?" Eva asked, resuming her glaring at her fellow blonde.

Naruto raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and sighed, "I came here to say I'm sorry," he said, causing Eva to look at him in shock, "I really only wanted to meet you, I didn't mean to get into a fight with you and I'd have to admit, if I had lost to Shukaku when I fought him I'd be embarrassed to...that and Kyubi would never let me live it down."

"**You got that right, if the **_**nine-tailed **_**jinchuriki ever lost to the **_**one-tailed**_** jinchuriki, I'd give 'em hell for ruining my pride!**" Kyubi muttered and Naruto could visualize him raising a fist and it glowing with an ominous aura around while he was cackling like a maniac.

"_Yeah Yeah, you and that pride of yours..._" Naruto waved off Kyubi's threat with a mental sigh while he sweat dropped as he thought about what it would had been like if he had lost to Gaara, but quickly snapped out of it as he brought his attention back to Evangeline.

Said vampire was currently looking at him in a stunned silence, she had not expected this to happen. If anything, she would have expected him to act like Nagi and make another remark at her and probably a full blown fight to happen, but for him to openly apologize to her was not expected at all and had left her unable to react quickly enough to what Naruto did next.

"Oi! Eva-chan, you alright or what?" Naruto asked, addressing her with the new honorific as he suddenly appeared in front of her. Evangeline and Negi both stared at him in disbelief, more so Eva because so few people had ever addressed her as such.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." Evangeline said, trembling in both embarrassment and anger.

Naruto just chuckled as he watched Eva shake "You heard me Eva-_chan_, I'll be calling you that from now on, or maybe you'd rather prefer Chibi-chan?" Naruto told her, grinning evilly at the horrorstrucked vampire.

"You wouldn't dare..." Evangeline said, but upon seeing the evil look on Naruto's face, she knew that he was completely serious and with great effort managed to ground out a "Alright."

"_Naruto-nii you really are looking to get killed..._" Negi thought as he sweat dropped.

"Then you can start calling me onii-chan, then maybe I could get you an orange jumpsuit like mine, and I could draw whisker marks on your face then we could look like siblings." Naruto teased, perfectly aware that he was taking it to far, but he couldn't help it and neither could Negi or Chamo because the look on their faces told him they were picturing Eva like that and were about to crack.

Then at once the boys roared with laughter, Naruto much more than Negi and Chamo, and caused the small vampire to become thoroughly pissed "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Evangeline shouted at the top of her lungs then she lunged at Naruto, arms outstretched in a furious attempt to strangle the blonde shinobi. Unfortunately for her two things happened, one she forgot that she was currently powerless and two, she, her body being that of a ten-year old girl, add the fact that she was in a blind rage and forgetting who her target was, led to Naruto easily side-stepping her lunge and quickly subdued her by grabbing her arms with one arm and wrapped the other arm around her waist, holding her up from the ground.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she started thrashing about.

"Not until you calmed down, I won't!" Naruto told her while continuing to laugh with amusement at the little vampire trying to break free from his grip.

"Like hell I will, now let me go so I can rip you to shreds!" she screamed.

"Saying you're going to rip me to shreds isn't going to make me let you go." Naruto said, before experiencing a bit a déjà vu as he remembered how his father had said something similar to Kyubi, "_Didn't think I would be paraphrasing dad in a situation like this._"

"Now calm down, or I'll have to punish you..." Naruto told her, smiling evilly down at her, a little too evilly than what the occasion asked for.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Eva asked, somewhat timidly because she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Well...you have one of two options if you don't calm down," He answered, "One, since you want to behave like a child, I will treat you like a child by spanking you and then sending you to your room for a time out," he paused, taking in the site of Evangeline look of utter shock and disbelief before continuing, "Or two, I will dye your hair orange." that did it for both Negi, Chamo, and Evangeline.

Negi's jaw dropped and his eyes became so wide that one would think they were about to pop out of their sockets, he couldn't believe what his big brother figure had just said and frankly it left him dumb-strucked. Eva was experiencing a similar feeling as she just looked up at the grinning blonde, she knew that he was completely serious with both of his threats and she shuddered at the thought of having her hair dye and being spanked. Chamo, however, began laughing even louder as it and was holding onto his stomach as he laughed.

"...Alright..." she grumbled, defeated by the blond shinobi. Naruto, still grinning, put Evangeline down and was about to say something but was interrupted with Chachamaru entering the room.

"Master, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, Chamo-san the tea is ready," Chachamaru told them, taking note that her master looked angry about something, "May I ask what has happened while I was preparing dinner?" she inquired curiously as she watched her master seethe.

"Nothing Chachamaru..." was all the small vampire muttered as she went to the robot and grabbed a cup, with the brothers and the ermine following close by. The talked for maybe a few hours after Eva had calmed down somewhat and only stuck to glaring at Naruto if he said something that particularly irked her. But otherwise it was a enjoyable conversation, they had even convinced Naruto to tell them about a few of his fights like his one with Kakazu.

Naruto and Negi were about to head home when Naruto noticed something. Behind a massive set of dolls was a door that led to an extra bedroom in the cottage which gave Naruto an idea as he remembered he didn't have a study in Negi's, Asuna's and Konoka's room and he knew he wouldn't be able to with the lack of room in there.

He turned towards Eva, who was about to go to her room, "Hey Eva-chan is anyone using that extra room?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked, curious and a little surprised that he had noticed the door amongst the dolls that she had put in front of the it.

"There isn't enough room in Negi's room for me to have a study, so I was wondering if you would let me use it for a study." Naruto told her.

Evangeline gave it a little bit of thought, on the positive side, she would finally have a use for the room and not have to worry about the headmaster assigning some little brat to be her roommate, but on the negative side she would have to deal with Naruto and have to deal with him trying to annoy her more often, but finding that she would be able to deal with it, she made her choice.

"Alright you can use the room, bring your things here after school tomorrow and get settled in." she told him, earning a smile from the blonde shinobi.

"Thanks Eva-chan see you two tomorrow!" Naruto said, with Negi and Chamo waving a goodbye to them and headed towards the dorms.

**Their dorm room**

"Welcome back Naruto-kun, Negi-kun!" Konoka said as she answered the door and saw Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were back.

"Where have you two been?" Asuna asked while she was in her desk doing her homework.

"Naruto-nii wanted to meet Evangeline-san, so I introduced them during lunch and showed him where she lived. They got to talking and we didn't realize how late it had gotten." Negi explained as he put his staff down, while Naruto hung up his jacket. It was mostly true, but Negi wanted to avoid how his older brother had teased his student for a good while.

"Oh, you and Eva-chan met, how'd it go?" Asuna asked.

"Lets just say that Eva-chan learned a few things from this experience." Naruto told her smiling slightly, while on the inside he was cackling madly and thinking, "_And that is never cross Naruto Uzumaki-sama!_"

A few hours later, Naruto helped Konoka make dinner while Asuna still struggled with her homework, much to everyone's amusement, Negi was looking over a book about Kyoto again. Soon dinner was ready, with the sound of Naruto cheering because the meal was ramen, they ate it heartedly and soon Naruto got changed and for some strange reason he decided to go to bed early.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I get the feeling I should get some rest..." he told them as he lay down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

"_I know why Naruto-nii, you'll need all of your energy for tomorrow, especially with 3-A._" Negi thought with a sigh.

Within the next few hours Asuna, Negi and Chamo both went to bed with Konoka still being up, tidying up the room a bit and was about to go to her bed when she saw that Naruto had knocked over his blanket. She gently laid the blanket on him and giggled as the blonde smiled and grumbled out 'ramen...'.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Konoka giggled slightly as she gently stroked Naruto's hair "Good night Naruto-kun," she whispered as she turned around, climbed into her bed and went into a blissful sleep.

**The next morning**

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun wake up!" Konoka yelled at the sleeping blonde, but to no success, all Naruto did was turn over and muttered 'five more minutes...' causing Konoka to sigh. She had been trying to wake up the blonde for ten minutes but for some reason he wasn't waking up.

"He's probably having that lifetime supply of ramen dream again, I'll bet you anything." Chamo muttered to Negi as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't worry Konoka-san I know what to do," Negi told her as he was getting his suit.

"Oh, How?" she asked, the look on her face clearly showed that she didn't believe anything could wake up their blonde roommate.

"Just watch," Negi told her, while Chamo smirked, he smiled and said, "Naruto-nii we're having ramen for breakfast, what do you want!"

It was instantaneous, Naruto bolted right up, eyes opened wide and shining with excitement and a big grin on his face, "Cool, I'll have twelve miso ramens!" he said as he looked around the room hopefully, only to find Konoka struggling not to giggle, Chamo flat out laughing his ass off, and Negi smiling at him, "There's no ramen is there?" he asked.

"No sor-ack!" Negi was trying to say but was caught by Naruto, who immediately started shaking him rather violently.

"Aw come on Negi I dreaming about having a lifetime supply of ramen!" Naruto said both angry at his little brother's joke and disappointed at him ruining one of his perfect dreams.

"Called it..." Chamo muttered as he smirked before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Now Naruto-kun," Konoka said as she gently placed her hands onto Naruto's and pulled them from Negi, "You wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you, so Negi-kun tried it and it work, please don't be mad at him." she said, then used the puppy dog eyes on him, causing Naruto sigh.

"_Damn it, not the puppy dog look,_" he thought, "Fine...you win, I won't be mad at Negi." he said and went to grab a plate for breakfast. Half an hour later Asuna arrived back from her paper delivery and Negi, Konoka and Naruto dressed and ready to go and they all left for the school. As they were on the train, Naruto began to get a little a little anxious. It would be his second time that he had ever been a sensei and remembering the fiasco that he had last time, silently prayed that he wouldn't screw up this time.

"Nervous?" Konoka asked as she saw the look on his face.

"A little, yeah..." Naruto admitted.

"It's okay, everybody is nervous when it's their first day, just take a few deep breaths and think positive, you'll do fine." she told him, smiling slightly as Naruto gave a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Konoka-chan." he said, giving her an appreciative smile which caused her blush a deep red and avoid his eyes, much to his confusion.

When the train came to a stop and the doors opened they all made a mad dash, as did everyone else in the train except for a certain girl with glasses, from the train and past the gates.

However as soon as Naruto past the gates he told the others "I've got to meet with the Headmaster first, I'll see you in class!" then poured on the speed as he weaved in and out of the crowd and vanished in a yellow flash. Naruto appeared at the front of the school and found that Takamichi was there.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, ready for today?" Takamichi said with a friendly wave as the blonde came up to him.

"Mostly..." Naruto told him.

"Well the Headmaster is waiting." Takamichi said as he opened the doors and entered the school with Naruto following suit. The journey to the Headmaster's office felt like an eternity to Naruto, with the main reason being that almost every single girl in the school that they had past either looked at him with deep crimson blushes, looked at him shyly while stealing several glances at him, or gave him a odd look that Naruto believe to be what Jiraiya would say 'eyeing hungrily' at him. Either way he was still happy when he entered the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Naruto-kun," the Headmaster said, smiling as he stroked his beard, "I see your prepared for the venture you are about to take today. I want you wish you good luck before you begin as well as a reminder as well as some conditions for the mission." he said thoughtfully, as the bell sounding that school had started rang. Naruto simply nodded as stared at the Headmaster, giving him his full attention.

"You and class 3-A will be going on the trip to Kyoto two days time," the Headmaster started, with Naruto still nodding, "And I would like to remind you to protect the girls of 3-A, who you'll be teaching, most particularly my granddaughter Konoka. She has an enormous amount of magical power and I am worried that some of the Kansai mages will try to abduct her for her powers and use them for the wrong reasons and having one more guard will put me more at ease." he said, with Naruto nodding more fiercely, he wouldn't let anyone take his friends no matter what.

"You are not to make your abilities known while on the trip unless one of the students is in danger or you must absolutely have to. I want to have you as a last resort just in case Negi-kun has trouble while on his mission. Again I remind you Naruto-kun, I also do not want you to help Negi-kun deliver the letter to the chief, it is a mission to test his abilities so I want you to watch over him and give me a report afterwards on the trip," the Headmaster said, then pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Naruto, "This cell phone has a set of contacts just in case you need details or anything clarified."

"Now Naruto-kun, I know you do not have any money with you that is in our currency, so I took the liberty of taking some money out for you and if you want I'll take any money you have with you and exchange it for our currency." the Headmaster said kindly while pulling out a checkbook and handing it to Naruto.

"I think you'll probably rethink that Headmaster." Naruto said as he took out his checkbook from Gama-chan and handed it over to the old man, failing to mention that Jiraiya had left him his entire fortune.

"Hohoho I'm sure I'll be able to cover anything y-y-you-" the Headmaster didn't finish his sentence because he was looking in complete and utter shock at how much money was in the young man's checkbook, so many zeros!

"I have an idea Headmaster," Naruto said grinning slyly as an idea struck him, and snapped the Headmaster's attention to him, "I have every single book that Pervy Sage ever wrote, plus notes he had for his 'research' so I can just publish them here and use the profit I make from them, sound good?" he asked.

"Th-That's a very good idea Naruto-kun," the Headmaster said, nodding his head enthusiastically before regaining his composure, "There is one last thing Naruto-kun...would you like to date my granddaughter after this mission?" the Headmaster asked, completely shocking the blonde shinobi.

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto shouted, blushing furiously at the thought of him and Konoka as a couple.

"Just kidding, well I wish you luck Naruto." the Headmaster said, dismissing him and clearly amused at Naruto's reaction.

"Alright then, see ya later Headmaster." Naruto said as he left the Headmaster's office, still blushing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, that's just him having fun." Takamichi said to the still blushing blonde as they walked through the hallway.

"O-Okay..." was all Naruto said as he began to shut the image of him and Konoka out of his mind, he needed to get focused and make a good impression to the class.

"I'm going to introduce you to the class Naruto-kun, Takamichi said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "So just come in after I call you, okay?" he smiled, with Naruto nodding. Within a short time later Takamichi stopped right in front of Negi's classroom, he turned around and gave Naruto a thumbs up before knocking on the door.

"_Well here goes nothing._" Naruto thought.

**Class 3-A**

The students of class 3-A were having a strange morning today, mostly because most of the girls noticed the reactions of certain members of their class and especially from their ten year old teacher. Negi was still going on with his lesson as usual, however, he was always stealing glances at the door and seemed to be fidgeting a bit as if he was trying to hold his excitement about something.

The same thing could be said about Konoka, who's eyes disregarded her book and kept them at the door, just stealing glances at the door while continuing to pay attention to the lesson. Finally to the shock of the people who could see her, Evangeline had her head down and she was praying, muttering something like 'please don't embarrass me' or 'don't mention you'll be using in my cottage' under her breath.

Then they heard a knock on the door which was followed by Takamichi entering the classroom, all the while no one noticing the Negi's eyes brightening or the Eva looked up and gulped as she knew what was about to happen.

"Hello Negi-kun, sorry but I'll need to take a little bit of your classes' time," Takamichi said, smiling slightly as he saw Negi nodding his head fiercely, most likely to keep from showing the excitement in his voice. The students looked at their former teacher with their full attention and curiosity as he turned to them, "There is a new member of the staff this year and he will be the assistant teacher for this class," he announced, before continuing, "And I would like to introduce you to him, you can come in Naruto-kun." he called out the door.

The door opened and in came a spiky blonde haired boy, with bright blue eyes that seemed to shine and had three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a orange and black jacket over blue shirt and black pants. He walked over and stood beside Negi and Takamichi and introduced himself, "Hello everybody, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I look forward to working with you all" he said with his trademark fox-grin.

That was when Negi stepped in, finally being able to tell his students, "Naruto-nii is an old friend of mine and I've wanted to keep this a surprise for everyone, I'm just so excited!" Negi said, positively jumping up and down with happiness while Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair. However something seemed to have stirred with the class as they got up, and for some reason Naruto felt like he should be running.

"_Three, two, one..._" Chamo thought as the girls swarmed on him.

Naruto was then surrounded by the girls as they began asking him many different questions and he was quite sure many of them were groping him, much to his surprise. He was so shocked at what was happening that he couldn't respond to anything the girls were asking, and looked at Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Chachamaru, and Eva, silently asking for them to save him, but unfortunately they all shook their heads, preferring to keep out of the crossfire.

But fortunately for him, Takamichi came to his rescue, "Now now girls, give Naruto-kun some room." with that the girls back backing off slightly but they still looked at him with interest.

Naruto took a couple of deep breathes, he asked with caution, ready to leave if necessary just in case, "Um...could you ask me those questions again?" in response to his question, one of the students stepped forward.

She had short spiky red hair that she kept out of her face with a clip and pulled back with a ponytail. She was maybe two or three inches shorter than himself, and she had just put on an armband that read '3-A press'. "Hello Naruto-sensei my name is Asakura Kazumi, class number 3, and 3-A's official reporter," she introduced herself, then pulled out a mike from somewhere, "Now I'll ask you the following questions, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen." he replied.

"Where exactly are you from?" came the second question.

"I from a village called Konoha, you'll probably won't find it on a map because it's far away from regular civilization," he told her, coming up with the excuse so fast it surprised even himself, "_Damn! I should have thought of a cover story!_" he mentally yelled at himself.

"What are the whisker marks on your cheeks, are they tattoos?" she asked.

"Actually they're birthmarks..." Naruto said and swore he heard and saw a couple of girls talking about petting his whisker marks.

"What are your likes and dislikes?" Asakura asked.

"My likes are ramen and training and my dislikes are people that look down on others." he told her.

"Finally question, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked with a sly grin.

Feeling himself blushing, he felt his throat become a little dry but he still managed to mumble out an answer, "N-no I don't have one." he said, unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

Thankfully, Takamichi stepped in, "Okay girls, it's time to go back to your seats so that these two can continue with the lesson," he said, earning a 'Yes sensei' from the girls and they made their way back to their desks he turned towards Naruto, "Well Naruto-kun, I wish you luck and make sure to watch out for Negi-kun will you?" he said, holding out his hand.

Naruto took it and they shook hand, "Don't worry Takamichi, you can count on me." Naruto told him confidently. Takamichi then left the room, leaving him, Negi, and Chamo the only males in the class. He turned around and saw that the majority of the girls were staring at him, "_Why do I get the feeling like this is going to be a long year._" he thought as he sweat dropped and Negi began to resume his lesson.


	4. An 'Interesting' First Day

**Yo everybody, chapter 4 is up and running! This is actually the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I'm fine with that, and I hope you all enjoy it. A side note is that I don't know when chapter 5 will be up because of job and sports training will be happening soon.**

**Final side note: Happy birthday legendkiller6666**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: An 'Interesting' First Day**

Naruto seated himself on the window ledge that was closest to Negi and his stand, watching as his little brother resumed his lesson. He was impressed to say the least, here was a ten-year old boy doing a teacher's job and he was doing a great job at it too, much better than when he had to be the sensei for the Konohamaru squad. He had to admit that he felt proud being Negi's older brother.

"_Now let's see about everyone else._" he thought as he turned his attention from Negi to the girls.

He looked around the room, observing the girls as they all focused on their lesson, or at least most of them were. He noticed Konoka was stealing glances at him and when she saw that he had noticed her, gave a small friendly wave to him in which he gave one in return, then resumed his observation, but it wasn't long before he caught another girl looking at him, or more like girls.

The first three hit him with quite a surprise, they were the girls that he had saved from those thugs the other day and they were staring at him with confused looks, like they were trying to remember something.

"_I guess they recognize me._" he thought as he turned his attention to the one other girl that was secretly stealing glances at him and if he remembered correctly, she was the one that had the small chakra signature.

She had light green hair that was tied back into a long pony tail, giving her hair a short look with the exception of her banes. Her eyes were closed exactly like his used to be when he was younger, but when she looked at him she would open one of her eyes. Naruto could see that she had an amazing figure, but from what he could tell that she had some physical training.

His smile widden a bit as she saw that he had seen her looking at him, raised a finger and wagged it at her as if he had caught her doing something wrong then pointed at Negi, clearly indicating that she should pay attention to her teacher. All she did was keep her smile and turned her attention back to Negi.

He finished checking out the rest of the class and only thought came to his mind, "_Every single one of these girls are cute as hell, thank you,_" Naruto thought, inwardly crying anime tears at his luck at getting such a class, then for some reason felt a little disgusted with himself, "_I hope that's me being sixteen talking and not Pervy Sage's pervertedness taking me over or I might have to kill myself._"

The bell then rang to which Naruto found odd since he figured Negi's lesson would be longer than that and followed his little brother out of the room, "Hey Negi shouldn't your lesson be longer than that?" he asked, which earned a questionable look from Negi.

"What are you talking about Naruto-nii, weren't you listening to what I was saying?" he asked, with Naruto scratching the back of his head and avoiding his eyes in response, "You weren't listening were you?" Negi asked with a deadpanned look.

"I wasn't..." Naruto admitted as his head sunk low.

"That bell meant that homeroom was finished. I'm 3-A's homeroom teacher, so I was explaining to them what we would be doing on the trip, my lesson's not for a little while." Negi explain.

"Oh...we never had a homeroom back at the academy, all our lessons were taught by Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, thinking back to when he was a student at the academy.

"So you never had to switch classes while you were in school?" Negi asked as they continued walking through the hallway.

"Nope we were all in one classroom and only went outside for physical training." Naruto told him.

They were approached by a woman with light brown who was slightly shorter than Naruto and had a rather large bust and was carrying a small box in her arms, Naruto also noticed like every girl he had seen so far at this school, she was also very attractive.

"_Is it just me or are all the women here attractive?_" Naruto thought before introducing himself to the woman, "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" Naruto asked, smiling.

The woman chuckled slightly before responding, "Hello Naruto-san, my name is Minamoto Shizuna, I'm the school nurse," she said, then held up the package, "The Headmaster recieved this packaged addressed to you, so he asked me to deliver it." she said pleasantly as he gave the package to him.

"Thank you Shizuna-sensei, but please don't call me -san, it makes me feel old," Naruto said with a small bow, Shizuna smiled with a nod then walked away, "_Now who sent me this?_" he wondered as he took the little note that was on top of the box and read it out loud for Negi to hear.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you off, but I was busy ordering your gift and I know you'll like it. Inside this box is a uniform for Konoha ANBU and I made sure the size would fit you. I had it made just in case you ever needed to do 'under-cover' business while you're at Mahora and I was even able to get a very intimidating fox mask for you to use as well, but if you don't want to use it there is a face mask extension on the collar._

_But promise me you will not tell Tsunade-sama about where you got this please, she'd have my head! Be sure to eat right, keep well and make many friends! I can't wait until we see you again._

_With Love, Shizune_

"Who would've guess Shizune-neechan would do something like this." Naruto laughed as he showed Negi the letter.

"Can we see it Naruto-nii?" Negi asked enthusiastically, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, let's see it!" Chamo said.

"Not here you two, I could get found out," Naruto told them which earned him disappointed look from the mage and the ermine, "But I let you see it after I move my stuff to Eva-chan's cottage alright?"

"Okay, are you gonna drop it off at our room now Naruto-nii?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get caught on my first day, so go on to your lesson without me, I'll meet you there." Naruto told him, then walked towards a hallway and once he made sure no one was there or noticing him, he used hiraishin to warp back into his dorm room then placed the box next to his clothes bag and then wrap himself onto the rooftop of the school right next to the hiraishin seal he had secretly placed on the side of the doorway.

"Coast is clear." Naruto muttered with a grin as he looked around the roof and saw no on at the court, he then opened the door and was heading for class 3-A.

* * *

Negi was going towards 3-A's classroom to teach his class when he met up with Naruto and he was about to open the door to the classroom when suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed onto his arm, preventing him from opening the door.

"Naruto-nii?" Negi looked at the blonde shinobi with a curious look.

"What's up?" Chamo asked.

"Come in when I call you." Naruto told them, and then opened the door. The whole class watched as Naruto bent down and broke the wire that was a few inches from the door which sent two buckets of paint at him from his sides and five suction cup tipped arrows at him from behind and a pie at his front.

It was instantaneous, Naruto jumped up and grabbed the buckets, stopping them entirely then quickly spun around so the arrows would attach themselves to the bucket in his right hand then switched it so both of the buckets were in his left hand and then leaned back so the pie went past him and caught it from the back with his right hand. Once he was on the ground again he placed the items down and walked forward, triggering another trap as a water bucket fell from above him and more arrows from his front. Naruto quickly caught the arrows, sidestepped then caught the bucket by quickly turning it right side up without a single drop spilling.

"Not a bad prank, it directed a four way attack so that there would be little chance of avoiding any of them, meaning if the intended target was able to dodge one he or she wouldn't be able to avoid the other three, then after that there was a second prank waiting for the target to trigger it while he or she was preoccupied by the first prank...not bad, not bad at all," Naruto stated, causing everyone, especially the two orange haired twins who had made the prank, to stare at him in silence with their eyes wide and a majority of the class having their mouths open, "Okay Negi, you can come in." Naruto told his little brother, who came in clapping at what he had seen.

"That was amazing Naruto-nii, you really haven't lost your touch at all!" Negi said, still clapping while Naruto merely smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"A little side note for the two who made this prank, I've been a master at pranking people for years and I know who set up this up, so I suggest that you watch your back on your way to the dorms." Naruto said and for a few seconds grinned like a maniac before his usual grin was back in place, giving everyone a very cold chill down their spines.

"_Uh oh, Fuuka-san and Fumika-san are in trouble now if Naruto-nii's declared war on them._" Negi said as he sweat-dropped and turned towards the class, "Uh o-okay now gi-girls let's resume were we were yesterday." he stuttered, but was quickly interrupted by a hand that was raised.

"Um...yes Sakurako-san what is it?" Negi asked as the owner of the hand stood up.

"Uh...I was just wondering something," she said somewhat nervously as she looked at their new teacher, "Naruto-sensei, was it you that saved me, Misa, and Madoka the other day from those thugs?" she asked, with everyone giving her looks that shouted 'There's no way he's the guy that saved you, what are you talking about.'

"I am actually, but I thought you'd asked me that after homeroom." Naruto answered calmly.

"WHAT!" the girls yelled out in shock, then immediately swarmed on Naruto yet again, bombarding him with questions about how he saved the cheerleading trio but were interrupted by Negi.

"Girls we really should be getting back to the lesson!" Negi told them, causing him to get some disappointed looks from the girls.

As the girls went back to their seats Misa leaned forward and whispered "Thanks for what you did Sensei. Me, Madoka, and Sakurako are going shopping tomorrow, you can join us if you like and well get you something as a thank you."

"Hmm...sounds fun I'll meet you at the train station at about ten, but you don't have to get me anything." Naruto responded giving her his trademark fox-grin as she returned to her seat.

* * *

After school was over Narutaki Fuuka and Fumika nervously made their way towards the dorms, looking around every corner they got to and nearly jumped out of their shoes when they heard something rustle in the bushes, but when they finally made it to the door of their dorm room they let out a sigh of relief.

"I think Naruto-sensei was just messing with us." Fuuka said to her frightened little sister, who nodded very quickly. They both opened the door and stepped on the welcome mat, that's when it happened. They stepped on a string which snapped immediately after they stepped on it which released a bucket of water balloons from the ceiling and sprayed them with it, they stepped back in response then were suddenly swung upside down by a pair of ropes that were placed exactly were there feet would step back.

"Onee-chan..." Fumika started but was interrupted by her older sister.

"I know what you're thinking Fumika," Fuuka told her, "And I completely agree!"

"Let's ask for Naruto-sensei's help with pranking Kaede!" they said in unison.

* * *

"Yo Chachamaru!" Naruto said as the robotic girl opened the door of the cottage. Once school was out, Naruto, Negi, and Chamo went back to their dorm room and quickly grabbed Naruto's scroll and box that contained his ANBU uniform and, at Negi's pestering, basically ran to Evangeline's cottage, wanting to set up his study as fast as possible.

"Good evening Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei, Chamo-san," the girl said stoically as she moved aside and let them enter, "I assume you are here to make your study?"

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be here for maybe a half an hour," Naruto told her and went over to the now cleared doorway and opened the door. The room itself was relatively plain, it had an average size bed, a window that had a desk placed right below it with a lamp on it and between the desk were two shelves, "Well it's kinda like my apartment, might even be better." Naruto muttered.

"I dusted the room off, washed the bed sheets for you and found a spare lamp for your use Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru informed him as they all entered the room.

"Thank you for that Chachamaru-san, it'll make things much easier," Negi said happily before turning to his older brother, "C'mon Naruto-nii, show us the uniform!" he said excitedly.

"Okay okay, calm down ya pipsqueak," Naruto told him as he opened the box and took out the uniform, "Check it out!" he said with a grin. It was the standard ANBU uniform that Naruto had always seen, the normal black outfit with arm warmers and the gray armor were being placed onto the bed for all to see, while Naruto was more interested in his mask. It was a very realistic image of a fox grinning sinisterly at him, the six red lines on it representing whisker marks on each side of it, mirroring the marks of his face, he had to admit it was very intimidating.

"Wow it's so cool!" Negi said, his eyes shining brightly he looked at the uniform.

"B-But the mask i-is re-really scary looking..." Chamo said nervously as he stared at the mask, getting a disturbing image of a fox that was looking at him like he was dinner.

"Come on, let's get everything settled in." Naruto told them as he took out his scroll and with a burst of smoke, caught his larger scroll and set it down then unraveled it and released his things from it. He gave Chachamaru his complete set of Icha Icha and asked her to put them on the top shelf of the right one and gave Negi a film reel that was titled 'Princess Fūn and the Land of the Snow', told him he'd show it to him later and asked him to place it on the bottom of the right.

Naruto himself picked up one of his father's kunai, a pile of folders, and his pictures and went over to the left shelf and put the folders on the top shelf, hung the three pronged kunai on the side, the tip facing down, and placed his pictures on the middle of the left. He then went back to the scroll and got out seven scrolls and placed them on the bottom of the left. Finally he placed his scroll in the corner of room right next to the right shelf.

"Done!" Naruto declared after a quick final check of the room, satisfied that everything was in order as he opened his scroll one last time and got out a scroll of weapons and his weapon pouch. He then transferred his ANBU uniform and mask into the now empty scroll that was used for his larger scroll and he placed them in his jacket. They said goodbye to Chachamaru and made their way back to the dorms, before Naruto smell something that stank a bit, and looked at Negi.

"Negi...you didn't take a bath today did you?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned look, while his little brother sweat dropped.

"Um...maybe..." Negi muttered as he slowly began to back away from his older brother and after a few moments of silence, broke out into a full on sprint supplied with his magic power in a desperate attempt of avoiding the blonde jinchuriki. It was all, however, useless as Naruto effortlessly caught Negi and began dragging him to their room, with Chamo laughing hysterically at his Aniki's predicament, "PLEASE LET ME GO NARUTO-NII, I DON-ack!" Negi screaming was ceased has Naruto bonked him on the head.

"Shaddup ya brat, no way am I dealing with this again!" Naruto said as he continued dragging his struggling brother to their room.

* * *

"Holy- this thing is as big as the hot springs back home!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the giant bath house that was in the dorms, it had all sorts of baths and even had some trees in it.

"Yeah, we have to have a hundred people to be able to fit in it at one time, so that's why it's this big." came a voice behind him. Naruto turned around to look at Asuna as she dragged a still struggling Negi, who was in his swim trunks, and she was wearing a one piece bathing suit and Chamo was perched on her shoulder.

"Remind me again, why did you lead me here?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised, it was true after they had gotten back to their room, Naruto had asked Negi and Chamo to take him to the bath house but Asuna said she'd show him and quickly grabbed a swimsuit, went to the bathroom and came out in the swimsuit but she was also wearing a robe and in her hands she had soap, shampoo, and three towels. She then ordered Negi to change as well and told him to grab his trunks and led them here.

"Simple, I don't fully trust you," Asuna replied, glaring at him as if he did something wrong, "You might be here just to spy on any girls that come here."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at that, clearly thinking that she was talking about his godfather, but just shrugged, "Is there any place I can get out of my clothes?" Asuna pointed to a small door to the side, then threw Negi into the water. Naruto nodded and walked in. He stripped off his clothes and put on his black trunks with orange strips down its sides. When he came back out he saw Asuna chasing after Negi, who was running away from the orange-haired girl.

"Don't worry Naruto-nii they're always like this." Chamo told him as he lit a cigarette.

He laughed at the two's antics and went over to the showers, turned on the hot water and Naruto let it go down his body. He put shampoo in his hair and washed began washing his body. Once he was done he turned off the shower and walked over to Chamo and they both went to the bath and stepped in, watching with amusement as Asuna was on her knees and washing Negi's hair.

Soon enough they joined him in the bath and they all sighed in content as they relax, however their resting was soon interrupted when they heard a couple of voices coming from the exit.

"_Ooh boy, this can't be good..._" Naruto thought as the voices grew loud enough for them to hear.

"I think Asuna's taking a bath with Negi," Naruto heard the familiar voice of Konoka coming from the other side of the door. He was proven right as he saw Konoka walking in with three of her classmates, who if he remembered correctly from reading Negi's class roster while Negi was teaching his lesson, they were No.4 Ayase Yue, No.14 Saotome Haruna, and No.27 Miyazaki Nodoka, and they were all wearing nothing except for a towel, "Asuna, Negi-kun, there you-AAH!" Konoka stopped after seeing that Naruto was relaxing in the bath as well with her best friend and her sensei.

"Uh...hi girls." Naruto said as he raised his hand in greeting and was blushing slightly.

"Naruto-sensei, why are you here!" Haruna half-asked, half-yelled as she and the girls wrapped their towels more securely around their bodies, while Naruto firmly shut his eyes.

"Negi and I needed a bath so Asuna showed me the way here." Naruto said as he jerked his thumb over to the spot that he last saw Asuna.

"Well that explains why your here." Yue said as she and the girls got into the bath.

As Asuna and her friends talked, Naruto didn't dare open his eyes even a little bit, fearing that he'd be horribly beaten if he did. He did, however, listen to their conversations as he heard Haruna and Yue go over today's lesson with Negi and Asuna and Konoka talking to each other. He went back to relaxing and allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he just laid there peacefully next to the plant that partially shaded himself.

After maybe a good five minutes sitting in the bath, they heard another commotion outside and Naruto paled a bit, slightly hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, he was wrong. He opened his eyes slightly as he saw the door opened to reveal the rest of the class of 3-A, and they were all naked. Naruto's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as he looked at all their figures and his blush seemed to darken as he looked at, if he remembered correctly, Nagase Kaede,Tatsumiya Mana, Asakura Kazumi and Naba Chizuru.

"Ah Negi-kun is here and so is Naruto-sensei!" cried out a pink-haired girl who had her put into two pigtails, and a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh hello Makie-san." Negi said as he adverted his eyes to avoid looking at the naked girls.

"Yo everybody!" Naruto said as he shut his eyes yet again, and hoped with all his heart that he didn't have a nosebleed.

"Naruto-sensei what are you doing here," Yukihiro Ayaka, the class rep asked, "You are not doing anything perverted with them are you?" she asked, glaring daggers at him

"No Ayaka I'm not," Naruto answered before repeating his earlier explanation, "Negi and I needed a bath and Asuna showed me the way here, then Konoka-chan, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka showed up,", then stood completely up, giving the girls a good look at his well toned body and causing some of them to blush, "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I think I'll leave."

"Right behind you Naruto-nii." Negi said as the boys got out of the bath, not before grabbing a disappointed Chamo, and left the bath house at a quickened pace with their belongings in hand. After the boys had left, All the girls swarmed on Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka asking them many questions that involved the two brothers.

Naruto heard the commotion coming from the bath house and only sighed in response, "Well this has been an interesting first day to say the least." he said as he sweat dropped.

"Just wait Naruto-nii, you'll find that things are never boring with class 3-A." Negi said, smiling up at his older brother, who only groaned in response.

* * *

**Not really anything to say except for everyone to know I'm also making a Naruto/Bleach crossover as well, I hope everyone would try it out when I post it.**

**Later**


	5. A Shopping Trip

**Hey Everybody, I'm back! It took me a bit longer on this chapter because the website I was orginally reading the manga, onemanga, was shut down so I couldn't finish it until I switched to mangafox. Another note is that tomorrow's gonna suck because schools starts for me, so getting the chapters up will take longer.**

**Well evrybody, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Shopping Trip**

Naruto yawned as he arrived at the train station with maybe ten minutes to spare before he had to meet up with the girls. He had woken up to see Negi and Konoka preparing to leave as well, informing him that tomorrow was Asuna's birthday and they were going to get her a present. They had invited him to join them but Naruto declined, saying he already had plans.

He sat down on a nearby bench and waited for the girls, but he didn't need to wait long because the cheerleading trio showed up five minutes after he did, talking about something. He waved them over and got up while looking them over. All three of the cheerleaders were cute in his book, Misa had long purple and was wearing a hat with the words 'Anarchy' labeled on it, a button up black jacket over her shirt, a school-issue skirt, and thigh-high socks. Madoka had short dark purple hair and was sporting a long-sleeved shirt and was the only one of the three who was wearing jeans, and Sakurako had dark red-orange with a pair of tails and another smaller pair under them and a hair clip that parted her hair from her face, kind of reminding him of Temari's hairstyle, was wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and had on a skirt.

"Yo girls, how you all doing this morning?" Naruto asked, giving the girls his trademark fox-grin as they came up to him.

"We're fine Sensei!" the girls said simultaneously.

"You're here earlier than we expected Naruto-sensei," Madoka said curiously, with one of her eyebrows raised and a hand resting on her chin, "I thought you were new to Mahora, so how did you get here so quickly?" she asked, a little suspicious.

"I've got a good memory, so finding this place after looking on the map was easy." Naruto said casually, waving his hand idly, he figured this sort of question would probably come up very often while he was still new here so having a back-up story would be help him instead of trying to make up some sort of excuse that would explain how he had memorized the area thanks to his kage bunshins transferring their memories to him.

"That's impressive," Misa said, smiling slightly as the four got onto the train.

"What were you girls talking about when you got here?" Naruto asked as they sat down on the seats and the train began to depart from the station.

"Oh that, we were talking about the prank that you played on Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan yesterday," Sakurako answered him, failing to stifle a laugh as she remembered how the twins were hanging upside down on their door, "They were going on and on about how amazing your prank was-what's wrong Sensei" she told him, then noticing Naruto's face beginning to flush a little.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm not used to people complimenting me about my pranks." Naruto said, showing them a huge grin as he closed his eyes and scratching the back of his head, it felt nice having someone appreciate his work, which back when he was younger only came from the old man, and because of his attention was elsewhere and his eyes were closed, he failed to noticed the blush that the three cheerleaders sported as they looked at him with only one thing popping into their minds.

"_Kawaii!_" they all thought as they looked at Naruto, the picture of a fox looking at them as they stared at his face and resisted the urge to glomp him.

"Yeah you've gained Fumika-chan's respect and Fuuka-chan nearly worships you now," Misa told him, "They were even talking about asking you to teach them a thing or two."

"But you know how they can be, especially Fuuka-chan, they were probably just caught up in the moment or something like that. I doubt that they would honestly ask you to teach them about pranking, Naruto-sensei." Madoka added in her thoughts.

Naruto, however thought about it a bit, to find a pair of girls that were honestly interested in learning from him how to prank didn't sound like a bad thing, it sounded like a very good thing to him. In his mind he began planning multiple pranks that he and the girls could do, most of them being campus-wide pranks that could be like when he painted the faces on the Hokage Mountain. He was pulled from of his thoughts when the girls began waving their hands in front of his face and calling his name.

"Um...sorry, what were you saying?" Naruto asked.

"We were wondering if you would let us touch your whisker marks?" they asked as one, which left Naruto to wonder if they practiced that, before something clicked in his heads.

"So you're the ones that were talking about petting my whisker marks?" he asked, pointing his finger at each one of them.

"Well...we're a few of the girls that were talking about it," Sakurako answered him, "But can we please touch them Naruto-sensei?" she asked, suddenly giving him the puppy dog eyes, while Misa and Madoka chuckled a bit at the way their friend was asking.

"Go ahead I don't mind." Naruto told her with a sigh, he really hated it when a girl would give him that look, it was just too damn hard to say no to those eyes and he really didn't mind it at all.

The girls slowly lifted one of their fingers, gently placed it on his cheek and began stroking his cheek. There was a small difference between the marks and his cheek, with his cheek being soft while the marks themselves were a bit rougher giving them the illusion that they were real whiskers.

"Wow they feel like they're real." Madoka said, surprised as she began to pull on his cheek.

"I know right!" Sakurako agreed as she also began pulling on them.

"Er, girls..." what Naruto was trying to say was cut off as Misa too joined in, the three completely oblivious to the fact that they were starting to make their sensei a little uncomfortable. After a few more minutes of their chatter and his cheeks starting to get more uncomfortable he decided on voicing his thoughts, "Girls, I don't want to ruin your fun or anything but this is starting to hurt..." he told them, a couple of his words being slurred a bit.

The cheerleading trio stopped immediately and saw what they were doing to him. They had Naruto's face stretched out to near anime proportions, so they quickly let go of his face and began apologizing to him with their faces blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." he told, amused by the looks on their faces.

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty boring to Naruto. After the girls were done looking over his marks they spent the rest of their time talking about clothes and what they were planning to do on the trip to Kyoto. He was more interested in where they were, it was so big that it made Konoha look like a shopping district and it him speechless as his mouth was left slightly a gaped. He was so stunned at the sights that he barely noticed the girls leave without him and ran after them.

"Yahoo! What great weather!" Sakurako exclaimed happily as Naruto caught up with them.

"You're right!" Misa agreed.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get to karaoke!" Sakurako shouted, causing Naruto to face fault.

"All right! I'm gonna sing my heart out!" Misa joined in.

"_First you say it's nice out then you want to go to karaoke, even I know that's screwed up!_" Naruto thought, his eyebrow twitching.

Seeming to be on the same wavelength as him he heard Madoka say, "Hey hey! That's not what we're here for! Don't just decide on going to karaoke just because the weathers nice!," she sweat dropped as she stared at her friends, "Did you forget we're going to get Naruto-sensei a thank you gift, and we're here to get clothes for the school trip. Don't just play around like usual, you guys have to prepare yourselves properly."

However, Misa and Sakurako completely ignored her and went to the nearest shop and bought two crepes.

"God dammit! Listen to what I'm saying, you idiots! Fine, I'll have one too! You want one as well Naruto-sensei, I'll pay for yours?" Madoka asked, ignoring her friends teasing her as she bought one.

"Uuhh...what's a crepe?" He asked dumbly as he scratched the back of his head.

"WHAT," all three of them yelled, "You don't know what a crepe is!" they asked in unison.

"Um...no..." Naruto answered, "_How do they do that!_" he wondered, still not figuring out how they can say the same thing at the same time.

"You've got to try one," Misa told him, then turned towards the shop keeper, "We'll have one more lichis crepe please." she ordered.

"You up for it sir, they're bitter?" the shop keeper asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Naruto replied as Madoka paid for their crepes.

"Here Naruto-sensei." Madoka said as she handed him the crepe. Naruto studied it for a few seconds before taking a sniff, finding it to have a pleasant smell to it he finally took a big bite out of it. He shuddered a bit as he swallowed the crepe, it really was bitter!

He and the girls began browsing the shops with Sakurako buying a pair of earrings and Madoka declining an invite to some karaoke place. Naruto hadn't really expected them to just go walking around like this, he had been on a couple of shopping trips with the girls before and they were totally different. Ino would always buy who knows how many bags of clothes and always made him carry them, Sakura would be the same except that she would pick out clothes for him to wear that weren't orange, saying that he shouldn't be obsessed with the color, and all Tenten wanted to do was shop for new weapons, but he didn't complain it allowed him to get some new ones as well.

He then noticed to familiar people and came to a stop, it was Negi and Konoka walking together across the street and he saw Misa stop as well, realizing she had noticed them too.

"What's wrong, Kakizaki?" Madoka asked.

She suddenly grabbed the three of them and hid behind a middle aged man that was holding a newspaper in his hands who looked at them weirdly as the girls poked their heads out from his side and said, "Hey...isn't that Negi-kun and Konoka?"

"You're right...what are those two doing here?" Sakurako wondered.

Naruto suddenly remembered that Negi and Konoka were here to get Asuna a birthday present. He was about to tell the cheerleading trio this when he just stopped, and looked between the three dumbfounded girls beside him who were spying on them and Negi who was saying the shirt suited Konoka then suddenly his face split into an evil grin, realizing something very funny was gonna happen.

"_Sorry Negi, but sometimes you have to make your own entertainment._" Naruto thought his grin widening.

The girls were too busy looking at the scene before them to notice the grin on Naruto's face and were beginning to panic as they thought, "_T-This is...isn't this...a date!_" and quickly huddled together.

"B-But Negi-kun is just ten years old, maybe they're here just to buy clothes like brother and sister." Madoka reasoned.

"Would they really come all the way out to Harajuku for that?" Misa argued.

"Negi-kun isn't just your average ten year old, you know," Sakurako added, a few moments passed before the jumped up and were freaking out, "Awawa, t-t-this might be a problem!" she yelled with swirls in her eyes.

"It'll be scandalous if anyone finds out!" Madoka shouted.

"If anyone found out Negi-kun's hitting on his students, he'll be fired!" Misa said, and once again Naruto face faulted.

"_You think my little bro's hitting on Konoka-chan!_" Naruto yelled in his head while realizing that the three girls next to him didn't noticed how wrong that sounded, his fun was beginning to disappear.

"W-Wait, calm down," Madoka said, calming herself, "In this case, isn't it more like Konoka's hitting on Negi?"

"Ooh...I see!" Sakurako said as her fist patted her hand, like just realized something important.

"That's how it looks to me, too..." Misa agreed, "I mean, Konoka lives in the same room as Negi-kun, doesn't she? And Asuna goes to bed early..." she continued, and a picture of Konoka on top of a blushing Negi, about to do something extremely wrong suddenly appeared over the girls.

"Konoka started acting like a second mother and then that feeling grew to love...then, one night..." Madoka speculated, then shook her head in disgust, "...to abuse a child" she muttered.

Naruto meanwhile was banging his head against a nearby wall with his mind roaring, "_What is with teenage girls and their train of thoughts!_"

"A-Anyway, we've got to contact the authorities!" Misa declared, her phone already ringing.

"T-T-The authorities! You mean the staffroom?" Sakurako asked, her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

"You idiot! He'll be fired if they found out!" Madoka yelled at them.

That did it for Naruto, entertainment be damned if his little brother's dream of becoming a Magister Magi was ruined, he instantly disappeared in a quick flash of yellow and reappeared behind Misa with her cell phone in his hand, "Do. Not. Call. The. Staffroom. Un-der-stand?" he ordered, a small smile on his lips and his eyes were closed. It may have seemed friendly enough, but for some reason the girls felt a very cold chill run down their spines and nodded their heads.

"Then who should we call about this?" Sakurako asked as Naruto gave back Misa her cell phone back.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto thought before an idea came to him, his grin reappearing as he realized that this situation could still turn out funny if _she_ was involved with this, "You could try calling Asuna for help." he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" they exclaimed as Misa began typing the phone number.

* * *

"Yes, hmm? What Kakizaki," Asuna asked groggily as she had just woken up from her phone ringing, a sleeping Chamo in a bed of panties right next to her, "What the heck is it? I finally got a day off and now..." she paused for a moment to yawn.

"_Stop sleeping in until noon on a holiday, dammit, we've got trouble! It's terrible, take a look at this,_" Misa said, then sent a picture over to Asuna. Asuna opened the mail to reveal Konoka and Negi shopping for clothes, "_Well! Isn't this a secret date!_" she shouted into her phone.

"_What's going on with those two! Asuna, surely you've got to know something!_" Asuna heard Madoka's voice coming from the background.

"_Asuna, she's going to take Negi-kun from you!_" Sakurako said playfully.

"This is stupid, there's no way something like that could happen." Asuna told them as she tossed her phone away and fell back on her bed, wanting to get some more sleep.

* * *

"H-Hey c'mon, don't fall asleep again! Asuna," Misa yelled into her phone, trying to get her classmate to listen to her, "H-Hello, Asuna?" but no reply came, to which Naruto looked at the phone in annoyance, he and Asuna really were similar. If his friends weren't in danger and he was given some information like this, he would have probably gone back to sleep too...that or go back to eating his ramen.

"Maybe Asuna didn't believe us." Sakurako said.

"Those two are on the move again! Let's follow them," Madoka informed them, before quickly hiding herself behind the wall because Negi almost noticed her.

"Let's get a bit closer." Sakurako whispered to them.

"Shush!" Naruto told them with a finger close to his lips, then pointed towards the two they were all spying on, indicating that something was going on, so they all leaned in to eavesdrop on them.

"What's wrong Negi-kun?" Konoka asked her ten year old teacher.

"Oh, nothing, I just felt something strange for a moment," Negi answered, before gaining a worried look and began pressing his two fingers together, "I'm sorry Konoka-san. It's finally your day off...I guess you'd rather be getting ready for the trip that starts the day after tomorrow, right?"

"No, I'm happy," Konoka said happily, "To think that you would be worried about me."

"K-Konoka-san..." Negi said, his cheeks flushing.

Naruto realized two things as he watched the scene before him. One, his roommate and his little brother looked too cute when together like that and two, his little brother would become a menace to men everywhere when he got older, but it didn't bother him a bit. He looked over at the girls who were hiding behind a construction post each with different look on their faces but the one that was the creepiest to him was Sakurako's as she was drooling as she watched them.

"They're in a good mood, I'm so envious!" Sakurako squealed.

"Those two are going to make it, for sure!" Misa yelled while waving her arms in the air.

"Kyaah! I'm so nervous!" Madoka shouted, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"What are you nervous about, it's not like this is happening to you..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

* * *

Asuna was eating her lunch with Chamo when her phone suddenly rung and she quickly answered it, "Yes, what? You again, Kakizaki? What do you want?"

"_It's amazing Asuna, it feels like those two are going to quit school and run off to get married!_" She heard Misa say excitedly and she could have sworn she heard Naruto's voice in the background chuckling and saying 'You've got to be kidding me!'

"Huh, they said they were going shopping today," Asuna told her, then asked, "And is Naruto with you, I haven't seen that idiot at all today?"

"_No, it's a date! A secret love-love date, Kyaah!_" Misa squealed, "_And yes Naruto-sensei's here, we're getting him something as a thank you present._" she told her.

That was when Ayaka suddenly appeared behind Asuna, "What's the matter, Asuna-san?" Ayaka asked.

"Eh! Absolutely nothing, Iincho-san really!" Asuna said, surprised by the local shotacon showing up like that and got a very bad feeling that things were going to get very bad, very soon.

"_Anyway, we're going to keep following them! I'll send you another picture, so just hold on for a second!_" Misa said excitedly, unaware of the danger she was about to set loose.

"Wait Kakizaki, you don't have to do this!" She told her classmate, but it was already too late. She recieved the picture the next second and both she and Ayaka both saw a picture of Negi and Konoka sitting down at a table, sharing a drink. Needless to say, Ayaka was becoming very upset about this and began taking it out on Asuna.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! EVEN IF IT'S JUST A JOKE, THERE ARE LIMITS!" Ayaka screamed as she began chasing after Asuna.

"I don't know, I'm telling you I don't know!" Asuna yelled while running away from the pissed of class representative.

* * *

Naruto watched with amusement as the girls began talking about some incident that involved Negi and Konoka hugging in their classroom during spring break, and from what he could make out it seemed that Konoka had some sort of marriage interview and was in the classroom at the time that Negi showed up there as well and for some reason the girls thought he was some sort of prince, which left him in a fit of laughter as the picture of Negi being a prince entered his mind. He missed out on most of the girls' conversation after that but he caught up to the part where they we're going to support their love and had mysteriously obtained some pom-poms.

Suddenly Misa received a call and answered it, "_HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE,_" Ayaka screamed, sending Sakurako and Madoka backwards, while Naruto's and Misa's ears began ringing "_THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE CLASS PRESIDENT OF 3-A! THERE IS AN ABSOLUTE PROHIBITION ON IMMORAL STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS, YOU WILL STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!_" the shotacon ordered with a bewildered Asuna by her side.

"_Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san! You will be responsible for making sure those two do not get any closer than necessary!_" Ayaka went on to say.

"But it's our job to support people..." Misa told her, to which Madoka recieved a picture. It was Ayaka's face and it terrified Naruto, reminding him of Sakura when she was in one of her worse moods, just remembering that made Naruto turn ghost white.

"Do I make myself clear!" She said menacingly.

"R-Roger Iincho..." Misa said timidly, then hung up.

"I guess we have no choice." Madoka said.

"We'll need to hide our identities." Misa suggested. The three cheerleaders then performed a near instantaneous change in appearances that left Naruto impressed. Misa and Sakurako had mysteriously gain a darker skin tone and were wearing sailor uniforms while was wearing a male uniform and a black hat that made her look like a boy and it seemed to annoy her.

The girls turned to Naruto and stared at him for a few seconds before huddling together, muttering things like 'His whisker marks make him too easy to recognize.' and 'We could try hiding his hair with a cap.' and with a heavy sigh, they gave up trying to think of a disguise for him, so Naruto decided to do some shopping and wished them good luck on their mission and told them to give him a call if they needed help or when they were done. When they left however, he secretly created a kage bunshin to follow them, ordering him to keep hidden.

Naruto went to the nearest store that he saw, which was a music store and after much browsing, picked out a Cd that contained some of his favorite songs and decided to buy it as a present for Asuna as a gift, hoping that she would like it, then went on to do some more shopping.

* * *

The clone Naruto was keeping himself hidden by hiding with groups of people, blending in with the crowds as he tailed the two he was ordered to follow. He had also transformed his jacket into a white sweatshirt with a hoodie that was over his head. He had to admit that so far the way the girls were trying to prevent Negi and Konoka from getting closer was very funny to him, but now the two weren't trying to buy anything and were just walking around, while he stayed within eavesdropping distance of them.

"So Negi-kun, can you tell me anything about Naruto-kun?" Konoka suddenly asked, causing both Negi and the Naruto clone to abruptly stop.

"Huh, Naruto-nii," Negi asked, a little confused at the question, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I don't know much about him and you're the only one in our class that does, so I just wanted ask you so that I can get to know him better." Konoka told him, smiling.

"Er, I'm not really sure Naruto-nii would like me talking about him, he'd prefer you asking him directly," Negi told her, but caved in at the look on Konoka's face, "Naruto-nii is a very kind and selfless person, he's strong, brave and is willing to risk his life to protect his friends. Even with his all his problems, he'll hide his pain and worry more about us than himself. He' just that kind of person."

"What kind of problems does he have?" She asked curiously, her face showing concern over what troubles her blonde roommate and teacher might have.

"That, Konoka-san, is something that I can't tell you, it is something only Naruto-nii can tell you." Negi answered, smiling at her. The clone continued to watch the two before him, a small smile on his lips as he silently thanked Negi for that, knowing the real Naruto would be happy about his brother saying those things.

* * *

The real Naruto was walking through the streets, carrying a couple of bags in his hands, having bought a few new clothes with the majority being orange and a gift bag containing the Cd and a stuffed bear for Asuna. His attention was on a book store, thinking that he should probably start on republishing Icha Icha soon, maybe work on it a little during the trip to Kyoto. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye, it was Asuna, with Chamo on her shoulder, and Ayaka running towards him.

Naruto held up a hand in greeting, "Hey Asuna, Iincho!" he said happily as the two came to an abrupt stop, breathing a little heavily as they were a little winded from their running since they had bolted the minute they arrived.

"Where have you been!" Asuna half-yelled, half-asked her blonde roommate.

"I've been here shopping for the most part of the day," he answered her, then felt his clone disperse and his memories flowing through him, showing him all that had happened with the two he had been tailing and nearly laughed out loud at the cheerleader's antics but settled for an amused smirk, "And I know you're here to find Negi and Konoka-chan, I can lead you to them if you want?" he told them.

"Please take me to Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka pleaded, her hands clasped together in a begging manner.

"Sure Iincho, just follow me." Naruto told her reassuringly, then began running in the direction that his clone had seen Negi and Konoka stop, with his roommate and the shotacon in hot pursuit. A few minutes past before they came upon their targets with the cheerleading trio halfway out of some bushes they were hiding in, clearly showing that they had facefulted.

"Asuna, Naruto-kun, and Iincho," Konoka said curiously, before holding her hand up in greeting, "Why are you all here?" she asked, to which Ayaka promptly ignored.

"K-K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap," She said shakily, her body trembling slightly as she pointed at them, "I-I wanna try that too!"

"Konoka are you really going to..." Asuna tried asking but was cut off by Konoka.

"Ah, did you figure it out?" she asked, waking Negi up in the process.

"H-Huh, everyone? Asuna-san and Naruto-nii too! Why are you all here!" he asked, with no one noticing Naruto began to have fits of laughter.

"Eeeeh! I thought that they'd be more surprised than this." Negi said to her.

"Figured it out...then..." Ayaka said slowly, and anger mark on her forehead and her fist rose, looking like she might actually attack her classmate.

"Then you two are really going to..." Asuna said, a blush appearing on her cheeks for some reason.

"We had no choice." Konoka told them.

"That's right. It's one day early, but...er, um, here Asuna-san," Negi said, holding out a present, "For the 21st of April, happy birthday!"

This left everyone totally dumb-strucked and the look on their faces was too much for Naruto. He fell over laughing his heart out, not caring that the girls looked at him like he had just went insane, but those thoughts were destroyed when Naruto held out the smallest of his bags to Asuna.

"Happy birthday, Asuna!" Naruto said, giving her his trademark fox-grin as he placed the present in her arms.

"I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san since this morning and I invited Naruto-nii to join us too, but he said he had other plans." Negi explained to them, with Naruto whispering to the cheerleaders that he was sorry for not telling them that, but it was too good to pass up.

"It's an organ that plays your favorite tune Asuna," Konoka explained to her best friend, "Today is the 20th, so I was planning to give it to you tomorrow, but..."

"Wh-" Ayaka began.

"Aaah, that's right! We've also got presents for you Asuna," the cheerleaders said as they began handing over the pile of boxes that they bought, "Here, a dumbbell! Train hard! A pair of matching clothes that you can wear with Konoka, and we got other stuff too."

"T-Thank you Negi, Konoka, Naruto, everyone...it's all so sudden...I'm so happy!" Asuna told them happily, smiling.

Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako began to make their getaway but were brutally stopped in their tracks by their Iincho, "Hold on a minute, girls" she called after them.

The slowly turned around, simultaneously putting their hands on the back of their head and were sweating a bit, afraid of what Iincho was going to do to them, "Aaah, we're sorry Iincho," Misa said timidly, "It seems...we had a misunderstanding."

"You guys are always causing trouble!" Iincho yelled at them.

"Iincho, you're the one that told us to follow them!" Misa shot back.

"Ah! Since we've come all this way, how about we go to Karaoke! We can have a birthday party for Asuna!" Madoka suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Sakurako agreed.

"Don't change the subject!" Ayaka told them.

Naruto and Negi just watched as they saw the cheerleading trio run away from the angry Iincho, and slowly began following after them but not before Naruto ruffled Negi's hair, "Thanks for saying those things back there Negi..." Naruto told him gratefully, smiling down at his little brother.

"Huh, how did you-ooh," Negi said, patting his fist on his hand as he figured it out, "You used one of your kage bunshins to tail us didn't you," he asked, with his older brother scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "But it was nothing Naruto-nii, I was just telling Konoka-san the truth."

"But still, thank you." Naruto told him.

The group went over to a nearby Karaoke place and began singing their hearts out, or at least the cheerleaders did and they were very good at it. Naruto himself wasn't half bad, but he only knew two songs that were on the machine, Fighting Dreamers and Hero's Come Back, and both of them he sang with Negi who was about the same as, if not slightly better, than Naruto. Both Ayaka and Konoka were good, but the one that surprised everyone was Asuna, she was worse than Naruto and Negi, which caused everyone to laugh at her expense, especially Ayaka, which started a fight between the two that would have escalated if Naruto hadn't broken it up early.

* * *

**Well hoped you like it, next chapter is the start of the Kyoto trip, An author's note for those who've read the newest chapter of Naruto. As you've read in the first chapter the story takes place after Naruto's training with be, so his controlled jinchuriki form will be included in the powers he's obtain, in which I change chapter 1 to fit that in.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Kyoto Trip: The First Day

**Yo people, I'm back and schools on! Senior year so far sucks, there is TOO much homework, I've barely had time to write this thing, any way that's enough talking about school, hope you enjoy this**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Kyoto Trip: The First Day**

The sun began to shine against the window of the room, its occupancies sleepy blissfully for the new day to come, except for one person. On the top bed a young mage was wide awake, staring at his alarm clock with barely contained excitement.

Negi had been awake for most of the night, even after his other roommates had gone to bed while he just kept staring at the clock by his side. He would be going to some unknown place where his father had lived for a while, which seemed to fuel him with even more anticipation, he wanted that clock to ring now!

A few moments passed before the clock began to ring, but it only lasted a few seconds as Negi instantly jumped up, knocking into Asuna and Chamo on the way up, and turned the clock off while shouting happily, "GOOD MORINING!" and jumped of the bed.

Within another instant, Negi was already dressed in his suit with his backpack and two fanny packs strapped to him, "YAHOOO! I've been waiting so long for this day," Negi cheered as he began to twirl in place, "The day of the school trip!"

"Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Naruto-nii, rise and shine!" He said excitedly as he began to dance around the room.

"I'll rise, but I won't shine…" Asuna muttered tiredly, looking like she would fall asleep again any second.

"Gimme five more minutes…" Naruto said sleepily before pulling the covers over his head.

"Let's go! The school trip starts today! We can't be late!" Negi shouted his eyes closing for a second as a big grin appeared on his face, bad move. Within that second a pillow went flying across the room and nailed him right in the face, knocking him over.

"You're excited, we get already, now tone it done a little would ya..." Naruto told his little brother as he lifted one of his hands and rubbed his eyes, then grabbed a change clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Negi-kun's so energetic this morning." Konoka said as she got out of bed.

"Actually as a teacher and an assistant teacher, Naruto-nii and I have to be there early." Negi told them while he was holding up a small book that said "Mahora Academy, School Trip".

"Awww man!" Naruto groaned as he came out of the bathroom wearing his jacket with a white t-shirt that had a red spiral on it and blue pants, he wanted to sleep a little longer, but he reluctantly grabbed his bag while secretly checking on his ninja equipment that he had put in there. His weapons pouch containing a number a shuriken and kunai as well as about twenty exploding tags, a scroll of weapons and a scroll for his ANBU outfit was secured safely underneath a pair of his shirts and he silently placed his hitai-ate in his jacket's left pocket.

"So that means us students still have some time left, then I'm going back to sleep." Asuna muttered as she rubbed the back of her head, still looking extremely tired.

"I think I'll make some onigiri for breakfast." Konoka announced to everyone, then put on her apron, went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

After everyone ate their quick meal, the boys were in the hallway, with Asuna double checking to see if Negi had everything and Konoka handing Naruto and extra onigiri that she had made.

"Thanks Konoka-chan." Naruto managed to say even though the rice ball was inside his mouth.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun!" Konoka said happily, they both looked over at their other two roommates to see Asuna fixing Negi's collar.

"Do you have your guide book," she asked.

"Yes!" Negi shouted excitedly.

"Do you have your passport and a change of clothes?" she asked as she finished fixing his collar.

"Yes! I've had everything ready since the day before yesterday!" he told her, causing Naruto and Asuna to sweat-dropped at what he said while simultaneously thinking that Negi must really be excited about the trip.

Negi then made a run towards the exit while waving to them, saying "Ok! I'm going!"

"_It's like he's going to a primary school picnic,_" Asuna thought as she and Konoka waved at him.

"H-Hey wait up Negi," Naruto called after his little brother before running to catch up to him, "See ya later girls!" he told them while waving goodbye, with the girls waving to Negi and him in return.

"All right Asuna, let's get prepared too." he heard Konoka tell her orange-haired roommate.

Naruto quickly caught up to his little brother who was already out of the dorms and running down the street and when he did, he delivered a smack to the young mage's head, "That's for being impatient and ditching me," Naruto said with a glare to the ten year old boy who was rubbing the bump on his head. He then placed his hands into his signature hand sign and created a kage bunshin, then pulled out two books and handed them to his clone and said, "You know what to do." the clone nodded in response then took off in the other direction.

At Negi's and Chamo's curious looks Naruto explained, "I'm republishing Pervy Sage's books so I can earn some money while I'm staying here. Now where was I...oh yeah, you' should've waited for me instead of running off like that, Negi!" Naruto resumed his earlier talk, which made Negi's shoulders sag a bit as he hung his head low.

"Sorry Naruto-nii, but I've really been looking forward to this trip." Negi said to his older brother, still massaging his bump.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Naruto sighed, while Negi's face split into a smile.

"To think that we'll be going to Nara and Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan for five days, school trips are wonderful!" Negi shouted happily, failing to notice Naruto stumbling when he said the name Nara.

"_What the hell! They've got Shikamaru's name on one of their cities!_" Naruto mentally shouted in his head, while silently wondering whether or not Nara wasn't name after his friend's family, he was so caught up in his own thoughts he nearly missed out on what Chamo had said.

"Don't get carried away Aniki! You've still got to deliver that letter to the chief of the Kansai Magic Association." Chamo reminded him.

"Yep and I also want to go look at the house where the Thousand Master lived too," Negi said happily before he began to spin around while still running, "This is going to be the busiest I've ever been since I became a teacher!" he exclaimed, which earned him a flat look from the blonde shinobi who couldn't believe that the young mage wanted to stay busy but still followed him into the train.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Negi said to everyone as he and Naruto showed up at the location in the station where everyone was supposed to meet at. They could see that some of class 3-A was already there as well as Shizuna-sensei and two other teachers, who if he remembered correctly from the school trip pamphlet Negi had shown him, the older, strict-looking teacher would be Nitsuta-sensei while the younger teacher was Seruhiko-sensei.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei." Shizuna waved to them as they got nearer.

"Good morning Negi-kun, Naruto-sensei," they heard several of the girls shout the greeting at them, "We couldn't wait to leave, so we came early!" Naruto heard one of the girls explain, but wasn't really listening to her.

While his little brother was off talking with the girls, Naruto noticed that someone was hiding behind the pillar that had a no smoking sign on it which was next to them. From the angle he was currently in he couldn't tell who it was but from what he could see, the person was obviously female and carrying something long with her. He stood in the same spot before letting the matter drop, but sure to keep an eye out on her just in case.

Soon the whole class had arrived as well as the other classes, with Shizuna-sensei starting organizing the classes into their groups and sending them onto the train. He saw Negi take out a flag that said 3-A and directed groups to where they would be seating, Naruto himself following the little mage's lead.

Negi took out his class roster and gave it to the blonde shinobi and a group list, "Naruto-nii, could you check to make sure we've got everyone, you could also learn all the girls' names and faces?" Negi asked, with Naruto simply nodding his head before letting out a yawn.

The first group to come in consisted of five girls, the cheerleading trio and the Narutaki twins, "Fuuka-san, Class 3-A is over here!" Negi informed the elder twin who had stuck her head into another compartment.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-sensei, that birthday party the day before yesterday was great!" Sakurako said cheerfully as she passed by them, her teammates in tow.

"You got to play with them," Fumika asked as she and her twin sister past their teachers, "That's not fair..." she said with a mock pout, before Fuuka and her turning their heads around to look at their new sensei, then huddled together and began whispering to each other while Naruto guessed what they were talking about.

The next group to come in had six girls in it and the only one that he knew was Kaede, and that was only because he was keeping an eye on her. After taking a quick look at the class roster, he identified the girls as No.12 Kuu Fei, No.19 Chao Lingshen, No.24 Hakase Satomi, No.9 Kasuga Misora, and No.30 Yotsuba Satsuki. Kuu Fei was a short girl with tanned skin and blonde hair, it was obvious to Naruto that she was a foreigner just from looking at her name. Chao was slightly taller than Kuu and had dark hair tied into buns and braids.

Satomi also had dark hair but instead of being tied into buns, she had her hair braided into two pigtails that reached down to her shoulders, was taller than Kuu but shorter than Chao, wearing glasses, and seemed to be a little sloppy with appearances as one of her socks went straight up her leg while the other one was bunched down low. Misora had short spiky red hair and was the second tallest girl in the group, but she was still maybe an inch or two shorter than Naruto. Satsuki was the same height as Chao, but had short dark hair that was tied to both sided and was on the chubby side and was selling nikuman to the other compartments.

"Negi-bozu, Naruto-sensei," Kuu Fei greeted them, then held up two nikuman, "It must be tough to be in charge of organizing-aru! Eat one of these to keep your energy up-aru!" she told them, handing one to each of them, but Negi politely refused and Naruto gladly accepted both his and Negi's, downing them in an instant, much to the surprise of the martial artist. The group soon passed by them, Naruto noticing that both Kaede Kuu Fei took a backward glance at him.

"_Okay, what's with everyone staring at me,_" he asked himself, "_Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan I can take a guess at but her and Kaede, I'm not so sure of. I haven't been caught yet, so it can't be that they want to ask me about what I really am._" he contemplated for a few moments before, shaking those thoughts from his head as group 3 entered the train.

Group 3 wasn't much different for Naruto than group 2 was, he only knew Ayaka and had been interviewed by Asakura but that was it. Again after looking over the names, he identified the three remaining girls as No.21 Naba Chizuru, No.25 Hasegawa Chisame, and No.28 Murakami Natsumi. Chisame had long orange hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing glasses and didn't seem to really care about the trip, and was slightly shorter than Naruto. Chizuru was a brunette with hair that reached below her back and was the same height as Naruto and he still couldn't help but take a glance at her very impressive figure, silently cursing his perverted sensei for infecting him. Finally, Natsumi was the shortest of the group, having short red hair and freckles on her cheeks.

"Now right this way Negi-Sensei," Ayaka said a little to cheerfully as she began dragging the poor boy towards another compartment, "I've rented out the entire green wagon, so let's take our time and relax in there, just the two of us..." she said, Naruto suddenly getting a very bad feeling at what she had just said, and by the looks of it, maybe Negi did too.

"U-um, Iincho-san, I've still got work to do." Negi told her.

"Ayaka's at it again." Chizuru said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Hey Iincho! Try to keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch, okay?" Asakura told the class rep, sweat dropped at the scene she was seeing but still taking pictures of it.

That did it for Naruto, he quickly grabbed a hold of his little brother and hoisted him on top of his shoulder, "I don't care if you're a scary shotacon, there's no way in hell I'll let that happen!" he declared, earning shocked looks from all the girls except Chizuru, who was still chuckling. He then set Negi down but made sure to keep an eye out for Ayaka as she and the girls them, with Chizuru stopping in front of him.

"It's nice to know that you care so much." she said to him with a kind smile on her face, which Naruto gladly returned with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head, completely unaware of Ayaka sneaking her way back to them to keep an eye on Negi and causing Chizuru's face to flush a bit, before she went on her way.

Group 4 came in and this was the one group that Naruto didn't know anyone in it. It consisted of No.16 Sasaki Makie, No.2 Akashi Yuna, No.5 Izumi Ako, No.18 Tatsumiya Mana, and No.6 Okochi Akira. Makie had red hair with some of it tied to the sides with ribbons and had a very cheerful air around her, Yuna had black hair that was tied to the side and about a couple of inches shorter than Naruto, Ako was a short girl with red eyes and short light blue hair, Akira was the second tallest of the group and had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and Mana was a tall girl with tanned skin and had long black hair with white ribbons on the two front locks of her hair.

"Negi-kun, you wanna come play with us during free activity day!" Makie invited Negi, much to Ayaka's annoyance.

"Sasaki-san, he's taken-er, I mean Negi-sensei is busy!" Ayaka told the shorter girl, who pouted at the comment.

Meanwhile as the little scuffle for Negi was on, Naruto was more concerned about Ako, who was looking a little sick as she entered the train, "You okay Ako?" he asked her.

"I-I think I ate too many of the nikumans." Ako muttered as she hung on to Yuna's shoulders.

"Want me to buy you some water?" Yuna asked, her hand already on the vending machine, ready to press the button with the water bottles above if her friend wanted her to.

"Getting sick before we've even left," Naruto heard Akira say to Mana, "I'm worried about her."

"I don't blame you." Mana said calmly.

"Hope you feel better Ako!" Naruto called after the sickly looking girl as group 4 past them, Ako just waved weakly in response as they took their seats. Group 5 was next up, and this was the second group that he knew everyone in it, because it had Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka. There's one thing that bothered him though, it was Nodoka, from what he was seeing she seemed to act an awful lot like Hinata, in fact, she acted like her so much that if it was for the fact that her eyes were the same color as her hair, he'd mistake them for siblings.

"Are you all right, Negi?" Asuna asked, looking him over to make sure that he was ok and that nothing was wrong with him, "Did you eat properly?"

"Yes, thanks for the onigiri they were delicious!" Negi thanked Konoka, who became very happy after that, much to Ayaka's further annoyance.

"Thank goodness," Konoka exclaimed happily while pressing her hands together, "Did you like them Naruto-kun?" she asked, turning her attention to her other roommate.

"Yep, they were good Konoka-chan!" Naruto answered with a thumbs up, which seemed to make Konoka even happier.

Watching as the girls walked away, with Iincho giving Konoka a suspicious look, he allowed himself a small chuckle while sweat dropping at the same time, thinking, "_What a rambunctious class, just organizing them will be tough. I'm glad Naruto-nii's here, he'll be a big help,_" he pulled away from his thoughts as he realized something, "Wait, that was group 5, am I missing one?" He commented.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei..." Came a voice from behind the two boys. They turned around to see a girl who had brown eyes and middle length black hair tied into a ponytail and set on the side of her head and she was carrying something long within the wrappings she had slung over her shoulder. Behind her was a girl with white hair, red eyes, and facial markings, on her left side was a tear and on her right was a long line that from her forehead to her cheek, resembling a scar, and perched on her hand was a bird.

"Ah, you're No.15 Sakurazaki Setsuna-san and Zazie-san." Negi said, while Naruto kept his eyes trained on Setsuna. He recognized her as the one who was watching them from behind the pillar, what she was carrying was an obvious testament to that.

"That's right, I was supposed to be the leader of group 6, but Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are absent, so group 6 is really just me and Zazie-san," Setsuna explained to the ten year old sensei, "What should we do?" she asked.

"I see...that's a real problem..." Negi murmured, "I-I know, Why don't you join another group," the girls didn't seem to disagree with that idea, so he continued, "All right, I'll assign Sakurazaki-san to Asuna-san. Can I leave Zazie-san to you, Iincho-san?" Both girls said it was fine with while approached the new member.

"Se-chan, looks like we're in the same group..." she said, offering a smile to the girl, but Setsuna kept silent and simply bowed then walked away.

"What was that about?" Naruto muttered, his eyes still focused on the retreating Setsuna.

* * *

The class had taken their seats, Naruto was as well, choosing a window seat near the front of the class, and when the train began to move, he turned his attention to Negi and Shizuna-sensei as they were the only ones not in their seats yet.

"All right everyone, the 15th annual school trip is about to begin, please make the most out of these five days and four nights," Negi announced with the girls simultaneously chorusing a 'YES!' in response, "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone. Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should take responsibility for yourselves, in particular you should try not to get hur-OUCH!" Negi's speech was interrupted by the timely arrival of a food cart that hit him.

"Hey Negi, maybe you should take your own advice before giving it to someone else!" Naruto said in a loud voice for everyone to hear, causing many of the girls to laugh at the joke.

Asuna's only thought was, "_Sheesh, is he going to be all right?_"

As the train began to depart, Naruto let out a loud yawn, indicating that he was still tired. He told Negi he was going to take a nap, settled into a comfortable position in his chair, and quickly fell asleep as the train left the station.

"KYAAAAAH!" a scream reached out to the blonde shinobi who was sleeping peacefully, causing him to jump out of his seat and land onto the trains floor, but he quickly recovered and his hand quickly delved into his pocket for the one of two kunai he had in his pocket as he heard two more screams fill the compartment. He looked around to see the culprit, or more precisely, culprits which turned out to be small green frogs.

"How the hell did they get here!" Naruto cursed, then just stared with a dumb strucked look as another dozen of frogs appeared from a candy box that was much too small for all of them a few seconds later. They were being summoned by magic, not by chakra, meaning that his few thoughts of someone having revived his godfather or his father or the thought of someone having found his big scroll and signed it were instantly dispelled.

While his little brother began trying to help the terrified girls by rounding up all the frogs, Naruto grabbed the first one he saw and studied it, noting that the small frog barely had any energy coming from it, "Wait a minute, you're not a summons, you're all innocent bystanders," Naruto said, while the frightened little frog nodded it's head, "Don't worry little guy I'll help you out," he told it reassuringly as he placed it on his shoulder then bit his finger and created the necessary hands signs, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" he said, then slammed his hand onto his seat.

Three small puffs of smoke appeared, revealing three orange that had green lines running through them and each one of them wore a different color scarf. Their names were Heiwa and Ikari and Byodo, they were triplets and wore the scarves to distinguish themselves. Heiwa was the youngest and the only female of the three and wore a white scarf and has a peaceful nature about her until she gets into a fight with her brother Ikari, Ikari wore a red scarf and was the middle sibling and was the brawler of the group, always ending up in some fight, most of them with his little sister. Byodo was the eldest of the and wore a blue scarf, he always kept a calm demeanor and acted like the mediator of the three.

All three held up their hands in greeting, "Aniki!" the three yelled simultaneously.

"Yo guys, listen I don't have long to explain everything so here's a overview, we've been overrun by innocent frogs who've been summoned here against their will to try and so the enemy can distract us long enough to get a letter my little brother Negi has on him," he quickly explained with the triplets nodding in understanding, "Okay, Heiwa and Ikari, I need you two to work together and gather up the frogs. Heiwa, you find the ones that are roaming around in here and lead them to me, Ikari, you'll get the frogs that have already been caught and get them over here, and remember do not talk at all while you're around the students, they aren't used to that." he ordered the two.

"On it!" Heiwa chirped, then hopped towards the nearest frog.

"You can count on me Aniki!" Ikari said, giving the blonde shinobi a thumbs up before setting off to do his job.

Naruto turned towards the eldest of the three toads, "Byodo, I want you to stick with Negi and guard that letter, he's the one in the suit."

"You got it." Byodo replied calmly, then hopped onto the top of the seat and headed towards the ten year old.

Negi meanwhile was on the floor, a bang in one of his hands and another frog in the other, picking up every single amphibian he could find why'll desperately shouting, "What are all these frogs doing here!"

"They just appeared out of nowhere from those boxes!" Asuna yelled back.

"Negi-kun, help!" they heard Makie yell over the screams.

"_An explosion of frogs...could this be magic, this must be sabotage after all!_" Negi thought, suddenly he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked up to see a frog that was orange with green markings and a blue scarf on his shoulder, it had a smirk on its face while one of its legs pointed towards Naruto. Negi knew instantly that his older brother had summoned this frog, no, this toad to help out.

"We've managed to capture 108 of the frogs-aru." Kuu Fei announced, lifting up the huge bag of frogs. Negi then began giving out orders to everyone, but Kuu Fei barely paid any attention to him, paying more attention to what was at her feet. An orange frog wearing a red scarf that was bigger than the other ones had come up to her and stopped at her feet.

She reached out her hand to grab the frog, but too utter shock the frog lifted up one of its front legs and swatted her hand away like it was nothing. The next then she knew, the frog jump towards her hand and snatched the bag out of her hand.

"What the…" she muttered as she quickly turned, her hands out stretched, trying to catch the frog. Her efforts, however, where for nothing as the frog jumped past her hands and hopped towards her newest teacher, "Naruto-sensei-aru?"

She watched as the frog opened the sack, and the frogs began piling out of it. Once they were all out, Naruto went down on one knee a began muttering something she couldn't hear, then held out his hand. A few seconds past before one by one the frogs disappeared in a cloud of smoke and once the cloud had dispersed, she saw that none of the frogs were their anymore. Moments later, another frog that looked like the one next to Naruto came up to him, but this one wore a white scarf, with more of the frogs behind it, and Naruto repeated the process he had just done. Needless to say, Kuu Fei was getting the feeling that her new sensei was stronger than he seemed, and she was getting more and more excited with each passing second she thought about it.

"That all of them?" Naruto asked the two toads.

"Yes Aniki, those were all the frogs that hadn't been captured yet, but I can't guarantee for my nii-san." Heiwa said nonchalantly, smirking at the pissed off look on her older brother's face.

"Of course I got everyone that had been caught, dumbass, are you so blind that you didn't notice them all be put in the sack!" Ikari retorted, both toads butting heads after that and it probably would've gotten into a slug-fest if they weren't interrupted by Naruto.

"That's enough you two, I need you both to go back to Myobokuzan and get a status check on Chief, Gamaken and Gamahiro and see if anyone of them is up for a fight within this week, I'll summon one of you in fifteen minutes, got it?" He ordered.

"Right Aniki!" the both said then disappeared within two clouds of smoke.

Naruto looked back at his little brother, who was frantically patting himself around his pockets, no doubt trying to find the letter, while Naruto felt himself hold his breath, before he saw Negi finally take out the letter. He breathed a sigh of relief and he saw Negi breathe one too, they still had the letter...until a bird came out of nowhere and swiped the letter from Negi's hand.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Naruto roared as he and Negi raced after the bird, with Byodo hopping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey you! Please give that letter back!" Negi called desperately to the thieving bird.

"Negi that thing just stole the letter, I'm pretty sure it's not about to give it back!" Naruto yelled angrily at his little brother.

"Aniki, Naruto-nii, that's a shikigami!" Chamo informed the two boys.

"Shikigami!" Negi asked, while he and Naruto kept sprinting after the bird.

"It's a familiar type of magic they have here in Japan," Chamo explained, "That thing is made of nothing but paper, basically it's a paper golem," he then cursed as the saw the shikigami started gaining speed on them, "Dammit, it's getting away! Where's your staff, Aniki!"

"I came prepared," Negi told him before take out a small wand, "I've learned a few things since that duel with Evangeline-san!"

"The person who's controlling that thing has got to be nearby, keep your guard up!" Naruto warned.

"Quickly Aniki, catch it!" Chamo shouted.

"Right! _Ras Tel Ma Scir-_" What Negi began chanting was interrupted as he ran into a woman who was pushing a cart full of box lunches.

Naruto could only slam his hand onto his as he picked up his little brother and threw him after the shikigami, "Go get that bird!" he shouted as he turned back and quickly helped the lady pick up the dropped boxes. After that, he went into an all out sprint to catch up gain back the time he had lost, but he didn't have to worry about it after all. Turns out that when he had got. Setsuna had somehow recovered the letter and had already handed it back to Negi.

Negi thanked Setsuna, still a little confused about the warning she had given him, but before he could think about, Chamo spoke up, "H-Hey Aniki, what are you thanking her for," he asked as Naruto came up to them, "That girl is suspicious as hell, you and Naruto-nii better keep an eye on her!"

"Eh! What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Just look at that, Aniki!" Chamo answered, pointing to slices of paper right below the two brothers.

"This...is..." Negi began, but Chamo beat him to it.

"It's in the shape of the bird that took the letter, she must have been the one controlling it." he told him.

"Then..." Negi couldn't even form the words in his mouth.

"Yes, she could be the spy from the west!" Chamo said.

"_N-No way, Sakurazaki-san is a spy from the west? First Evangeline-san, now this? Will I have to fight another one of my students again?_" Negi asked himself, both he and Chamo never noticing how Naruto crouched down and studied the sliced body of the bird shikigami.

"..._It was sliced apart by a sword, and there are a few things wrong with Chamo's accusations,_" he thought as he picked up the pieces to study them, "_If Setsuna was the spy, then why would she slice up her own shikigami, or why would she just leave it there to be found out? Hmmm, plus I don't get the same feeling from her that I've got for everyone I've ever fought...I think Chamo's got it wrong, she most likely not an enemy, she's probably an ally._" he concluded.

* * *

"We'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly...please ensure that you do not forget any personal belongings..." the intercom spoke, while the students began preparing to leave the train. Naruto himself helping Chizuru and some of the other girls get their luggage while Negi announced to everyone to get ready to disembark the train.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei." Chizuru said kindly as her blonde teacher handed the bag to her.

"It's nothing, just trying to help my students out." Naruto said, then went over to help the twins with their luggage. While he was doing that, he turned his attention over to Negi, who was muttering something about finding clues on his father, having a quick talk with Konoka because she apparently heard him say something but wasn't sure what it was, then his face gained a cautious look as he noticed Setsuna looking at him, "_Thanks to Chamo, he's probably gonna get paranoid about her..._" he thought with a sigh as he grabbed his bag, and placed Byodo onto his shoulder.

The train came to stop, with Naruto, Negi, and Shizuna-sensei stepping out of the train first, followed by the nearly stampeding class of 3-A. Sometime later, they all arrived at the Kiyomuzu Temple, where they all gathered together for a group picture, with Naruto right behind Negi, his left hand on his little brother's head and winking at the camera with his trademark fox-grin on his face, with Byodo still on his shoulder.

After the picture, class 3-A went into the temple and began exploring it, while Naruto grabbed a hold of Negi and dragged him off to the side, out of range for any of the girls who would decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sorry I wasn't able to introduce you earlier Negi, Chamo, this is Byodo." Naruto said, indicating to the toad still on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Byodo-kun." Negi said, smiling.

"Nice to meetcha!" Chamo greeted his fellow talking animal.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Negi-san, Chamo-san." Byodo said calmly.

"Okay Byodo, you can go back home now, thanks for the help." Naruto told him.

"No problem Aniki." Byodo said, then canceled the summoning and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto returned his attention back to the young mage and his familiar, his face growing serious, "Negi, I've got to check on something, it'll probably take me a few minutes, so I need you two promise me if any trouble happens while I'm gone, I want you to use this," he said, taking out a three-pronged kunai and handed it to the younger boy, "And throw it on the ground, I'll be right there, okay?"

"You got it Naruto-nii." Negi said, nodding his head in understanding. He took the kunai and placed it securely into his suit's pocket, then went back over to where the girls were and Yue began a lecture on the temple.

Naruto, meanwhile, went behind a wooden pillar and ran up to the roof of the temple before anyone could notice him. He bit his finger again and made the hand signs, then placed his hand on the rooftop. After the bust of smoke disappeared, revealing Ikari as the one Naruto summoned, he asked his question.

"Let's hear it Ikari." Naruto told him.

"Right Aniki," Ikari responded, then gave his report, "The Boss is still out of commission, it'll be another two weeks before he can fight again. Gamaken-san and Gamahiro-san, however can still fight, and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu want to fight in Boss's place, and Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama are willing to help as well."

"Okay, thanks Ikari, now I need to go before I get left behind, see ya!" Naruto thanked him, turned around and headed for fleet of stairs that was near the temple, hearing the familiar sound of 'poof' coming from behind him. Jumping from the edge of the temple's roof, Naruto landed into the trees near the gate.

He stuck his head out to make sure no one was around or had seen him, after making sure no one was around he walked onto the stairs and made his way up. He was maybe half way to the top when he heard someone say, "Naruto-sensei!" from behind him. He turned around to see Kaede and Kuu Fei at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey girls," Naruto called back with a wave, he waited for the girls to catch up to him before asking the question, "Sooo..you girls need anything?"

"Not really, Kuu was just telling me she wanted to ask you something and you just happened to be here when we began talking about it-de gozaru" Kaede told him, both shinobi turning to the only non-shinobi of the three.

Kuu Fei suddenly got nervous as she began twiddling her thumbs together, "I was just wondering..." she began, "...Have you had any martial arts training-aru?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've had some training before, but my style's mainly self-taught," he explained, reminiscing the training he took under Jiraiya, "My style's unpredictable, something like a brawler, but I when I fight I also deceive my opponent's with strategies they would never expect." he chuckled a bit, remembering his fight with Negi.

"So how long have training-aru?" Kuu Fei asked.

"I started training ever since I was six." Naruto told them.

Kuu Fei's expression changed from nervous to excitement in an instant, she grabbed Naruto's into her own and said, "Fight me-aru!"

Naruto stood still for a few seconds, blinking dumbly at the tanned girl in front of her and all he could think to say was, "Say what?"

"Please Naruto-sensei, I've never fought someone my age that has had that many years of experience before, you'd be a better challenge than everyone I've fought at Mahora-aru!" she beg, giving her new sensei the puppy dog eyes, to which he mentally cursed.

"All right, I'll fight you," Naruto told her and before she had any chance of forming a fighting stance, he said, "But on one condition, I'll give you two minutes to attack me, if you're able to hit me once, I'll fight you all out here...but if you don't then you'll have to wait until we get back to Mahora to fight alright?"

"Fine, but why such a short time limit-aru?" Kuu Fei asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't want us to waste too much time, we might miss the ride to the hotel," Naruto answered, all he did with his stance was put his hands into his pockets looking bored, which annoyed Kuu Fei, "Kaede, would you please keep the time?" he asked the taller girl.

"That's fine Naruto-sensei," she told him, then started the countdown, "In three..two...one...go!"

Kuu Fei struck first, she was very quick and to anyone in Mahora, she would have been a blur that would have taken them out in seconds, but to Naruto it was different. Sure, she was fast by her's and others' standards, but Naruto had face faster opponents and to him, she was moving a slower pace than he was.. He saw every move she made coming at him, attacking him from every possible angle, but not one of them hit him or even landed close to him. Naruto had avoided every blow she made, now it was his turn, he simply got closer to, grabbed a leg attack aimed at his head, and flipped her onto a bush, landing back first.

"That's time!" Kaede announced to the two competitors.

"It's my win," Naruto teased as he stared down at the tanned girl, who just stared at him in bewilderment, "A deal, a deal Kuu Fei, you have to wait until we get back to Mahora."

"...Fine-aru..." She responded with a pout as Naruto help her up, she then walk away and headed up the stairs, leaving Naruto and Kaede alone.

"I think I've disappointed her." Naruto told the kunoichi as they resumed traveling up the stairs.

"Don't worry about Kuu Fei, Naruto-sensei, she just enjoys fighting too much and you're the first boy that she's met that looks like she'd be able to have a good spar with-de gozaru." Kaede informed him.

"So she fights to test her strength and for her own enjoyment," Naruto said, before looking at Kaede, "What about you Kaede, what do you fight for?" he asked.

"What I fight for-de gozaru? Hmmm...that's a tough question, if I had to choose it would be to sharpen my skills and become stronger and also because I like fighting as well," Kaede decided, then looked at Naruto with one eye opened, "What about you Naruto-sensei, what do you fight for-de gozaru?" she asked, then was surprised to see Naruto chuckle.

"Me, hehehe? That's easy Kaede, I fight to protect the people that I care for, my loved ones and my friends because their all I have. Without them, I'd most likely not be here now." Naruto told her, closing his eyes as his face split into the biggest grin she had seen from him yet and he scratched the back of his head. Kaede couldn't help but blush a bright red as she looked at him, but there was something else in the tone of his voice that seemed to give a hint a sadness to him. She could tell just from his fight with Kuu Fei that he was a normal sixteen year old, but the small tone in his voice made her think that maybe her new sensei had lost someone precious too him, in this she grew more curious about him.

As they reached the top of the hill that lead to the Otowa Waterfall they saw a strange sight ahead of them. It was the majority of class 3-A lying on the ground as if they were dead drunk and Naruto's instincts that he had developed when he train with Jiraiya were telling him they were. They quickly ran over to the class where Negi was beginning to panic.

"Negi what's going on here!" Naruto half-asked, half-yelled.

"It's terrible Naruto-nii, someone put sake over the third waterfall," Negi yelled, "The girls kept taking drink after drink until they ended up like this!" he pointed to the teenage girls who were lying on the ground, then suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Naruto-nii, you've had to deal with this when you trained with Jiraiya-san, didn't you, you could help us sober them up!" he begged.

Naruto looked at his little brother with a deadpanned look, "Negi, you honestly want me to do what I did to _Pervy Sage_ to our_ students_," he asked with a raised eyebrow, Negi stood still for a few seconds before letting out a defeated sigh, "That's what I thought..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, for those who've read Kitsune on Campus, I have taken the scene where Kuu Fei and Kaede talking to Naruto and changed it slightly into my own version, but I still give all the credit to Asha'man of Fire.**

**I don't know when I can update the story, so bear with it until then. See Ya Later everyone**


	7. Kyoto Trip: Konoka Kidnapped

**Chapter 7: Kyoto Trip: Konoka Kidnapped!**

"There's mistaking it! This is all the work of that damn Setsuna!" Chamo declared to Negi as they sat down on a bench next to a vending machine. They were somehow able to convince the other teacher's that the drunken students of 3-A were just tired and with Naruto's help, they were able to get them on the bus that took them to the hotel without arousing anyone's suspicion. While Naruto help the others put the girls to bed, Chamo had called Negi away to discuss what had happened.

"But we aren't sure of that yet." Negi responded.

"Hey, Negi." came Asuna's voice, both the young mage and the ermine looking up to see the orange haired girl walking up to them.

"Asuna-san." Negi muttered.

"I've told the teachers that all the drunken students have gone to sleep in their rooms, but…tell me what's going on here?" she told the ten year old teacher.

"T-The truth is that…" Negi stuttered, but was interrupted by Chamo.

"Just tell her Aniki!" Chamo told him, which he did.

"Eh! 3-A is being targeted by some weird magical organization from Kansai!" She shouted, shocked.

"Yes, it's call the Kansai Magic Association." Negi told her.

"I knew there was something odd with those frogs," Asuna said, then let out a sigh, "So it's another disaster involving magic, huh?"

"I'm sorry Asuna-san." Negi apologized.

"I guess you my help again, right? No problem, I'll help you out a bit." Asuna offered, giving the ten year old mage a small smile.

"A-Asuna-san." Negi said, smiling.

"Ah, that's right! Ane-san, that Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems to be a spy," Chamo informed her, "Do you know anything about her?" he asked.

"Eh! Sakurazaki-san...a spy," She said in shock, before putting her hand under her chin as she thought about what she knew about Setsuna, "Hmmm...I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka...but come to think of it, I've never seen them talking to each other..." she told them.

Chamo processed this new piece of information, and then realized something, "Hmm...hold on Ane-san, if she's a childhood friend of Konoka-neesan, then that means..." he was about to continue when Negi suddenly interrupted him.

"Hold on a second Chamo-kun, I just remembered something," Negi told him as he began searching for something that was in his pack, then pulled out the class roster, "L-Look, look, there's 'Kyoto' written on the class roster!" he said, pointing at her picture.

Chamo took the roster and studied it, "She's from Kyoto after all!" he declared.

"Eh! Then that means..." Negi couldn't even form the words as he started to tremble throughout his body.

"There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo announced loudly and a little bit too dramatically for the situation.

"You really think so?" Asuna asked with a deadpanned look, then she suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute, I saw Naruto do something really strange on the train when the frogs appeared, you think he could be in league with the Kansai Magic Association?" at that comment, the boys looked at her with shocked looks, and Asuna immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"How could ever think that Asuna-san!" Negi shouted in outrage.

"There's no way in hell that Naruto-nii would ever betray us!" Chamo told her.

"I'm sorry okay, I just saw him kneeling down near a huge group of those frogs, then suddenly they all disappeared," Asuna yelled back, with both the ten year old and the ermine letting out a sigh, which ticked of Asuna even more, "And what are you both sighing about!"

"Ane-san, Naruto-nii was canceling out the summons for the frogs, he wasn't the one that summoned them." Chamo told her, leaving Asuna just staring at him, feeling dumb while she mouthed 'Oh'.

"Someone say my name," came a voice from behind Asuna, causing the three to jump up, turn around and find Naruto smiling at them, "Yo!" he greeted.

"D-Did you hear everything we were talking about?" Asuna asked nervously.

"Hmmm? No, I just heard someone say my name and I saw you three, so I figured it was one of you," he told her innocently, "Why, was there something I wasn't supposed to hear?" he asked curiously.

Before the boys could answer the question, Asuna placed her hands on their mouths, preventing them from talking, "No, It was nothing, nothing at all!" Asuna told him rather quickly.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Shizuna-sensei suddenly appearing, "Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, it's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths."

"O-Ok, Shizuna-sensei!" Negi said, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"It's almost time for group 5 to take a bath, we'll talk about this tonight during free activity time, ok?" Asuna told him.

"Alright." Negi said.

"Ok, Ane-san." Chamo said.

"Talk about what?" Naruto asked, with the three of them remembering that the new blonde teacher hadn't heard what they were talking about. Negi told him he'd explain when they got into the bath and left for the men's bath while Asuna walked back to group 5's room. A few minutes later, Naruto, Negi, and Chamo were relaxing in the large onsen with Negi explaining their idea that Setsuna was a spy to Naruto.

"I dunno you guys, I don't get the same feeling from her that I get when I see Kabuto, you might just be jumping to conclusions." Naruto told them after hearing Negi explain the situation.

"Ah come on Naruto-nii, how can you sit there and tell me that after hearing how she's around whenever trouble happens, that you don't believe she's a spy!" Chamo shouted then took a sip from the cup he was holding.

"It could just be coincidence or bad luck," Naruto countered, "All I'm saying is that I'll wait for more proof before I act."

"Its fine Chamo-kun, even if Setsuna-san is a spy, I doubt she's strong enough to beat Naruto-nii." Negi reassured the ermine, who just huffed at the statement.

"I'm more concerned about you Aniki than I am about Naruto-nii," Chamo told him, with Naruto nodding his head in agreement, "She's always carrying around that sword and she able to control shikigami, she'd kill a mage like you before you could even chant a spell."

"That's right...Swordsmen are natural enemies of mages, it'd be best to avoid fighting her." Negi said sounding worried.

"That's not gonna happen," the two turned their heads towards Naruto, who had a grin on his face, "I won't let anything life-threatening happen to you or the girls." he said confidently.

"...How can you be so sure that you'll be able to do it, Naruto-nii?" Negi asked him.

Naruto's response was to ruffle Negi's hair and chuckle, "Because I have people that are precious to me that I want to protect," Naruto told him, "Let me tell you something Negi, when a person has something important that they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong...I won't allow any of you to die, I'll protect you all, even if it costs me my life." Naruto said, quoting the words he remembered Kakashi and Haku telling him all those years ago.

Negi and Chamo just looked at him with awe strucked looks as he continued, "Let's protect those girls Negi, alright?" he asked, holding up his fist.

"Right," Negi agreed, bumping his fist with Naruto's. Before they could continue talking, they heard footsteps on the stone floor, Negi turned his head and muttered, "Someone's coming, maybe it's one of the male teachers."

Naruto noticed how his shoulders tensed and looked over his shoulders too see what he was staring at, he could understand why Negi tensed up, in fact, he agreed with him. They saw Setsuna kneeling, completely naked, and was throwing water on herself.

"W-Why is she here? The male and female entrances are separate! Why do they go into the same bath!" Negi whispered to Naruto and Chamo, blushing heavily as he grabbed onto his wand.

Naruto was speechless as he stared wide-eyed at the girl they were watching, a sense of dread welling up inside of him, luckily Chamo was able to answer that question, "It's called a mixed bath, Aniki." he told Negi. They went back to staring at who they thought was a spy, while Naruto was somewhere else in his mind.

"She's short, but she's beautiful, isn't she?" Negi whispered out loud, blushing as he stared at her snow white skin, Naruto unconsciously nodded his head in agreement to what his little brother had said, before quickly snapping out of it.

"Stop staring, you idiots," Naruto whispered as he grabbed Negi's and Chamo's heads and pulled them out of site, "We got to get out of here, if we get caught we could be labeled as perverts," at that, Negi paled considerably but Chamo was fine, he was just grinning very perversely, "Follow me, we're gonna sneak-"

"How troublesome," the heard Setsuna say, causing Naruto, Negi, and Chamo to stop talking and stay completely still as they eavesdropped on her, "I'm not really sure about Naruto-sensei, but if Negi-sensei is indeed a mage, then I should take some action, but..."

As soon as she said the word mage, Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at his little brother, who was looking like he was about to have a heart attack, while he himself was thinking, "_This isn't going to be good..._" and he was right. Negi's grip on his wand increased and he began to raise it, most likely to begin chanting a spell.

Setsuna seemed to sense that something was about happen and acted first, grabbing a pebble and flicked it into a nearby light, darkening the bath. Setsuna grabbed her sword and shouted, "Who's there!" but she didn't wait to find out as she lunged forward and using a technique Naruto was unfamiliar with, sliced through the large rock they were hiding behind with ease, leaving behind only a cleanly cut stump where the rock was.

Naruto dived underwater before Setsuna could spot him and silently swam over to a spot in the bath where Setsuna couldn't see him and watched as Negi began to cast a spell, "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Flans Exarmatio!_" he chanted, pointing the wand straight at Setsuna, the spell knocking the sword from her hands.

Naruto was mildly impressed, thinking, "_Good move Negi, stripping an enemy of their weapon evens up the playing field more, but if my memory serves me right, all you've done is slowed her down a little_" once again, he was right.

Setsuna just smirked as she continued her attack, grabbing Negi by the throat with one her hands and threw him forward, causing Negi to hit his head on another rock which left him pinned, while her other hand went into the water to wrap tightly around his...um...well..uh, pride...or at least she would have if Naruto hadn't acted first. Naruto had silently and swiftly appeared behind Setsuna, one hand holding onto the groin attack and in his other hand was Setsuna's sword, which was resting peacefully against her neck.

"You let your guard down...you're very lucky, if I had been anyone else, you'd most likely lost your head...now let him go…" Naruto told her, causing Setsuna to grit her teeth as she realized she had been beaten.

Setsuna felt ashamed of herself, she hadn't sense the other adversaries' presence at all, she was about to as she had been told when she got a good look at the enemy she was currently choking, her face beginning to blush, "Negi-sensei..." she said letting go of the young mage's neck as she took a step back from her sensei, "I-I'm sorry, Negi-sensei!" she took another step backwards and bump into the other attacker, who had let go of her hand when they made contact.

Quickly turning around, she saw the very well-built and naked body of her newest teacher, and felt her face heat up considerably, and her blush darkening as the two continued to stare at each other's bodies. They quickly adverted their eyes while Naruto sheathed the sword and went to retrieve their towels.

"Now you've done it Sakurazaki Setsuna," he heard Chamo shout at the girl, "I knew it! You're a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!"

"That's not true!" Setsuna denied the accusation as Naruto handed her the sword and her towel.

"Oh don't even try! We're on to you so you'd better fess up right now!" Chamo warned her as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I-I'm not your enemy! I, No.15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am your ally!" Setsuna explained.

"I had the feeling you weren't an enemy...dammit Chamo, always jumping to conclusions!" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms as he glared at Chamo, the ermine was always causing trouble.

Negi meanwhile, could only look at Setsuna in shock and ask, "Eh...Um...what do you mean by that?"

"I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's-" Setsuna began, but interrupted before she could explain.

"HYAAAAAAH!" a scream rang out to which Naruto and the other's instantly recognized the voice.

"That scream...Konoka-san!" Negi said as they all look towards the bath's exit.

"Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna shouted, "Could it be that they're to capture Konoka-ojou-sama!" Naruto and Negi gave the girl confused looks when she said ojou-sama but before they could ask her to elaborate, she took off towards the scream.

"C'mon Negi!" Naruto told him as he chased after Setsuna with Negi following closely behind.

"Naruto-nii, Aniki, They must be from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said.

"The scream came from the changing rooms, we've got to hurry!" Negi shouted, while Naruto picked up the pace, catching up to Setsuna instantly, Negi casting a spell match their speed.

They reached the changing rooms and slammed the door open, "Are you all right Konoka-san!" Negi shouted as the three entered the room. Naruto instantly face faulted as they came to see the site of numerous small monkeys attempting to strip Asuna and Konoka of their underwear.

"Huh, Negi! What the hell are these things trying to do with our underwear!" Asuna screamed as she soon as she saw Negi. That was when the monkeys successfully stripped the poor girls of their underwear and fell to the ground completely naked, much to Naruto's dismay.

"AAH! Negi-kun, Se-chan, Naruto-kun, don't look!" Konoka yelled as she covered her assists with her hands, her face blushing madly as she saw the three staring at her.

"_Ignore it Naruto, just forget what you saw..._" Naruto thought to himself as he looked somewhere other than the two naked girls in front of him, desperately hoping that he didn't have a nosebleed, that was then another thought came to his head, "_Please tell me this isn't the reason why the old man had monkey summons!_" he looked over to his left to Setsuna trembling with barely controlled anger.

"T-These damn monkeys," She said darkly, as if she was spitting out venom, "What the hell do you think you're doing to Konoka-ojou-sama, I'll slice you all to pieces!" she drew her sword out and pointed it at the monkeys, while Naruto and Negi just had shocked looked on their faces.

"Sakurazaki-san, what are you doing! Is that a real sword!" Asuna yelled as Setsuna raised her sword to strike the nearest monkey, but Negi stopped her by grabbing a hold of her, both of them unaware that they were being surrounded by a couple of the monkeys.

"You can't just cut up those poor monkeys!" Negi said as he continued to cling to the struggling swordswoman.

"What are you doing Sensei, these are just low-level shikigami! They'll just turn back to paper if a cut them!" She explained to them. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief from learning that these things weren't alive and grabbed the one that had climbed up onto his shoulder and tore its body in half.

It indeed turned back into paper, so he made his way to his student and little brother to assist them, unfortunately one of the monkeys took this moment to strip Setsuna of her towel and trip Negi and Setsuna into Naruto, causing them all to fall down on top of each other, or rather Negi fell on his stomach first, while Naruto landed on his back with Setsuna straddling his face, with Negi and Asuna staring at the two in complete and utter shock.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was staring at something he knew he shouldn't be staring at until he was older and thought, "_Why me..._" and his so far successful attempt to prevent him from having a nosebleed had failed in that moment, blood shooting out of his nose in such an amount it forced his head to crash into the floor again. When Setsuna realized her current position, she quickly got off of her sensei. The two locked onto each others' eyes once more before adverting their eyes again, but this time they fought against two very red blushes on their faces, while Naruto cleaned up his bloodied nose.

"Those monkeys have Konoka!" Asuna shouted, pointing to the sight of several monkeys carrying Konoka away.

"What!" Naruto and Negi shouted at the same time, Naruto jumped up and ran after the monkeys, but was swamped by a numerous amount of monkeys, "Dammit!" he roared as he began tear the monkeys to shreds.

"Ojou-sama," Setsuna shouted and sprinted after the monkeys with her sword in her hands. She past Naruto, who had almost gotten rid of the monkeys, and called out, "Shinmeiryuu secret technique: Hyakuretsu Ouka-zan!" a circle with what appeared to be sakura petals suddenly appeared around Setsuna a she slashed the monkeys to pieces and caught Konoka into her arms.

As Negi and Asuna ran over to the two girls, Naruto finished ripping the remaining monkeys up before looking towards the tree that was near the wall of the onsen, he had sensed a presence coming from the tree when the monkeys had took off with Konoka. As two crows took off from the tree he felt the presence vanished and was about to give chase when Setsuna suddenly past him and Konoka calling out to her.

With a sigh, Naruto muttered, "She's lucky I'm not grading her on this, or else she'd be close to failing after running away from her charge..." he then called out to Negi and Asuna, "I'll go after her you guys, but keep your eyes open!" and chased after the fleeing swordswoman.

* * *

Okay, maybe chasing after a naked girl from an open-air bath wasn't one Naruto's best ideas, actually if he remembered correctly, that idea had been one of Jiraiya's and was in some of his notes for a new Icha Icha book, while Naruto could only hope it wouldn't turn out in the two ways Jiraiya had written it. Naruto breathed a sigh a relief as he saw that Setsuna had put on her towel and grabbed her clothes as she exited from the changing rooms. She ran through the corridors with Naruto close behind her, until she came to a stop and entered group 5's room.

Naruto waited a few moments so Setsuna could get dressed before he knocked on the door then entered. Naruto's fear was confirmed, it had turned out like Jiraiya had written the scene, with the girl being partly dressed as the male character entered the room. Setsuna had only put on her panties and was still wrapping up her breast when Naruto entered. The blonde shinobi was given the view of her snow white skin and slender figure and to top it all off, he saw her breasts being squeezed together.

"Sorry," He yelled and slammed the door shut with his back against the door, blushing a dark red at what he saw as he nursed his small nosebleed, "_Please, please tell me Pervy Sage hasn't cursed me to live out his fantasies..._" he begged in his mind.

A few minutes past before Naruto heard Setsuna call him in, "Naruto-sensei." she said with a small bow as she sat next to the table in the room in seiza position.

"Yo Setsuna," Naruto greeted and took notice on how she seemed uncomfortable when her name was addressed so casually, she seemed to be one of those very formal types from the way she was acting and how she was sitting, "_Great, I've got to deal with an overly polite person again..._" he mentally deadpanned as he sat cross-legged across from her, "I came to ask you about what had happened back there."

"Forgive me Naruto-sensei, but I cannot tell you." Setsuna replied.

"Save it Setsuna, remember what I said my first day, I'm an old friend of Negi's so I already know about magic," Naruto told her, causing the swordswoman to blink in surprise, "What I'm talking about is how you saved Konoka-chan, then suddenly ran away."

"I-I shouldn't be by her side..." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Could you be a bit clearer, why can't you be by her side?" He asked, already knowing that this girl was going to say something like 'I can never forgive myself' or 'I'm not strong enough'.

"I don't deserve to stay be side, not after what happened the last time." Setsuna said, her fist clenching her robe tightly

Naruto let out a sigh but smiled a little, "It's ok Setsuna, if you have something to tell me, I'm all ears. Just answer me this, are you Konoka-chan's bodyguard?" he said kindly as he put a reassuring pat on her shoulder, which seemed to make her relax a little.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, "I am Konoka-ojou-sama's bodyguard, it is my duty to protect her, but I failed her once when we were children and she nearly drowned in a river. Ever since then I've dedicated myself to becoming stronger and have resign myself to watch over her from the shadows." she told him, which she felt strange about, she'd normally wouldn't open up like this, but she felt a calm feeling coming from her blonde teacher that just seemed to soothe her.

"I see..." Naruto muttered as he leaned towards her and gently bonked her with the back of his hand, much to her shock, "You're her bodyguard, yet you left her right after her attempted kidnapping...the only good thing you did was not leaving her alone," he said with a smirk at the now slightly ashamed Setsuna, "I'll give you some advice so that way you don't make an amateur mistake like that again. It'll be easier to guard her when your close to her, don't try it from a distance, it's a pain in the ass. Just hanging out with her and being friends is the easiest way."

"But-" Setsuna was about to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No buts, I can tell just from watching what happened earlier that you care about Konoka-chan, besides I pretty sure she'd be more than happy to have you as a friend." he said, giving her a wink and his trademark fox grin.

"…Thank you for the advice Sensei, but may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

"Do you have any past experience as a bodyguard?" she asked.

"Hmm, you figured I was speaking from past experiences right," he asked to which Setsuna nodded her head in response, "Yeah, I've had missions where I was a bodyguard, I've guarded bridge builders, priestesses, heck I've even guarded royalty a few times before." he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Setsuna looked extremely impressed at his statement, but quickly regaining her composure and asking him, "So is that why your here Naruto-sensei, to protect Konoka-ojou-sama?"

In response Naruto stood up and smiled at her, "It's not just Konoka-chan, it's everyone in class 3-A, you included Setsuna," with that he turned around and headed out of the room, but not before turning his head back to her, "If you ever need any help, just give me a call." with that he shut the door.

* * *

A little while after that, Negi and Asuna were walking through the inn. They had checked up on the drunken students to make sure that they were all right, with Kaede whispering to Negi to call on her if he ever needed her assistance. As they walked down the stairs into the lobby, they saw Setsuna on a stool, standing on her tip-toes, and was sticking a piece of paper above a door.

"What are you doing, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked as they approached her.

"It's a barrier to repel shikigami." She explained as she got off the stool and placed it near a wall, and then they all went over to the seating area of the lobby.

"Um…Setsuna-san, you can use Japanese magic too?" Negi asked.

"Yes, it's a compliment to my sword techniques." she told him, shuffling her talismans before taking a seat.

"I see, so you're like a magic knight!" Chamo said from atop of Negi's head.

"...But is it alright to discuss this in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, it's alright." Negi reassured her.

"I'm already knee deep in this anyway." Asuna explained.

"I see, then I'll explain the situation. The enemy is stepping up their attacks, if this continues to escalates, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must prevent that," she said, then looked at Negi, "Negi-sensei, I heard that you were a brilliant western mage, can you think of anything, because it seems like the enemy is gaining confidence because our countermeasures are not effective." she then let out a sigh.

"S-Sorry, I'm a little inexperienced." Negi said.

"Then you're really on our side!" Chamo asked.

"Yes, that what I've been telling you!" she told him, while none of them noticed a familiar blonde haired boy suddenly appear just to their side, leaning on the couch's with his right arm.

"I told you that you were just jumping to conclusions, Chamo!" Naruto said to the ermine which caused the four of them to jump in surprise and turning their heads to see the blonde shinobi just smiling at them. Setsuna was in shock, again she hadn't noticed his presence even when he was this close to them, it was unbelievable to her and she wondered what else her new sensei could do.

"Stop sneaking up on us!" Asuna shouted at him to which Naruto only laughed in response, before turning his attention to the swordswoman, "So Setsuna, could you tell us more about our enemies?" he asked curiously.

"Yes Naruto-sensei, our enemies are onmyou charm-users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association, which is why they are able to use shikigami," she began, "It it said that long ago in Kyoto, the charm-users were the ones who founded independent magic in Japan with their Onmyoudou. They are vulnerable when they are chanting spells like western mages are, and just like how western mages have their partners, they summon powerful warrior spirits called 'Zenki and 'Goki' to protect themselves.'"

"Z-Zenki and Goki, they sound strong..." Negi muttered, sounding a bit worried.

"Sounds like they'd be fun to fight!" Naruto said excitedly, despite his little brother's worrying.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magic Association have deep ties with us, the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu," Setsuna continued, "The Shinmeiryuu were originally an organization that protected the capital by destroying demons. The charm-users accompanied the swordsmen of Shinmeiryuu, and they made a strong combination."

"That sounds really bad for us!" Asuna said.

"No, to me that sounds like an awesome fight!" Naruto shouted, now practically trembling with excitement.

"Well, that sort of thing doesn't happen much anymore in this day of age." Setsuna informed them, causing Naruto's head to sink in disappointment.

"But..are the people from Shinmeiryuu are our enemies as well?" Negi asked.

"Yes...I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left the west for the east, but I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama no matter what, so I had no choice...but I'll be satisfied as long as I am able to protect Ojou-sama." Setsuna said, before looking at Naruto and what he had told her earlier echoed in her head.

"Setsuna-san..." Negi muttered.

Suddenly Asuna stood and walked behind Setsuna, "Alright I get it, Sakurazaki-san," she said, delivering a pat on the back, "Knowing you don't hate Konoka is good enough for me. A friend of a friend is a friend, I'll help too!"

"Kagurazaka-san..." Setsuna said, a little embarrassed.

"Alright then, it's decided," Negi said as he dragged Setsuna, Naruto, and Asuna into a circle with their hands into the middle with Chamo being on top of their hands, "The 3-A Guardian Angels are hereby formed, we'll protect class 3-A from the Kansai Magic Association!" he declared.

"...Negi, that's a horrible team name..." Naruto told Negi, who immediately dropped his head in disappointment while placing his two index fingers together.

"But I like the name..." Negi said sadly as he pushed his fingers together in a manner that reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"Fine, we can keep the name if you want to." Naruto said with a sigh, causing Negi to instantly cheer up and start running towards the door..

"The enemies might be back tonight, I'll go patrol outside." Negi told them, but was stopped by Naruto grabbing onto his collar.

"You still got my kunai on you, Negi," Naruto asked, Negi nodded his head and took out the three-pronged kunai Naruto had given him earlier from his robe's pocket, "Good keep it on you, I've got a feeling you might need it tonight." he said, a bit worried about his little brother.

"Ok Naruto-nii!" Negi said, smiling at his older brother as he put the kunai back in his pocket, then went off to patrol the outside of the inn.

"Well I'd better do some patrolling too." Naruto said as he put his hand on his neck and gave it a crack.

"Were are you going to patrol, Naruto-sensei," Setsuna asked, "I was thinking you'd be best suited for paroling half of the corridors around group 5's room while I patrol the other half." she said as she and Asuna started to make their to their room.

"Nah, me being the strongest of the four of us, I'm thinking that I'd be best suited patrolling the outside with Negi, or guard the inside of group 5's room," Naruto stated, causing the two girls to stop, "And seeing that I'd most likely be called a pervert for being in the room, I think I'll go outside, sound good?" he said with a grin.

"...I see your point, alright Naruto-sensei," Setsuna told him.

"I'll report back in twenty minutes, hold the fort until then."Naruto said, then turning his back to them and walked towards the door.

"Let's go protect the groups' rooms Kagurazaka-san." Setsuna told her orange haired classmate, the two heading back to the students' rooms, completely unaware that Naruto had created a clone to silently keep an eye on things.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he followed his little brother to a bridge not far from the hotel and listened in on Chamo explaining the functions of the pactio card to Negi. Naruto let out another sigh, he was getting very bored, it had been nearly ten minutes since he finished patrolling the outside of the inn and had left another clone to watch over the area while he went to catch up to Negi.

"_Is now really the time to be talk about the card,_" he thought as he decided to take watch, knowing that Negi would probably be too distracted to keep watch over the area, and that's when the memories of his two clones hit him, giving him a mild headache. He first clone's memories showed that Konoka had been taken from the bathroom, of all places! And his second clone's memories showed him a lady with glasses in...a monkey suit? Jumping from the Inn's rooftop with Konoka in her arms and was heading towards their direction.

Right on cue, Naruto saw the outline of the monkey suit above the moon and watched it land right in front of Negi.

"A Monkey!" Negi said with wide eyes and gapping at the huge monkey, but found out on a closer look that it was a woman in a monkey suit.

"Ara...I ran into you just then, it's the cute little mage." the woman said.

Negi then noticed who was in the monkey lady's arms, "Konoka-san," he shouted then took out his wand, "Hold it right there, Monkey-san," but the woman did the exact opposite of what he said and ran away, "_Ras Tel Mas Scir_-" he began to chant but was stopped by several monkeys jumping onto him and covering his mouth.

Fortunately, he was saved by Setsuna and Asuna arrive soon after and the three, plus the hidden shinobi, gave chase to the monkey lady. They followed the monkey lady into a train station, with Naruto overhearing Setsuna explain about the charm on the wall that wards of ordinary people and as Setsuna, Negi, and Asuna entered the train as the doors closed, Naruto himself had silently jumped on top of the train and listen in on the what everyone was saying via and opened window.

"Stop!" came Setsuna's shout.

"Heheh, I guess it's time for my second charm," a voice he knew was the culprit's say, "_Charm-san, Charm-san, help me to escape,_" she chanted and suddenly Naruto heard the sound of a lot of rushing water and looked down to see the whole compartment full of water and it was gushing out of the doors and the windows but it didn't seem to drain it at all, "Hoho, you can all drown in this compartment, goodbye!" the monkey lady's voice rang out in laughter, which fueled Naruto's anger.

Using his chakra to stay on the train, Naruto lowered himself so that his face was showing in the nearest window and watched as the others were struggling in the torrent of water. Negi spotted his older brother's head and pleaded with what control of his hands he had left to signal Naruto to help. Naruto nodded put his finger to his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet, then pulled his head up as he punched the two windows he was next too opened and watched as the water spilled out and hurried over to the next set and repeated what he did.

Meanwhile as Naruto did that, Setsuna was beginning to need air while thinking, "_I can't swing my sword in this water...I-I guess I'm still unqualified for...Konoka-ojou-sama..._" she was suddenly hit with memories of Konoka drowning in the river years ago, strengthening her resolve and used Zankuusen to destroy the door and let the water spill into the next compartment.

However, they had arrived at the next stop and they all come spilling out of the compartment as soon as the doors had opened. The monkey lady ran away soon after and they all chased after her, with Naruto following them by using anything he could land on or just staying far behind them while listening in on Setsuna explaining a few things about Konoka and the Kansai Magic Association.

"The truth is, before this all started, there were some members of the Kansai Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the east...it is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association." she told them, resulting in everyone to obtain shocked looks.

Naruto tuned out the rest of what they were talking because he was too busy processing this bit of information, "_Their planning to use Konoka to take over the Kansai Magic Association, even going so far to abducting her to do it...I not gonna let that happen..._" he thought and increased his speed, but still made sure to keep out of site.

A few minutes later they had finally caught up to the monkey woman, who had ditched the monkey suit, "You've done well following me here, but this is as far as you go. I'll let my third charm take care of you." she said, holding up a talisman.

"You won't escape!" Setsuna shouted as she lunged forward, preparing to draw her sword.

"_Charm-san, Charm-san, help me to escape,_" she chanted, throwing the charm in forward as giant walls of fire sprout up in the form of the of five lines spreading out and was one in the center, "Chew on this, the third charm technique: Kyoto 'Dai' Character Burn," the intensity of the flames were enough to force the swordswoman back, "hohoho, those flames will repel any normal person. Well then, this is goodbye."

But she wasn't facing a normal person when it came to Negi, "_Ras Tel Mas Scir Magister Flet, Une Vente, Flans Saltatio Pulverea,_" Negi invoked his spell and blew away the flames with a giant gust of wind, "I won't let you get away, Konoka-san is one of my students and an important friend!" he declared as he took out the pactio card.

Naruto swelled with pride at what his little brother had said, he had really grown in the two years that he hadn't seen him, and hoped that Negi could handle this himself rather than call on him. He quickly made a clone and gave it orders to get behind the monkey lady and to follow her if she manages to escape, then turned his attention back to the battle.

"_Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas, Minastra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!_" Negi chanted, activating the contract. Asuna's entire body immediately began to glow with what Naruto guessed was Negi's magic.

"So that's the contract that Nekane-neechan told me about," Naruto mused as he watched the aura that was radiating around Asuna, "Looks impressive, but let's see it in action…"

"Sakurazaki-san, let's go!" Asuna shouted.

"Right!" Setsuna agreed.

"We could have gotten burned back there if we weren't careful! I'm not gonna let you off that easy," Asuna said, three of them now charging the woman, "You damn monkey-woman, give Konoka back!"

"Aniki use it now!" Chamo told Negi.

"Right," Negi agreed, then turned to Asuna, "Asuna-san, I'm going to bring out your personal artifact! It's a weapon only you can use, please take it!" he shouted to his partner.

"A weapon, I get a weapon! Alright Negi give it to me!" Asuna told him.

"_Exerceas Potentiam, Kagurazaka Asuna!_" Negi chanted, and the card disappeared from his hand, followed by a bright light appearing in Asuna's hands that turned into a deadly...paper fan.

Naruto face faulted as soon as he saw the fan, thinking, "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT,_" the fan itself reminded him a little of Temari's fan, except for Temari's being bigger and collapsible while Asuna's stood up on its own thanks to what seemed to be a miniature version of a sword's hilt at the bottom of it. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the fight and watched as Asuna and Setsuna close in on the monkey woman and attacked her, only to be stopped by the monkey costume and a giant teddy bear with a bowtie, "Don't tell me those are the Zenki and Goki spirits she told us about..." Naruto muttered as he rubbed the bridged of his nose.

Asuna seemed to have similar thoughts because she voiced the same thing with Setsuna telling her that they where her Zenki and Goki. Asuna went in for another attack and this time the monkey disintegrated into smoke, leaving everyone there in shock. Naruto was impressed to say the least and watched on as Asuna attacked the bear, while Setsuna attacked the monkey lady, but was intercepted by another enemy. They clashed and both were sent backwards, but Setsuna's opponent went tumbling while Setsuna just skidded against the ground.

Naruto moved to a closer position to get a better look at this new enemy, she had blonde hair and glasses, in one hand she had a sword while in the other she had a dagger, and was wearing what looked like what Jiraiya would tell him, Gothic Lolita clothes, whatever the hell that meant, but he focused in on what the two wear saying.

"Y-You're a Shinmeiryuu swordsman?" Setsuna asked, completely shocked that the girl who she saw in front of her was taught in the same swords style as she was.

"Yes, my name is Tsukuyomi," the girl now known as Tsukuyomi introduced herself, "It seems that you're my sempai in Shinmeiryuu, but I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take this seriously!"

"To send a bodyguard like you, the Shinmeiryuu must be short on personnel." Setsuna said.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her, I'll leave her to you, Tsukuyomi-han." the monkey woman said.

"W-Well then, shall we begin? Please go easy on me." Tsukuyomi told her sempai before lunging at Setsuna, forcing the black haired swordswoman back after each clash between the two.

"_She's a lot better than I thought she'd be._" Naruto thought as he continued to watch the fight, while also seeing Asuna starting to get stripped again by little monkeys.

"**Pay attention Naruto, I've got an uneasy feeling about that blonde girl...**" Kyubi told his jinchuriki.

"You too, Kyubi?" Naruto asked his biju as Tsukuyomi continued to press Setsuna back, and saw that his little brother had sent a barrage of magic arrows at the monkey lady, only to divert them when she used Konoka as a shield.

"**Yeah, there's more to that girl than meets the eye, be careful around her...Oh, and it's seems to be time for your big entrance..**" Kyubi told him, before severing their link. Naruto turned his head to see Negi take out his kunai, and smirked, it was show time!

* * *

"_Dammit, I've got no choice, if she's going to use Konoka-san as a hostage! We need Naruto-nii's help!_" Negi thought as he took out his older brother's three-pronged kunai out.

"Oh, what's this? Is the cute little mage going to fight me with weapons now that his spells won't work?" the monkey lady taunted Negi, causing everyone to pause momentarily and stare at Negi, their faces showing surprise as they saw Chamo and Negi smiling victoriously.

"Sorry, this kunai isn't for me to fight you with," Negi explained as he threw it at her, "It's to summon _him_!" he announced as the kunai went soaring at her.

Suddenly numerous spiraling leaves swirled around the kunai and in the middle of it was a teenage boy with the kunai in his left hand. Naruto let his trademark fox grin as he turned his head back towards Negi, "You've done a good job Negi, now leave the rest to me." Naruto said, giving Negi a wink before walking up the stairways towards the monkey lady.

"Naruto-nii, we're saved..." Negi said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I don't know who you are, but you better not interfere!" the monkey woman shouted at Naruto as she summoned a horde of monkeys and another giant bear and monkey, both of whom had the number 2 on their foreheads.

They all charge at the blonde shinobi, who just smirked and stayed where he was. As everyone watched the creatures that were a few feet from the blonde, they suddenly saw him disappear and reappear behind the creatures in an instant with the monkeys torn into pieces. The bear and the monkey turned around to face the newcomer, but not before everyone saw that the monkey had a tag stuck to its head that began to light itself on fire. The monkey barely had time to register the tag before it exploded, sending the bear crashing into a wall while the monkey laid in a small crater, it's body beginning to turn to smoke.

"That it..." Naruto asked, sounding a little disappointed, "Well then, I guess I'll fight you next," he declared, throwing the kunai at Tsukuyomi. The enemy swordswoman deflected the kunai, but showed shock as she and Setsuna saw Naruto appear above them in a yellow flash with the thrown kunai and another one in his hands and held Tsukuyomi down with them, "Setsuna, go get Konoka-chan!" he ordered.

"Right, thank you Naruto-sensei," Setsuna thanked her teacher, then went to rescue Konoka, only to be stopped again by the bear that survived the blast, but it's head was bleeding profusely, "Dammit!" she cursed.

"Great, just great..." Naruto muttered as he and Tsukuyomi clashed. Tsukuyomi made for a stab at his chest but Naruto quickly parried it and counter attacked by slicing downward at her face, but ended up only cutting her shirt opened a bit as she leaned backwards from the hit, the two then went through a series a blows with their blades, but came to a stalemate as none of the blows reached the other.

Tsukuyomi lunged foreword with her sword, smiling as it grew closer to her opponent, only for her smile to disappear as Naruto was suddenly on top of the blade and his right foot connecting to her face, sending her away from him, but she quickly recovered, "Oww! That hurt Onii-san," Tsukuyomi whined, rubbing her bruised cheek before adopting a playful smile, "But your pretty cute Onii-san, and I can tell this isn't your first time fighting a person who uses blades."

"Truthfully, one of my teachers can use eight blades at one time." Naruto said, recalling Killer Bee and his newly repaired blades and Samehada.

"Eight at one time, that's amazing! Aah, it's too bad were not on the same side, we could have some _fun_!" Tsukuyomi said with a pout, but her voice and face changed into a more lustful one at the word 'fun', making Naruto recoil a bit, before remembering some notes Jiraiya had made about this type of girl, and decided to test it out to see what would happen.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime later, we could fun _all night long_." he said to the girl with equal meaning and saw the results immediately. Tsukuyomi's face began to flush considerably and she seemed to be getting some _very _wrong thoughts in her head which made eyes glaze over and her body tremble in what he figured Jiraiya would say was pleasure, Naruto resisted the unknown and unwanted urge to grab a notebook and jot down a note that said that Jiraiya was right about this (Surprisingly!).

"What do you plan to do to Konoka!" Asuna shouted at the monkey lady, Naruto guessing he had missed part of the conversation thanks to Tsukuyomi.

"Well, I guess I'll use drugs and spells to control her, she'll be nothing more than a puppet who obeys our every word, it'll be great." the monkey woman said with a chuckle as she began to think about what she said.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Negi and Asuna said, Asuna letting out a growl while Negi wore a face full of anger. Setsuna's anger flared as she stared at her enemy, while the that took it the worst was Naruto, his face was lowered to were you could only see his eyes as the pupils began to turn to slits and he held Tsukuyomi off with one arm.

"Looks like this time we win," she said mockingly, unaware of the danger she just unleashed as she glanced at Konoka's butt, "Konoka-ojou-sama has a cute snow-white butt, doesn't she? See you later, you little green-bottomed little brats, and say goodbye to her ass, too!" she finished her sentence by smacking Konoka's butt.

"What do you think you're doing to Konoka-ojou-sama!/ What the hell are you doing to Konoka/Konoka-chan!" Naruto, Setsuna, and Asuna roared simultaneously, Setsuna and Asuna banishing their respective bear while Naruto ran past Tsukuyomi, knocking of her glasses.

"_Flans Exarmatio!_" Negi shouted, his spell destroying the woman's protective charms and sending her and Konoka into the air, as well as stripping them of their clothes. Before she was able to recover, Asuna delivered a painful smack to her head, Naruto following by kicking the top of her head and sending her towards Setsuna, who used her Shinmei technique, Hi Ken Hyakuka Ryouran, as a final blow.

Negi quickly cast a spell to let Konoka float gently to the ground while the four of them approached their hated enemy. The woman a just barely got up from those blows and looked up to see four very angry faces from the two girls, the child, and the ermine, but the one that absolutely terrified her was the look the blonde teenager was giving her. It was a look of utmost loathing and she was mesmerized by his blue slitted eyes.

"I-I'll remember this!" she shouted as she summoned a third giant monkey with the number 3 on it and escaped with Tsukuyomi on the tail, the former looking for her glasses.

"After her!" Asuna shouted.

"Don't bother Kagurazaka-san." Setsuna told her.

"Hey, is Konoka-neesan alright!" Chamo asked, everyone turning to see Naruto already kneeling by her side, his robe cover her naked form while he inspected her.

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama, please hold on, we'll get help!" she said as she went to Konoka's side and looked at Naruto for help, only to see her blonde teacher shake his head with a smile.

"Nnn...huh, Se-chan," Konoka muttered as she began to regain consciousness, "Se-chan, I had a dream that I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys...but you, Asuna, Negi-kun, and Naruto-kun came to save me..." she said groggily, still a little sleepy.

"Thank goodness, It all right now...Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna said, smiling for the first time that Naruto had seen, which made him happy.

Konoka was surprised for a second, before a big smile and tears welling up in her eyes showed up on her face, "Thank goodness...Se-chan doesn't hate me after all!" she said happily.

Setsuna's faced blushed at that while replying, "That, and I've wanted to talk to Kono-chan as well, and-" she stopped herself from continuing, before backing away and bowing to Konoka, "I-I apologize, I-I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-cha...Ojou-sama, It's best if I," she stopped herself as Naruto's words echoed in her head, '_I can tell just from watching what happened earlier that you care about Konoka-chan, besides I pretty sure she'd be more than happy to have you as a friend._', "I'm sorry!" she shouted and ran away, causing Naruto to face fault.

"Ah, Se-chan!" Konoka called after her.

"Setsuna-san..." Negi muttered.

"I guess it's not easy for her to suddenly get along with Konoka," Asuna said, then shouted to her fleeing classmate "Sakurazaki-san! We'll go take a look at Nara together tomorrow! It's a promise!"

It was Naruto's turn to shout, "For crying out loud Setsuna, I gave you that advice to help you get closer to Konoka, not run away!" he finished with a pout, which Konoka found to be cute.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei!" Setsuna shouted back with a bow, then ran away again.

Naruto let out a sigh as he began heading down the stair, only half-listening to Konoka asking Asuna why she was naked, and Asuna hastily making up an excuse. He wondered when his clone would disperse, but figured he was gathering enough information and went to thinking of punishments for Setsuna if she ever pulled a stunt like that again.

* * *

The clone Naruto was now observing his enemies, who had landed somewhere maybe ten minutes away from where they originally been, with Tsukuyomi wondering around looking for her glasses and the monkey lady was ranting to a couple of ten year old boys, one with black hair and was wearing a cap and the other had white hair and a stotic look on his face. Both seemed to be wearing his student uniforms, but before he could find out any more, he was pierced in the chest by a stone spear, and noticed the white haired boy looking at him before he poofed out of existence.

Naruto recieved the memories of his clone and smirked, _"This might turn out to be a fun field trip after all."_ he thought as he and the others entered the train station.

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you all liked it, for those who might be wondering, I asked Asha'man of Fire if I could use the scene where Naruto chased after Setsuna and gave her advice on guarding people, and he said yes, so I changed the wording and everything to fit my story. But really, ditching your charge after an attempted kidnapping, that's an amatuer's mistake.**

**Also, Tsukuyomi's reaction to what Naruto said, well for those who've seen the recent chapters, I'm thinking she's goes both ways and might be a psychosexueal, I'm sorry if you think that's wrong but I've seen mangas where girls act like that and were dubbed that.**

Han-the Kansai dailect version of 'san'.

**I'll update this as soon as I can, later.**


	8. Kyoto Trip: Trip to Nara

**Chapter 8 is up! I was starting to worry that I'd never get this thing done before my tests next week. Things are getting even more crazier at school, and it doesn't help that I'm waiting for the new Jackass movie and Assassain's Creed Brotherhood to come out! **

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Kyoto Trip: Trip to Nara**

Negi woke up the Negi morning, letting out a yawn as he stretched. It had been a long night for him and the others and it didn't help that he had trouble going to sleep after they had rescued Konoka. Even though Naruto had said that they could've handled that monkey woman by themselves, it didn't really boost his confidence up considering that the enemy had them pinned when they started using under-handed tactics like using Konoka as a shield.

"If the enemy is going to do things like that again, then Naruto-nii is really going to be a huge help for us." Negi said with a sigh, before looking over at the blonde shinobi who was sleeping peacefully right beside him with Chamo sleeping on his shoulder.

"Naruto-nii, it's time to get up," Negi said, shaking Naruto's shoulder a bit, when he received no response he just sighed, "Something's never change…" he muttered with a smile, before he got up and went to get dressed. Once he was fully clothed in his suit, Negi grabbed his pillow and positioned himself in front of Naruto, and took in a breath.

"Wake up!" he shouted as he swung his pillow down onto Naruto's head, smacking the blonde's face, causing Naruto to shoot upwards and sending Chamo to the ground, the both the ninja and the ermine to opened their eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Naruto grumbled wearily, before turning to his little brother, "Geez Negi, did you have to do that?" he asked as he rubbed his right eye.

"Sorry Naruto-nii, but I had to get you up somehow," Negi told him while stifling a laugh, "You better get dressed quickly, you might miss breakfast."

"Wait, hold on a minute Negi," Naruto said, hastily grabbing a black shirt, blue jeans, and his jacket and quickly put them on, "Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" he said happily, grabbing Chamo and Negi and dragged them out of the room while slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

Naruto happily ate his food after Negi had told the girls over the microphone to dig in. He could only chuckle as he overheard Ayaka mentioning she didn't remember anything after going to the waterfall temple and Yuna complaining that they all missed the first day.

He and Negi were then approached by Konoka, "Good morning Naruto-kun! Negi-kun, you look a little sleepy." she greeted them.

"Good morning, Konoka-chan." Naruto managed to say even though his mouth was full of food

"Good morning, Konoka-san." Negi said.

"Thanks for last night, I don't really understand what happened but I know that both of you, Asuna, and Se-chan helped me." She thanked them.

"You don't have to thank us Konoka-chan, we were just doing what any friend would've done in that situation." Naruto told her, before going back to eating his food.

"Naruto-nii's right Konoka-san, we just glad you're safe." Negi said.

"_But thank god she doesn't care about the details._" Chamo thought.

"I know, but still thank you," Konoka said, before she noticed someone in front of them, "Ah, Se-chan!" she called out her old friend's name, causing said girl to suddenly stop and Naruto noticed the sweat beginning to form on her head.

Setsuna began walking away from them rather quickly, but Konoka followed after her, "Why are you leaving, don't be embarrassed Se-chan, let's eat together," Konoka insisted, but that only caused Setsuna to run away from her, with both Negi and Konoka chasing after her, "Se-chan! Why are you running away!" she called after her classmate.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted.

"I-I'm not running away!" Setsuna responded even though she was clearly running away.

Naruto let out a sigh, "_Setsuna, is it really that difficult for you to even sit next to Konoka-chan,_" Naruto thought to himself as he continued eating, "_Looks like I'll have to help her get closer to Konoka-chan…_" he continued eating while he watched the girls talking about staying up all night tonight so they don't miss anything. After breakfast, he, Negi, and Asuna just walked through the lobby, Naruto paying only a little attention to what Asuna was saying to them. What he was really focused on was Kaede and Mana silently discussing something behind them from the dining room, which made him a little suspicious "_I hope I didn't say too much yesterday, if Kaede is a ninja I'll have to keep a close watch on her..._" he thought before his eyes snapped back towards his little brother as he got tackled by Makie.

"Negi-kun, come along with our group today!" she shouted, immediately causing a chain reaction with each group.

"Wait a minute Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming with group 3 today!" Ayaka declared while moving Makie away from Negi.

"Eh! But I asked him first!" Makie said, followed by Fuuka joining in the fray as well. Soon enough, Negi was surrounded by his students who were trying to get their little sensei to join them in their group activities.

"_Damn Negi, this class really loves you...maybe a little too much..._" Naruto said as he looked at the scene in front of him, sweat dropping.

"U-Um, Negi-sensei," Naruto turned his head towards Nodoka, who seemed to be trying to ask Negi something with great difficulty, "W-We have free activity time today, s-so if it's okay with you, would you like to spend the day with us!" she asked, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looked at the normally quiet girl.

"Miyazaki-san," Negi muttered as a blush formed on his face while he began thinking, "_Hmm, group 5 is the one that will be attacked by that monkey-oneesan. Konoka-san is with them and so is Asuna-san and Setsuna-san... _"Negi spent maybe a few more moments thinking about it before announcing his decision, "Alright, Miyazaki-san, I'll go with you and group 5 today." this caused a majority of the girls to burst into applause for the library girl.

"Wait a minute, we haven't decided which group Naruto-kun will be in!" Sakurako shouted as she realized they had forgotten their newest teacher. All the girls stopped their applauding and slowly turned their heads towards Naruto, who suddenly got an ominous feeling as he stared back at them.

"_Maybe I should run,_" Naruto thought...too late. The girls swarmed on him, everyone one of them asking him to join their group today while Naruto only thought was, "_I'm not a prize!_" he was fortunately saved by the timely intervention of his little brother.

"Now girls, you shouldn't fight over which group Naruto-nii should join," Negi told them, much to the class's disappointment and Naruto sending him silent thank yous to him, "Instead, Naruto-nii should be the one to decide which one he should join." Negi declared, which seemed to have stirred up the girls once more.

Naruto shot a glare at Negi, as much as he loved his little brother, his innocent attempts to help him generally seemed to get him into more trouble, "I-I know, how about I draw straws," he suggested, and gave a sigh of relief as he managed to avoid that bullet...for now, "Pick five straws and number them from one to five, each number symbolizing a group, I'll pick one and whatever group's number is on it will be the one I go with today." he told them.

"Okay!" the girls shouted, a horde of them running towards the dining area, they came back only to find that Yue had already gotten five straws out and had numbered them, hey when a girl likes drinking a much strange drinks as she does, she's bound to keep a couple on her just in case.

Naruto took a few seconds to decide before taking out the straw farthest from him, it had the number four on it, "Well it looks like I'm with group 4 today," Naruto announced, scratching the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment as he saw Makie and Yuna gloating like they had just a big competition, "_They think I'm some sort of trophy, don't they?_" he asked himself with a sweat drop as he continued to watch the scene.

"N-Naruto-nii," said blonde ninja turned his head to look at his little brother, who was looking very worried at the moment, "Shouldn't we stick together, just in case that monkey-oneesan attacks us again?" he whispered, only to receive a bonk on the from his older brother.

"Negi, you've got to be able to learn to how to handle those situations better, you can't always rely on me to bail you out when it gets tough," Naruto told him with his trademark fox-grin, then ruffled the young mage's hair, "Besides, I've got the feeling she won't attack us today, she's probably trying to think of a way to beat us."

"But that's still not good thing!" Negi said, sounding even more worried.

"It's alright Negi, whatever she's planning, I'll make sure it fails," Naruto reassured him, which seemed to help Negi calm down some, "Now get back to group 5, we've got some sightseeing to do!" he yelled, his fist raised in excitement.

Negi quickly ran back to group 5 while Naruto walked towards group 4, the girls were getting ready to leave as he joined them, "So what all do you girls plan to do today?" he asked curiously, and got an immediate response from Yuna.

"Nothing much really, Mana-san wants to visit some shrine while we just wanna do some sightseeing." she told him cheerfully.

"I hope it's not a bother to you, Naruto-sensei." Mana said calmly as they all got in line for the bus.

"It's alright, doesn't bother me a bit." Naruto told her with a thumbs up and a grin.

* * *

The bus ride there was pretty uneventful for Naruto, all the girls just talked excitedly throughout the ride while he was pestered by Kuu Fei about what kind of training he had done with his teacher and the twins finally summed up the courage to ask him to teach them pranking, to which Naruto agreed to with an excited grin. When the bus came to a stop, Naruto was one of the first ones off.

"Ah, seems like it's gonna be a peaceful day today!" he said happily as he stretched his arms out while he waited for the girls to get off the bus. Once they were all together they first headed towards the nearby park, which was crowded with tamed deer. Naruto thought they were beautiful, but he knew that these deer had nothing on the ones that belonged to the Nara clan, he even remembered the gigantic one Shikamaru had shown him, Choji, and Kiba when they were younger and how it tried to gore them with its horns after Kiba mad it angry by yelling at it for nearly stepping on Akamaru, good times.

As group 4 began observing the peaceful animals, Naruto felt something gently nudge his side. He turned around to find two young ones staring at him curiously. Naruto crouched down, lifted his hands and began to gently pet their heads, while they in turn started to nuzzle against his hands affectionately. Soon he was starting finding himself surrounded by the furry creatures, much to the girls surprised but not to his. He had found out soon after becoming a sage that by becoming one with nature, animals seemed to flock towards him instead of usually running away like they do to most humans.

"H-Hey guys, hehehe quit it, that tickles!" Naruto giggled as he felt the deer licking him on his hands and his face, or nuzzled themselves on any part of his body they could reach.

"Wow Naruto-sensei, they seem to really like you." Akira said as she walked up to him and watched as the deer continued to actions to the laughing blonde.

"You want to try petting them," he asked, to which he received a nod in response. He calmly stood up and walked to Akira's side and held out his hand, "Just hold out your hand, don't do anything to frighten them and they'll come to you, watch." Naruto told her, Akira nodded and did the same as her teacher had done. The deer soon came up to them again, a few deciding to give Akira a test by giving her a few licks on her palm before they began nuzzling their necks against her.

Naruto turned his head to look at the other four girls who were just watching them and waved at them to come over, to which they complied. Yuna, Makie, and Ako grouped together and they each took a turn petting the two deer that came up to them while Mana decided to join Naruto and Akira, but the deer seem to shy away from her, like they were scared of her.

"They seem to be intimidated by you." Naruto commented as the deer came up to them.

"I think you're right." she agreed as she slowly reached out to pet another deer, but it move away from her hand.

"Here, let me help you," Naruto told her and walked over to her and held out his hand for the deer that had followed him, the deer stopped just a few feet from him while they looked at Mana, but they regarded her as they went up to Naruto, "You can pet them now." he told Mana to which she complied. She slowly held out her hand and placed her hand on top of the deer's head, and it nuzzled against her palm.

While Naruto didn't see it, Mana let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at Naruto, who was laughing hysterically as another group of deer came up to him and tickled him again, "_Why would Kaede and Kuu be interested in Naruto-sensei, he doesn't look like a warrior..._" she thought.

* * *

A few minutes later they made their way to Mana's shrine, Naruto telling the girls to go on ahead while he looked around the area and that he would meet them back here. The girls were okay with that and they made their way up the stairs that led to the shrine. Naruto wondered around the area, taking in the scenery before finding a flat rock a little ways from the stairs to the shrine, he sat cross-legged on the rock and closed his eyes as he begun meditating.

A few minutes had passed before Naruto heard someone call out to him, "Young man," he opened his eyes to see an old man standing in front of him. He had shoulder white hair and a white beard and he wore a white monk's outfit, wore glasses, and wielded a cane. He gave Naruto a small smile and bowed to him, "It's nice to see someone so young be so intuned with nature," he said as he sat down beside the blonde and just stared into the sky, "To think I would live long enough to meet a sage as young as you, the world does work in wondrous ways." he said happily, which sent Naruto instantly raising his guard.

"How'd you know that Oji-san?" he asked as his hand slowly crept towards the hidden kunai in his pocket.

"I have had the ability to sense what goes on with the natural energies since I was a boy," he explained as he took his glasses off his face and started wiping them, "For most people I have met and seen in my life, those energies just flowed around them, showing that they weren't intune with nature, but you're different, nature doesn't flow around, but through you, as if you were a part of nature yourself, which must mean you are a true sage."

"W-Who are you Oji-san?" Naruto said as he stared at the old man in amazement.

The old man let out a small chuckle, "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others their names, but my name young sage, is Hikaru."

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

"Likewise Naruto-san," Hikaru said as he studied his glasses before putting them back on, "So tell me Naruto-san, where did you train to become a sage?" he asked.

Naruto froze for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should tell the old man where he trained or not, but he decided it was safe to tell him, "I trained at a place called Myobokuzan, ever heard of it?" he told him, then was surprised by the old man's calm demeanor instantly changed to a shocked one.

"Y-You mean you t-trained at the legendary M-Myobokuzan?" Hikaru stuttered as he stared at Naruto, who nodded his head, "N-Naruto-san, could you show the mark of the sage that one is said to obtain if they were to train at Myobokuzan?" he asked.

"Hmm, sure I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged, then stood perfectly still and gathered nature chakra. His eyes turned from blue to yellow, the pupils transforming into that of a toad's and red rings appeared around his eyes.

Hikaru just stared at the blonde, a wide smile suddenly broke on his face, "So the legends are true, Myobokuzan does exist," he said before breaking out into a fit of laughter, making Naruto starting to doubt the old man's sanity, "To think I not only get to meet a sage as young as you, but I find out that the legendary training grounds of the sage exist a well," he said excitedly, before asking, "But tell me Naruto-san, I could sense you taking the energies of nature into yourself, but you don't seem to be overflowing with it, you are the same as before, why is that?" he asked, to which Naruto broke out into a sly grin.

"It took me about four days to learn it, but I learned how to hide my presence when I'm in this state." Naruto stated proudly as he went back into his normal form

Before Hikaru could ask why he learned that, they heard someone shout out, "Naruto-sensei!," they turned around to see group 1 walking towards them, well at least the cheerleading trio were, the twins were sprinting towards their blonde sensei, before attempting to tackle him. Their attempt failed miserably because as soon as they jumped at him, Naruto sidestepped them and grabbed them back the back of their uniforms.

"Let me guess, you two want me to help you pull off a prank?" he asked, to which the twins nodded their heads excitedly, "Eh, I've got nothing better to do," he shrugged, then noticed Hikaru's questioning look, "These girls are my students, I'm an assistant teacher for their school." he explained.

"I see…you're just one surprise after another, aren't you Naruto-san?" the old man asked with a small laugh.

"I guess so…" Naruto agreed, his trademark fox-grin adorning his face.

"Hey I found him! Naruto-sensei!" they all heard Yuna's voice rang out. Naruto, Hikaru, and group 1 turned to see group 4 heading towards them.

"Where were you Sensei, you weren't at the gate like you said you'd be." Ako asked while the others greeted their classmates and bowed to the old man.

"Sorry girls I got a little side tracked." Naruto apologized while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I better be on my way, it was nice meeting you Naruto-san," Hikaru said, lifting himself off the rock and held out his hand to Naruto, "It was an honor to meet you, young sage."

"It was nice to meet you too Hikaru-ojisan," Naruto said with a smirk, then leaned closer to the old man and whispered, "But you didn't have to call me a sage, I was keeping that a secret." The old man scratched the back of his head and apologized sheepishly before bidding goodbye to them all and started walking down the street towards the shrine.

"Naruto-sensei, what did he mean when he called you a sage, isn't that supposed to be for old men that have practiced it for years?" Misa asked.

Naruto silently cursed his luck, but he figured that now that they know, it'd be safer to give them a brief overview of it, "Well, I am a sage, I started my training less than a month ago and I completed it faster than my teacher had seen from any of his previous students." he explained as he puff up his chest with pride.

"So that means you're like some sort of prodigy!" some of the girls shouted, their jaws dropping as they stared at their newest sensei in shock.

"Is it really that surprising considering he is Negi-kun's older brother?" Madoka pointed out, which seemed to have made sense to the others while it only caused Naruto's shoulders to sag and his head to drop sadly.

"Please don't call me a prodigy…" Naruto muttered.

"Hmm? Why not Naruto-sensei?" Sakurako asked curiously.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke flashed through his mind, "…Never mind, it's nothing…" Naruto muttered, before he put on a grin, "So Fuuka-chan, Fumika-chan, who did you want to prank?" he asked, then huddled together with the twins as they began their plotting, unaware of Mana giving Naruto a curious look with a faint smile adorning her face.

* * *

Kaede was walking down the path that led towards the park, a note held in her hand as she read through it again. She had received it from group 1 as they and group 4 had met up while they were sight-seeing and she was given the note from Sakurako. After reading the directions it was obvious that this was another one of the twins' attempts to prank her, but she had decided to humor them.

As she walked through the park, Kaede caught a glimpse of a trip wire planted at foot level a few feet from her and stopped, "_Strange, they're usually better than this_" she thought, becoming increasingly suspicious of the area around her, finding a large bucket of water positioned over on the tree on her left. Deciding to whether or not this was some trick they were trying to pull, Kaede walked carefully towards the wire.

When she was only an inch or two from the wire she noticed another three wires that were set up at bust, neck, and eye level. Needless to say, Kaede was impressed, she hadn't noticed the other wires until she almost set them off, "_It's seems they're trying their best today, but it's still not good enough..._" she thought as she ducked under and stepped over the wires to be on her way, or so she thought. When she was nearly halfway, she noticed three more wires, one over her thigh, one a few inches from her stomach, and one behind the foot level wire, exactly where she had planned to step.

Kaede was simply amazed, the twins had never done this before, "_How'd they come up with this?_" she thought, one of her eyes opening as she let out a nervous smile. She slowly moved backwards, the ground beneath suddenly gave out, causing her to fall backwards, setting off all the wires. The bottom two wires rose up and caught Kaede's leg, preventing her from escaping while they hoisted her up in the air, while one by one the other wires wrapped around her body, leaving her in an awkward position with the wires tightly pressing against her body which caused her clothing to stretch themselves against her body.

Before Kaede could attempt to get out of the trap, she saw the bucket coming straight at her and stopped right in front of her thanks to the two wires on its handles, but Kaede was still splashed with the water.

"…_They finally got me…_" Kaede thought, before turning her head towards the rustling bushes ahead of her. Fuuka and Fumika appeared from the bushes, as well as Naruto, Mana, and group 3, all of them laughing while Naruto sported a sly grin on his face and even Mana had a faint smile.

"We got her, we finally got Kaede-nee," the twins shouted happily as they did a victory danced and hugged Naruto, shouting, "Thank you, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto made his way towards Kaede, with the kunoichi noticing that her face was level with his, watching as Naruto gave her his trademark fox-grin, "Sorry about this, the twins wanted to prank you and we didn't have enough materials since it was short noticed." He said sheepishly.

Kaede shook her head, "It's fine Naruto-sensei, I'm just happy that they were finally able to prank me, de gozaru." She stated calmly, then adopted a curious look as Naruto's face started to flush a bit.

"Let's get you down, the water's starting to make your uniform see through…" Naruto muttered as he adverted his eyes, causing Kaede to look up. The water was indeed started to make her uniform showing more than it had originally intended to, not to mention that her panties were now showing since her skirt was falling down. Kaede's face gained a pink hue as she saw the position she was in while Naruto told the twins to let her loose.

The twins complied and went over to the tree on their left, Kaede saw that there was a wire wrapped around it that she deduced was the main wire that held the others together. The twins untied it and the wires came undone, causing Kaede to fall into Naruto arms bridal-style. As soon as she registered what was happening, Kaede felt her face heat up as she felt the blonde's muscles that were hidden beneath his jacket, and when she looked up at Naruto's concerned face she had to struggle to keep her face from blushing.

"You ok Kaede?" Naruto asked 3-A's kunoichi.

"I'm fine Naruto-sensei, de gozaru." Kaede told him.

The blonde shinobi set her down and discarded his jacket, not before secretly taking the two kunai he had out of the jacket's pocket and put them in one of the pockets of his pants, and handed it to the tall girl, "Here, cover yourself with it." Naruto told her as he adverted his eyes again.

She gratefully took the jacket and put it on, "Thank you, de gozaru." she thanked him.

"C'mon you two, we've to get back to the bus!" They heard Fuuka shout at them, they both turned to see the others looking back at them, clearly wanting to get moving so they wouldn't miss their ride back to the inn.

"Coming! Well Kaede, that's our cue." Naruto told her before joining the others, Kaede quickly following.

As the group made their way back, Kaede was approached by Mana, "Did you find out anything, de gozaru?" Kaede asked her classmate as the two put a bit of distance between them and the others.

Mana shook her head, "No, he didn't do anything out of the ordinary or even act any different than he usually is," she explained to the kunoichi, then pointed to the blonde shinobi's well toned muscles, "But as you've had the privilege of getting that close to him, you've already noticed that has had some sort of training, though we have no idea what for."

"So we've got nothing, de gozaru?" Kaede asked, but was surprised to see Mana shake her head again.

"Not exactly, there was an old man with Naruto-sensei when we met up with him after we visited the shrine. He called Naruto-sensei a sage, and Naruto-sensei admitted that he was one and said he completed his training in less than a month," Mana informed her, then asked, "Kaede, are you sure he's some sort of warrior?"

Kaede as she opened one eye and looked at Mana with a serious expression, "I'm sure of it, the way he talked about protecting those that were important to him, he sounded like a soldier who has experience more than his fair share of pain," she said as she put her hands in the jacket's pockets and felt something odd in it. She took out what was in it, and gained a curious gaze at the headband that had a metal plate with a symbol for a leaf etched in it, "Hmm, What's this, de gozaru?" she muttered as the two classmates continued to look at it.

"Why would Naruto-sensei have this strange headband?" Mana asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kaede responded as she placed the headband back into the pocket she had taken it out of, "But I guess it's another thing we don't know about him, de gozaru." the two then turned their attention back to said blonde, and for a moment they saw his eyes slightly in their direction and his grin seemed to turned into a sly one for an instant, then he went back with to the conversation he was having with Chao and Kuu.

"Do you get the feeling he left his headband in there for the two of us to find, de gozaru?" Kaede asked while she opened one of her eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm starting to see why you and Kuu are so interested in him." Mana said as she smirked, now she was convinced that there was more to her sensei than meets the eyes, and she was going to find out.

"Oh my, and you sounded like you weren't interested in him a few seconds ago," Kaede teased, which earned her a glare from her fellow classmate. The two continued to look at each other and if anyone were watching them, they would have been able to see the lightning clash between their eyes and they both new that another one of their competitions a started once again and this time it was over who would find out Naruto's secret first.

Unbeknownst to either of them, said blonde shinobi had taken one more glance in their direction, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to leave his hitai-ate in his jacket's pocket, and he sweat dropped as he saw the lighting between the two slightly taller girls, "_Was that my fault?_" he thought.

* * *

When Naruto got back to the inn, he saw Negi in the lobby and he was face was crimson blush on his face and a look that clearly said that he was in complete and utter shock, while Chamo sat by his side and stared at the young mage with a worried look as he ate. Suddenly Negi grabbed onto his head like he was having some sort of seizure, then suddenly jumped up and started rolling around.

"_Okaay, what the heck happened to him while I was away?_" he thought before walking to his little brother, "Hey Negi, what's the matter, did something happened when you went to Nara?" he asked.

Negi acted on reflex and told his older brother, "N-No, nothing happened Naruto-nii! Nobody confessed to me or anything!" but Negi

Unfortunately for Negi, he had forgotten that those quick excuses never fooled his older brother, "Huh, did you just say that someone just...confessed...to...you," he said, his voice trailing as the realization donned on him and he roared, "WHO THE HELL CONFESSES THEIR LOVE TO A 10 YEAR OLD!" he was about to go on a rant if Negi hadn't covered his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"Naruto-nii I'm begging you, don't say it out loud!" Negi pleaded, but it was already too late. A few of the girls that had been watching Negi heard what their newest sensei had said and burst out of their hiding spot, surrounding the two boys.

"Is that true Negi-kun! Who was it!" Makie asked.

Negi began sputtering something strange about cooks or something like that before he bolted, "I-I've got a meeting with Shizuna-sensei, please excuse me!" he shouted as he and Chamo made their getaway, leaving a dumb-strucked Naruto while the girls gave chase. Naruto noticed Asuna and Setsuna watching the fleeing Negi at the other end of the hallway and approached them.

"Ok, what the hell happened while I was gone, who confessed to him?" he asked them.

"W-Well...um...it was Honya-chan, it kind of took the brat a little over the edge." Asuna said with a nervous laugh, only to receive a deadpanned look from Naruto who had raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A 'little' over the edge, right," Naruto said sarcastically, he knew that his little brother looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, "Who's Honya-chan by the way." he asked.

"That would be Miyazaki-san." Setsuna answered.

"So Nodoka confessed to him..." Naruto muttered then let out a sigh, he knew what was going on now, it was like when Hinata had confessed to him, except without the whole life-threatening and going berserk situation, "Don't worry about him, I know what to do." he told them before he started heading back towards his room.

"W-Wait Naruto, what are you gonna do?" Asuna asked as she and Setsuna followed him.

Naruto gave her a faint smile, "That Asuna, is something that only concerns me and my little brother," Naruto told her, and continued before Asuna had a chance to speak, "Like I said, don't worry about Negi, just leave him to me." he reassured her, but only got a light glare in return as they found themselves outside of Naruto's and Negi's room. The girls said their goodbyes and left while Naruto went inside and began thinking about what he should say to Negi.

A while later, Naruto found Negi where he thought he'd be, in the bath while it was reserved for teachers. Then again, this was the only place beside their room where he could find some peace and quiet so he could collect his thoughts without being bombarded by the girls.

"Oh, hey Naruto-nii..." Negi muttered pitifully as Naruto joined him and Chamo.

"Hey Negi." Naruto said, giving Negi a light smile, he could sympathize with what Negi was going through, but Chamo apparently wasn't getting the message.

"Naruto-nii, you've got to snap Aniki out of it, if that monkey woman tries anything again while he's in this state, he'll be useless!" Chamo whispered to the blonde, but only recieved a wink and a reassuring smile in returned. The three just sat in silence, with Naruto relaxing peacefully, waiting for Negi to ask him that question, while Negi began to fidget a bit, and Chamo looked between the two, hoping that Naruto would say something soon.

Negi soon broke the silence, "Naruto-nii, have you ever been confessed to?" he asked as he turned his head to his older brother.

Naruto stood silent for a few second before letting out a sigh and said, "Yeah, I've been confessed to twice," Naruto told him, "Negi, do you remember when I told you about my friends, do you remember Hinata and Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Negi nodded, "Yeah, Sakura was the your teammate and the one you had crush when you were a kid and I think Hinata was the shy girl that always stuttered when she was around you, right?" he asked, then the realization donned on him, "They confessed to you!" he shouted in shock.

Naruto let out his trademark fox-grin, "Yep, I know what you're going through," Naruto told him while deciding to avoid the fact that Sakura's confession was to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke, "I know that it was Nodoka that confessed to you, and I've seen how she acts. She and Hinata could be sisters if anyone saw them together, but enough about that, tell me how you felt when she confessed to you."

"Shocked to be honest, I'd only ever thought about her as one of my students." Negi answered, to which Naruto nodded, he'd expected that much.

"Sounds about right, listen Negi, I'm not going to force you to give her an answer or anything, you're only ten years old, you should be horrible with confessions like that, heck, I'm sixteen and I didn't know what to do when they both confessed to me. My only advice is to think about it, don't go rushing into things." Naruto advised his little brother.

"B-But I can't do that, Miyazaki-san deserves an answer and a-" Negi was cut off by Naruto.

"Negi, don't give me any of the 'English Gentleman' stuff, your only a kid, you shouldn't have to be making decisions like this when your that young. But if you have to, look in your heart and decide what's best for you, consider Nodoka's feelings, but choose what you want to do, not just because you feel you have to." Naruto told him as he ruffled Negi's hair.

Negi stood silent for a moment, then his face broke into a small smile, "Thank you Naruto-nii," Negi said gratefully, then asked, "Is that what your trying to do for Sakura and Hinata."

"...Yeah, but only for one of them." Naruto muttered.

Before Negi could ask what he meant by that, they were interrupted by Chamo telling them that someone else was entering the bath. They turned their heads towards the exit to see Shizuna enter the bath with only a towel on, which caused Negi to go wide-eyed and was blushing up a storm, while Naruto gain a light blush, then he suddenly his face turned into a frown, something wasn't right.

"Ara, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, you both did great today," Shizuna greeted them with a smile, then crouched next to Negi, "Would you like me to wash you back?" she asked him, unaware of the curious look Naruto was giving her.

"N-No that's alright!" Negi squeaked and made to move away from her, but the female sensei lightly pulled him back to her.

She let out a small chuckle, "The truth is Negi-sensei, I know all about your little secret," she told him, shocking the two boys and the ermine, "You are a mage, right? And since Naruto-sensei is a close friend of yours then he would be one as well." the two boys looked at her in shock.

"Eeeh, d-did you hear that from the Headmaster!" Negi asked.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request," Shizuna said, then gained a thoughtful expression, "I want to see Negi-kun's magic!"

"I-I can't do that! I-mmff!" Negi was cut off by Shizuna grabbing his head and burying him into her bust.

"Please show me Negi-kun!" Shizuna begged while Negi's arms began flailing about.

"Lucky Bastard," Naruto muttered, before it finally came to him, why hadn't it come to him sooner, and he was Jiraiya's student, "Uh, you can hit me if you want to Shizuna-sensei but aren't your breasts smaller than they usually are?" Naruto asked, shocking Shizuna enough to let go of Negi.

"Actually, I agree with Naruto-nii, did your breast get smaller Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wha-how rude, I happen to be the fourth largest in class, you know!" 'Shizuna' said, sounding a little offended at the two brother's comments on her breasts.

"Fourth largest in class, who are you!" Negi shouted.

"Damn, I've guessed you've figured it out, so I've got no choice. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and the next, I'm a breaking news reporter," the imposter began as she took off her disguise, "My true identity is 3-A seat No.3, Asakura Kazumi!" she announced.

"AAh! Asakura-san!" Negi shouted in complete shock.

"This is bad Aniki, she's found us out! Erase her memory!" Chamo told Negi.

"_Ras Tel-_" Negi began while Naruto was about to make his own move, but they were both stopped by Asakura.

"Hold it," she interrupted them as she pulled out a cell phone from her towel, "You see this phone, don't you dare make a move! With one press of this send button, I'll send your secret straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

"_Dammit, this isn't good, with Negi as he is right now something bad is bound to happen!_" Naruto thought as he saw Asakura get closer to Negi with a microphone in her hand, leaving Naruto to wonder where she got that.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Negi asked as he backed away from the red haired reporter.

Asakura let out a small chuckle at the question, "Because it's a scoop, it's all for the sake of the scoop! Sorry about this Negi-sensei, but I'm going to have you and Naruto-sensei cooperate with my global ambition." she told him.

"A-Ambition?" Negi asked, worried.

"That's right, I'll have the eyes of the world on me with my discovery of real live mages! I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet," Asakura explained her vision of fame, "And you two, Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei, will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me, you two will even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!"

"Me being in another movie, that doesn't sound so bad." Naruto commented, causing the bath's other occupants to look at him with three different faces, happy, confused, and near tears.

"See I knew you'd come around!" Asakura said happily.

"You were in a movie, Naruto-nii?" Chamo asked.

"Naruto-nii," Negi cried as he flailed his arms, "I-I don't want any of that, if everyone finds out that I'm a mage, I'll be turned into an ermine!"

"No prob! I guarantee you both will have an equal share in the profits, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun," Asakura told them with a thumbs up, then placed her hands on Negi's shoulders, "So how about it Negi-kun, do you feel like showing me some magic now?" she asked.

"_Oh no, this isn't good,_" Naruto thought as he looked at his little brother, who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, "_Negi was already under a lot of pressure before, and if you add this, it's only a matter of seconds before he blows!_" and right on cue, when Asakura asked him if he was bored being a teacher, Negi let out a wail, which was powered up by his wind magic going berserk, resulting in a huge blast of wind to surround him.

While Chamo was barely hanging on to the rocks and Naruto was holding his own thanks to his chakra leaving secured on the bath's floor, Asakura was as lucky as them and was blown away by Negi's magic. Negi immediately realized what he had done and grabbed his staff.

"Dammit all!" Naruto cursed as he jumped into the air and caught Asakura bridal style, although he didn't prevent Negi from flying on his staff towards them and Asakura taking a picture of him.

"Yes, Negi-kun finally used magic and I got a perfect shot then!" Asakura exclaimed.

Naruto ignored that comment while his little brother began to worry again, "You alright," he asked in a worried tone as they landed on top of the water, thanks to Naruto sending chakra to his feet before they hit the water, then fell into the water as he released the chakra. Asakura took a moment to realize the position she was in and felt her cheeks beginning to heat up as a blush appeared on her face, but she was able to nod, "Good...you know you look cuter with your hair like that." Naruto complimented her, causing the red haired girl's blush to match her hair in color as he gently set her down.

The reporter quickly regained her composure, "O-Oh yeah, take a look at my conclusive evidence," she showed everyone the photo and they all saw that her phone's screen was cracked, "Aah, my phone's broken!" she shouted, while Negi let out a sigh of relief and Naruto ruffled his hair and gave Negi a grin.

"Hey, what's going on in there! What's with those crying sounds!" came a familiar voice from the bath's exit. A second later, Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, Fuuka, and Asuna came through the exit and found the three of them, needless to say, most of them weren't happy with the scene that was in front of them.

"Asakura-san, I asked you investigate, and you go and do this!" Ayaka screamed as she and Makie bum rushed their classmate.

"What are you doing naked with Negi-kun and Naruto-kun!" Makie half-asked, half-screamed, while Asakura screamed for help.

"Uhh, I think I'll be leaving right now..." Naruto muttered as he began moving towards the exit.

"Right behind you Naruto-nii!" Negi agreed.

"Wait just a minute, you two! Just what the hell were you both doing!" Asuna shouted and made to stop, but the brothers were faster.

"Run for it Negi!" Naruto shouted and the both of them bolted for the exit while stopping only to grabbed their clothes, never noticing that a certain perverted ermine had stayed behind to converse with Asakura.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

**First off, the old man scene, I needed to use something as an excuse for why no one was able to sense Naruto's prescense while he was in sage mode in chapter 2 and it seemed like a good point in time to start improving Naruto's relationship with Kaede and Mana. I've figured Naruto would need this ability in case of some situations but I won't reveal anything yet, and I'm limiting this ability to about 2-3 minutes at most, because then it would be to good of a skill.**

**Second, I'm taking a week or so off on writing chapter 9 because of SAT's (Although I got a 1360 on my first test, it's my mom's idea) and writing the first chapter of a new story I'm writing, but don't worry I'll get it done.**

**See you all next time.**


	9. Kyoto Trip: Kissing Game

**Hello everybody, I'm back! Before you start reasing this story, I've got two announcements to make. The first one is that winter sports have started and I won't be able to write as often as I was able to, so my future chapters will come out later than they usually are. Second, I've finished the first chapter of my Naruto/Bleach crossover, so if you want, go check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Kyoto Trip: Kissing Game**

In a corner of the lobby, Negi and Naruto were getting yelled at by Asuna after they had gotten dressed and were dragged out of the room by the orange haired girl, "Eeeeh, someone found out about your magic," she said in shock after Negi had told them what had happened in the bath, "And of all people it was Asakura!" she shouted while Setsuna seemed a bit worried too.

"Y-Yes," Negi said with a sniffle as he looked like he was about to be in tears.

"Hey for the record, it was Negi who got busted, not me." Naruto told her, but it didn't help the situation any.

"How did this happen! Of all the people, it has to be that paparazzi girl!" Asuna shouted, ignoring what the blonde shinobi had said.

"I-I had no choice, I had to help someone, or rather I had to help that cat." Negi explained while he cried anime tears.

"There, there Negi, it couldn't be helped, it's obvious that you didn't mean to have your secret found, you were just helping someone in need and she just happened to be there at the wrong time, it could've happened to anyone." Naruto told him calmly as he gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair, which seemed to calm Negi down a bit.

"But that still doesn't help with the fact that Asakura finding out is as bad as having the world find out," Asuna said, which caused Setsuna and Naruto to sweat drop as they agreed with Asuna, while Negi returned to an even deeper state of depression, "It's all over, I guess everyone is going to find out about your true identity. You'll be turned into an ermine and sent home!" she said with a shrug, causing Naruto to give her a glare, Setsuna to sweat drop again, and Negi to burst into anime tears again.

Before Naruto could consol his little brother, Asakura with Chamo on her shoulder suddenly showed up, "Hey Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei." The red haired reporter greeted her two teachers as she walked up to them.

"So this is where you two were at." Chamo said as a sly smile suddenly appeared on his face for an instant, before it turned back into his normal smile, with only Naruto catching it.

"Yo, Asakura." Naruto greeted her back, while Negi just panicked.

"A-Asakura-san!" Negi stuttered, slowly trying to back away from his student, luckily for him, Asuna came to his defense.

"Asakura, don't pick on him, he's just a kid." She told her classmate.

"Pick on him, what are you talking about," Asakura asked with a playful smirk, "And speaking of that, don't you hate kids?"

"That's right, this reporter-neesan is on our side now!" Chamo told them, unaware of the suspicious glare Naruto was giving him, he knew that the ermine was up to something, he'd been with Chamo long enough to understand when he was planning on doing something that would've benefit him.

Negi, however, appeared not to have noticed anything strange, "Eh, on our side?" he asked, confused.

"I, as a member of the news club, Asakura Kazumi, have been moved by Chamo-chi's passion," she explained with a playful wink, "So I'll be acting as your agent in order to protect your secret, Negi-sensei, nice working with you!"

"_...That's not a bad idea, with her on our team, we'd be able to make our own information network like Pervy Sage did._" Naruto thought as he watched Asakura give his little brother a small bag full of all the photos she had taken.

"Thank you Asakura-san," Negi said happily as he opened the bag and took the first photo out, then suddenly gained a puzzled look at what the picture was, "Why do you have a picture of Nar-" he was cut off as the red haired reporter quickly took the photo from him.

"Um...forget that photo." Asakura said with a light blush as she pocketed the photo.

"Why, what was it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Luckily, she was saved from answering her blonde teacher's question as Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, and Chizuru walked up to them, having finished with their baths, "What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked curiously.

"Ah, you girls finished with your baths already," Negi asked and then told them, "Actually, I was improving my relationship with Asakura-san just now."

"That's right." Asakura chimed in.

While all this was going on, Naruto could only shake his head at what was happening, "_They really had to say that...I'm putting my money on something disastrous happening tonight._" he thought before silently going back to his room, not wanting to stick around just in case he was right. However, he was only given maybe a couple of minutes before he started hearing giggling and banging coming from the girls' rooms, then heard someone yell at them. He let out a sigh, but figured he should go and see what was going on and stepped out of the room, and saw Negi walking towards the room.

"Naruto-nii, what's going on?" Negi asked.

"I don't know Negi, but you go and get some rest, I'll go and check it out," Naruto told him, to which the young mage complied without hesitation. He then made his way towards the commotion and found Nitta-sensei, the oldest teacher on the trip, yelling at the girls, telling them that if any of them were found outside of their rooms, they would be forced to sit in the seiza position in the lobby, "Hey Nitta-sensei, that's kinda harsh." Naruto quickly defended the girls, but to no avail.

The older teacher turned to him, "Negi-sensei has always been too soft on these girls, but I won't be as lenient." he said, frowning as he gave Naruto a glare.

Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender, "Yeesh I get already, you don't want to be easy on them," he grumbled as Nitta gave him an abrupt nod and left with the other teachers, but once his back was turned, Naruto scowled at him, then turned to the girls, "Alright girls, I won't punish you if you all decide on doing something, but only if I'm the one that catches you, understood?"

"Yes Naruto-sensei!" the girls chimed in together and with that over with, Naruto bid them a goodnight as he went back to his room. As soon as he was gone the girls began talking about what they had wanted to do with their senseis, pillow fighting, talking in both innocent and dirty ways, and sneaking in bed with them and sharing the same futon...but not _intimately_ of course.

Suddenly Asakura showed up, leaning on a wall as she looked at her classmates with amusement. Ayaka quickly rounded on the reporter for being a coward, but Asakura quickly put up an idea about a game everyone in 3-A could play.

"Wouldn't it be a waste if the night just ended like this," Asakura asked with a smirk, "Why don't we and the rest of 3-A play a little game?" she suggested.

"A game, what sort of game?" Sakurako asked while Fumika and Ayaka voted against the game, but Fuuka voted for it.

"Let's just call it 'War of the lips'..." the red haired girl explained to her classmates as she stuck her tongue out at them playfully, "...A plan to get a 'Love Love Kiss' with Negi-sensei during the school trip!"

"Eeeh, a kiss with Negi-kun!" the girls shouted in surprise.

"Hey, not so loud, Nitta might come back," Asakura quieted the girls down, then went on to explain the rules of the game, "The rules are simple, every group will choose two representatives. All they have to do is not get caught by Nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei, who's somewhere in the building. You are allowed to sabotage the other teams, but the only weapons you can use are pillows. Those who do well will get a prize, however, if you get caught be Nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game and you'll have to sit in the seiza position until morning, and no one can help you."

"That's harsh, once you get caught, no one can help you-aru!" Kuu Fei commented.

"What's the prize?" Fuuka asked.

"It's a secret," Asakura said with a playful wink to her classmate, "But you should be looking forward to it."

"All right, sounds interesting!"

"I like the goal, a kiss with Negi-kun!"

"Hold on," Fuuka interrupted everyone, silencing the crowd, "What about Naruto-sensei, do we get anything for kissing him?" she asked.

Asakura took a quick glance at the hidden Chamo, who shook his head, she then told them, "The main prize is for Negi, but if you all want to, we can set up a consolation prize for kissing Naruto-sensei, any other questions?"

The majority of the girls just shook their heads or replied no, while Ayaka staggered slowly towards Asakura, giving the reporter the impression that she was going to stop her. That is, until Ayaka grabbed the girl's shoulders and voiced her opinion, "Let's do it. As the class president, I approve."

"Um, thanks..." the reporter replied as she sweat dropped from seeing Ayaka's face, it was kinda creepy, "Alright, every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing by 10:30! The game begins at 11:00!"

"Yeah!" the girls shouted, before they headed back into their rooms to discuss who would be competing.

When they were gone, Asakura let out a small chuckle, "How was that," she asked the still hidden ermine, "Everything went well, right?"

Chamo immediately popped out of her blouse, "Yep, just what I'd expected from nee-san. Everything is going according to plan," he said excitedly, "My big 'Love Love Kiss' operation is only the first part of the plan, the second part takes the form of these cards,'" he declared as he held up three pactio cards, two with chibi versions of Konoka and Asuna, while the third one had a normal Asuna wielding a sword, "The pactio cards, we're gonna get a whole bunch of them!"

"So this is the 'prize', huh?" Asakura asked as she studied the cards.

"That's right, Aniki has the originals, but these are copies I made for the partners to use. I've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel, if anyone kisses Aniki while he's in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately," Chamo's smile got even wider as he continued, "And seeing as one card is worth 50,000 ermine dollars, so if we get everyone, we're gonna be millionaires!"

"What's more, we're gonna make even more money out of the betting pools for the contest," Asakura said, she and the ermine going into a fit of laughter. Once she had calmed down, she then asked the question that had been nagging her at the back of her head, "Will anything happen if someone kisses Naruto-sensei?"

Chamo shook his head, "No, I set the magic circle so that Negi is the designated Magister Magi, besides it wouldn't even work for Naruto-nii, he's a ni-" Chamo cut himself off just in time from revealing Naruto's identity, but he didn't stop Asakura from noticing him stopping himself.

"He's a what," she asked the ermine, who put his paws on his mouth and shook his head and had a terrified look on his face, showing that he'd almost said something he wasn't supposed to, "C'mon Chamo-chi, you can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone." She insisted, but to no avail.

"No, I promised Naruto-nii I wouldn't say anything until he reveals who he is, I'm not about to break his trust," Chamo told her, still defiant, then muttered, "Besides, he might skin me alive if he found out I told someone…"

The red haired girl let out a sigh, "Okay I get it, I won't bother you about it. Let's just hope that more of the girls go after Negi-kun than Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile, Naruto was about to open the door to his room when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, "_I've got a bad feeling about tonight…_" he thought.

* * *

It was a few minutes until 11:00 when Asuna and Setsuna entered Negi's and Naruto's room, the two girls finding Naruto working on something at the table while Negi just sat on the floor.

"Negi, Naruto, we're back from patrolling." Asuna told them as Setsuna shut the door.

"Ok, I'll go on the next patrol, and Naruto-nii volunteered to take the last patrol," Negi told them, "Besides, I've been getting a weird feeling, like I shouldn't be here or something..."

"Now that you mention it, I've been getting a weird feeling too," Setsuna agreed, then turned to Naruto, "Do you feel it as well Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

Naruto looked up from his copy of the Icha Icha book that he was editing, "Yeah, I've had the feeling for awhile now, but it doesn't feel dangerous..." he agreed with them as he tried to sense what the feeling was, but was unable to.

"But Negi, won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?" Asuna asked.

"You can borrow these 'Substitution Stencils' if you want." Setsuna offered as she held out a stack of people-like paper figures.

"What are they?" Negi asked, but before Setsuna could answer, the door was slammed opened and Asuna and Setsuna barely managed to hide themselves from Shizuna-sensei.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, it's almost time to go to bed." she told them.

"Oh, Shizuna-sensei, I was just about to go to sleep," Negi quickly lied as he moved towards the door to prevent Shizuna from entering the room, "And Naruto-nii was going to stay up a little longer before he goes to bed."

"We'll watch over the students then, please leave everything to us. Since you're only ten, you can sleep when your students do, and Naruto-sensei will only have to stay up if we need his help." Shizuna told them.

"O-Okay." Negi replied.

"Don't leave your room, okay," Shizuna told him as she ran down the halls. Once she was out of their line of sight, she took of her disguise, showing that she was really Asakura, "Let the games begin, Chamo-chi."

* * *

"The school trip special operation, 'The War of the Lips' a plan to get a 'Love Love Kiss' with Negi-sensei is about to begin," Asakura announced from her mike, "But before we begin, let's introduce the contestants! From Group 1, we have Fuuka and Fumika, the Narutaki sisters!"

"Onee-chan, I don't wanna do seiza in the lobby!" the younger twin said, nearly in tears.

"It'll be fine, we've learned all sorts of techniques from Kaede-nee," Fuuka tried to reassure her sister, "Besides, we might even be able to kiss Naruto-sensei!" she squealed as a blush formed on her face.

Fumika thought about for a minute before asking, "But shouldn't we try to get first prize by kissing Negi-sensei?"

"Hmm, I'm fine with kissing either of them." Fuuka answered as she shrugged, much to her little sister's shock.

"From group 2, we have Kuu Fei and Nagase Kaede, representing the Baka-Rangers, with their physical powers, they shouldn't be underestimated!"

"What'll we do if we win-aru?" Kuu Fei asked her teammate as a light blush adorned her face, "It'll be my first kiss, you know!"

"Hmm, are you going after Negi-bozu, or Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"Negi-bozu of course, I'm here to win!" Kuu replied excitedly.

"Hopefully they'll be together then." the kunoichi mumbled as her smile widened a bit.

"Huh, what was that-aru?" Kuu asked.

"And representing Group 3, we have Yukihiro Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame! While Chisame shows no sign of interest at all, Iincho is a big favorite because of her clear intentions!"

"Urgh, Why me?" Chisame said as she let out a groan.

"Stop whining and support me, dammit! I'm going to defend Negi-sensei's lips with my life!" Ayaka announced fiercely.

"Group 4 gives us the confident pair from the athletics club, Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie!"

"Alright, we're gonna win this!" Yuna boasted confidently.

Her teammate, however, had only one thing on her mind, "Ehehehe, a kiss with Negi-kun!" she giggled.

"And finally, from group 5, we have the team from the library club, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka!"

"Y-Yue…" Nodoka mumbled as a dark blush formed on her face.

Yue let out a sigh, "Our class is just overflowing with idiots, and just when Nodoka finally confessed, they had to go and run some stupid event like this…" she muttered.

"Yue, it's alright…it's just a game after all…" Nodoka told her friend, but Yue suddenly had a strange glint in her eye.

"No it's not alright," Yue said as she turned to face her friend, "Negi-sensei is one of the most honest people I know Nodoka, you didn't choose the wrong boy," she said kindly, before holding up her pillow with determination, "We're going to win and get you a kiss, Nodoka!" the small girl declared while her friend's blush darkened.

"Alright everyone, let the game begin!" Asakura shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Negi let out another shiver again, what was this cold feeling that kept bothering him? The bad part was that Naruto was currently not in the room, his older brother had left earlier so that he could look into the uncomfortable feeling they had been getting. He let out a sigh as he got up, muttering to himself about going on control, he grabbed the 'Substitution Stencils' and began writing his name on one of them with a brush, but he messed up his name several times, writing Nugi, Migi, Hogi Nupringfield, and Yagi, before finally writing his name correctly.

Negi let out a relived sigh, "Alright, I've written it. Charm-san, Charm-san, please take my place." he invoked, a light enveloped the man shaped piece of paper and it transformed into an exact replica of Negi.

"Hello, my name is Negi." the copy said.

"The pretty cool, we don't have spells like this in the west," Negi said as he examined his copy, "Alright, you stay here in my place and go to sleep," he ordered, while the copy nodded in understanding, "See you later, I'm going on patrol!" he shouted as he jumped out the window, a few seconds later a glowing light appeared from the trash can where Negi had thrown away his failed 'Substitution Stencils'.

* * *

"Currently teams 2, 3, and 4 are approaching each other rapidly, I've got a feeling there's going to be a skirmish soon," Asakura announced as she and Chamo observed the monitors that were hooked up to different cameras placed all over the building, while the other girls watched what was going on from their television, Teams 3 and 4 have met!" she declared as she changed to the monitor just in time for everyone to see Makie and Ayaka knock each other out with their pillows.

Yuna went to retaliate, but was tripped by Chisame, who still didn't seem interested in the game. Both girls were completely unaware that Kuu Fei was coming up behind them. That is, until she did a sneak attack, attacking Chisame, Yuna, and Ayaka at the same time.

"A team 2 joins the fray, it's now a three-way battle! Will Kuu Fei of the martial arts club have the upper hand, or will she fall under the combined might of Iincho, Makie, and Yuna!" Asakura shouted as they all watched the four battle it out.

At that moment of time, Naruto had arrived at the corridor where this chaos was happening, he was unable to find what the uneasy feeling was so he had decided to look around, and upon arriving, found Kuu Fei, Ayaka, Yuna, and Makie having an all out pillow fight. He could only stare dumbly at the scene before him, and he only had one thought, "_How the hell did this happen?_"

"Enjoying the show?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Naruto instantly regained his composure, and without turning around he answered, "Yeah, it's funny to say the least, but why are they fighting in the first place?"

"We're just playing a game, it's called 'War of the lips', and if you get a 'Love Love Kiss' with Negi-bozu, you win a prize." Kaede replied.

Naruto stood still for a moment as he sweat drop, "Let me guess, this was Asakura's doing?" he asked.

"Yes, de gozaru." Kaede said as she opened one of her eyes and stared at her blonde teacher.

"Do any of the girls in your class remember that he's only a ten year old," Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head, "So why aren't you fighting?" he asked.

"Negi-bozu isn't the only target in this game, there's one other. There's less competition for him and he's much harder to catch, but he's who I'm after." she told him as she inched closer to him.

"Oh, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"You, de gozaru." she said simply.

Naruto nodded his head for a second, before realization donned on him, "Eeh?" he said dumbly as his eyes widen.

"Eeeek!" a voice screeched from down the hall, causing the girls to stop fighting. That's when Kaede sprung into action and made to grab Naruto, but the blonde shinobi was faster. He dived forward and jumped over the fleeing girls' heads and ran down the hall the scream came from. He pasted an angry Nitta, who was reprimanding Chisame, the teacher took no noticed as Naruto past him and headed for his room. Naruto looked back to check if Kaede was chasing him and was relieved to see she wasn't.

"...She wanted to kiss me, dattebayo..." Naruto said, slightly embarrassed at what his student had said.

"This is an interesting development, Nagase-san has shown that she intends to claim Naruto-sensei's lips, while what's left of teams 3 and 4 have joined forces," Asakura commentated excitedly, "The victims are beginning to appear, Nitta the demon has already caught Hasegawa and Yuna! Naruto-sensei seems to be aware of the game now and is on the run, but will he be able to stop the girls that are after his lips, we'll see soon enough!"

Back to Naruto, he had quickly made his way to his room, where he knew he'd have no problem escaping if he needed to. Not only that but he had deduced that this must have been Chamo's plan, and he vowed to skin the ermine alive when he got a hold of him. Once he arrived at the hallway, he found more of his students outside his room, Yue, Nodoka, Fuuka, and Fumika, and they seemed to be staring each other down.

"Damn you Yue-kichi, that was rough! Do you really think that you can oppose a unit of Kouga ninjas!" Fuuka said.

"I think that's what she's thinking Onee-chan..." Fumika said timidly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "_There ninjas, they don't look like it to me, but I'll need to look into it later._" he thought as he watched Yue hold off both girls quite easily with a pair of books.

"I'll hold them off Nodoka, you just hurry up and get through that door!" Yue told her friend.

Naruto was about to move to stop them before Yue seriously hurt someone with those books, he sensed someone behind him making attempt to grab him. His instincts took over as he jumped upwards and turned his head to see Kuu Fei trying to grab him, but Naruto pressed his leg against the wall and pushed himself away to get some distance between them.

"Sorry Kaede, I couldn't catch him," Kuu Fei told her teammate, then suddenly gained an excited look on her face, "But the way he reacted makes me want to fight him even more-aru!" she declared, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"It's fine, if he was that easy to catch, then it would've been a fluke when he defeated you," Kaede told her, then gave Naruto a playful wink, "But I'll take things from here, you go after Negi-bozu, de gozaru."

"Yosh!" Kuu yelled as she jumped into the battle, armed with two pillows.

Kaede turned her attention back to her blonde sensei, "So, Naruto-sensei, will you let me kiss you, or do we have to do this the hard way?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

To answer that question, Naruto gave her his trademark fox-grin, "Let's make this interesting, I'll let you kiss me if you can catch me, deal?" he asked.

"Deal." she agreed then charged forward in another attempt to grab him.

Naruto's grin widened as he sidestepped her, but the kunoichi surprised him with an impressive display of speed as she made a quick turn and lunged forward in an attempt to pin him against the wall. Naruto however, spun around her outstretched arms and ran towards the fighting girls. He jumped forward, putting his hand on Kuu's shoulder to help him flip himself over the surprised group and continued running until he was next to the wall at the end of the hallway. There, he climbed up the wall and pushed himself off it and sprinted back to the group and Kaede in the process, Naruto giving her a wink as he passed her. He then jumped over the group again and bolted down the hallway, the kunoichi following close behind.

Before any of the group that was left behind could process what had happened, the heard Nodoka scream rang out from inside their teachers' room.

"It seems that team 5's Miyazaki Nodoka managed to enter Negi's room, but failed to kiss him," Asakura announced, "Negi-sensei has escaped, and the odds are still the same, while team 2's Nagase Kaede seems to be the only one after Naruto-sensei, who's on the run again with Nagase chasing after him!"

"H-Hey nee-san, Asakura-neesan." Chamo called to his partner in crime.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I think I'm seeing things, because it looks like there're five Anikis..." Chamo told her as he pointed to the screen, and there were indeed five Negi's wondering around the halls.

"This can't be good." Asakura said as she looked at the screen in disbelief.

Each one of the Negi copies decided to approach one of the girls looking for them, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Kuu Fei, and Fumika, and asked them for a kiss from them, causing different reactions from said five girls. Yue was shocked and speechless, Ayaka was excited and began setting up a camera and putting on makeup, Makie looked embarrassed and shoved her pillow in her copy's face, all the copy that went after Kuu Fei got was a painful kick upside his head that pinned him against a pillar, and Fuuka began fighting with her sister, obviously displeased with this turn of events.

But let's turn to see how Yue's doing, shall we?

"Is it okay if I kiss you Yue-san?" the Negi clone asked.

In response, Yue's whole face went red as she slowly backed away while the copy followed her, "N-Negi-sensei?"

"May I, Yue-san?" the copy asked as he took Yue's hands, the poor girl began stuttering before she tripped over the sleeping Nodoka. That didn't stop Negi as he slowly brought himself closer to her.

Yue looked at the sleeping form of her friend, anger welled up inside her as she remembered the boy in front of her was the one that her best friend had just confessed to, "I-I've misjudged you, Negi-sensei! Nodoka confessed to you, and you go after me afterwards! You're horrible!" she shouted at her teacher.

"I'm sorry, but it's because I want to kiss you, Yue-san..." the Negi clone said with a strange look in his eyes as he drew closer to Yue. The girl felt herself starting to give in to her teacher's advances, while she thought this whole situation was wrong. She adverted her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips and her only thought was of her friend, but that's when she noticed something weird. There were four other Negis on the television screen!

Realizing that she had been fooled, Yue quickly pushed the fake Negi off her and shouted, "Who are you," she shouted as she pointed at the fake, only to be shocked as the fake's arms stretched out more than anyone's, much less a ten year olds, should be. "What!" she yelled in disbelief as her friend began to awaken.

"Hm, what's going on?" Nodoka asked, then looked at the scene before her in complete shock. The fake Negi leapt into the air in an attempt to kiss Nodoka, but was stopped abruptly by Yue as said girl smashed a book against his head.

"Y-Yue, you k-k-killed him!" Nodoka stuttered.

"Calm down Nodoka, this Negi-sensei is an imposter." Yue told her, and to further prove her point, the fake Negi burst into smoke and transformed into a man-shaped piece of paper.

At the death of their comrade, the four other Negis stopped what they were doing and ran away from their targets, but the girls chased after them. Fortunately, the Negis didn't go far, unfortunately, they all met at the same place, the lobby.

* * *

"C'mon Kaede, you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to kiss me!" Naruto laughed as they ran through the halls, enjoying the little game he was having with Kaede greatly, but judging from the frown on her face, she wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. They had been running nonstop for several minutes now and Naruto guessed that she wasn't used to having an opponent last this long, and he guessed she was slightly annoyed by the fact that she hadn't made any progress at all.

Sure, neither ninja were running at full speed yet, but whenever Kaede sped up to close the distance between them, Naruto would speed up to match her. Then again, Naruto could've just lost her by using his chakra, but where was the fun in that? Besides, thanks to this little chase, Naruto was sure that the Kaede was a ninja now, meaning that he might have found himself an ally for later on.

"Why do keep running away, Naruto-sensei," Kaede asked, starting to feel slightly winded at the speed they were going at, "Do you really not want to kiss me that much?"

At that, Naruto let out another laugh as he turned his head to look at her, "Not want to kiss a pretty girl like you, Kaede-chan? No way, but you don't seemed to be the type of girl that likes an easy win, dattebayo!" he told her, he was unaware of Kaede's face beginning to blush at the added suffix and at being called pretty by him.

"Dattebayo?" she said curiously.

"It's a verbal tic that I inherited from my mother, whenever she would get excited or embarrassed, she'd always say dattebane." Naruto told her as they neared the lobby.

"Oh, well I think it's cute, de gozaru." Kaede told him as her face flushed a bit.

"Eh," Naruto said as they entered the lobby, then they came to a halt as they saw four Negis in the room surrounded by girls, "...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he roared, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him in surprise at the arrival of the their blonde sensei and green haired classmate. Kuu Fei acted first, she ran up to the nearest Negi and kissed him, resulting in an explosion.

Kaede moved fast by making a grab for the blonde shinobi, unfortunately for her, he sidestepped at the last minute and accidently tripped her, causing the both of them to fall over one of the couches. As the girls chased after the fake Negis, none of them noticed that Naruto was on top of Kaede, one of his hands wrapped around her head and the other around her waist, their faces mere inches from each other.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as they stared into each other's eyes, and somewhere in the back of his head he realized that this was the first time that he had seen both of Kaede's eyes opened, and that she had beautiful light brown eyes.

"Y-Yes," she responded as she realized the position she was in, then gave Naruto a sly smile and quickly rolled them to where she was sitting on his chest, preventing him from escaping, "Looks like I've finally caught you..." she said while giving him a happy smile.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before let out a sigh, but he still smiled all the same, "Looks like it Kaede-chan, and I believe I said you could kiss me if were able to catch me."

Kaede smile grew as she drew closer to him, their faces growing redder with each passing moment, until Kaede's soft lips pressed against his. It barely lasted a second before Kaede pulled away, and to Naruto, her lips felt like a silk yukata sliding over his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Kaede pressed her lips against his again, and made the kiss last longer than a second.

Naruto would've been content with just laying there, enjoying the kiss, until he heard Negi's voice and it sounded like he was talking to Nodoka. Kaede seemed to have heard it too, as she quickly sat up and got off of him while they listened in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Miyazaki-san, I...to like someone, I still don't really understand...I mean, I like you Miyazaki-san, but I also like everyone in my class...but I mean 'like' in a student teacher relationship," Negi tried to say, and in Naruto's mind, he was doing a better job than he would expect from a ten year old, "I can't give you a proper answer Miyazaki-san, but, um..." Negi stumbled a bit with his words, "Friends, how about we start of as friends?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay." Nodoka said as she returned his smile. Naruto was about to make fun of his little brother, but stopped when he saw Yue trip Nodoka, causing her to fall into a kiss with Negi.

Naruto let out a wolf-whistle, alerting the three to Kaede and his presence, "Look at you Negi, already kissing Nodoka-chan and she only confessed to you this afternoon." he teased the two, causing their faces two blush crimson as they started stuttering.

"Well it looks like I got second place, oh well, de gozaru." Kaede said with a shrug.

"But you didn't kiss Negi-sensei," Yue protested, then noticed that she was right beside Naruto, "Wait a minute, you kissed Naruto-sensei?" her only response from the two was a small smile from Kaede and Naruto scratching the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

"You kissed Kaede-san, Naruto-nii?" Negi asked.

Before Naruto could respond, Nitta-sensei appeared, with Asakura, Chamo, and all the other girls that participated in the game in tow and he looked pissed. Upon seeing their little group, he seemed to get angrier and began yelling at them, and the next thing they knew, they were all sitting in the seiza position in the lobby.

"Great, just great, we just had to end up in this mess..." Naruto muttered as he felt himself beginning to nod off from Nitta's ranting.

"It's not that bad Naruto-sensei." Kaede told him.

"I know that, it's just so boring..." Naruto said before stifling a yawn.

"And another thing, I know you're both new teachers, but you shouldn't be fooling around with your students, you should pay more attention to this trip," Nitta ranted angrily, turning his back on them for a moment, and when he turned back, he and everyone else were shocked to see that Naruto was no longer in his spot, and there was a note taking his place.

"To Nitta," Negi read the note out loud, "Better luck next time. P.S. you might want to try tying me up next time."

While everyone looked shocked at what the note said, and more importantly, how their blonde sensei had been able to escape without anyone noticing, Nitta could only glare at the note, "I hope none of you are planning to pull something like this, or else the punishment will be worse than this, understand?" he said as a wicked grin appeared on his face and an outline of a demon appeared in the background, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed it, see you all next time!**


	10. Kyoto Trip: Battle at Cinema Village!

**Hey everyone, I finally got this thing done, and it took me nearly 2 whole months to finish, man sports take out a lot of my time. Anyway I've written a long one so hopefully it'll hold you all until I get chapter 11 up, which might take me even longer than this one, but who knows.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Kyoto Trip: Battle at Cinema Village!**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his room, while his dream was replaying what had happened that night, showing him from start to finish. He may have felt a bit guilty for not grabbing Negi when he used the Shunshin no justu to escape from Nitta's so called punishment, but he decided it would be better if Negi learn to escape on his own, he was a smart kid after all. He was then awoken by the sound of someone entering the room.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Negi with Chamo on his shoulder, "Morning you two," Naruto said cheerfully as he got himself up and stretched, "So how was sitting in the seiza last night?" he asked teasingly as he watched the mage and the ermine massage their legs.

"That was a painful night..." Chamo muttered, with Negi nodding his head in agreement as he got changed into his casual clothes.

"Naruto-nii, I'm going with Chamo-kun, and Asuna-san today to deliver the letter to the chief of the Kansai Magic Association, do you want to come with us?" Negi asked.

Naruto let out a yawn before replying, "No, if you, Chamo, and Asuna are going, then I'll go with group 5 to help Setsuna protect Konoka-chan," he said as he grabbed a change of clothes, "I might send a kage bunshin to keep an eye on you two if I think you might need some backup though." he added, much to Negi's relief.

"Naruto-nii, you sure you don't want come with us, we might get attacked again." Chamo told him.

"You might, but it probably won't be much of an attack," Naruto countered as he got dressed with a white T-shirt and blue jeans then went to arm himself, "If I were them, I'd rather have my main force attempt another kidnapping on Konoka rather than be more concerned about some letter."

"Alright then Naruto-nii, we'll see you later then." Negi said, and then quickly left the room.

"_Good luck Negi,_" Naruto thought as he grabbed his headband, his jacket, and his scroll that contained his Anbu outfit and left the room, muttering, "Now where are those girls?"

* * *

About maybe five to ten minutes later we find Naruto in a very irritated mood as he walked with everyone in group 5, plus Negi. Apparently, Asuna had tried to leave but ended up getting caught by Haruna, and so she, Naruto, and the others decided to go find Negi so they could go look around the area. Needless to say, the blonde shinobi was very disappointed in Negi's partner, she didn't even think about the other ways of ditching the group.

"I'm sorry already, how many times do I have to say it!" Asuna whispered to him as he gave her another glare, as said blonde, her, and Negi huddled together.

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't have just woken up earlier and left the hotel," Naruto whispered back, "Hell, one-third of your group was in the seiza position with Nitta watching them, you could've gotten out of there easily!"

"Says you, I'm not as sneaky as you are Naruto!" Asuna shot back harshly.

Before Naruto could say anything, his little brother stepped in, "Enough you two, we need to figure out something quick!" he told them.

"You'll just have to lose them in a crowd or at someplace where we could divert their attention Negi," Naruto told his little brother, the noticed Haruna approaching them, "_Un-oh, this can't be good..._" he thought with a sweat drop.

"Hey Asuna, can I ask you something?" Haruna asked.

"Hm, what is it?" Asuna asked curiously.

"You're not going out with Negi-sensei, are you?" Haruna asked, causing Asuna to face fault onto a tanuki statue, and left Naruto and Negi with dumb-strucked looks.

"How'd you come up with that, this brat is only ten years old!" Asuna shouted as she started pinching Negi's cheek rather painfully.

"Sorry, I guess you're right," Haruna apologized, then asked another question, "Then are you dating Naruto-sensei?" this caused both Asuna and Naruto to face fault.

"Me go out with him/her, are you crazy!" the two shouted simultaneously.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist asking you that." Haruna chuckled as she watched the two glared at each other before they turn their backs to one another with their arms crossed.

After that, Haruna pointed out a picture booth and the group decided to take some pictures. They each went into different groups to take their pictures, with Chamo posing in most of them with a cigarette, except for the ones with Yue in them. Naruto let out a smile as he looked at the photos he took, there was one with him and Negi grinning into the camera while Chamo was perched on Naruto's head and Naruto's hand rested on Negi's head, another had him with his arm wrapped around a blushing Konoka's waist, one with him holding onto a resisting Setsuna who was blushing crimson as she tried to move out of the booth and Asuna smiling at Setsuna in the back, and the last one had Naruto behind the library girls.

Their next stop was an arcade, to which Naruto had his mouth slightly opened as he looked around the place in awe, there was so much technology there that he couldn't help but feel impressed with this world when he compared it to the Elemental Nations' current level of technology. He watched his little brother try out a game that Haruna was playing and listened in on the girls telling him he was doing great for his first time.

"_Heh, same old Negi, he always picks up on things faster than most people,_" Naruto thought as he watched some kid with black hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white cap join Negi. Naruto suddenly froze, a chill running down his spine as one thought came to his head, "_It couldn't be..._" and he made his way to Negi as the boy defeated his little brother.

"Aww, I lost." Negi said disappointedly

"No, that was very good for your first time, Negi-sensei." Haruna reassured him.

"That's right," the boy that beat Negi said as Naruto joined them and recognized who the boy was, "You're not bad at all, but you've got a long way to go before you become a proper mage."

"_It's one of those kids I saw the monkey woman talking to,_" Naruto thought as his hand slowly crept towards the scroll in his jacket's pocket, "_Are they here for another attack or are they here to observe us,_" Naruto watched as the boy ran out of the arcade, not before seeing him bump into Nodoka and him saying he saw her panties, "_This isn't good, the others don't know who all our enemies are, I'll need to send reinforcements to Negi in case things turn for the worst..._" he thought as he saw Negi approached him while Asuna talked to Setsuna.

"Naruto-nii we're leaving, keep Konoka-san safe while we're gone." Negi told him.

Naruto quickly put up a forced smile and ruffled his little brother's hair, "Sure Negi, you just get that letter delivered quickly," he told him. As soon as they left Naruto quietly moved outside of the arcade and towards the nearest alley and created a clone, "I want you to follow them while they try to deliver the letter," he ordered his clone, "Only help them when they're in an extreme situation, otherwise keep hidden and take care of anymore enemies that might show up."

The clone nodded but asked, "But Boss, shouldn't you go and help them?" it was a simple question, but Naruto knew why he was asking that. It was because his clones only possessed a fraction of his full power, no matter how much chakra he gave them, and how fragile his clones could be if hit right.

But Naruto shook his head, "No, my place right now is to be by Konoka-chan's side and protect her, besides, I'm sure Negi could learn something from this." he responded and made his way back to the arcade while his clone went in pursuit of the others. When Naruto entered the arcade, he saw that Haruna, Yue, and Konoka were still playing their game, completely unaware of the absences of their younger teacher and classmate, and Setsuna watching over them a little ways back and decided to join her.

"Did you see them off Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked as Naruto leaned against the wall next to her.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he scanned the room for anymore enemies, then let a playful smile adorn his face, "You know, you should join them Setsuna." he told her, and received the response that he wanted.

Setsuna's face immediately redden and she began stuttering, "I-I can't do t-that, I-I have to watch over her!"

"What have I told you before, it's easier to protect someone when you're friends with them, besides you know you want to," he teased her.

"Naruto-sensei…" Setsuna muttered as she pressed her fingers together in a way that reminded him of Hinata.

"Sorry, I was just having a little fun, if you're that uncomfortable about it then just take it one step at a time," he told her, which seemed to relieve her a bit, then watched her take out one of those 'Substitution Stencils' "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to check on how those two are doing, I'm worried about them." She answered as the piece of paper flew off.

Naruto gave a shrug and looked around the room, noticing that Nodoka wasn't there, "Where's Nodoka-chan…" he muttered, he was sure she wasn't in the restroom, and knowing her shy nature she wasn't likely to stray far from her friends, then a thought came to Naruto's head, "_Oh shit, don't tell me she's following Negi!_" he thought, worried about what might happen to his student.

* * *

The clone Naruto cursed his bad timing, he had missed the train that Negi, Chamo, and Asuna were on, so he had to wait for the next one to arrive to take him to his destination, luckily he was able to remember where they were supposed to get off and arrived at the entrance of the Kansai Magic Association in no time.

As he made his way up the steps, he noticed a familiar figure that was clutching a book that was walking ahead of him, "_Nodoka-chan, what's she doing here?_" the clone Naruto thought, before performing a high jump that allowed him to land on a tree without the quiet girl to notice him.

The clone Naruto made his way to the trees, hoping to find Negi and the others quickly. Luckily, he found them quickly and they had a chibi version of Setsuna with them, unfortunately, they were with a giant spider and the boy from the arcade.

"Dammit, I was too late!" the clone muttered as he stayed hidden and prepared himself to intervene if he needed to.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the arcade Naruto observed Setsuna as the swordswoman face grew more worried with each passing moment and guessed that the enemy had begun their attack, he hoped that his clone had gotten there in time.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Konoka shouting their names, "Se-chan, Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly as he brought his attention to his roommate.

Setsuna however, was less subtle about it, "O-Ojou-sama!" she shouted and quickly backed away from her charge.

"Why were you both spaced out like that?" Konoka asked curiously.

"No reason..." the two muttered simultaneously.

"You two can be so silly," Konoka giggled as she took their hands and lead them out of the arcade, "Now come on you two, let's go play!" he said happily, the blonde shinobi just followed his charge, while the black haired swordswoman weakly protested.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched from only a short distance away from where they were, by a familiar swordswoman with blonde hair and was wearing glasses, "Sakurazaki Setsuna-san, is it," Tsukuyomi said as she stared at the three, "And his name was Naruto…" she muttered before letting out a giggle, "Things are going to be interesting today!"

* * *

Back to the clone Naruto, he watched the battle that ensued before him, and he was impressed to some degree on how Asuna handled the spider. One magically empowered punch, followed by and attack with her artifact and the thing disappeared and became a talisman.

Although the boy didn't seemed to be fazed by his spider being defeated, "But you're just a small fry, the amazing one is the Onee-chan over there," he taunted Negi, and the clone noticed that his nails were now claws, never a good sign, "Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl, this is why I hate western mages."

"Embarrassed? Obviously this kid hasn't met someone like Granny Tsunade or Sakura-chan..." clone Naruto said as he remembered the two women and the destruction they caused with their fists.

He then turned his attention back to them in time to see that they had already started fighting again, with the boy easily dodging everything attack that Asuna had made and simply pushed her aside and went for Negi, who was already chanting a spell.

"_Flans Exarmatio!_" he shouted, his spell hitting his target dead on. Unfortunately, the boy's talismans deflected it, only resulting in his cap being destroyed and revealing a pair of dog-ears that were hidden underneath the cap. The boy continued on with his attack and delivered a painful punch that sent Negi skidding across the ground.

"_Dog ears, is he some kind of youkai, maybe a hanyou?_" the clone thought as he watched their fight moved through the area, with the dog boy easily beating Negi and avoiding Asuna's attacks.

The Naruto clone decided to stay where he was put because he had the feeling that this fight would most likely go in a circle. Sure enough, the three had returned to the rest area in the direction they had left from.

"…_Those two are going to need a lot of training after this trip is over…_" he thought with a deadpanned look, then quickly turned serious as the dog-boy broke through Negi's barrier and delivered another painful blow to the young mage.

He listened in on Asuna telling him he should have told them he was a fighter and that he should fight her, while the boy countered by saying that they were the ones who assumed he was a mage and that he didn't hit girls, well give him a point for chivalry.

"You western mages are no good after all, you're so weak," the boy taunted Negi, "I bet your dad, the Thousand Master, wasn't so tough either, you shrimp!"

But before Negi could retaliate on the insult to his father, Chamo and the chibi Setsuna created a cloud of smoke, which blinded the boy and enabled Asuna to grab Negi and retreat.

"You coward," the boy shouted angrily in the hopes that they would hear him, "You can run from me but you'll never escape from here!"

"Oh, and why's that?" came the clone Naruto's voice, the clone had finally decided to make himself known and made his voice sound as if he was coming from multiple directions, making it difficult for the boy to pinpoint where he really was.

"Who's there!" the boy yelled, he had not expected someone to watching him and was surprised when he felt another presence suddenly, even though he couldn't detect where it was coming from.

"Just an old friend of Negi's," the clone responded, "Who's just here to make sure he doesn't get himself killed, now tell me what you meant by them not being able to escape."

At that question the boy smirked, "It looks like you haven't been here long enough to figure it out Onii-san, so I'll fill you in on their and yours situation, " he shouted while he still looked around, searching for where the voice was coming from, "You're all stuck in an infinite time-space spell, or to put it simply, you're in a looping field that extends in a sphere for 500 meters, which means you all can't escape from this place." he explained.

"_So we're in a time-space spell huh? I could probably counter it if I had a seal for the hiraishin somewhere outside the area._" the clone thought while mentally sighing at his carelessness, he should have prepared a seal just in case he needed a quick escape.

His attention was brought back to the young hanyou, who asked, "Hey Onii-san, are you strong?"

"I'm much stronger than Negi if that's what you're asking, but you'll have to see for yourself." the Naruto clone answered, amused by the question, it seemed like all the kid was interested in was a good fight.

"Then let's fight!" the boy said excitedly.

"Hmmm...how about this, if you're able to beat Negi, I'll fight you, but you can't kill him or the others." The clone proposed.

"Deal," the boy agreed, and then said, "I'm Inugami Kotaro by the way, what's your name Onii-san," but his only response to that question was a light chuckle and he felt the person's presence disappear, "H-Hey Onii-san, don't go yet!" Kotaro shouted as he attempted to chase after the clone, the key word being attempted because moments later he ran into Nodoka again.

* * *

"_This place really does loop around itself…_" the Naruto clone thought as he reached a tree he had previously marked using a kunai. He had decided to test out if this area really was caught in a time-space spell, and unfortunately it was true, "_So it seems we're stuck here until someone undoes the spell or we somehow break it._"

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of fighting a little ways away and knew that Kotaro and Negi were fighting again, so he quickly made his way towards the fight. It was only a few minutes later before he caught the sight of Negi aiming a spell at Kotaro.

"_Fulguratio Albicans!_" he shouted and sent the blast of lightning at Kotaro head on. The hanyou took the blast and fell from his spot at the top of the gate where he was standing on moments ago.

While Asuna and Chamo both cheered for Negi, clearly thinking that the dog boy was down for the count, the clone and chibi Setsuna both thought otherwise, and were proven right as Kotaro came sprinting out of the smoke that Negi had caused, a little bruised and battered from the attacks, but was overall still fit enough to fight.

Kotaro then went on the offensive, easily avoiding Asuna's attack and got behind Negi and attack the young mage with a punch to the chest that sent him into the air and quickly followed with a punch that slammed him into the ground.

"Listen Onee-chan, I'm no fighter," he told Asuna as he held up his hand, "I'm an Inugami Tsukai and you'd better remember it, although I'm trained in ninjutsu too!" he announced as a pack of large black dogs appeared from the shadows.

"Dogs that are summoned from shadows, not a bad power..." the clone muttered as he watched Asuna say the same thing before the dogs jumped on her, pinning her, Chamo and the chibi Setsuna down, and the dogs began licking her, "...Oookay, let's see how the boys are doing," he muttered with a sweat drop as he turned to see that Kotaro was beating Negi with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"_What is up with Negi, even if Kotaro is a better fighter than him, he should still be able to land a couple of blows, it's like he's..._" the clone thought before it hit him, "_That sneaky little bastard, he's planning something isn't he?_" he thought as his trademark fox-grin appeared on his face, waiting to see what exactly Negi was planning on doing.

The hanyou began to taunt the young mage again as he continued beating him to the ground, "Without a partner to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects! You can't do anything if you don't have time to chant your incantations," he then kicked Negi against a rock and prepared to end this with one final blow, "I've won, it's time to finish this!" he roared as his fist began to glow as he empowered it with his chi and went for the finishing blow.

"YOU CAN DO IT NEGI!" the Naruto clone's voice rang out, surprising everyone, and causing Kotaro's punch to slow down for an instant.

"..._You're watching this_ _Naruto-nii…_" Negi thought and with renewed vigor, chanted, "_Sim ipse pars per secundam dimidiam, Negius Springfieldes,_" and blocked Kotaro's punch and countered with his own, knocking Kotaro into the air, and as he fell, Negi quickly chanted, "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Unos Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat,_" Negi lifted up his hand and rested it on the falling Kotaro's back, "_Fulguratio Albicans!_" he shouted, and the dog boy was instantly hit by the blast of lightning at point blank range and soon the lightning covered most of the area.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Kotaro on the ground in obvious pain, with Negi standing over him, "How was that," Negi told him, "That was the power of western mages!"

The Naruto clone could only look at Negi with a small smile and knew that when his memories where transferred to the original Naruto that he would be proud of his little brother's victory.

"Hold it," Kotaro suddenly shouted, interrupting Negi and the other's celebrating, "T-This is the first time a mere human has ever injured me so seriously…I take back what I said before, Negi Springfield, but it's not over yet," he said as he slowly stood up, his hair growing longer and turning white, his arms and legs became more like an animals as they grew hairy and clawed, his eyes had become slitted, while his ears grew longer and he gained a tail, "Let's end this, Negi!" he roared as he tore off a part of his shirt.

"_A transformation, that's not good!_" the clone thought as he prepared himself to jump into the fray.

"I've got no choice…" Negi muttered as he stepped back to avoid Kotaro's punch, which made a small crater when it hit the ground.

"Don't be reckless Aniki, we're no match for him right now, so let's leave him and get out of here!" Chamo told the young mage.

Negi, however, ignored the ermine's pleas, "_Sim ipse pars per decem secundas, Negius Springfieldes!_" he chanted, and the two boys charged at one another again. However, while the Naruto clone could keep a track of the hanyou at the speed he was going at, he knew that Negi, who's only real fight was with Evangeline, wouldn't be able to keep up with Kotaro's speed and made to intercept.

That is, until he heard a familiar voice shout out, "To your left, Sensei!" and Negi found himself following the voices orders and quickly dodged Kotaro's attack. Negi turned his head and everyone saw that it was Nodoka, who had an open book in her hands.

"H-Honya-chan, why are you here!" Asuna shouted in surprise.

"Um, t-that's because this book-ah," Nodoka cut herself off as she saw what was in the book and shouted, "To your right, Negi-sensei! Above you! A spinning kick from behind on the right side!" she warned him, and Negi followed the orders, easily avoiding the attacks and allowed him to counterattack the hanyou.

The Naruto clone showed his surprise as he wondered how the shy girl was able to predict Kotaro's every move, however his expression quickly turned serious as he saw that Negi looked like he was straining himself. Kotaro must have seen it too, because he instantly attacked Negi again.

"Negi-sensei, to your-" but Nodoka was cut off as she and everyone else looked on in shock to see a familiar blonde figure standing between Negi and the dog-boy, with his right hand catching the punch that was meant for Negi.

"Naruto-nii, so you were here after all…" Negi said with a sigh of relief.

The clone simply gave the ten year old his trademark fox-grin and said, "Yo Negi, you did well fighting against him, but why don't you sit back and rest a bit while I take care of him," he told the boy, then turned his attention to the shocked Kotaro, "I know we made a deal that if you could beat Negi then I'd fight you, but since you were able to push him this far, I've decided that you deserve a reward, so how about it?"

In response, Kotaro let out a feral grin and pulled himself from the blonde's grasp, "You got it Onii-san, let's do this!" he said excitedly and the two were about to charge one another when Nodoka interrupted them.

"E-Excuse me, Kotaro-kun, but how do we get out of here?" the shy girl asked, earning her either confused or surprised stares from everyone.

"Wh-What did you just say? Are you some kind of idiot Onee-chan? There's no way I'd tell you something like that!" Kotaro told her, and that's when he, Negi, and Naruto noticed the book in Nodoka's hand.

"W-We can get out of here if we head east and destroy the hidden marks on the top, left, and right sides of the sixth gate from here!" she suddenly declared, which earned shocked looks from everyone.

"Go Negi, I'll hold him off!" the clone told Negi as he gave him a slight push on the shoulder, Negi quickly complied and jumped onto his staff and sent three magic arrows to the spots the Nodoka had indicated, while the clone followed him while easily holding off the dog-boy.

Negi picked Nodoka up in his arms and flew towards the gate, with Asuna and the chibi Setsuna following close behind, and the Naruto clone and Kotaro bringing up the rear.

"We're out!" the clone heard Asuna yelled excitedly as he easily blocked a kick from the transformed Kotaro.

"But we still have to deal with him!" Negi told her as he watched the shinobi and the hanyou battle it out.

"Leave him to me," the chibi Setsuna said, "Naruto-sensei, get away from there quickly, I'm going to close the barrier again and seal him inside by inverting the time-space spell!" she told the blonde clone.

"Then close it," Naruto told them as he turned his head back to look at them, "Don't worry about me, I'll figure a way out after I'm done with him, so close the barrier!" he ordered the mini Setsuna, who hesitantly complied and began making hand seals.

"Damn it, I won't let you escape!" Kotaro roared, but he couldn't make it past his opponent, which irritated him even more because the entire time they were fighting, the blonde was only avoiding his attacks and wasn't even fighting back, he made a desperate lunge at them, but it was stopped by the blonde as the barrier closed, trapping the two inside.

"Sorry, but now it's just you and me." The clone said with a smirk as he blocked another attack from Kotaro. The clone then got serious as he ducked under a punch that the dog-boy threw and sent his chakra empowered fist into Kotaro's stomach, sending him into the air.

Kotaro was momentarily stunned from the pain he felt from that one punch "_I-It's just one punch, but how is it this powerful!_" he thought as he saw the stranger's leg raised over his head and slammed it into his back, sending him crashing into the ground and creating a small crater.

Kotaro attempted to get up, but fell back to the ground as he felt the aftereffects of Negi's spells and the blows from the older boy, "I-I...can't move..." he muttered as he transformed back into his original form, "_Aside from Onii-san's attacks, those punches and lightning really messed me up, I would've lost if I had still went after Negi...heh, you're not bad for a western mage, Negi,_" he thought as he rolled on to his back, "Damn you Negi, I'll remember this and next time I won't lose!" he shouted.

Kotaro heard someone chuckling to his left and turned to see the older blonde boy smiling at him, "You know, you kind of remind me of myself when I was your age, it's nice to see a kid like you from time to time," the clone told him as he sat down beside him, "Sorry if I didn't give you much of a fight, but I'm only a clone of the boss and I have only have a fraction of his real strength, so I had to be careful not to use too much power or I would've popped." he told the exhausted boy.

"T-That was only a fraction of your power!" Kotaro asked with shock evident in his face.

"Yep," the blonde clone said with a sly smile on his face, which quickly turned serious, "Now tell me exactly what the others are planning to do if you're the only one here." he told the boy.

"Sorry Onii-san, but I have no idea what they're planning to do, all I was told to do was to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't escape." Kotaro replied, and the clone could tell that what he was saying was the truth.

"Well then, I see no reason to stick around, see ya around Kotaro." the Naruto clone said as he got up.

"Hey Onii-san, what's your name, and will I ever be able to fight you again?" Kotaro asked as he stared at the older boy.

"…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and who knows, maybe one day you'll be able too." The clone replied before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Negi, Nodoka, Asuna, Chamo, and the chibi Setsuna were resting a distance away from the gates, with Nodoka tending to Negi's wounds while Asuna and Chamo were talking about something when the clone suddenly appeared next to Negi in a yellow flash.

"Yo." He said simply while everyone jumped back from him in shock.

"How the hell did you do that!" Asuna screeched as she delivered a smack to the clone's head, luckily it wasn't enough to pop him.

"Asuna-san is right, just how exactly did you escape from the time-space spell?" the chibi Setsuna asked curiously.

"What, did you think you were the only one who knew a couple of time-space techniques." The clone asked as he smirked at the chibi Setsuna, "I just placed a seal on Negi's shoulder when I pushed him and when I was done talking with Kotaro, I simply activated my technique and it brought me to where the seal is." he explained as he pointed to the hiraishin's seal on Negi's shoulder before he erased it.

"What is with you, you've got to be the weirdest mage there has ever been," Asuna ranted, "I mean, in all the time that I've known you, you've not once cast a single spell, your overly strong to the point that you can break the ground with just a simple punch or a kick, you use those weird weapons and techniques, and you keep sneaking up on us without anyone ever noticing, are you really a mage!"

The Naruto clone, Negi, and Chamo looked at one another, each sending each other a silent conversation while Asuna glared at them, they soon reached an agreement, it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

The clone let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "You three might want to sit down, it's going to be a long explanation," he told them as he sat sown cross-legged, the others following his example. He then began explaining that he was a really a shinobi that was sent to Mahora Academy, how he had asked Negi and Chamo to help convince anyone that knew of magic that he was a mage, and that he was helping them protect Konoka, "..and that about sums it all up." He said as he finished explaining.

The chibi Setsuna and Asuna looked at him with their eyes wide and their mouths gaping at the blonde, while Nodoka's eyes lit up excitedly as if she was reading a really amazing book.

"Alright, I forgive you for not telling us what you really were," Asuna broke the silence, "You were only trying to keep your cover, so I can't really blame you for that, and at least you were able to keep it a secret for this long unlike Negi, he got busted by me on day one."

At that the clone gave the ten year old a light glare while the boy laughed nervously, "Yeah I know, but you should also know that I'm a kage bunshin, a clone created by boss to make sure you two didn't get yourselves killed." he told her.

"But that doesn't explain why you couldn't have just jumped in earlier and take care of that brat." Asuna countered as she gave him another glare.

The clone shook his head, "Boss told me to only intervene in an extreme situation," he explained, "And he thought that Negi would be able to learn something from this incident, and I'm happy to say I think he did." he said as he ruffled Negi's hair, while Negi gave him a grateful smile.

Asuna let out an exasperated sigh, "You say he 'learned something', but he nearly died in the process." she argued.

"Some things in life you can learn through peaceful means, while others can be learned through dangerous means." the clone reasoned.

"That's right," the chibi Setsuna agreed, "But we should get moving, now that we've escaped through the trap, we should be arriving at the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters."

"You're right, chibi Setsuna-san." Negi agreed as he got up.

"But we can't just leave Miyazaki-san here, we'll have to take her with us to the head-Ah!" Chibi Setsuna cut herself off as her form began flickering and started to disappear.

"What's wrong!" Asuna asked as everyone rushed towards her.

"Something is happening to the real Setsuna...I'm getting disconnected..." she managed to say before she disappeared and turned back into a piece of paper.

"T-This isn't good, something must have happened on Setsuna-neesan's and Naruto-nii's side." Chamo informed him, which earned a collective gasp from everyone except the clone Naruto, who just closed his eyes, wondering how this could have happened.

* * *

"_How could this have happened,_" the real Naruto thought as he, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, and Haruna ran through the streets. It was so sudden, one minute they were all walking around peacefully, talking about where they wanted to go next, then Setsuna and him suddenly felt someone watching them. Setsuna immediately grabbed Konoka's hand and began running, with Naruto, Haruna and Yue right behind them while they were occasionally attacked by metal spikes that were the size of pencils, "_Dammit, I didn't think they'd attack us while we're surrounded by civilians._" He thought as he caught several spikes.

Thankfully Setsuna was keeping a close guard over Konoka, giving him one less thing to worry about as he watched her catch five spikes without the girls noticing them. Naruto took this as an opportunity to hang back a bit and try to locate their attacker, but had no such luck.

"Huh, isn't this cinema village? Did you want to come here Sakurazaki-san, you could have told us, you know!" Haruna said, panting as she and Yue struggled to keep up with their classmates and their teacher.

Naruto turned his attention back in front of him to see a building that had the words 'Cinema Village' on it, "_What the heck is a cinema village, is it some sort of movie theater?_" he thought curiously.

"_I don't have to worry about Naruto-sensei, he can take care of himself, but I can't get these two get involved,_" Setsuna thought as she glanced at her classmates, who were currently trying to catch their breath, "Ayase-san, Saotome-san, I'm sorry but I-I want to be alone…w-with Konoka-san. Let's split up here!" she told them, before picking up Konoka bridal style and jumped over a wall and into the village.

"What was that all about?" Yue asked, slightly confused at what had happened.

"How exciting, two girls alone together, could it be…" Haruna trailed off as she began thinking of very inappropriate images of the two girls.

"Come on Setsuna, aren't we supposed to keep a low profile," Naruto mumbled as he sweat drop, before shrugging, the plan was going to hell anyway, he might as well have some fun with it, "To hell with it all, I'm going in!" he declared excitedly before he jumped onto the roof and entered the village too.

"…Seriously, what was that all about?" Yue asked as she and Haruna looked to where their teacher had disappeared to.

"I don't know, but how do they keep doing that, it's CG right?" Haruna wondered.

* * *

Naruto observed his surroundings in excitement, it wasn't some kind of theatre at all, it was really an entire village that reminded him of the Elemental Nations. There were even people dressing up as ninjas, samurais, you name it.

"This place is so cool," he said as he past a nearby store and saw that there were costumes, he decided to enter it, "Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where the changing rooms are?" he asked the clerk.

"They're just around the corner sir, on your first right." The lady answered.

Naruto followed the directions and entered the first unoccupied room he found and took out the scroll that had his Anbu outfit in it. With a small burst of smoke, his clothes, armor, shinobi sandals, and fox mask appeared in front of him and he began dressing. As he got dressed, he couldn't believe it, he was actually putting on an Anbu outfit, it was like a dream come true!

When he was finished, he quickly looked at himself in the mirror, the armor was set on correctly, the face mask was covering his nose and the lower half of his face, and he had even placed his hitai-ate on his right arm, all that was missing were the fox mask and some weapons to make it feel right. He quickly fix that by grabbing his weapons scroll and unraveled it to the second seal.

In a quick poof of smoke, he was holding his weapons, a pair of swords. One of the two swords was smaller than the other, resembling more of a dagger, but they both had a red hilt, but the smaller one had a red circle guard one it while the larger one didn't have a guard at all. The larger one did have a scythe attachment to the end of its hilt as well as a long red rope with a red crystal at the end.

He strapped the blades to his back and put on his fox mask with a satisfied smirk that was hidden by the mask. He quickly exited the shop and went on the search for Setsuna and Konoka, he was sure that the enemy had followed them here and with them separated like this, Setsuna would most likely have a hard time of protecting her without backup.

It didn't take him long to find them because they had attracted a small crowd around them, including their classmates, and Naruto had to fight down a blush as he saw Konoka wearing a kimono and thought she looked quite beautiful in it, while Setsuna wore a samurai's outfit, which he thought suited her but he also thought that she would look good in a kimono too. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention to the girl getting out of the carriage.

It was that blonde swordswoman from before, only this time she was wearing a fancy dress, "I'm a rich noblewoman from a western house, swordsman. I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you." she announced.

"_Say what? What the hell are they talking about?_" was Naruto's only thought with a confused look that was hidden by his mask.

Thankfully he heard Yue explaining the situation, "Cinema Village has actors that spontaneously gets the visitors involved in their acts." she explained to Haruna.

"_So she plans to take Konoka by making it seem like it's a play._" Naruto deduced the blonde swordswoman's plan as he watched Setsuna boldly state that she would protect Konoka, which got everyone in the area riled up and caused an impressed smile to adorn the blonde ninja's face.

"It seems I have no choice, I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama," Tsukuyomi said softly, "In thirty minutes, meet me by the Nipponbashi that is opposite to the main gate of Cinema Village."

While this was going on, Setsuna's and Konoka's classmates began making the assumption that Tsukuyomi and Setsuna were both in love with Konoka and that Tsukuyomi had come to Cinema Village in order to steal her from Setsuna.

"Do you girls honestly believe every single word that comes out of your mouths?" Naruto muttered, shaking his head while thinking that Jiraiya would probably give anything to come back and listen to this conversation.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make you play along," he heard Tsukuyomi tell Setsuna, "You can't escape, Setsuna-sempai." She said as her sclera turned black and her irises turned pure white, giving her a more demonic look, which sent chills down the two girls' spines while Naruto grew more serious.

"_You were right Kyubi, there is something not normal about her._" Naruto told his biju as he watched get back into the carriage and left the area, but not before telling Setsuna she could bring help, and then was immediately bomb rushed by her classmates who kept asking her questions that implied that Konoka and her were in a relationship, which confused the poor girl.

"**I told you that girl gave me an uneasy feeling, but it's too late to do anything about it, we'll just have to play at her game for now...**" the nine-tailed fox told his jinchuriki calmly from his cage.

"_...Your right..._" Naruto thought reluctantly as he sighed, before he walked up to Setsuna, "You look like you could use some help Setsuna." he said, causing all the girls around them to turn their attention to the blonde as he removed the scary fox mask to show the part of his face that wasn't covered by the face mask.

"Naruto-sensei, when did you get here?" Yue asked curiously.

"I've actually been here the whole time, you all just didn't notice me." he answered simply, much to the girls' surprise.

"Really!" they shouted with the blonde nodding in response.

"Is that some kind of ninja outfit sensei?" Chizuru asked, indicating to Naruto's clothes, which showed off his well developed body very well and caused a few of the girls, and especially one perverted mangaka, to have very dirty thoughts about their teacher.

"Yep, it's a custom made one that I was given" he responded.

"I think it suits you very well Naruto-kun." Konoka chimed in, she was still a little shaken from the encounter with Tsukuyomi, but upon seeing Naruto, she started to recover from it faster because she didn't want to worry him.

"Thanks Konoka-chan, and you look pretty cute in that kimono too," Naruto complimented her, which caused a light blush to adorn Konoka's face. Naruto then turned to look at Setsuna, "And I bet Setsuna would look good in one too." he added teasingly.

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Setsuna shouted, blushing madly at what her sensei had just said.

"Anyway, do you want my help or not Setsuna?" Naruto asked, before he suddenly winced in pain as he received his clone's memories, which showed what had happen during Negi's and Kotaro's fight and how Negi and Chamo had used chibi Setsuna's to assist them and were on their way here right now.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked as she looked at him worriedly, wondering if something had happened to him while they were separated.

"I'm fine, it's just a little headache." he reassured her.

Setsuna looked him over with concern, "Are you sure your alright Naruto-sensei, because if you're not feeling well, then I'd be fine with just my-" she tried telling him, but stopped herself when she saw the serious look on Naruto's face.

"You don't have to worry about me Setsuna, besides I'm more concerned about you and Konoka-chan," he told them, causing the two girls' faces to blush bright red, "I promise you two that I will protect you both no matter what." he said with such intensity that Konoka and Setsuna held their breath as they looked at him, and they both swore they heard their hearts skip a beat.

"N-Naruto-sensei..." Setsuna said softly as her blush darken a shade, but was unable to finish what she was saying as the blonde ninja turned his back to them and started walking to the destination that Tsukuyomi had specified.

"I'll meet you all at the bridge." Naruto told them as he put the fox mask back on his face and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a still stunned Konoka and Setsuna.

"Oh, it's seems Naruto-sensei might be involved in this too, so it's not only Sakurazaki-san and that girl that's after Konoka's heart, and sensei might be after Sakurazaki-san as well..." Haruna declared as she started chuckling evilly, which caused further commotion between their classmates.

"Saotome-san, it's not like that!" Setsuna shouted, while Konoka just smiled fondly, both girls unaware of a certain red haired reporter looking at them strangely.

* * *

Naruto had perched himself on top of a building that the closest one to the bridge that they were supposed to be meeting Tsukuyomi at, waiting for the others to arrive while he armed his weapons pouch with kunai, shuriken, and a couple of weapon scrolls, then placed it on his belt. He took out his 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' and was about to read it when he saw the girls approaching the bridge, and they were all dressed up in different outfits and he saw the mini-Negi with Chamo on top of his head and they were hanging onto Setsuna's shoulder.

"Looks like it's show time..." Naruto muttered as he readied himself to move when an opportunity showed itself.

That was when Tsukuyomi showed herself, "Thank you for bringing your friends, I'm sure they'll make things much more interesting," the blonde swordswoman said, "Alright, let's begin sempai...Konoka-sama and Setsuna-sempai, I'm going to make the both of you mine!" she announced with a light giggle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Naruto's voice rang out, surprising everyone as they looked around to see who had said those words, then Naruto suddenly appeared kneeling beside Konoka and Setsuna in a swirl of leaves as the wind suddenly picked up, giving it a more dramatic look.

"Ara, aren't you that Onii-san from before," Tsukuyomi asked as she eyed the fellow blonde, then gained a lustful smile, "We didn't get to introduced ourselves last time, but name is Tsukuyomi, who are you Onii-san?" she inquired.

Naruto slowly rose from his kneeling position and crossed his arms, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato and I was sent here on a mission to protect the princess," he stated, then held out his arm with his hand balled into a fist, "These girls have become my friends and comrades and if need be, I will lay down my life to protect them!" he declared, which caused the crowd to erupt into applauses and on the inside, Naruto was glad he decided on revealing himself as a shinobi from Konoha as an act, it really helped set the mood.

"Naruto-nii is so cool!" the mini-Negi exclaimed excitedly with Chamo nodding his head in agreement.

Tsukuyomi let out another giggle, "Well Naruto-kun, I admire your dedication to your friends and I've decided to make you mine as well, fufufu..." she told him, still giggling but was eyeing him strangely.

"Se-chan, Naruto-kun, she scares me, please be careful you two." Konoka said, and the two could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Konoka-chan, I will protect you, all of you, even if it costs me my life." Naruto told her as he moved his mask to show half of his face and Konoka could see a smile clearly visible behind the face mask.

"He's right Konoka-ojou-sama, please don't worry because no matter what happens, I'll protect you." Setsuna told her.

"Naruto-kun, Se-chan..." Konoka began, but was interrupted by the crowd as they began clapping again, much to Setsuna's embarrassment and Naruto's amusement.

"Naruto-sensei and Sakurazaki-san are so cool, aren't they Ayaka?" Chizuru asked.

"I wonder if those two would come join our club, Sakurazaki-san could even play a male role." Natsumi wondered.

"Yes, Sakurazaki-san, Naruto-sensei! I'm moved by the love between you three, I'll lend you my strength!" Ayaka declared dramatically, with tears flowing from her eyes as she took Setsuna's hands into her own.

"I'm telling you, this is all a mistake Iincho-san!" Setsuna cried, she really did not like her classmates insinuating that there was something going on between the three of them.

"Oi, when did I ever say I loved someone," Naruto roared, but it fell on deaf ears as the crowd continued to applaud, "...I give up, they won't listen to me..." he grumbled as his head sunk low.

"You there, don't you have any reinforcements," Ayaka asked as she turned to face Tsukuyomi, "We, Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be your opponents!" she announced.

"You said your name was Tsukuyomi, right? These people are-" Setsuna started, but was cut off by the blonde swordswoman.

Yes sempai, I know. My cute little pets will be their opponents." she said as she took out a large numbers of charms and threw them into the air, then each one transformed into some kind of monster and attacked the girls and Naruto.

While Naruto instantly went on the offensive with them and started beating down as many of them as he could, some of them had made their way past him and started attacking the girls, or rather, they weren't harming them, but were flipping their dresses to show their underwear and doing other embarrassing things, which made Naruto's head turn so fast anyone would think he got whiplash from it.

"_Hello, I didn't expect Chizuru to be the type of girl to wear black laced lingerie with stockings, actually they compliment her very well..._" Naruto thought, then quickly punched himself as he remembered the situation he was in, damn Jiraiya had corrupted bad," _AARRGH, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER UZUMAKI AND FOCUS!_" he roared at himself. However, before he could yell at himself anymore, his instincts took over and he quickly drew his short sword and turned around to defend an attack from Tsukuyomi, which created a small shockwave when the three swords met.

"It seems were matching each other's fighting style today Naruto-kun, what a coincidence." Tsukuyomi giggled as she saw Naruto's free hand move to his larger sword.

"So it seems, but why do you care?" Naruto as he drew his second sword and the two separated before clashing again in a series of blows, with their shorter swords defending them while their larger blades attack their enemy..

"You could say I've taken an interest in you and Setsuna-sempai." she replied as she licked her lips as she took a glance over her fellow blonde's shoulders.

Naruto followed the direction she was staring at and saw that there was now a full size Negi dressed in a ninja outfit was running away from the area with Konoka in tow while Setsuna stayed behind and drew her sword before running at them and clashing swords with Tsukuyomi and pushed her away from Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, please go assist Negi-sensei, I'll handle things here." she asked as she pointed her blade at the blonde swordswoman.

"Alright, you just make sure to come back to us in one piece, got it?" he told her, Setsuna nodded her head and was glad she wasn't facing him right now because her cheeks burned bright red as what he had just said.

Naruto gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, then performed a high jump that sent him sailing over the battle and turned his head back in time to see Setsuna and Tsukuyomi exchanging blows while a large cat monster landed on top of Ayaka, and Haruna declaring this was a battle for vengeance, resulting in him sweat dropping as he landed on a nearby building and spotted Negi leading Konoka into a building and quickly followed them.

As he jumped down from his spot and reached the door to the building, he felt an ominous aura coming from inside the structure and quickly entered it, fearing the worst might have happened. However, he found only one person in the room, the white haired boy with from before who had sent the stone pillar into his clone's chest the first night. Now that Naruto got a better look at him, he saw that he looked like any other ten year old, except that he had dark eyes that portrayed no emotion and didn't seem to care about Naruto being here at all.

"I was right in thinking that you'd be here to help him." the boy said suddenly, although he didn't seem at all a bit interested in what he was saying.

"I'll only ask this once, move out of the way." Naruto told the boy.

"And what do plan on doing if I don't move," the boy inquired, to which Naruto raised his fists in response, "Oh please, I don't see any point in fighting with you, you'll only end up losing." He said with a bored sigh.

"Well someone is sure of himself," Naruto grumbled, but his stance never wavered, "But you'll never know if you don't try!" he roared as he moved forward and threw a chakra empowered punch at the kids face.

The boy's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the blonde's burst of speed and barely dodged the blow, the quickly retaliated with his own punch, which Naruto ducked under an followed through with a sweep kick.

The kid jumped up to avoid the attack, then caught blonde's follow up kick that was aimed for his stomach with both hands, and again showed a slight surprise in the force behind the blow, but still counterattacked with his own overhead kick. Naruto, however, blocked the attack using both of his arms as a shield, then grabbed the boy's leg and threw him across the run and chased after him, only to barely dodge the boy's spinning kick that was aimed for his head.

"_Damn, this kid is strong,_" Naruto thought as the two clashed again and again, but none of their attacks landed near their intended target, but it was worse for Naruto. While the white haired boy was easily dodging Naruto's attack, it wasn't the same for the blonde, with Naruto having to desperately dodge every single one of the kid's quick attacks, "_How can a brat like him be this powerful,_" Naruto wondered as they separated again, allowing Naruto to quickly calm himself think of a way to immobilize the boy, one idea in particular seemed effective, "_That could work, or blow up in my face, either way it's better than nothing._" he thought as his right arm slowly moved towards his sword.

"You're much better than I had originally anticipated," the boy remarked calmly, "I take back what I had said before, you're a very interesting person indeed, but unfortunately I have to put an end to this." He stated as he suddenly sent two stone spears at the blonde, only to have them sliced apart by the blonde's swords as if they were paper.

The blonde quickly retaliated by grabbing the longer sword's rope and threw the blade at the white haired boy. Naruto gave the rope a quick jerk and the sword spun around the boy's head, with the scythe attachment poised to decapitate its target, but the boy ducked at the last minute.

The boy vision was impaired by the rope in front of his eyes, but it didn't matter to him because he was sure the blonde wouldn't be able to touch him, but he was wrong.

He felt a sudden flash of pain on his left cheek and he felt something warm flow from it, he quickly clutched his cheek and saw that he was bleeding, and turned to the blonde that was suddenly behind him, wielding his smaller sword that had his blood trickling down the blade. The blonde had actually injured him, leaving one small, clean cut on his cheek that had a very little chance of leaving a scar on his face.

"Let me tell you something brat," the blonde said as a wave of killing intent washed over the boy, "Never underestimate me, or you'll regret it." He stated as he was suddenly impaled by another stone spear, only for him to turn into a log instead, leaving an angry looking boy who just silently glared at the log.

* * *

Naruto rushed back towards the bridge, thankful that he was quick enough to use kawarimi when he did or else he'd have a hole in his chest right now. When he arrived at the bridge he heard the crowd of people shouting out.

"Look at that," somebody shouted, "Look, on the top of the castle! They've got a show going on up there!"

Naruto followed were the crowd's gazes were and looked up and immediately filled with dread. Negi and Konoka were cornered on the roof of the castle by the monkey woman, a demon with a long bow pointed at them, and a couple of monkeys.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, guard to Ojou-sama, can you hear me," the charm user shouted down to Setsuna, who was still fighting Tsukuyomi, "You can see that this demon has these two within his sights, so don't interfere if you value Ojou-sama's life!"

Naruto let out a growl as he ran at full speed towards the building and looked on in horror as he saw a sudden gust of wind made Konoka lose her balance and forced Negi to help her steady herself, but with that single step, the demon shot it's arrow at them. He watched as Negi bravely ran foreword with his arm outstretched in a desperate attempt to protect Konoka, and he saw that Setsuna was nearly at the rooftop, clearly intending to take the arrow herself in an attempt to protect Konoka.

He knew he had to time this perfectly as he watched the arrow pass through Negi's arm and was seconds away from Konoka before Setsuna moved in front of her, and that was when he activated the hiraishin and teleported himself in front of Setsuna and caught the speeding arrow, with only a few droplets of blood coming from the cut he received from the arrow.

"N-Naruto-sensei," Setsuna muttered before she lost her balanced from the tip of the arrow that had barely pierced her shoulder gently pushed her and she fell off the building, with Konoka immediately jumping after her.

"_I'm glad I chose to secretly put the hiraishin's seal on her when I patted her shoulder, or else that could've ended badly..._" he thought as a white glow appeared below and he slowly turned his head towards the charm user and the demon and let loose a massive amount of killing intent upon them.

The two of them stood where they were, frozen in fear at what they saw before them, a massive nine-tailed fox standing behind the blonde shinobi and was looking down on them like it had just found it's meal. The woman focused her attention on Naruto and could clearly see through the eyeholes of the mask that the boy's eyes had become crimson red and his pupils had become slits, which added to the intimidating effect the mask already had, making it look like it was a real fox.

"If you ever endanger my students' lives again, I will make your life a miserable hell!" Naruto snarled as he began walking towards the cowering pair. He was, however stopped by the timely arrival of the white haired boy, who had impaled him again with another stone spear in an instant.

"It seems this is your real body this time," Fate muttered as he walked to Naruto, "You may call me Fate, would you kindly give me your name before you die?" he requested, wanting to know the name of the man who was able to injure him, and then he would painfully kill him.

"I am…Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto muttered weakly as his mask fell off, to reveal him smiling behind his face mask, "And who said I was dying." He said as he pointed behind Fate.

Fate turned around and saw the same blonde standing at the end of the roof, with no sign of injure at all. Fate was about to send another stone pillar at him but was stopped by the clone behind him, who had grabbed onto him to stop him. He watched as the Naruto in front of him made a single hand sign and jumped off the roof, but not before muttering something.

"_Bunshin Daibakuha._" And the clone exploded, blasting off a large chunk of the roof as the real Naruto landed on the ground, he hadn't expected to use one of his newer justu so soon, but it was effective none the less as he saw the boy skid across the roof, then quickly stabilized himself and glared down at him, and Naruto knew what he was meaning, this wasn't over.

He turned his back to Fate and quickly rejoined Setsuna, who had Konoka in her arms bridal style, "Let's get out of here, and go join the others." He told them, to which they agreed and made their way out of Cinema Village.

* * *

Bunshin Daibakuha: If you played the ultimate ninja games, it's the jutsu itachi usues with his shadow clone then suddenly explodes, I figured this would be an ideal move for Naruto to have in his arsenal since Kage bunshins are his basic justu.

**You all might be wondering why I had the clone Naruto interfere with Negi's fight so much, well honestly I thought it would be go to show how far Naruto's willing to go for Negi, and him meeting Kotaro through their fight seemed like a benificial thing for them later on.**

**Well, see you all next time.**


	11. Kyoto Trip: Battle the Demon God Part 1

**Hey everybody I'm back and with a new chapter! I had been writing this thing for a while now whenever I had some free time to myself. I was orginally going for the whole final battle scene, but after seeing how long this was getting, I decided on making it a two parter just so I don't aggrivate anyone.**

**Well everyone, I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Kyoto Trip: Battle the Demon God Part 1**

"Asuna, Negi-kun!" Konoka called over to her two roommates and Nodoka as the three came into view. Said trio turned their attention to them, expecting just to see Naruto, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chamo, but were shocked to see Asakura, Haruna, and Yue with them as well. A few moments later the entire group continued on their path while Naruto switched places with Asuna and carried Negi.

"Hey Sakurazaki-san, Naruto, what is this? Why did everyone come with you?" Asuna asked as their group fell behind the library trio in order to talk.

"That is…We ran over here carrying Ojou-sama, and we got here after a struggle, but…somehow Asakura-san and the others caught up to us here…" Setsuna explained with a sweat drop as she recalled how they suddenly showed up.

"You're still a hundred years too early to escape from me," Asakura said with a light chuckle, then went on to explain how she had planted a GPS locater on Setsuna's and Naruto's belongings, "And that's it, although when I looked for Naruto-sensei's locater, it was back in my bag." She said with a curious glance the blonde in front of them.

"Setsuna maybe a hundred years too early for you, but you're about three hundred years too early to be able to place a tracker on me." Naruto said with a sly grin, only to receive a smack on the head by Asuna.

"Would you knock it off and get serious," Asuna told him, then turned to the reporter girl, "Asakura, don't you know how dangerous the situation is; Negi almost died just a little while ago!"

"And now your over exaggerating Asuna," Naruto said, then continued what he was saying before she had the chance to round on him, "Negi wasn't in any real danger, Kotaro doesn't seem to be one that would kill his opponents, he'd just beat them into the ground then walk away with the happy thought that he beat a strong opponent. Besides, if Negi's life was a risk, I'd have stopped their fight a lot sooner than that." he stated wisely, which received approving nods from Setsuna and Negi, and an annoyed silence from Asuna.

Soon they arrived and the four members of the library club rushed forward, much to Asuna's and Negi's dismay. Negi and Asuna prepared themselves for some kind of attack, whether it be straight forward or an ambush. They entered to find the other side giving a warm greeting to Konoka, "Welcome back, Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Ookay, I'm kinda lost here," Naruto muttered as he eyed his surroundings warily, and when he sensed no hostility he turned to Setsuna, who was being bombarded by questions from Asuna, "Would you mind explaining what's going on exactly?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, what the idiot said!" Asuna agreed, causing Naruto's eye to twitch a little, oh sure the pot calls the kettle black.

"Um...that is to say, this is both the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association and Konoka-ojou-sama's home." Setsuna explained to them, causing Negi's and Asuna's eyes to widen and their jaws to drop at this piece of information while Naruto thought it sound familiar.

"_Wait a minute, didn't the Headmaster say something about a son-in-law leading the Kansai Magic Association,_" he asked himself as he listened in on how Setsuna had originally thought that it would've been too dangerous for Konoka to return here, but after Cinema Village she had to change her mind, "_I agree with Setsuna, it probably would be safer for her here than anywhere else right now._" Naruto thought as their group went inside the building and into a large hall.

While everyone else sat down properly on the floor, Naruto sat cross-legged with his head resting on his head, which earned him disapproving looks from his little brother and a few of his students, not that it mattered to him all that much.

A few minutes past before a man came down the stairs in front of them, "Sorry for the wait," he apologized as his face came into view, revealing a middle age man with black hair and glasses, "Welcome Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates, and their homeroom teacher and assistant teacher Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei as well." he said as he looked at each one of them, with his eyes widening slightly as they focused on Naruto and his gazed stayed on him a little longer than the others.

"Father it's been so long!" Konoka said happily as she jumped into her father's arms and gave him a hug.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't Konoka?" her father said while laughing lightly.

"So Konoka-san's father is the western leader." Negi said, a little shocked by this piece of information.

"It shouldn't have been that hard to realize when Setsuna said it was Konoka-chan's home," Naruto told him as listened in on the girls talking about his looks, then face-faulted when Asuna declared that he was hot, "So she likes older men huh, I wonder what she thinks about Takamichi?" he muttered to himself.

"U-um Leader-san, this is for you," Negi said as he approached him, bringing everyone's attention to him as he held out the envelope, "From the East's leader, Mahora Academy President, Konoe Konoemon to the Western leader, please accept this letter."

"Certainly, I accept it Negi-kun," the leader said as he took the letter, "It's seems you've had some difficulties getting it here." Eishun noted, earning a small scoff from Naruto. He looked over the letter for a few seconds before nodding his head, "Very well, in appreciation of the Eastern Leader's will, we will negotiate to end the discord between the East and the West, please tell him that. Your mission is completed Negi Springfield-kun."

"Yes!" Negi said happily while the girls congratulated him.

Naruto just smiled as he watched the other celebrate Negi's success, although they voiced out that they had no idea what was going on, then joined in on the cheering when Eishun told them they could stay the night and would prepare a banquet for them. A little while later, the banquet started with Naruto stuffing himself so much everyone was wondering where he put all.

"Setsuna-kun," Eishun said as he approached Naruto, Negi, and Setsuna while everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"Th-This is, Leader, to speak to someone like me..." Setsuna stumbled with her words as he took a kneeling position before the leader.

Eishun let out a small laugh, "I can see that you haven't changed, but please don't be so formal," he told her, "These past two years, thank you for guarding Konoka. To answer my selfish request, you did well. It must have been difficult."

"N-No, protecting Ojou-sama has always been my desire, but I offer my deepest apologies. Today-" Setsuna tried to explain but Eishun cut her off.

"I've already heard about Konoka using her powers," he said, then turned his attention to Naruto, "I also heard about how you saved both Konoka and Setsuna-kun, thank you for that Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it; they're my students and more importantly, my friends. I would rather die than see them killed." Naruto responded with a shrug, although they all could tell by the seriousness in his voice that he would gladly lay down his life for his friends.

"But still, thank you though. Although I wonder how Konoka was able to use her power, maybe the trigger for her power was her pactio with you, Negi-kun." Eishun said as he, Setsuna, and Naruto looked at Negi and Chamo, who began to panic and sputtered an apology.

"It's fine Negi-kun," Eishun laughed as he waved off the apology, "I wanted Konoka to have a normal life, although I feared this day might have happened anyway. Setsuna-kun, can I ask you to report this to Konoka."

* * *

Later on, Asuna and Setsuna were relaxing in a bath, "So many things happened today that I worked up a sweat, this is so refreshing." Asuna said as she let out a sigh of relief while she sat down in the bath.

"I agree Kagurazaka-san, it's nice to just take a moment and relax." Setsuna agreed as she got into the bath.

"But this bath is really huge, like the house itself is! I was really surprised by the whole mansion's size when we first got here," Asuna said before suddenly jumping up, "More importantly, I heard how in Cinema Village you protected Konoka with your body!" she said excitedly, while Setsuna shook her head.

"N-No Kagurazaka-san, it's true I tried to protect her, but Naruto-sensei appeared in front of us and protected both of us." Setsuna tried to explain, but it seemed to make matters worse.

"So Naruto used _his_ body to protect you two, I bet you both liked that," Asuna teased her, making Setsuna's face to flare up as she grabbed onto Asuna's arms and began shaking her as she told her it wasn't like that, "He was like your knight in shining armor, or are you disappointed that you couldn't be the knight, eh?" she continued, much to Setsuna's further embarrassment.

"Speaking of that, what about you Kagurazaka-san? The way you try your hardest to protect Negi-sensei seems a little odd!" Setsuna declared her accusation, causing Asuna to become as flustered as she was and resulted in a short argument between the two over how they chose to protect Negi and Konoka because they were worried about them.

After the two had calm down a little, Setsuna started off the conversation again, "Um...Kagurazaka-san, the truth is-" she began but was cut off by her orange haired classmate.

"Please Sakurazaki-san; I'm fine with you calling me Asuna from now on." Asuna interjected.

"Then would you please call me Setsuna as well," Setsuna asked, before resuming their earlier conversation, "Asuna-san, there are many things I want to talk to you about, but later, would you come here again together with Konoka-ojou-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, but..." their conversation ceased when they suddenly heard three familiar male voices coming from outside the door, "Those voices are Negi's, Naruto's, and Konoka's fathers!" Asuna whispered as she began to panic, while her companion had already lost it, both of them wondering what to do.

"Well then, I leave Konoka's safety too you two, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun." Eishun said to the two brothers, with the ermine on the younger one's head, as they entered the bath.

"Yes, I understand." Negi said.

"You can count on us; we'll make sure nothing bad happens to Konoka-chan." Naruto assured him as they sat down, all four of them completely unaware that Setsuna and Asuna were hiding behind a large rock.

Eishun let out an amused laugh, "Knowing you Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will," he said before his face turned somber, "I must apologize to you two for the trouble some of our people have given you, they've been quite a nuisance to your journey."

"Don't worry about, I've handled more than what they've thrown at us." Naruto said offhandedly while the bath's other occupants sweat dropped while wondering what exactly the blonde shinobi had been through.

"Be that as it may, there has always been a disagreeable group in the east, thankfully this time it was a small one, so please leave the rest to us," Eishun told them, letting Negi let out a sigh of relief, "Unfortunately, we're shorthanded as of right now, but starting tomorrow afternoon most of my subordinates will be back and we can catch that group."

"So, what was that monkey lady's objective anyway?" Negi asked curiously.

"Monkey lady? Oh, you mean Amagasaki Chigusa…" Eishun told them, finally giving the boys a name for the face.

"So why's she targeting Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She probably wants a trump card," he told them, then at the boys questioning looks he explained in greater detail, "You see, as a member of our high-class bloodline, Konoka has inherited an amazing amount of magical power that lies dormant within her. This power potentially surpasses your father Negi-kun, the Thousand Master, in otherwords, Konoka is a magic user who possesses an unbelievable power," he paused to let this information sink in before continuing, "So to protect Konoka, I sent her to Mahora and kept her powers a secret from her so that she could live a normal life."

"Eishun-san," Naruto's tone brought Negi's, Chamo's, and the leader's attention to him, all of them surprised by the hard edge that had crept its way into his voice, "Don't get me wrong, I understand that you only wanted to protect her, but you shouldn't have kept her potential or her family history a secret from her. If she had known what she is then she would have known what to do and would have been able to handle the situation a lot better than before...and not to mention, it can be a burden on you when you don't know what or who you really are..." he finished that last sentence with a downcast look as he thought about how similar Konoka had been to him when he had been unaware of his family status and being the Nine-tailed jinchuriki.

Eishun stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I see your point Naruto-kun, and if anyone can relate to Konoka in this regard, it's you. And thank you for the advice, I won't let it go to waste." he said as he gave the blonde a grateful smile, which Naruto returned.

"Um...by the way," Negi interjected, "What do you know about the Thousand Master?" he asked.

"You mean about your father? Yes, I know him quite well, in fact, I was that idiot Nagi Springfield's inseparable friend," Eishun told him with a grin, leaving the other occupants speechless, "And I also had the honor of being your parent's friend Naruto-kun."

"You knew who I was the whole time?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

Eishun simply nodded, "Yes, although this is only the second time I've seen you; the first time being a few days after you were born. Other than that, I didn't hear anything about you for nearly thirteen years, that is, until I suddenly received a letter from Jiraiya-san three years ago and in it contained was a picture of you two, Takamichi-kun, and Jiraiya-san and a letter telling me about you," he paused for a moment as he let out a hearty laugh, "I was surprised to hear how much you acted like your mother, even though you look exactly like Minato, although you don't seem to be much of a spitfire as Kushina was."

At that Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah I know what you mean..." Naruto said, then in a smaller voice, "Mom seemed like she could get really scary, really fast." and shuddered at the thought of his mother being angry, needless to say, it was a terrifying thought.

"So Naruto-kun, could you tell me about some of your techniques?" Eishun asked which peaked at Naruto's interest.

"Why, aren't there any ninja's here?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No unfortunately, they are very rare around these parts and I fear the practice has gone into a bit of a recline." Eishun explained.

"Well that kinda sucks to hear, but I'll tell you a little about my jutsu," Naruto said, before he began explaining, "Out of the five elements, I've currently have two, with wind being my main element and I recently obtained my water element thanks to Bee and the Mizukage, although I only know one jutsu for it right now-" he was then cut off by Negi.

"So is one of the scrolls in your study a list of water jutsus that you can learn?" Negi asked, only to receive a headlock from Naruto in return.

"I was about to get to that, you little pipsqueak," Naruto growled as he let go of the ten year old mage, "As Negi said, I do have a scroll on water jutsus that the Mizukage let me borrow, I was honestly surprised she gave it to me, she just suddenly started blushing and was all bubbly when I called her Mei-chan..." Naruto said has he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin while Negi did the same and Chamo and Eishun just sweat dropped.

"_He can be so dense sometimes._" Chamo thought.

"It seems he's inherited some of his father's luck with women..." Eishun muttered, before a thought came to his mind and he then asked the blonde, "Naruto-kun, do you by any chance learned your father's Hiraishin technique?"

Naruto opened one of his eyes to look at the leader, then simply nodded his head, "Yeah, I got the scroll from Granny Tsunade and mastered it in about a week, why?" he told him

"I was just wondering because I suddenly remembered that about maybe a few months before you were born, Minato came here and placed the seal on numerous different places just in case something ever happened while he was here. Although they've never been used before and I'm sure no one has touched them in sixteen years, I think they're still in usable condition if you want to test them out." he explained.

Before anything else could be said, the males stopped what they were doing when they heard multiple female voices coming from just outside the bath, and while Negi was worrying, and Eishun was only laughing at their predicament, Naruto's face had paled considerable and he began to panic.

The men immediately began running away from the door, looking for a place to hide, Naruto nearly sprinting through the water as he flew past the others and allowed them to see his terrified face, leaving Negi to wonder what was wrong with him while Eishun knew that look all too well, it was the look a certain perverted sannin had when he got caught peeking on women and they were out for revenge.

Naruto reached the large rock first, thinking they might be able to hid from the girls there, but he ended up crashing into Setsuna and Asuna, pushing Asuna aside in the process, only to have Negi running into her a second later. Negi simply knocked her down, making her release her towel as Negi fell on top of her and grabbed something to steady himself, which was unfortunately her breast.

Meanwhile with Naruto's physique was much larger than Setsuna, he knocked the poor girl over completely. Luckily with their excellent reflexes, Naruto managed to catch her head before it hit the ground and used his free hand to catch himself, while Setsuna was able to prevent him from smothering her by placing one of her hands on his chest and the other resting on his shoulder.

And it was at this instant that the girls walked in and stood in silence as they saw the scene before them, Negi on top of a naked Asuna while he groped her, while a naked Naruto was straddling an equally naked Setsuna and looked like he was about to pull her into a kiss while her hands were all over his body, and Eishun just watching them in the background. This instantly caused an uproar from the girls, but none voiced it more than Konoka, surprisingly.

"NARUTO-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SET-CHAN!" the brunette yelled at her roommate in outrage while there was a dark blush on her face from seeing his naked form, well actually all of the girls were blushing madly from seeing the blonde naked, Asakura was even scrambling to find a camera for this scene.

However, there was the quiet chuckling from Haruna as she cradled her bloodied nose, and was thinking very dirty thoughts as she muttered, "Who would've thought they'd be having an orgy here..."

"It's not what you think," Naruto protested as jumped away from Setsuna, somehow managing to grab his towel and cover himself, and held his hands to defend himself against the soon to come beating, "Whatever you're going to do to me, please keep it below the belt!" he then closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the beating, but surprisingly it never came.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-sensei?" Asakura asked, forcing the blonde to open one of his eyes and saw that everyone was giving him a weird look, except for Eishun who was trying, and failing, to hide his laughter.

"Um...usually when something like this happens, it's either me or Pervy Sage that gets a beating for it...I just reacted on instinct..." Naruto explained in a meek voice.

"Pervy Sage?" was what most of the girls said, wondering who that was, except for the males in the room; hell, Eishun just lost it when he heard the name 'Pervy Sage' and had barely held in his laughter, but his entire body was trembling.

"Beat you, it was only an accident you idiot," Asuna told him as she shook her head, "We won't do anything to any of you, but you have to GET OUT NOW!" she that last part in a yell, and the men hastily followed those orders and left the bath quickly.

* * *

"Well I'm glad we got out of that unscathed, I was kinda worried that I'd be beaten to a bloodied pulp." Naruto said to Negi, sweat dropping while he placed his hands behind his head as they walked down one of the buildings corridors and for some strange reason, Naruto was getting a really bad feeling about the place now.

Negi nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, you were really losing it back there, Naruto-nii," he commented, "But I was so surprised to find out that Konoka-san's father was our fathers' friend."

"That was a shocker all right, I hadn't expected that," Naruto agreed, still trying to detect where this feeling was coming from, "Although you've got to work on your skills Negi, you've nearly failed this mission on multiple occasions." he stated with a mock glare, but was really only teasing his little brother.

"Nii-san! I'm trying my best!" Negi whined with what look tears about to come out of his eyes. Naruto only chuckled as he ruffled the mage's hair.

"I'm only messing with you Negi," the blonde reassured him, "I can't expect you to do a perfe-"

"KYAAAAA!" came an ear-splitting scream that came from behind them, or more accurately from the girls' room, the boys instantly whirled around and ran in its direction. They soon came to the door, Naruto slamming it open while he drew a kunai, poised to strike if there was any danger. However, what they found wasn't any enemy, it was the three frozen forms of Haruna, Nodoka, and Asakura.

"What's happened to them?" Naruto asked while Negi tried and failed to wake the frozen statues, he felt his blood starting to boil the more he looked at the girls.

"It's a high-class spell, 'Petrification'," Chamo explained while Negi shook the frozen Nodoka, desperately trying to get a response from her, "Calm down Aniki!"

"B-But everyone is-" Negi started, but was cut off by the ermine.

"Calm down," Chamo told him, "They're only petrified, so the chief should be able to cure them, but more importantly, we need to be on guard against them!"

"But we are in the headquarters, we should be safe here!" Negi nearly screamed, his eyes filling with tears.

"Apparently they figured out a way to get in here, or else this wouldn't be happening now," Naruto stated as he carefully observed their surroundings, looking for any sort of clue or sign that could lead them to their students' attacker, "But right now, our first priority should be to find the others before we do anything." as he left the room, Negi immediately following.

"That's right, we still have to find Asuna-san and the others," Negi said, then searched the surrounding area until he remembered his pactio card and used it to communicate with her telepathically, after a few moments Negi released the card from his forehead and turned to the blonde, "Asuna-san and Konoka-san are still safe, we agreed to meet in the bath from earlier." he informed Naruto.

"Then let's move it!" he exclaimed, then sprinted his way down the corridors with Negi right behind him while he summoned his staff.

"Aniki, Naruto-nii, if they're specifically using that petrification spell, then that means they aren't looking to inflict harm to innocent bystanders!" Chamo informed them.

"It doesn't matter at this point, they're still targeting Konoka-chan, we've got to hurry and regroup with them." Naruto told him, Negi nodding in agreement. Naruto sensed another presence as they neared the next corner and used a hand signal to stop him and tell him to prepare himself. Then the person struck, Naruto quickly ducked under her blow while Negi blocked it with his staff and placed his kunai at her neck. That was when the two teachers noticed the person attacking them was actually Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the bath?" Negi questioned his student.

"I suddenly felt a bad presence and rushed back here, is Ojou-sama okay?" she replied.

"Right now she's with Asuna, we were on our way to regroup with them." Naruto told her.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, Setsuna-kun," came a grunting voice, the group turned to look behind Setsuna and saw it was the leader as he slowly came closer.

"Leader-san!" Negi called out to him, but stopped when he and the others let out a gasp as they realized that most of Eishun's body from the waist down had been turned to stone, as well as hear the sickening cracks that came from it for each step he took.

"I am very sorry, you three. It seems I may have overestimated the temple's protective barrier a little bit," he said with difficulty, "Is it because of the extended peaceful times I wonder, maybe they took advantage of it and it led to this situation…for a former companion of the Thousand Master, this is pitiful."

"Leader!" Setsuna shouted in shock as the spell had made its way to his upper body.

"Listen, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, be careful of the boy with white hair," he warned them, "He's an enemy of a different caliber. If he were a normal mage, then both the temple's barrier and I would not have been so easily defeated," it was here when the spell had spread to his neck, "It might be a bit difficult for just you three…contact the principle…sorry, please take care of Konoka." And with that the spell was complete, and Eishun was nothing but stone.

Naruto just stood there while the others got ready to leave, his fingers clenching into his palm so hard it bled, and he raised his fist to the fallen leader, "I promise you, we're going to save Konoka-chan!" he declared fiercely before he left with the others.

As they ran, Setsuna turned to him, "Naruto-sensei, didn't you fight that boy before?" she asked.

"Yeah, he could keep up with me when I wasn't even going at my best, that brat's strength isn't natural." Naruto told them, then he turned to Negi, "I think you should call the Headmaster, we'd be better off with some reinforcements."

"Got it." Negi nodded and took out his cell phone, then quickly dialed the number.

"_Hello._" came the headmaster's voice.

"Hello, Headmaster." Negi greeted him.

"_Oh ho, it's Negi-kun, so you delivered the letter?_" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, but that's not important right now!" Negi said impatiently.

"_No, no that was a job well done._" he said happily.

"Headmaster, we're in serious trouble right now! The western headquarters has been attacked, and the leader's been petrified too!" Negi explained.

"_What was that, the western headquarters, and even the leader too! This is serious._" the headmaster exclaimed, suddenly sounding very worried.

"Yes, and headmaster...we may need backup, do you have anyone you could send to help us?" Negi asked him uncertainly, really hoping that the answer would be a yes.

"_Backup...but I already sent Naruto-kun to help you out, did something happen to him too,_" the headmaster inquired, but Negi told him he was fine and right next to him, "_Could you put him on Negi-kun?_" he requested, which Negi complied and handed the blonde the phone.

"Hello, headmaster, it's Naruto," Naruto spoke into the phone, "We're short on time so I'll keep it simple, the enemy has some big guns we didn't know about. I fought against this punk, he's insanely strong and who knows what else they've got in store for us." he quickly explained the situation.

"_Do you think you can defeat them?_" the old man asked.

"If I go all out, I can probably stop all of them, but I'd rather have some extra help just in case I can't take them all down, is there any one you can spare?" Naruto said in a serious tone that let the headmaster know he wasn't fooling around.

"_Hmm... this is quite the situation, with Takamichi overseas, I'm not sure there's anyone who can...Oh! I think I just found the perfect candidate to help you, I'll see what I can do...and Naruto-kun, please save my granddaughter._" the headmaster said with such barely controlled emotion that Naruto blinked in surprise.

"...I promise, we'll bring her back safe and sound," Naruto assured him, then hung up the phone, "The headmaster's going to try and send someone to help us out, but until then we're on our own." he told the others as they continued towards their destination, meanwhile a certain someone was making a call for reinforcements as well, and this group was willing to help.

When the trio arrived at the bath, they found Asuna sprawled onto the floor, naked and twitching while muttering something strange about multiple hands.

Setsuna moved first and bent down beside her classmate, "Are you alright, Asuna-san! What happened!" she asked worriedly, while Negi joined the two girls and Naruto followed behind him while he quickly checked the area of any enemies.

Asuna kept gasping for air as she spoke, "S-Setsuna-san, I-I already..." she couldn't say anymore as she continued gasping.

Setsuna instantly paled, "Don't tell me Asuna-san..."

"What! What happened, what did they do to Asuna-san!" Negi asked.

"P-Perverted thing..." Setsuna responded, her face somehow paling and flaring bright red at the same time, while Negi looked shocked and Naruto blushed slightly even as his grip tightened on his kunai.

"No, that's not what happened," he objected that idea with a smack, "...maybe a little..." she admitted in a low voice before telling them, "I'm sorry Setsuna-san, they took Konoka, but be careful, that guy is still around." she warned them.

In an instant, he appeared behind Setsuna and Negi, with only the swordswoman and the shinobi sensing his approach. Setsuna reacted immediately, attacking him with a quick jab, but he parried her strike and sent her flying with a single palm thrust and causing her to bounce off the floor and then off the wall, and then crashing hard against the wall and leaving her coughing violently.

Fate just looked at her without any emotion present on his face as his hand was smoking. Then Naruto was there in the next moment right beside him, his elbow lodged into his side and sent the boy across the bath with Naruto following after him. The two then began exchanging a furious flurry of blows, neither of them being able to land a hit, and while all this was happening, Negi was preparing an incantation. The two brothers then moved as one as Naruto ducked under Fate's punch, putting his hands on the ground and sent both of his feet into the white haired boy's gut, sending into the air.

"_Sagitta Magica series fulguralis,_" the ten year old shouted and sent the seventeen magic arrows at the boy to keep him distracted while he quickly brought out the big guns, "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Unos Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat, Fulguratio Albicans!_" he chanted and sent the lightning that came from his palm towards Fate.

Said white haired boy found himself quickly dodging the arrows of lightning in midair, then was barely able to duck his head in time to avoid the giant blast of lightning as it passed over him and went straight through the nearby wall, and quite a few more after that before it dispersed. He wasn't so lucky when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him and blocked the roundhouse kick that was aimed for the left side of his temple, the two then put distance between each other and stared one another down.

It was then that Negi got a good look at the kid, his pure white hair, cold emotionless eyes, and there was a small cut on his left cheek that looked like it was only recently received.

"Where did you take Konoka-san," Negi demanded as his grip tightened against his staff, "..Turning everyone into statues, hitting Setsuna-san, taking Konoka-san, and even doing who knows what kind of perverted things to Asuna-san! As their teacher and as their friend, I can never forgive you!" he stated boldly while Chamo flip the boy the bird from on Negi's shoulder.

"That goes for me too," Naruto added as he stood side by side with his little brother, then he gained a smirk as he looked at Fate, "How's the cheek holding up, brat?" he asked smugly.

Fate's eye twitched at that question but other than that, displayed no emotion what so ever, "Then what will you do, Negi Springfield, defeat me? The shinobi from the hidden world," he indicated to Naruto as he lightly touched his injured cheek, only to receive a confused look from the blonde, "May have exceeded my expectations, but other than him, none of you can hope to match me. It would be better for you to stop, because it's impossible for you now." he finished as water rose from a nearby puddle and enveloped him, he was gone in a second.

"Using water as a gate for teleportation, he's a pretty high-class mage." Chamo announced to everyone.

The boys quickly checked on the girls' condition, with Negi summoning a towel to hid Asuna's modesty he suddenly told her to wait here while he'd go rescue Konoka, but was immediately shot down by Naruto giving him a whack to the head.

"Now not the time to be acting cool Negi, I'm going with you in case you didn't forget." Naruto told him as Negi rubbed the bruise on his head and nodded.

"We can all follow them Naruto-sensei, I can trace their Chi-guh," She told them before she clutched her side in pain.

Naruto moved to help her stand up, "Easy there, to push yourself too much. Negi can you heal her wounds?" he asked.

"I think, let me see it Setsuna-san, I can heal minor wounds at best." he ordered her, to which she complied, Negi placed his hand near the wound and a white glow emanated from it as the injury was healed.

"Thank you, but if we don't then Ojou-sama will..." Setsuna couldn't even finished what she was saying, she couldn't bear the thought of Konoka being taking and force to do who knows what.

"But we can't go rushing in recklessly, remember what the leader said, that brat isn't a normal person. Even if Naruto-nii can hold him off we're going to need more fire power," Chamo told them, and then an idea popped into his head, "That's it, I just had a great idea! This could work!" he announced suddenly.

"What's up Chamo, you think of something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Chamo-san, what is it?" Setsuna asked.

The ermine gave a small chuckle, "Setsuna-neesan, you like Aniki don't you," he suddenly asked, causing everyone to giving odd looks while Setsuna flared up and asked what that had to do with anything, "Then you wouldn't mind giving Aniki a kiss?" he asked, with a background of the two said people sharing a romantic kiss suddenly appearing.

"WHA-" Negi and Setsuna both shouted, their jaws dropping in shock while Asuna and Naruto face-faulted.

Asuna then pinned the ermine to the floor painfully while shouting, "What the hell are you saying during a situation like this!"

However, Chamo quickly squirmed out of her grip, "Hear me out Ane-san, I'm meaning the pactio, the pactio!" he quickly explained in fear of being further injured by the orange haired girl, "Setsuna can use Chi, right? So if Aniki adds his magical power on top of that, should be able to give her a super power boost!"

While Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna voiced their objection of the subject, Naruto, however had his own opinion, "I kinda see where Chamo's going with this, since we don't know if we have any reinforcements coming, with this we have another trump card, and it only costs us a kiss," he said, which received mixed responses from everyone, and before Asuna could shout at him, he quickly added, "Of course, asking two people to do that sort of thing during a situation like this is a bit of unreasonable."

"Ah, come on, it's not that hard, just pucker up your lips and do it with a 'Chuu'!" Chamo said as he made a kissing face, however the subject was dropped when Asuna slammed the ermine into a nearby wall.

"Anyway, we should get going, we're wasting valuable time now!" Naruto told them, to which Setsuna and Negi nodded and the three left to chase after the kidnappers.

"Wait you three, I'm going too, just let me get changed!" Asuna shouted after them.

* * *

"Y-You did it newbie, how did you get past the temple's barrier? Never mind, that doesn't matter right now, we have Konoka-ojou-sama. All we have to do now is take her to that place and it'll be our victory," Chigusa said as if she'd already won the battle, and when she heard Konoka's muffled protests she said, "Don't worry Ojou-sama, we won't do anything cruel to you."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" came Naruto's voice, which caused three different reactions from the three mages. For Chigusa, her body paled considerably and she began shaking in fright as she looked around for the blonde, Fate just remained his usual unemotional self, except his hands twitched slightly when he heard Naruto, and finally Konoka stopped her protests and struggling and looked around hopefully, wondering where Naruto was.

Suddenly Naruto erupted from the trees, standing a top of the water that surrounded him and in his hands he held two kunai. He gave the small group a piercing glare as he let some of his killing intent roll off of him, which succeeded in scaring Chigusa half to death, while Fate merely shrugged it off. A few more seconds past before Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna joined the blonde, and displayed shock that the blonde was standing on top of the water.

"Amagasaki Chigusa, stop this pointless resistance and return Ojou-sama," Setsuna ordered her, "By tomorrow morning, reinforcements will arrive to capture you, so give up!"

"I'd do as you were told, if I were you," Naruto told her he took a step toward the group, in which Chigusa took a step back from him, a crack his neck and knuckles menacingly as he grinned at her manically, "Or else I'm going to enjoy what's going to happen next!"

Scared out of her wits, Chigusa was about to summon a horde of demons on the blonde when Fate put a hand on her shoulder, "That would be pointless," he told her, "At his level, those demons would defeated in a blink of an eye. I will take care of him."

"Oh, ready for round two," Naruto asked with a sly smirk, before turning to the other, "Shorty over there is mine, I'll catch up with you guys later." He told them, then in an instant the two had vanished from the area, and it was then that Chigusa summoned an army of demons using Konoka's magical reserves.

* * *

Sparks flew as a stone pillar was blocked by steel as Naruto and Fate fought one another and were getting further and further from where they left the two groups. They then separated, staying at least a few meters from each other.

"If you're trying to lead me away from where the summoning ritual is taking place, I'll have you know that it won't work." The white haired boy stated calmly.

Naruto just stood there for a moment in silence, before he tilted his head to the side and gave the boy a confused look, "Say what?" he asked, which actually made Fate sweat drop a little, "Summoning ritual, what are you talking about, I'm only putting distance between us and them so that way I don't have to worry about them." He explain.

"From what?" Fate asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"From me going all out," Naruto said and let out a roar as he was enveloped by a blue aura of energy that was so dense that it made the air around them heavy. Chakra flooded Naruto's system as he released more and more of his power, "I've been holding back for about a week or so, and I know you haven't gone all out either, so let's go wild!"

With that, Naruto sped toward the white haired boy at a higher level of speed that the white haired boy hadn't seen before, his movements becoming that of which no normal person could've kept track of, however, Fate was a normal boy. He met Naruto head on and the both began exchanging earth shattering blows to one another. The minutes dragged on as they continued on one another, until Fate performed one spinning kick, which Naruto successfully dodged and was able to grab the boy's leg. With a quick spin, the blonde sent the boy flying into a tree with such force that it broke the poor tree apart.

Fate recovered himself in midair, showing no sign of injury, only he was glaring hatefully at the blonde shinobi as he flew straight at Naruto and delivered a hard right hook with a serious amount of power behind it. Naruto thought he could actually hear his bones breaking as he withstood the blow and gave the white haired his own right in the middle of his face with such force that it actually did send Fate crashing backwards, destroying whatever was behind him while his feet blew the ground away while he tried to stop himself.

Naruto moved quickly as he went to the tallest and thickest looking tree he could see and gripped it firmly with his hands. He then began pumping more chakra into his limbs and with a yell, he ripped the tree right out of the ground, roots and all. Suddenly Fate came flying from the direction he had left from, this time sporting a bruise on his face and his eyes were ablaze with anger as he held a sword of stone in his hands, ready to slice Naruto in two. However, his face showed shock as he realized Naruto had swung the tree at him, and it was too late

"Eat this brat!" Naruto yelled at him as the tree made contact with his entire body, and it shattered against him as he was slammed into the ground, but that wasn't the end of it.

Fate got up once more and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde and unleashed a barrage of punches on the shinobi, each one holding more power than the next and to end it, Fate hit him with a sharp palm thrust to his chest, and sent Naruto into the ground so hard that it created a mound of earth, and Fate immediately created a dozen of stone pillars and sent them at the mound, only to receive a giant explosion from it. Remembering the explosion that came from his clone earlier that day, Fate turned around to see the blonde shinobi right behind him with a rasengan in his hand.

Fate grabbed his stone blade from before and slashed downward on Naruto. The sword made its mark over his left eye and a cut mirroring Fate's own on his whisker marks and it made its way down from a small part of his shoulder down to chest, cutting open his shirt as it wounded him. Still, Naruto pressed on and connected his rasengan with the boy's chest which instantly turned into a great torrent of water when the orb made contact.

"Not bad, you should feel proud of yourself, you're the first opponent I've met that's been able to injure me," he commented as he rubbed his injured face, "I'd like to be able to fight you more, but unfortunately I have a mission to finish, not to mention I want to see the full potential of Negi Springfield. Until next time Uzumaki Naruto." and with that, the magical equivalent of a clone had vanished.

"Damn, I thought I had him," Naruto thought as he looked at his wounds, and found them all to be non fatal and decided to leave them to his healing ability, "I'm so glad I left my jacket opened, because I don't want to have to look for a new one," he muttered to himself as he turned around and saw a large pillar of light that was towering over the area, in fact he was sure that thing had been there for a while now "Holy shit, that can't be good." he said as he took out a three-pronged kunai and used the hiraishin to get him to his destination...only to reappeared about eight meters from where he originally was.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE F***ING SHITTING ME," Naruto roared in outrage, "'THEY HAVEN'T BEEN USED BEFORE', 'THEY'RE STILL IN USABLE CONDITION', BAH! BULLSHIT EISHUN-SAN," the angry blonde continued to rant using a select choice of curse words, before taking a few deep breaths and remembered the current situation, "You know what, screw it! I'll do it the other way!" and this time Naruto pumped his chakra into his arm and threw the kunai far away and then disappear in a yellow flash a few seconds later.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it, personally I think I did okay with Naruto's and Fate's second fight. At Naruto's current level, his normal form is enough to hold off Nagato's Deva Path so he should be able to stand against him in a fight for awhile before being overpowered. Onto to Naruto's jutsus and his new element, and Eishun.**

**For him learning the water element, I debated whether or not to do it but I figured that Naruto was due for a newer power that would be a good on defense and moderate attacking skills and the water element seemed to fit it the best for him, that and I can't see Naruto possesing any of the others without something like the rinnegan.**

**And for jutsus, As of right now he only has three new jutsus, one wind, one water, and the Bunshin Daibakuha, but he will learn some more over time, and I've some ones I'm sure you're all going to think are cool!**

**Now to Eishun nowing about Naruto, I wanted there to be something of a Father-Son bond between Naruto and him, with there being someone who knew who and what he was and could be a father figure to him while he stayed at Mahora.**

**See you next!**


	12. Kyoto Trip: Battle the Demon God Part 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back and with a long chapter this time! Well I hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Kyoto Trip: Battle the Demon God Part 2**

Chigusa continued on with her chanting as the giant rock before her and Konoka still emitted its giant pillar of light while Fate silently appeared behind her, she turned her head to look at him and was surprised to see him as injured as he was, she had figured he would've defeated the blonde without too much trouble.

"Did you beat him, is he taken care of," she hesitantly asked. Out of the four of those brats, she was sure that the only one they needed to worry about was Naruto, seeing as he was the strongest in there group and he always seemed to be there when her plans went amuck. She noticed Konoka seemed to stir from her shifting consciousness that was induced when Chigusa unleashed her power when she mentioned the blonde being 'taken out', "Hmph, it seems Ojou-sama cares a great deal for that troublesome blonde." she said disdainfully, then turned back to Fate, awaiting his answer

Fate simply shook his head, "No, he's more stronger than I had originally anticipated, but he is far enough away that it'll take him awhile to make his way back here, so no need to worry, please continue with the ritual," he told her, then sat himself down to recuperate from the damage the blonde had inflicted to him, his mind still on his opponent, "He lives up to his clan's name well enough." he muttered.

"Huh, what clan?" Chigusa asked.

"Do you remember his last name, Uzumaki, the name of a clan of ninja that are known for their vitality and sealing techniques," he explained, which caused Chigusa's face to pale considerably, "It's seems you've realized it, if he makes his way here, he might be able to undo the ritual, so I would hurry as fast as I can if I were you." he told her, to which she complied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Asuna and Setsuna were battling back at where their group had originally separated. When Naruto and Fate had left, Chigusa had used some of Konoka's magical power to summon an army of a little more than 150 demons. Negi immediately conjured a wind barrier to buy some time a come up with a plan, and eventually they agreed on Setsuna and Asuna staying behind to deal with the horde while Negi and Chamo would go on their way to rescue Konoka, and Chamo was even able to get Negi and Setsuna to form a probationary contract.

Asuna and Setsuna were more or less on equal footing with the demons, being able to dispatch about half of them until they encountered the more powerful ones of the group and a bird demon was able to capture Asuna, and on top of all that Tsukuyomi had showed up, and Setsuna was nearly out of options and was about to unleash something, but luckily for her and Asuna, Mana and Kuu Fei arrived to help. Together the four of them had defeated the remaining weaker demons, with only the stronger ones left.

Suddenly a lone three pronged kunai came from out of the sky, right in the middle of a group of four demons, and to the shock of everyone there, Naruto suddenly appeared in a yellow flash and instantly sent the demons flying across the area.

Naruto took a quick moment to look around the area, checking both his allies and his enemies' number, and was a bit surprised to see Mana and Kuu here, but was glad for their help all the same. With a quick shunshin, he disappeared and reappeared next to his students, and the four girls got a good look at their teacher, his entire body looked like it had been through a little bit a hell and back, especially that nasty looking cut that ran down his head and onto his chest, blood flowing down his eye and chest, but he was still standing firm and looked determined.

"Asuna, Setsuna, how you both holding up?" he asked, showing concern for them as he saw how injured they were.

"I'm alright, Naruto-sensei." Setsuna assured him.

"We're fine, just fine," Asuna panted, but showed more concern for him as she rested her hand above his eye and wiped the blood that came from the wound, "What about you, this cut looks painful." she asked.

Naruto just waved her off, "It's nothing, just a little scratch I got from that brat before he ran off," he told her then focused his attention on Mana and Kuu, "And you two?" he asked as he checked on their condition, they weren't injured or anything like that meaning they must have gotten here recently.

"I'm a-okay-aru!" Kuu answered cheerfully, and Naruto could tell that she was really having some fun here.

"Me too." was Mana's response.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a small, and then focused his attention to the group of demons and Tsukuyomi, and that was then the four girls noticed something they hadn't before. Nothing had changed about their sensei, he was as banged up as when he got here and he still had on his smile, but what seemed to draw their attention were his eyes. Gone were the happy and carefree eyes of their sensei that all them had come to expect; now they were determined, hardened and showed such intensity that they thought his eyes were ablaze.

"Amazing-aru," Kuu whispered in spite of herself, she, Setsuna, and Asuna had never seen such eyes before, and the tanned girl only thought was, "_He is a true warrior._"

But Mana was able to tell what his eyes were, they were the eyes of a fighter who had been tempered with years of training, they were the eyes of a soldier who had seen many different battles and had survived each of them, "_Hmph, I guess you were right this time Kaede._" she thought to herself.

Naruto turned to look at the four girls again, and found their staring to be a bit weird, "Uh, is there something wrong?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Immediately the four girls spouted a blush on their cheeks as they realized what they were doing and adverted their eyes away from him as they simultaneously said that nothing was wrong. With a shrug he turned back to the demons as he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his hitai-ate and wrapped it around his head.

The head demon of the group, a big muscular demon who was carrying a steel club and had a long antenna-looking thing out of the back of his head (It looks like Majin Buu's when he absorbs Gohan), looked at the headband in surprise "Well well, now this is a rare sight to see, a warrior of the hidden world being here," he laughed enthusiastically and the demons stir somewhat as they looked at blonde either with caution or with anticipation while his four students gave him strange looks, "Are you gonna join in on this fight?" the demon asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before turning to the girls "...You girls don't mind if I go a few rounds with these guys alone, do ya?" he asked them, which caused an uproar from the demons but their boss held them back. However, there was an even bigger uproar from the girls as they surrounded him, telling him not to and that it was too dangerous and what not, and Naruto being Naruto, just stubbornly ignored their warnings and jumped down from the rock in which their group was perched on.

"Naruto-sensei!" Setsuna yelled exasperatedly.

"I'll be fine Setsuna, besides, I can't stay here for long so I might as well even the odds in your favor a bit more." he told her, giving her his trademark fox-grin, which ironically got some squeals of delight from the kitsune women that were there, as he walked towards the boss, his face instantly dropping his grin as it hardened.

Tsukuyomi let out a giggle as she looked at the blonde, "Is it just me, or does Naruto-kun seem to be even cooler than he was at Cinema Village?" she asked out loud, which earned her a quick glare from Setsuna.

The demon looked at him curiously before letting out a hearty laugh, "You've got some spunk kid, I like you, but I hope you don't think you're in any condition to face all of us, much less beat-" he was cut off when he suddenly felt the tremendous amount of killing intent wash over him and everyone else, and it was emanating from the blonde shinobi that was in front of him.

"Don't you worry about me, you should be worrying about yourself in the next few seconds" he said coolly as he brought out two of his father's kunai and said, "_Hien,_" then the kunai began glowing a blue light, and taking his fingers, he ran them across the blades' edge and through the air, the aura quickly following him until they were both shaped into what resembled a katana, both two meters in length, "_Fuuton: Hageshi no ha!_" he shouted as he charged the demon, jumping up and bring his left blade down.

The head demon quickly blocked it with the end of his club, thinking that it would simple to take down the blonde in his present condition, but he quickly showed surprise as the sword began cutting through his steel club with ease and was pushed back when the end was cleaved off and was sent to the ground as the blonde quickly appeared in front of him and kicked him in the side of his head.

"Boss!" a demon cried out and then the horde swarmed on him, only it wasn't at what they had expected because the blonde shinobi was holding his own, and not only that, was beating them. Naruto slashed and hacked at the demons that came near him, only breaking a few of the summons while the others were slightly injured, he ducked under a cyclop's swing and stabbed it twice in the gut before tearing it apart and quickly returned to the others in the army.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an incoming attack and he quickly blocked an oni's attempt to club him with his left blade and then quickly spun around and delivered a chakra-empowered kick to his chest, sending him crashing into a nearby group. He then caught a bird demon's failed sword attack by intertwining their right arms together and spun his arm around to the point he was able to lift himself and slam his foot against the demon's temple and let go of his arm's grip as he watched it crumpled to the ground

He then turned his two kunai blades so they were pointing downwards and stabbed through two onis' clubs and jumped toward them, performing two mid air kicks as he let go of the two kunai, and the chakra blades dispersed and the kunai fell until they were caught by a crouching Naruto, who then threw them behind himself, right between another bird demon and an armored demon. The two thought they were lucky and were about to take him out, but he suddenly appeared right next to them in a yellow flash and twisted his body so that the bird demon rammed in the back of his head by Naruto's elbow while the armored demon received Naruto's fist to his jaw.

The blonde quickly returned to a stance as he activated his jutsu again, the chakra infused kunai appearing once more as he quickly dispatched another oni by chopping both of his hands off and then created an 'X' mark on his body. He then turned around as the demon's body disappeared in smoke and blocked another demon's attack, quickly dispatching it with a swift kick, then quickly brought that foot down a bird demon's sword and spun around and performed a split kick with one foot on the ground while the other one went into the air and slammed into the demon's jaw, sending him flying through the air with yell of pain.

Naruto then jumped up a performed a true spilt kick to two demons who had charged on him and then he canceled his jutsu and landed on his hands and spun around, knocking six demons back before he jumped up into the air and took out the kunai again. But before he could reactivate his hageshi no ha again, he was attacked by a blonde haired kitsune woman who was had blonde hair and wielded bladed tonfas, which forced him to block the blades with his kunai.

"Y'know you're a cute one, maybe we can meet up after this and get to know one another better?" she asked teasingly as he squinted his eyes which made him seem even more fox like than before.

"Sorry, as tempting as that is Kitsune-chan, I've already got one fox to many in my life!" he told her with his trademark fox-grin as he tossed one of his kunai behind her and used the hiraishin to appear behind her, and grabbed her leg and tossed her into a group below as he fell to the ground, and began a tossing his kunai around the area.

The girls watched in both awe and fascination as they watched their newest teacher going through their enemies as if they were nothing. He was a true menace on the battlefield as he was all over the place in a barrage of yellow flashes and kept pummeling into the demon army relentlessly and they were all wondering how he was able to move at that impossible level of speed, needlessly to say, they were speechless at the sight they were seeing.

"How in the hell is he doing that!" Asuna muttered to herself, but was loud enough for the girls to hear. Before they could answer however, they were immediately brought back to the fight as they watched Naruto let out a roar as he picked up a demon that was maybe three time his size as if it were nothing and threw him onto a group of demons.

"Aww, I wish I could fight Naruto-sensei right now-aru…" Kuu said sadly, her head sunk below her shoulders in disappointment.

"You sure you want to fight _that_?" Setsuna asked, pointing towards the blonde as he performed a front flip over a group of demons while managing to slap the center two on the back. The demons quickly turned around but were caught up in a sudden explosion that came from the two tags that Naruto had secretly placed on them.

Kuu Fei nodded her head very enthusiastically "Yep, Naruto-sensei would be a strong opponent, it'd be fun!" she said excitedly.

Mana merely nodded her head, "It'd be interesting to see you two fight it out." she stated calmly as she and the others continued watching their sensei.

* * *

Back at the altar where Chigusa, Fate, and Konoka were, things had been going smoothly as Chigusa continued with the ritual.

"Are you almost done?" Fate inquired.

"Just a little longer." was Chigusa's answer.

"Oh…well, Negi's coming." The white haired boy stated calmly as he turned his head to where he had detected the ten year old mage.

"What, that brat," turning her head towards the lake, she could see a small figure that was flying across the water and heading straight towards them, speeding so fast that he was spraying the water behind maybe a good ten to twenty feet into the air, "What a stubborn little brat!" she growled, although from where she was, she was in no position to do anything.

"Continue the ritual," Fate told her as he pulled out a talisman and faced the incoming mage, "I'll take care of him."

* * *

Naruto himself knew he was taking too much time here, he needed to get out of here quickly and go and help Negi, seeing as Fate was most likely waiting for him there and he knew Negi didn't have a chance at beating him. He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Tsukuyomi join in on the battle and began pressing him near a rock, though while he ran up as soon as Tsukuyomi lunged at him and did a quick flip, his feet landing on her back as he using her as a springboard as sent himself into the air.

"Ara, are you running away from me Naruto-kun?" the blonde haired swordswoman asked as she turned around to look at him while he was still in the air.

"Me run away? No, I've wasted too much time here and I've got somewhere to be," he said as he made a cross shaped hand sign and yelled, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu,_" and with a cloud of smoke, another Naruto appeared, with the original Naruto jumping from the clone's back and landed away from the battleground before running to where the pillar of light was.

"H-Hey Naruto, what are doing," Asuna screamed at him but to no avail, the blonde was long gone, but she had succeeded in turning everyone's attention back to the four girls, "I thinking that was a bad idea..." she said sheepishly, causing her companions to sweat drop.

"Hey Boss, do you think it'd be a good idea to go back to fighting them now that the blonde is gone?" a demon asked the head demon who had gotten up from Naruto's earlier assault and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Yeah, he only left a clone to back up those girls, we don't need to worry about it," he said simply as he watched the clone joined up with the girls and gave Asuna a light scolding, "Let's get 'em boys!" he shouted and the remaining demons charge at the group.

* * *

Negi had arrived at the platform, having casted his _Flans Saltatio Pulverea_ spell to create a sheet of mist from the waterafter plowing through the demon that Fate had summoned to stop him "_Ipse pars durem adicionari per tres secundas, Negius Springfieldes!_" he invoked is spell, empowering himself with his magic as he charged at Fate, then jumped of his staff as the white haired boy aimed a spell at him.

"...The staff?" Fate said in surprise while Negi jumped from a nearby pillar towards the boy, poised for an attack while his guard was down, however the punch never reached past the boy's barrier which had stopped the attack merely an inch from his face, leaving Negi and Chamo stunned at this revelation.

"Didn't I tell you it would have been better for you to stop," he stated calmly as he grabbed Negi's arm, restraining him, "Why would you choose close range combat, even though you are not used to it and against someone more powerful than yourself? The son of the Thousand Master, huh? You're nothing but a child after all, it seems I have expected too much from you."

However, Negi reacted differently than what Fate had expected, he began laughing instead, "Hehehe, you fell for it!" he said with a wink, his palm on the boy's chest and with a simple command, "Release!" Fate was instantly restrained by Negi's Sagitta Magica spell, the arrows of wind circling around their target and capturing him.

"_He cast a spell without chanting,_" Fate thought, surprised evident on his face until he realized what it was, "I see, a delayed spell."

"Damn straight," Chamo said victoriously as he flipped the white haired boy the bird, "He chanted the Sagitta Magica while we were in the mist, and at point blank range, anti-magic barriers only have a minimal effect!"

"...I see, you've made surprising progress for someone with so little combat experience. I've changed my opinion of you, Negi Springfield." Fate said surprisingly calmly despite his current situation.

"Hah, what are you so calm about punk, you're the one who got trapped!" Chamo shouted.

"The Arrows of Binding spell is only a basic spell, it'll take about ten seconds to get out of once you've been hit with it." Negi told Chamo, who quickly scoffed at that information.

"Those seconds are plenty enough Aniki, now go get Konoka-neesan!" he told the ten year old, who complied, but when they turned around to face their remaining enemy, she and Konoka were gone.

"Where is she, they were just here a second ago!" Negi shouted as he looked around, but looked up when Chamo told him to and he instantly froze up.

In the large pillar of light there was a bit a movement before a form suddenly emerged from the rock that was ahead of the mage and the ermine. It was a two-faced, four-armed monster of huge proportions, but thankfully its lower body was still sealed away in the stone, but that still left its massive upper body to deal with. Its two different faces were at the front and back of its head, with the front having two horns while the back had one and there was another horn in the middle of its head.

"Fufufufu, it seems that you're a few seconds too late, the summoning has just now been completed," Chigusa laughed as she and Konoka floated towards the beat's shoulder, "The two-faced, four-armed, giant demon, Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, a demonic god sealed away 1600 years ago..." she said before letting out another laugh, thinking her victory was assured.

* * *

When Naruto saw the demon god appear in the pillar of light, he immediately began thinking up multiple plans to take that thing down. It really wasn't that hard since he had fought giant monsters like that in the past, in fact the thing looked to be around the size of Shukaku, and might have even been a few feet taller than the one-tailed beast.

Basically came down to three simple plans for Naruto, plan A being summon either Gamahiro or Gamaken to help kick its ass, plan B being going into a sage mode then beat it into a bloody pulp or use one of his more powerful jutsu to take it down, then there was plan C which was him going in there like a maniac and fight it with what jutsu and equipment he had until it either ran away or was killed.

"_So do you know how powerful the big guy is, Kyubi?_" Naruto asked his biju as he continued his way towards the demon.

The nine-tailed fox let out a howl of laughter from inside his cage, which Naruto took as a good thing for this specific event and was confirmed when Kyubi told him rather smugly, "**Powerful, that pathetic excuse for a demon god couldn't even stand a chance against Shukaku, much less you or me. Any of your forms should be enough to beat it, but since you've got that white haired brat to deal with too, I'd call in some backup just to be safe.**"

"_So you wouldn't mind if I went at it in my normal state, would you?_" the blonde shinobi asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

The giant fox snorted, "**Why even ask me, you're going to do it regardless of what I say.**" he said plainly, which only made his jinchuriki's grin widened.

As he was nearing his target, he entered a nearby clearing a found it occupied by two more of his students, Kaede and Yue, with the former sitting on Kotaro while she had his arm in a hold, restraining him.

Held up his hand in greeting as he came to a halt, "Yo girls, hey Kotaro, seems like you two had it out," he said pointing to Kaede's multiple bruises and Kotaro's current position, then turned to Yue as he realized something, "And I bet you're the one who contacted Kaede-chan, Mana, and Kuu Fei seeing as you're the only one out of the girls not turned to stone." Yue nodded her to confirm his thoughts, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention to that.

His eyes turned towards what looked to be one of the biggest shuriken Naruto had ever seen, the thing was physically almost a foot taller than himself and it was still stuck in the ground. Naruto looked from the shuriken to the demon god a few times before he gained a sly grin on his face.

"_Hey Kyubi, you thinking what I'm thinking right now?_" he asked the nine-tailed fox.

"**Yes and I agree one hundred percent,**" the biju cackled madly from inside his cage, before telling the blonde shinobi, "**And Naruto, make sure to aim for the head on this one.**"

"_Gotcha,_" Naruto replied, then turned to Kaede, "Hey Kaede-chan, can I borrow that shuriken for a bit?" he simply asked while pointing to the gigantic weapon.

Kaede's face just remained the same as ever, her eyes closed and her smile still on her face as she nodded her head, "Sure Naruto-sensei, there is a string on it that you can pull to make it automatically spin." She added.

"What! Really," Naruto questioned her as he quickly went over to the shuriken and picked it up off the ground and found the string. He pulled on it experimentally and was fascinated to see that it was true, "Awesome, Tenten would kill to get one of these things!" he exclaimed excitedly as he held it behind his back.

Before he left he turned to the kunoichi one more time, looking at the outfit she was wearing, a red Chinese dress that was decorated with purple flowers and black butterflies, and it showed of her magnificent long legs through the slits on the sides of the dress, not to mention that it complimented the rest of her gorgeous body, "By the way Kaede-chan, that's a cute dress you're wearing, you look good in it." he commented before heading off towards the gigantic demon again, leaving the stunned trio in the dust.

Yue was speechless for a few moments before finally speaking, "I don't think that Naruto-sensei really thinks about what he's saying sometimes, don't you think so Kaede-san?" she deadpanned.

"...Maybe, but at least he's willing to speak his mind, de gozaru." Kaede responded, her usual expression never changing even though her cheeks gained a pink hue to them.

As Naruto continued getting nearer to the awaiting demon god, he decided some help would be useful just in case in case something went wrong so he quickly stopped and set the shuriken down, then he bit down on his thumb hard enough to make it bleed and made the appropriate hand signs, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" he shouted and slammed his hand down on the ground and cloud of smoke appeared.

The smoke receded to reveal Fukasaku being the toad that Naruto had summoned, "Wha-Naruto-chan, what's going on," the old toad questioned his pupil, a surprised look appearing on his face as he spotted the demon god. Naruto gave him a quick update on what was going on, "Hmmm...Well we've been expecting you to call on us, I just didn't think you'd be dealing with something of this magnitude." he told the blonde, giving him a smirk while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"So you wanna help me out?" Naruto asked.

The old toad merely nodded his head in response, "You know that I'd be willing to help you with anything Naruto-chan, besides I might as well spend some time here before going back and getting yelled at by Ma for missing dinner." he said, shrugging his shoulders while Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. He quickly picked up Fukasaku and placed him on his shoulder, then grabbed the shuriken and made his way once again towards the demon god.

When the two finally arrived at their destination, they found Negi, and surprisingly Asuna and Setsuna, standing on the wooden bridge. Unbeknownst to the shinobi, his little brother had failed in his initial attack on the demon god, but it didn't even scratch it, and once Fate had escaped from his confinement, Negi was forced to summon the two girls for help.

"You two get out of here, I'm going to save Ojou-sama," he heard Setsuna say, "Ojou-sama and Chigusa are on that giant's shoulder. I can make it there if it's just by myself." and it became apparent to both the ninja and the summoned toad that they hadn't been noticed yet.

"But how are you going to get up that high?" Asuna asked.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…I have a secret that I've kept from both you and Ojou-sama, and once you've seen my true form, I'll have to say goodbye…but now, with you two," she said as she slowly hunched over until beautiful white wings erupted from her back, looking back at their surprised expressions she sadly continued, "…This is my true form. I'm a monster, just like the-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE," Naruto suddenly roared, making everyone jump in surprise as they became aware of his presence. Memories of his past came flooding back to him as he approached them, and he hated thinking of it, "You a monster, Ha! I've only known you for a short time and I already know your no monster. I've met real monsters, I've met men who were so fixated on the thought of immortality and power that they had made a technique so that they could transfer themselves into someone else's body and take over it, I've met men that have literally ripped out the hearts of their enemies so they can extend their own life, men who slaughter people without hesitation in the name of some god, and men who've gone so far as to manipulate entire countries, not to mention their own clan, and treated them as accessories in order to achieve their goals! Now tell me, have you done anything of that level!"

Setsuna nervously shook her head, "N-No..." she replied in a quiet, timid voice.

"Then why do you even think of yourself as a monster, you're nothing like any of them! So don't ever let me catch you talking like that!" Naruto told her.

"B-But m-my..." she stumbled to form the words, but she gestured to her wings.

"You think just because you have those wings, that makes you a monster? They just make you a little different," he told her, then offhandedly added, "Besides I think they look beautiful, you look like an angel with them." which immediately caused the girl to blush up a storm, while Negi gapped and Asuna starred at him and Chamo gained a sly grin.

Fukasaku merely laughed at what the blonde had said, "I think you might have overdid it a bit there Naruto-chan." causing Setsuna and Asuna to recoil from the talking toad and the way he addressed their teacher, "How ya'll doing, I'm Fukasaku from Myobokuzan it's a pleasure to meet little Naruto-chan's new friends," he greeted them all, then turned to Setsuna, "And he's right little lady, you shouldn't be thinking that those wings are a burden to you, but rather as a gift." he advised her while Asuna went in for a closer inspection of her white wings.

"They're right Setsuna-san!" Negi chimed in.

"Yeah, these things are definitely cool!" Asuna agreed.

"But what about Ojou-sama, she'll hate me!" Setsuna quickly added, but Naruto put a stop to that just as fast.

"Listen Setsuna, I know what you're feeling right now from experience, but trust me on this, if someone can't accept you for who you truly are, then they aren't worth being your friend or keep working hard until she accepts you. I've been through it all and let me tell you, it's the best feeling you can imagine when they finally accept you." he assured her with a bright smile.

"Naruto's right, you're Konoka's childhood and you've been watching over her for the past two years now. Do you really Konoka is the kind of person who'd hate you for something like this? You're such an idiot!" Asuna told her, smiling.

"Naruto-sensei, Asuna-san." Setsuna mumbled as tears weld up in her eyes as her face showed surprise that her friends were still accepting her despite her wings.

"Go Setsuna-san, we'll support you, right guys?" she asked the boys.

"Actually, after Setsuna takes back Konoka-chan and gets her to safety, I'll start hammering into the big guy until my clone gets a clear shot with this thing and takes it out." Naruto told her, indicating to the gigantic shuriken behind him.

"You can't Naruto-nii, even one of my most powerful spells couldn't even scratch it, how are you going to be able to do anything with that?" Negi questioned his older brother only to be bonked on the head with his head.

"Please, that thing doesn't even hold a candle next to Kyubi, and after fighting that fuzzball anything will be a walk in the park," Naruto told him, earning confused looks from everyone, then turned to Setsuna, "Go on Setsuna, I'll be right behind you after I take care of something."

"Ok," she responded as she crouched, then turned around to look at everyone, "Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei, thank you for trying so hard for Kono-chan." then she was off in the air, just as Fate had spotted them.

"There you are, and I see your brother has joined you too." he said before spotting Setsuna flying away from them and towards the demon god. He prepared a spell to stop her but was intercepted by Naruto and Negi, the latter firing a spell at him while Naruto threw a kunai with a exploding tag attached to it, forcing the white haired boy to dodge the explosion.

"Gama-jiji, I'll need you to get a distraction going for a few seconds so we can come up with something." Naruto told the elder sage as he set the shuriken down and created three clones, two of which went after to hold off Fate.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, just leave it to me." he assured his pupil as he got off his shoulder and began gathering nature chakra..

"So, what now?" Negi asked.

"Simple, we kick that brat's ass and then go and kill the giant demon." Naruto replied simply like he had done things like this every day, which he nearly has.

"**The blonde is right Boya, though it sounds easier than it might be.**" a voice suddenly came from nowhere.

"T-That voice!" Chamo exclaimed.

"**I've come to see you fight, and it was amusing to say the least, I'm sure you can go a bit further and if you can last another min- actually make it about three or four minutes since you've got the idiot with you. If you last that long, then I'll finish it for you.**" Eva told them.

"Oh really Eva-chan? Are you sure that I won't be done by the time you get here?" Naruto asked teasingly while he armed himself with two kunai from his pouch.

"**Whatever you say brat,**" Evangeline dismissed his teasing as she focused on Negi, "**Listen Boya, do you really think you'll catch up to your father by thinking things through, sometimes you've just got to rush in blindly without thinking about the consequences. If you're a brat, then act like one and leave the rest to the adults!**"

"Right, let's go!" Negi shouted, then invoked Asuna's contract while Fate made his way towards them, having finished of the clones.

He suddenly appeared behind Asuna with a burst of speed and kicked her into the floor before she could react, breaking the wooden platform, and before Negi had time to even do anything, Fate had appeared behind him as well, punching so hard he went flying backwards and crashed into Asuna. He then continued attacking the two without paying any regard to Naruto, figuring it would be better to finish the two weaklings before going to fight the stronger one.

Fate rose into the air as he chanted, "_Basiliske Gale_ō_te meta K_ō_kt_ō_ Pod_ō_n kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pno_ē_n Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pno_ē_ Petras!_" and a focused beam of light came from his fingers, Asuna quickly shielded Negi with her body as the light hit them. Surprisingly she came out unharmed, though her shirt was turned into stone.

Fate then went for a follow up attack, but he was only about five feet from the two when he got a full blast of Fukasaku's Senpo: Kawazu Naki in the face, which forced him to stumble as he clutched his ears in pain from the jutsu.

Naruto saw his chance while the old toad was holding him off and quickly threw down one of the three pronged kunai in his hand onto the ground and made a break for the demon god while activating the hageshi no ha again.

"Get ready!" he ordered his clone as he past him, and Naruto watched as Setsuna confronted Chigusa, then dived-bombed her, dispatching her last defenses and grabbing Konoka, then as fast as she could, flew away from the demon's or its summoner's reach.

With a mighty jump, Naruto reached one of Sukuna's outstretched arms and embedded his chakra blade into its hand. The beast gave an angry roar of pain as it swung its arm wildly, desperately trying to remove the annoyance from it, but Naruto held on using his chakra to stick himself to the demon. He then created four clones that ran all over his body, slashing and hitting every little part of the monster's body, until they all came together at its head and attacked it as one with four rasengans and then exploded.

The creature stumbled, the force of those attacks and the explosions leaving it in a painful daze. The original roughly yanked out his kunai blade and with it two of the demon's fingers when heard the sound of something whirling coming up behind him and performed a back flip, with the now chakra empowered shuriken passing him moments later.

He watched what had happened as if it were in slow motion, the shuriken's target merely raised its injured arm, most likely to grasp it or something to dull the pain from losing its fingers, only to have it to get caught into its flesh at that instant. And it wasn't over there, it didn't stop at all as it cut its way from the hand to a few feet away from the shoulder, nearly slicing the appendage in half before it cut its way from its arm and went through the collarbone and part of its neck. The weapon left the so-called god's neck and continued on in the direction, never being used as its wielder originally intended it to.

The Demon God threw back its head and let out a blood-curdling roar, screaming in agony as it cradled its damaged limb, blood flowing from both the wound and its injured body while it one of its arms pressed tightly against its neck in an attempt to stop some of its bleeding.

"_Damn, I was hoping that it'd take of its head, but at least its occupied for now._" Naruto thought as he turned his head around to look at where the others were to see Fate having finally knock Fukasaku aside and threw a punch at Asuna, only for Negi to catch Fate's outstretched arm. With Fate caught, Asuna tore through her petrified shirt and attacked him with her fan, destroying his barrier, with Negi following up with a solid punch to Fate's face.

Fate stood still for a moment, shocked at what had happened. It wasn't only the older brother, but the younger brother that had actually managed to hit him and this was a full on punch straight to the face, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Again, someone was actually able to hit me...Negi Springfield!" he gave the boy a glare as he threw a punch, only for Naruto to intercept it at the last second and retaliated with his own and followed up with barrage of punches and kicks that sent the boy sliding across the platform, with Naruto quickly following him. The two continued clashing with one another, moving farther down the platform.

However, Fate quickly reversed their roles as he dodged a punch and delivered a devastating kick that cracked a few of the blonde's ribs and sent him even further across the platform. When Naruto recovered from it, he looked at the white haired boy and saw something that sent chills down his spine. Fate was giving the blonde an eerie smile, and then he heard Negi and Fukasaku yelling at him as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up just as the gigantic fist of the demon god meeting his body taking both the blonde and the piece of the platform he was standing on into the ground. Fate had seen that the demon had recognized the blonde as he kicked him and watched as it raised its fist to retaliate against the blonde and in a fit of rage, became pummeling into the same spot with its three remaining hands.

* * *

"Naruto-nii!" Negi cried out desperately as he watched the demon continue its vengeance mercilessly, thinking that if someone didn't do anything to stop it soon, his older brother was going to be killed. But before he could even do anything, Fate was on him again. He was drained both magically and physically it took nearly all he had just to stop himself from falling down.

He could only watch as Fate neared him, with his fist raised and ready to strike at him, but when he was only a few inches away from the ten year old, a hand suddenly shot out from underneath Fate, clutching his arm tightly and preventing him from carrying out his attack. The two boys looked down to see Evangeline coming out of the white haired boy's shadow.

"Looks like you've been mistreating our Boya a bit, young one." she said before striking the boy in the chest and sending him flying across the lake, then turned to Negi and gave him a sly smirk, "We're even now, Boya."

"Evangeline-san," Negi shouted in surprise before remembering what was happening to his older brother right now, "Oh no, Naruto-nii! We've got to help him Evangeline-san before he gets killed!" he said frantically as he watched the demon god continue its assault.

Eva seemed to have just realized that as well, "We'll need to take care of that won't we? Don't worry boya, knowing who's family his is, he won't be killed by something like that," she reassured the panicking mage, but still let out a disappointed sigh, "But what a letdown, for all his talk he wasn't able to back it up, and he's supposed to be the son of the Yellow Flash."

"Whoever said that I was done, Eva-chan?" Naruto asked as he suddenly appeared behind them, causing them all to jump in surprise. He seemed to be holding his chest tenderly and had a few bruises on him, but other than that he seemed well enough.

"Naruto-chan are you alright!" Fukasaku asked as he got onto Naruto's shoulder and began checking all the injured places he could find, making sure they weren't too serious.

Naruto waved him off, "I'm fine Gama-jiji, I wasn't injured that badly and there's no way in hell something that weak could ever beat me," Naruto said, and was instantly interrogated by the old toad and his little brother on how he escaped, "Well after I got hit the first time I was a little out of it for about a few more of those punches before I came too and then used transported myself here via hiraishin." he explained while pointing to the three pronged kunai that was still embedded into the platform.

"At least you're alright Naruto-nii!" Negi shouted happily.

Naruto took a deep breath before turning to face the demon god, who had been unaware of its target escaping, "Hey Eva-chan, do you have something planned to take that thing down," he asked as he pointed to the demon.

Eva simply nodded her head, "Yes, Chachamaru should be ready with a barrier shell any minute, why do you ask?" was her response.

"Could you tell her to hold off on that for a few minutes, because I'm going to give it one more go with the big guy," he told her as he created two clones, but before he could do anything he was forcibly held down by Fukasaku, "H-Hey let me go Gama-jiji! All I was gonna do was blast it away with a few odama rasengans!" he shouted but to no avail, the old toad had him pinned to the ground with his tongue.

"No, you're staying right here while the others finish that thing, and you're going to take a break for now Naruto-chan." Fukasaku told him, which only received a pout from the blonde shinobi, then gave a disappointed sigh as he told his clones to dispel themselves.

"_Master, the barrier shell has been prepared._" Chachamaru's voice said from nowhere, the group looked around and spotted her in the air, wearing a housemaid's clothes while sporting a big ass gun.

"Do it." Eva ordered, grinning.

"_Roger._" she replied, then fired the gun. A field of energy appeared around the surprised demon as soon as the shot hit it, "_Please hurry, the barrier will only be effective for only a minute against an opponent of this size._" she informed her master.

"You did well Boya, but you've still got a ways to go," Evangeline told him as she donned a cape that looked to be made up of what appeared to be bats, "Now listen up, in a large scale battle like this, a magic user's role is nothing more than heavy artillery, meaning you prepare a huge spell while your partner protects you. Just sit back and watch me show you the power of the ultimate mage," she said as she took off into the air, but then suddenly stopped and turned around, "Hey, make sure you take a good look!"

"O-Okay." Negi replied, sweat dropping.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac,_" she chanted with one of her arms raised, "_To Sumbolaion Diakon_ē_t_ō_ Moi, h_ē_ Krustallin_ē_ Basileia! Epigen_ē_th_ē_t_ō_, Tai_ō_nion Erebos, Hai_ō_nie Krustalle!_" she shouted and with her hands a downward gesture, the demon god was surrounded in ice, its entire body beginning to freeze.

"One after another, who the hell are you!" Chigusa shouted from on top of the giant's shoulder.

Eva merely laughed, "Kukukuku, you're out of your league, woman! This spell creates a 150-square-foot area of absolute zero, even a giant monster like that can't defend against something like that! I am the vampire Evangeline, the Gospel of Darkness! Look upon my powers and despair!" and then she cackled like a maniac.

"Eva-chan is really getting into this..." Asuna commented as she stood beside Negi, both boys agreeing with her wholeheartedly. Naruto turned around too look at her and he finally noticed that she was covering her modesty with a single arm. Blushing slightly, the blonde turned his attention back to Evangeline who was finally finishing her spell.

"_Pasais Z_ō_ais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia!_" the vampire continued with her spell until she turned around and snapped her fingers, and finished, "_Kosmik_ē_ Katastroph_ē_,_ break." and the frozen adversary was shattered into pieces, with Chigusa been thrown of her perch and falling down. Eva laughed again as she slowly descended, "I don't care if he was some sort of demon god, he's no match for me!"

"S-She did it, that was amazing Eva-chan!" Asuna shouted happily while Fukasaku finally let go of Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, that woman who was on the demon's shoulder got away, I'll go track her down." Fukasaku told him as Evangeline and Chachamaru landed on the ground.

Naruto nodded his head, "Okay, take one of my Kage Bunshins with you and have it dispel itself when you find her, and then I'll meet you there afterwards." he told the old toad then made the hand sign and created the clone, and the two instantly took off. As he watched the two leave, he suddenly got a headache and began recalling the memories of his clone that had stayed behind to help Asuna, Setsuna, Mana, and Kuu Fei.

He recalled fighting with the girls until Asuna and Setsuna left to go aide Negi, leaving the other two and his clone to fight for themselves and had managed to dwindle the demons' number down to maybe least than fifteen demons plus Tsukuyomi when they started disappearing. Naruto then began to turn red as when his clone had prepared to dispel itself, Tsukuyomi snuck up on him and planted a kiss right on the lips before telling it to tell him that she couldn't wait for next time and that she hoped it would be with the real him.

Getting his blush under control he turned back in time to hear Chachamaru finishing her explanation on how Evangeline was able to get here, "-very five seconds, the Headmaster must sign and seal an 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document."

"And as a reward for today, that old geezer agreed to endure the signing until we finish sightseeing tomorrow." Eva said with a grin.

"E-Every five seconds, is the Headmaster going to be okay?" Asuna asked, when she suddenly felt something being draped over her shoulders, she turned to see Naruto, who had put his jacket over her to cover up her half naked form, and she gave him silent thank you in return as they listen in on Eva's reply.

She merely shrugged, "This is all his fault for not foreseeing something like this. He deserves to work a bit," and then she suddenly began to glow, and explained, "While outside and away from the barrier around the academy, I'm at my strongest. It feels good going all out after so long, eh Boya?"

While Negi stuttered a reply, Naruto just openly agreed, "I know what you mean Eva-chan, I haven't gone all out in nearly a week and it's torture. Hell I didn't even get a chance to go all out on that big ass demon before you got here." he whined, causing everyone's head to turn to him.

"That wasn't you going all out? How much of your power were you using, about 70 to 80% percent or so?" Eva asked.

Naruto just grinned, "Nope, I've barely reached passed the 25% point and not to mention I haven't really used any of my more powerful techniques," he explained, and after seeing the looks on their faces, quickly went into further detail, "I mean sure, Hiraishin maybe an S-rank technique but I can use the thing too nearly no end with my stamina, not to mention I can create several rasengans at once before even becoming a little winded, so I don't half to worry about that either, and everything else I've used has been between A and B-rank, so yeah I'm still good for quite a while."

"W-Wow Naruto-nii, you really are amazing." Negi said, with Naruto and Evangeline noticing he was pale and panting heavily, his eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus, and he looked like he about to collapse which made them worry.

"Negi, I think you should sit down and rest." Naruto told his little brother.

"He's right Boya, you don't look to good." Eva agreed as a head came out from a puddle behind her, and Negi recognized what it was.

"Evangeline-san, behind you!" he shouted as he lunged forward, wrapping his hands around her as he put himself in front of her in an attempt to shield her. Evangeline's face flared up, but quickly threw Negi off of her as she saw Fate coming at her.

"_To Teichos Dierxasth_ō_! Doru Petras!_" he invoked the spell, and used his hand to direct a spear of stone from the ground and aimed it right at Evangeline. But Naruto was there first, his eyes blazing as he caught the spear with his chakra enhanced hand, stopping the tip from running right through her as it came into contact with her, but it still left a small hole in her body.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the 'Doll Master' huh?" Fate said as he recognized her, although he was quickly silenced from Naruto's fist meeting his mouth.

Evangeline smirked as she was suddenly in a magical aura, and disappeared from the stone spear and reappeared behind Fate, her body completely healed while sclera had turned black and looked vaguely demonic, and her hand was glowing ominously, "That's right, also known as the 'Undying Mage'." and she struck, the force of her attack destroying everything in its way, both water and wood flying into the air. When all was cleared, everyone could see that Fate's body was cut in half, except Naruto recognized it as the spell he had previously used when they had fought.

"I don't think it would be wise of me to fight a true-blooded vampire, so I think I'll retreat for today." he said before disappearing completely into water.

"Master, are you all right?" Chachamaru asked as she and Asuna rushed towards the girl.

Eva wiped some blood that came from the corner of her mouth before replying, "He's running away, huh? Well that brat's no human either...the way he moves is like a construct, or maybe a doll. I have no idea who he could be working for though, in any case you can relax for now, I'll accompany you for the rest of the trip." she told them.

"T-That's not what we're getting at! You and the stone going through you..." Asuna tried saying but was at a loss for words.

"Hmm? Ah, you can't kill a vampire with a sword or gun, especially not a true-blooded vampire. It's like the movies, though the regenerating is really tiring," Eva explained, then pointed to Naruto, "Besides, you should be more worried about Naruto than me." The girls looked at where she was pointing and gasped, the spear had left a nasty looking cut against Naruto's side and blood was flowing out of it at a steady rate and his hand was cut up and bloodied as well from catching the spear.

"Nah, don't worry about me everyone, I'll be fine soon enough." Naruto told them, even though they still looked concerned.

"T-Thank goodness..." Negi managed to say before he slowly dropped to his knees, and then collapsed entirely onto the floor and lost consciousness.

"Negi!" Naruto shouted as he and the others gathered around him.

"He's a mess, his entire right side has been turned to stone!" Chamo shouted while he panicked.

"Negi-kun/ Negi-sensei!" they turned to see Konoka and Setsuna shouting approaching them with Kaede, Yue, Kotaro, Mana, and Kuu Fei not far behind them.

"What's wrong, de gozaru?" Kaede asked as everyone gathered around the fallen Negi who's condition was being checked out by Chachamaru

"He's in a dangerous condition," she explained, "Negi-sensei's magic resistance is very high, so the petrification process is slow, but at this rate he will be unable to breathe when his neck petrifies and he'll suffocate."

"What! Can't you do something, Eva-chan!" Asuna asked.

"I-I'm really bad at healing magic, I'm undead so I've never needed it." she replied worriedly.

"Naruto, what about you?" Asuna said, everyone turning to the blonde shinobi who was pacing around the same spot, his eyes never leaving his little brother.

He look up and met their gaze, only to shake his head, "No, I'm like Eva-chan in this regard because I've never really needed to learn healing techniques. Besides, Sakura-chan was always the medic, if she or Granny Tsunade were here maybe..." with that he ran his hands through his hair as he looked at Negi.

"Ojou-sama." Setsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," she agreed as she stepped forward, "Um...Asuna, i-is it okay if I kiss Negi-kun?" she asked, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Konoka, what are you saying! This is no tim-" Asuna was cut off by her friend who tried explaining her motive.

"That's not what I mean! Y'know that pactio thing," she said, which stopped anybody from speaking, "Everyone, Set-chan told me everything, thank you. My classmates worked so hard to help me today...if I couldn't even do this much, I could never forgive myself."

That's right, the pactio draws out the latent powers in the Ministra Magi. If we can use the healing powers Konoka-neesan used in Cinema Village..." Chamo explained.

Seeing everyone in agreement, Konoka bent down next to Negi and kissed him, and with a flash of light, the pactio had been form.

Very slowly, Negi opened his eyes and saw that Konoka was kneeling in front of him and behind her, he saw Naruto, Asuna and more of his students, "Konoka-san, thank goodness you're okay." he mumbled tiredly, but still managed to smile. As one everyone began cheering, while some like Naruto and Eva just grinned or breathed a sigh of relief, and some others (Kuu Fei), went so far as to jump up into the air repeatedly.

"Naruto-kun do you want me to heal your injuries too?" Konoka asked as everyone began getting ready to leave..

The blonde looked at her before shaking his head, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Konoka-chan, look," he raised his injured hand, which was already stopped bleeding and was healing itself, "See? I didn't take too much damage so it shouldn't be long before I'm completely healed." he told her.

Konoka only looked at him for a moment before she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun." she whispered in his ear before giving him a smile and then turned around to join the others.

They began making their way back to the headquarters, with some of them talking excitedly about what it was like to face the demons, while others just walked on in silence, but the only one that stayed behind was Naruto. The only ones who took notice were Negi and Asuna, and when they were about to call out to him, Naruto shoo them away while silently saying that he'd catch up in a little bit. The two were hesitant, but agreed anyway and went to catch up with the others.

When they were all out of sight, he staggered a bit until he sat himself down to rest, even though he said he was fine, those repeated fights and that pounding from the demon god had hurt him more than he had lead the others to believe, so he didn't worry them about the specific details. He'd make it back there at his own pace once he finished his two remaining tasks.

"_So what's the damage, Kyubi?_" he asked his biju, he had a good idea on what all bones were broken during this night and was sure he had a concussion to go along with it, but he wanted to know exactly.

"**Let's see…**" the nine-tailed fox muttered as he gave Naruto's body a quick evaluation, "**You've got a mild concussion along with a fractured skull, five broken ribs, your left arm and wrist are broken, you have a torn ligament in you right leg, a broken knee on your left, and have sprained both your ankles. The cut on your hip as stopped bleeding but it should take about five more minutes to heal completely.**" he listed off the injuries one by one.

"_Do you think I'll be healed by the time I get back to headquarters._" Naruto asked as he slowly got up and stepped onto the water as he began his search for Kaede's shuriken.

"**No, it'll take at least an entire day to heal everything, unless you use my power to speed up the process.**" Kyubi replied.

"_Nah, I'll just take a looong nap and wait it out._" Naruto told him as he walked across the lake and toward the damaged area of the forest where the shuriken had obviously past through. It wasn't long before he found the thing nearly buried into the earth itself, apparently after slicing through the giant's neck it flew downward and cleaved its way into a crater that nearly caved in on it entirely. Using his good arm, Naruto struggled to pull the damn thing out until it just popped out of the earth with a flat part of its edges hitting him square in the face.

"Ow! That hurt dammit," Naruto shouted as he rubbed his bruised forehead while thinking this wasn't going to be good for his concussion and then suddenly received his clone's memories, showing him how his clone and Fukasaku had followed Chigusa into a nearby clearing and were surprised to see a green haired doll wearing a cute little outfit with wings on the back sitting on top of a very big knife that was maybe an inch from a fainted Chigusa lay, "Well at least they aren't that far away." he muttered as he heading in the direction of the clearing.

When he finally arrived, he came to the sight of Fukasaku tying up Chigusa's arms and legs to restrain to while the doll just observed what the toad was doing, "Yo everybody I'm here," Naruto greeted the two as he sat himself down for a quick rest, "I assume you're one of Eva-chan's puppets, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The doll just grinned in response, "Yep, my name's Chachazero, nice ta meet'cha."

"Same here, say are you Chachamaru's little sister?" he asked sweetly, but immediately knew he had offended the doll by the way she recoiled in outrage.

"Oi, I know I'm smaller than her, but Chachamaru's my little sister," she yelled at him, "I was one of Master's first dolls and I've been with her the longest!"

Naruto held his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry about that Zero-chan, I didn't know that, besides you were so cute I figured you were the younger sibling. Can you forgive me?" he asked her.

Chachazero blushed at being called cute and adverted her eyes from him while she said, "Fine, I'll forgive you this once, but don't make that mistake again." and Naruto nodded his head in agreement as Fukasaku declared he was done restraining Chigusa.

The blonde then grabbed the unconscious woman and place her on his back while Chachazero placed herself on his shoulder while Fukasaku rested himself on his head with his tongue grabbing a hold of the giant shuriken and lifting it up. The odd group slowly began making their way to the headquarters while Naruto and the old toad got better acquainted with the bloodthirsty doll.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it, I've been meaning to figure out a way for Naruto to use Kaede's shuriken, simply because I think the thing's a badass weapon. But I did think of a couple of ways for him to use it and Sukuna was one of them by splitting apart one of its arms. I'm also glad I found the spells and their translations so soon and they are below.**

**A lttle request for anyone willing to tell me, what exactly does Naruto call Fukasaku because I don't think its Gama-jiji like my friends tell me? Any answer is greatly appreciated.**

_Fuuton: Hageshi no ha (Fierce wind blade) _- Is a B-rank wind jutsu that is just manipulating the shinobi's chakra into a fine point that takes the shape of a katana while in use and has devastating cutting power, length can very upon control the most being between 5 to 6 meters.

_Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras! (Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!)_

_To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē! (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!)_

_"To Teichos Dierxasthō! Doru Petras! (Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!)_

**See you all next time!**


	13. Kyoto Trip: The Final Day

**Hey everybody, I'm back! You all should know the story if you check on the latest chapters of my other stories, but I had a lot of things going on so I wasn't able to get this chapter done. I would've gotten this thing done last week, but unfortunately I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled so I've been a little more or less F-cked up from it these past five days, but now I'm finished this thing up.**

**Okay, enough about me, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kyoto Trip: The Final Day**

"Well my doll should be contacting us at any time now once she's captured the ringleader," Eva informed the girl who stood outside in the morning sun while she stood on the railing of the headquarters with Chachamaru dutifully standing next to her master, awaiting any order to be given, "So what are you going to do once this is all over?" she asked Setsuna.

"Once we make sure that Chigusa had been captured, I will take my leave." she replied in sad tone.

"Leaving already? You should say goodbye to them at least." Eva advised her.

"It would only be painful to see them face-to-face again." Setsuna replied, looking like she was holding back tears.

"_Master, we've got her! We'll be at the headquarters in a moment._" Chachazero informed her master through telepathy, sounding quite excited by something.

"Well that was my doll reporting in, she'll be here in a minute with Chigusa Amagasaki," Evangeline told the swordswoman, before thinking, "_Wait, didn't she just say 'we'?_"

"Then I will take my leave, Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san." Setsuna bid them farewell as she began on her way, but was stopped by the sound of two voices laughing. Both sounding very familiar, but one sounded young while the other was much older.

"Please tell me more about these puppets of yours, they sound amazing!" a female voice rang out excitedly like a child being given a treat.

"Well isn't someone a little too excited about her fellow puppets?" the younger voice said, highly amused by the questions he was being asked.

"I think she just wants to know about the different weapons you could put in them, Naruto-chan." the older voice replied with a hearty chuckle.

That was when Naruto emerged from the trees, an excited Chachazero on his shoulder, Fukasaku on top of his head and carrying Kaede's shuriken with his tongue and Naruto carrying an unconscious Chigusa on his back, the three of them looking like they were enjoying themselves for the most part, which gave Evangeline a foreboding feeling.

"Oi, what exactly have you three been talking about this whole time?" she questioned them with a light glare and a raised eyebrow.

"What are you getting at Eva-chan?" Naruto asked innocently, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah Master, what are you talking about?" Chachazero chimed in while looking as innocent as possible for a blood-thirsty psychotic doll.

Eva, however, wasn't convinced in the slightest but since there was absolutely no evidence to support her suspicion all she could to was let out an annoyed huff and say, "Whatever." as she turned her attention to Chachamaru, and missed out on Naruto's grin turning very evil in an instant.

"I know a little something about you..." he whispered in a sing song voice while he thought about how he'd tease Eva with the information he gained from Zero in exchange for his knowledge of the different puppets and abilities they possessed.

He slowly made his way closer to the building, and with each step was met with a fresh wave of pain, but he refused to show it in front of everyone, not wanting them to worry about him. He stopped just in front of Setsuna as he noticed the pack slung over her shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked her as Chachazero and Fukasaku got off him, the old toad placing the shuriken into the ground and taking their target off the blonde's back.

"I-It's the law of my people..." Setsuna's voice cracked as she spoke, "I don't have a choice, now that you've seen my true form, I have to..."

"You coward..." he muttered

"W-What?" she asked him uncertainly.

"You have a choice, you've always had a choice, but you're too afraid of getting hurt so you just run away, avoiding everything else...I didn't you think you would be the kind of coward that would just up and abandon her friends like this..." he growled as he gave her a cold glare.

"My debt to the Konoe family is fulfilled!" Setsuna shouted at him.

"Oh, so you were only obligated to protect Konoka-chan just to settle a debt?" Naruto retorted.

"No, of course not! I protected her because I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt." Setsuna responded quickly, shocked by her teacher's words.

"Yet here you are, leaving, not even saying goodbye to any of them...do you really think that wouldn't hurt any of them, especially Konoka-chan?" he questioned her.

"I-I-" she tried to say, but was unable to form the words.

"Maybe it's about your wings, you think they might abandon you because of them," he said, his voice turning more sympathetic, "You think that if they all knew, they would hate you for it and you can't stand the thought of that..."

"My people abandoned me because of them and now that my friends know, they'll leave me too! How can you say they won't even though you have no idea what I've been through!" Setsuna screamed at him, tears threatening to fall.

However she was silenced by the look on Naruto's face, his eyes burned with a fire she hadn't seen in him before, he gritted his teeth as though he was relieving a terrible memory inside him, like it was physically hurting him.

"...Don't you ever say I don't know what you've been through, I know more about it than you ever will, but at least I had the guts to face it," Naruto told her with hardened eyes as he remembered the looks he recieved in his childhood, "I was shunned for years, nobody cared whether or not I was alive or dead, but that didn't stop me! Step by step I pushed my way into their hearts, getting them to finally accept me. I could never think about abandoning anyone of them...tell me, do you honestly want to leave them?"

"No!" Setsuna answered, earning her a smile from Naruto.

"Then that's your answer, don't leave." he stated simply.

"But-" she started, only to be cut off again.

"They won't leave you, none of them will. I thought Asuna, Negi and I made that very clear last night, and what did Konoka-chan say when she saw your wings?"

"She said they were beautiful...just like an angel..." she told him, and quickly showed surprise as the blonde wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her close.

"See, what did I tell you," he asked kindly while she began to cry softly into his chest, "We are all people who accept you for who you are, so don't you ever forget that." Setsuna nodded silently as she continued to cry into his chest. When she was done, he loosened his hold and stepped back a little.

Naruto looked over to see Negi staring at them with a confused look, apparently the noise they made had woke him up, and he motioned for him to come closer. When he approached them, Naruto gestured for him to get closer, "Setsuna was thinking about leaving." he whispered to his little brother.

"What, you can't go Setsuna-san! What about Konoka-san and Asuna-san," he cried, grabbing onto her, "Nobody cares about your true for, heck Evangeline-san is a vampire, Chachamaru-san is a robot, and Naruto-nii's a ninja! Even I can't reveal myself or I'll be turned into an ermine!" he said, tightening his on the girl.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei," she assured him with a small smile while she patted his head, "I'm staying."

"Thank goodness." He responded with a sigh of relief.

That was when Asuna and Konoka suddenly arrived, knocking Negi and Asuna aside asking for Setsuna's help, to which she complied and Negi ran into his room to get changed.

As Setsuna turned to leave, Naruto wrapped his left hand on her right shoulder, whispering, "If you ever have something you want to talk about, I'll always be there." he told her, giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei..." she thanked him and then joined up with the others, passing Kaede as the taller girl made her way to her sensei.

"Naruto-sensei." Kaede greeted Naruto as she approached him.

Taking the shuriken out of the ground, he handed it over to the taller girl, "Thanks for letting me borrow it Kaede-chan, it came in handy." he winked at her while grinning.

"You're welcome Sensei..." Kaede said after a moment's hesitation and she began walking away, but not before shooting him a questioning look. Naruto realized she would confront him later on, but now wasn't really the time for that.

And within moments, nearly everyone had left the headquarters to return to the inn, with only Naruto, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chachazero, and Fukasaku remaining.

"Hey could one of you can get the Eishun-san for me, I think I gonna need a medic." he asked, and as if to prove a point, his legs buckled a bit as though they were about to give in.

"I'll get 'em Naruto." the small puppet chirped happily as she stood up and left the four of them.

"Ah, such a nice little girl you've got there Eva-chan. It's a shame that you never brought her with you when you visited the village," Fukasaku commented as Chachamaru handed him a cup of tea, "Thank you deary." he thanked her before taking a sip, ignoring the look that Eva was giving him.

"Oh zip it you old fart, and say my name with an appropriate honorific." she told him, then looked at Naruto, "And that goes for you too."

"Eh, why should we Eva-chan?" Naruto asked teasingly as he slowly sat himself down to rest his weary body, but Eva was suddenly on top of him, or more precisely straddling him with a finger slowly caressing his chin while giving him a malevolent smile. She had transformed into the form of a rather tall and busty blonde woman.

"I'll say it again, stop calling me that." she growled lightly, although for the smirk growing on her face, she had anticipated that she had sufficiently scared him.

"Why, I think it's pretty cute," he asked, not showing even the slightest bit of fear or surprise from her suddenly appearing on top of him and just stared into her eyes as they conversed, "And ya know what, for someone that's supposed to be this 'Gospel of Darkness' or whatever it was, you're not as scary as you believe you are, you're more like a little brat trying to bully a kid." he said casually as his face broke into a grin as he saw the slack-jawed look on Evangeline's face.

Eva just stayed as she was, completely in shock at the disrespectful crack at her. The way he just simply voice it out showed how little he feared her, yet always able to joke around, and being completely unpredictable, it reminded her of how Nagi would have acted around her.

Despite that they looked nothing alike and weren't even related for that matter, he acted exactly like Nagi did. Usually cheerful and joking around casually, but when the situation called for it he could turn serious instantly. He treated her like a normal girl, just like Nagi did all those years ago, and it began peaking her interests a bit, thinking that she'd maybe able to influence him a bit, although she doubt that would ever happen.

Before she could retaliate however, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and turned around to face the fool who would dare attack her. The culprit was Fukasaku who was wielding a black bat and was giving the two of them a dry look.

"Now Eva-chan, despite what Jiraiya-chan would think, Naruto-chan is much too young to be in that kind of position, and it isn't something a little girl such as yourself should be doing." he said wisely.

In an instant Evangeline was off of Naruto and stood in front of the old toad, pointing a finger angrily at him, "What did you just say! I'm not some child, I'm over 700 years old!" she yelled indignantly.

"Ah, but you forget Eva-chan, I'm over 800 years old, making you still a little girl next to me," the elder sage retorted with a laugh while Eva seethed with anger, "Now now, is that anyway for a young lady to act? Do I need to summon Ma to teach you another lesson?" he asked, which immediately made Eva freeze in place for a moment.

"No," she relented, then slowly turned her head to look at the blonde, "By the way...t-thank you for defending me from that white-haired boy's attack, but you needn't have done that though." she stumbled over her thank you.

"Why wouldn't I protect you, Eva-chan? You're one of mine and Negi's students, and despite our little squabbles I think we're pretty good friends," Naruto told her simply, "I'd do anything to protect my friends, even put my life on the line if I have to."

"But I don't need your protection," She muttered, her blush darkening, "Remember when that spear pierced through me, it healed immediately, and you only put yourself in harm's way by trying to defend me."

"Even so, I saw that you were in danger and I didn't want to see you get hurt and that's why I moved, and I'd do it again even if you didn't want me to." he said, closing his eyes as he gave her one of the biggest grins Eva had ever seen.

She was glad that his eyes were closed, so that way he couldn't see her blush darkening once again while she muttered, "Whatever." and soon left, Chachamaru dutifully following her master.

"Naruto-kun, you seem to be doing fine for someone requiring a healer." Eishun laughed as he and Chachazero finally arrived.

Naruto held up his good hand in greeting, "Hey Eishun-san, you two finally made it."

"Sorry we took so long, I had a few loose ends to tie up first," Eishun told him, then directed his attention to Fukasaku, "Hello Fukasaku-sama, it's been awhile."

"My, if it isn't Eishun-chan, you've certainly aged since I last saw you." the old toad commented before letting out a laugh.

"Yes well it has been many years since we last met," Eishun smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "But we have time to catch up later, right now we need to get Naruto-kun to a healer." he knelt down next the Naruto's good arm and placed it over his shoulder as he hoisted the blonde up and began walking him through the temple, with the doll and the old toad following close behind.

They were all relatively silent throughout the journey, before Eishun took a left into the nearest room. Inside the room were four empty beds and a young girl about Naruto's age with long silver hair and a green bow on the back standing at attention.

She gave a small bow towards Eishun "Leader-san, thank you for bringing me another patient, oh! He's actually injured." she said, rushing forward to take Naruto and placed him on the nearest bed.

"Yes Hinari-kun, would you be so kind as to tend to his wounds?" Eishun asked kindly.

"Yes Leader-san, I'll do what I can," she responded, then turned towards Naruto, "Could you please take of your shirt and sit up straight?" she asked him as her cheeks gained a light pink hue to them while Naruto wordlessly complied and took off his shirt.

"Awawawa...N-Now give me a moment while I check on your injuries," Hinari stuttered as her face flushed as she looked at Naruto's body, then quickly moved behind him and placed her hands on his back, before muttering a quick incantation, "Oh my! Your level of injuries is beyond what I can heal, I'll go get some help from the others," she said quickly and ran out of the room while muttering about how it should be impossible to stand, let alone be conscious.

"It seems you're in worse condition than you look Naruto-kun." Eishun commented to Naruto who grinned sheepishly as he sat down on a nearby chair while Fukasaku and Chachazero sat on the bed with the blonde shinobi, "So Naruto-kun, is there anything you can tell on what is happening with the Elemental Nations?" Eishun inquired suddenly, surprising Naruto.

"Huh? Why would you want to know about that?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes and gave the older man a confused look.

"Call me curious, but I've been out of touch with the shinobi countries for nearly sixteen years and I feel I should be caught up a bit if the mages of the east and west are going to join in on this war." he explained idly as Naruto's face showed shock at this revelation.

"Wait how'd you-oh I get it, the Headmaster must've called you and explained the situation while we were still out." he said in realization, to which his parents' old friend nodded in conformation.

"Yes, my father-in-law told me about how you're mission was to help gain support in a crisis that the shinobi were currently in," Eishun explained. Naruto sighed but went into the details concerning the war, the Akatsuki, Madara, and his plans for the Biju, "Hmm, then it is serious, how are you handling it Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto scoffed, "Swell if you ask me, if you consider being dragged out of your training to control your Biju's powers and sent home only to find out that the council has declared you to now be in the C.R.A a good thing." he said as he gritted his teeth at that unpleasant memory.

"The C.R.A?" Eishun asked, slightly confused at the term, as was Chachazero while Fukasaku merely rubbed his temples tiredly.

"The Clan Restoration Act," Naruto explained bitterly, "It's a law that prevents a clan from dying out. Basically it states that if a population of a clan is nearing extinction, then the head of the clan is allowed to take on multiple spouses in order to prevent that, the minimum being four."

"I see..." Eishun muttered as he sweat dropped, "I guess that is quite a predicament you're in."

"Tell me about, the bad part is I have no idea whether or not I'm the last Uzumaki there is, all I know is that I'm the only one in Konoha," he sighed again before continuing, "And so here I am, trying to recreate the Uzumaki clan a.k.a, the unofficial 'Namikaze' clan." he said before acquiring a small smile, "But I decided that if I have no choice in the matter, then I'd only marry those that I love, nothing less than that."

"A noble decision, I'd expect as much from Minato's son," Eishun complimented him, which earned him another sheepish grin, "I want to thank you for all you've done for us, Naruto-kun." Eishun told him.

"Hm...What for?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"For protecting Konoka and stopping Chigusa from using her powers." he told him.

Naruto waved him off, "Ah don't thank me Eishun-san, I would've done it anytime and anywhere. Konoka-chan's my friend remember?"

"Yes, but still, thank you for all you've done." Eishun said, bowing his head to the young boy in front of him.

It was at that moment that Hinari returned with two older healer and they all surrounded Naruto, ordering him to strip of completely, much to Hinari's blushing, and lie still while they went to healing his injuries.

"He has grown into the kind a man Minato wanted him to be." Eishun said to Fukasaku, who joined him at the bedside table next to his chair.

The old sage nodded, "Yes, Naruto-chan has inherited the wills of all his predecessors, becoming someone who would fight for a true peace and against the cycle of hate despite all that has happened to him."

At this point, the healers were finishing up with Naruto's healing, said blonde however, had finally went to sleep when they started healing him for some much needed rest.

"Well that's all we can do, he should be fine after he wakes up," Hinari informed them as the other healers helped the unconscious boy get dress. "Leader-san, may I ask you something?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it Hinari-kun?" Eishun asked.

"Um...Well..when we were healing him, I noticed that some of his injuries were already repairing themselves at a phenomenal rate to the point that it looked near regeneration, and I was wondering if he possessed some sort of unique ability?"

"Yes," the two looked down to Fukasaku, who had spoken up, "Naruto-chan has a healing ability that allows him to recover from an injury far faster than a normal human, in fact thanks to you healing him, he should wake up sometime later today."

"Oh, y-your welcome," Hinari muttered, she wasn't really one that could deal with praise well. "Should we leave him here to rest?" she asked.

"No, I'll be showing Negi-kun his father's home later today, so I'll take Naruto-kun there before I meet up with everyone." Eishun told her, and with that Hinari left the room.

"Mind if we tag along, maybe we can catch up on the way there?" Fukasaku suggested as Eishun picked up Naruto and made his way out of the room. The leader of the Kansai Magic Association just nodded his head in response while trying to get Naruto into a more comfortable position.

* * *

A few hours later, Eishun was waiting just outside the entrance to Nagi's holiday home, waiting for Negi and his friends to arrive. He had placed Naruto inside on a couch so that he could continue to rest without being disturbed. Fukasaku had gone back to Myobokuzan shortly after they had arrived and he got through telling of how Jiraiya had died.

He took out a cigarette to help calm himself down, as he was a little shaken up by the idea of Jiraiya dying and that Naruto was the one who defeated man who killed him. They soon after, but he was unfortunately unable to finish his cigarette before Konoka taking it from his hand and put it out.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all rested well." he greeted them.

"Yes Leader-san." Negi responded enthusiastically.

"Good, please follow me, the house is just this way," he explained, and the group followed him as he led the way through the forests.

"Leader-san, do you know what happened to Naruto-nii?" Negi asked, gaining nearly everyone's attention. They had wondered what had happened to him when they arrived back at the hotel and he wasn't with them.

"Yes, he is resting in Nagi's home. He was more injured than we originally thought so I brought to a healer, and even she was surprised that he was even conscious. He's asleep right now, but he is completely healed." he told them.

"He acted like he was okay, how badly was he hurt!" Konoka asked urgently. She couldn't understand why Naruto would've lied to them about his injuries when he was in pain. Eishun noticed the look on her face, and couldn't help but give her a small smile of encouragement as he patted her head.

"He didn't want any of you to worry about him when there were other matters going on, and I'm sure he didn't want to hold you back by showing any pain." he told his daughter, who still looked a little down.

Negi, however, gave a sigh of relief, "But at least he's alright, I panicked a little when I saw he wasn't with us."

"Yeah right 'a little', you were nearly crying when you couldn't find him." Asuna retorted with smirk while Negi blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Attempting to change the subject, Negi asked Eishun another question, "Then what about Kotaro-kun, what's going to happen to him?"

"I don't think they'll punish him too harshly, even if he was working for Amagasaki Chigusa...anyway, please leave that to us."

"More importantly, the real problem is that white haired brat." Eva stated.

"We are currently looking into that. He is going by the name Fate Averruncus, though we think that is probably an assumed name. He came to Japan about a month ago, from the Istanbul Magic Association. That's all we know so far." Eishun said as the house came into view. "Here we are, please come in Negi-kun."

The house wasn't all that big width wise, but it was very tall. It was three stories tall, with one wall that was completely lined up from top to bottom with books. On the ground floor there was only a single desk and couch, and on the couch lay a sleeping Naruto whose body was covered by a blanket. Chachazero sat on the nearby table, just staring at the door and not moving in an attempt to look like a normal doll.

Immediately Konoka, Negi, Setsuna, and Asuna rushed over to Naruto to see how he was doing, but they all soon relaxed when they saw him sleeping peacefully. Eishun saw how Konoka's face showed relief at seeing Naruto's content face, and a thought crossed his mind.

"_...It couldn't be..._" he thought as the girls began looking around the house, taking out books to read while some of the others went off to explore around the house.

Some time had passed before Eishun found Negi on one of the upper levels, looking through some of his father's books when he approached the ten-year old. "How's it going Negi-kun?"

"It's great! There are a lot of things I want to look over...but I don't have the time, this was only a school trip after all." Negi replied, happy at first but a little disappointed at the end.

Eishun laughed, "Don't worry Negi-kun, you can come back whenever you like. You'll even have your own key since you do technically own the place." he told him.

"Thank you," Negi smiled, then suddenly turned more serious, "Um...Leader-san, about my father. What can you tell me about him?" he asked.

Eishun paused for a moment before answering, "I suppose I should, and Naruto-kun should too, but we shouldn't disturb him right now. Konoka, Setsuna-kun, can you both come up here for a moment...and you too Asuna-kun, there are things you should hear as well." he called to the girls down below.

As the girls walked up the stairs, Naruto finally stirred. No one noticed, except Chachazero, but she couldn't say anything without being discovered by the others. All the girls apart from Haruna and Nodoka were upstairs, and those two were lost in their own little world to notice him.

He glanced around the unfamiliar room, spotting Zero perched on the table next to him, while Nodoka and Haruna were reading their books. He then looked up and spotted the rest of the group gathered together on the next floor. He slowly got himself up and to his relief was glad to find that his body wasn't aching, then made his way up the stairs to where everyone was.

Reaching the room he spotted Yue eavesdropping on the conversation, not that that was hard. He briefly considered kicking her out, but deciding it wouldn't really matter seeing as what she saw last night.

"This is a picture from twenty years ago," he heard Eishun tell everyone, "It was taken a few weeks before we met Naruto-kun's father Minato and his teacher Jiraiya-sama."

"Show me, show me! Which one's Negi's father?" Asuna asked excitedly as the girls grouped around the picture and Eishun noticed Naruto joining them.

"This one," Konoka pointed him out. "Isn't he cool!" she said while giggling. Asuna took the picture from her, but suddenly froze up, something that Naruto and Eva noticed.

"What's wrong Asuna?" Naruto asked, causing everyone to jump.

"Naruto, when did you get here," the bell wearing girl yelled at him, "Scratch that, should you even be up right now!"

Naruto looked at her blankly, "Well yeah, I'm perfectly healed so why shouldn't I be up?" he asked her, slightly confused now while the others just stared at him. He turned to Eishun, hoping to divert their attention, "So what were you were saying Eishun-san?"

Eishun went on with his story, "I was still a young man during the war; I fought alongside Nagi as one of his comrades and when peace returned twenty years ago, he had become known for his heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master," he explained, "Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died during the war, that's why she still bears a grudge against western Mages and explains why she did what she did."

"That could've been it, she was probably out for her own kind of revenge." Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head as a frown adorned his face.

"I thought we were inseparable friends, Nagi and I...but ten years ago he vanished. Where he was, what he was doing, Nobody knows. The official records even state his death was in 1993," Eishun told them, "I'm sorry Negi-kun, but that's all I know."

"We couldn't find any clues after. It's a real shame, right Aniki," Chamo commented to the ten year-old mage who was looking around the house from the balcony.

"That's not true, Chamo-kun. I can feel something just from seeing father's room." he said, smiling lightly.

"Oh that's right, I just remembered," Eishun said suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small picture, then handed it to Naruto, "I wanted to give this to you Naruto-kun, it isn't much but it must hold some fond memories for you."

Naruto took the picture and a small smile found its way to Naruto's lips as everyone gathered around him to look at it. It showed a much younger Negi in front with a thirteen year old Naruto in his jumpsuit behind Negi and holding him in a headlock while giving him a nuggie, though the two looked like they were kidding around. Behind them was Takamichi, who was laughing at their antics, and a tall man that was much older than any of them with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a hitai-ate similar to Naruto's except it was horned and had the kanji for oil on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles

"Naruto-kun, who's this old man in the picture with you all?" Konoka asked him.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before answering her, "That's my teacher, Per-Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto told her, a bright smile forming.

"Wow, your sense of fashion hasn't changed much since back then has it, are you always wearing orange?" Asuna suddenly asked him.

"Hey what's wrong with wearing orange!" Naruto said, outraged at the crack at his wardrobe.

"Hey everybody! Have you finished you're complicated conversation," Asakura yelled as she suddenly entered the room, "I'm going to be taking a memorial photo, so come downstairs!"

"A memorial photo?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I forgot all about it, I've already taken one for all the others." She explained.

"I think I'll pass," Eva told her.

"Oh, no you don't," Naruto said, smirking as he appeared behind Eva and picked her up effortlessly by her collar, while the blonde vampire struggled to get out of his reach. "Come on Eva-chan, you should join in since this is our last day here" he insisted, and dragged her down the stairs, while she still struggled.

Asakura lined them all in a row, with Naruto just behind Negi, taking off his hitai-ate and placing both hands on his little brother's shoulders and Chamo perched on top Negi's head. With a flash and a click, it was over, and they continued to look through the house, and Negi receiving something from Eishun.

* * *

The next morning started out like any usual day, the girls all talking excitedly as they finished packing and they set off for the train station. Shizuna went through the procedure to explain to the girls what would happen when they got back to Mahora, and after another accident and a few words with Negi, they were boarding the train.

A few minutes later the train began its journey back to Mahora, and one by one the girls began to fall asleep. Soon Negi was asleep, slumped on Asuna's shoulder and suffocating Chamo when Shizuna and Nitta entered the compartment to check up on them.

"It's strange," Naruto said to Eva and Chachamaru, who he decided to sit with despite Eva's denying him the 'privilege' of sitting with her, "I didn't think I'd ever see the day when these girls would be so tired."

"The class was up for most of last night, playing around," Evangeline explained. "Even they aren't immune to all nighters."

"Yeah, they aren't really night owls like us." Naruto replied while grinning.

"Me, yes. You, I don't know about. You seem to only want to stay up when you want to." Eva retorted, which only resulted in Naruto laughing before silence surrounded them.

Naruto took out the photo he had recieved from Eishun, staring at it as he remember the past three years of his training with Jiraiya, his only thought being, "_I've got to get stronger, much stronger. That way I can finish the mission you all left me sensei, you, Dad, Mom, and Nagato. I'll find a way to break this cycle._" and soon after that, Naruto too, drifted to sleep, leaving Chachamaru and Evangeline the only ones awake in the compartment for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hoped you like it. If there are any errors in it I apologize, but like I said I'm a bit screwed over from my surgery so I have no idea if I typed it correctly.**

**Anyway for those who have been wondering about whether or not this is a harem, well the cat's out of the back now so look forward to seeing who endings up with Naruto. I decided to go with the C.R.A. route since it seemed to be a popular idea and I think it fits better with the story.**

**Well I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, all I know is I need to go take a nap so that my pain pills stop screwing with me, see you all later.**


	14. Things remain the same

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter. I was originally going to post this thing earlier this week but I've been in kind of a slump every since I found out my uncle was in a accident and was hosptialized. The good news is he's stable and alright but unfortunately he has broken his back in five spots, broken both his lega and arms and had two collasped lungs so recovery is gonna be a bitch.**

**Anyway enough about my family troubles, I have another announcement, I start college in a week. Don't worry I still plan to write new chapters for all my stories, it's just gonna be hard to try and update them while I start my first year.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Things remain the same**

It was silent, a peaceful silence that was instantly broken by people shouting. Naruto slowly awoke to find himself in his study with one of his scrolls laid out before him on his desk which he had been sleeping on.

"_I must've gone to sleep while I was studying this thing,_" he thought tiredly as he shrugged off the blanket that was on his shoulders and rolled the scroll up, before he suddenly paused, "_Wait, who put the blanket on me?_" he remembered coming back with Eva, Chachamaru, and Chachazero when they got back to Mahora so he could study up on a new jutsu, but he didn't recall ever putting the blanket on while he was studying.

"It was probably Chachamaru." he muttered while he stretched his arms out and quickly got dressed in a pair of fresh clothes. Going into the living room, he heard more noise coming from upstairs, from Eva's room. As he walked up the stairs he heard the conversation more clearly.

"If you want to learn how to fight, go ask Takamichi!" Eva shouted at Negi when Naruto entered the room, and found not only the two mages but Asuna, Chachamaru, and Chachazero in there as well.

"Even knowing that, I still came to you today. I saw for myself at Kyoto, the only person I should learn magical combat from is you, Evangeline-san!" Negi said, kneeling down in front of her bed.

That got her attention, "…So you were moved by how strong I was, huh?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he honestly replied.

"Come on guys keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." Naruto said as he tried to stifle a yawn while everyone except Chachamaru and Chachazero jumped in surprise.

"Stop doing that! And why are you sleeping so late, its past noon!" Asuna deadpanned.

"I stayed up late last night studying a new technique." he explained

"And it's not like you were much better Ane-san." Chamo told the bell-wearing girl.

"Shut up Chamo," Asuna growled at the ermine, who immediately shirked back in fear. Asuna turned back to Naruto, "What kind of technique are you working on?" she asked him.

Meanwhile, Negi and Eva had resumed wear they left off, "Very well, if you insist," Eva was saying. "However, in case you have forgotten Boya, I happen to be an evil mage. When you want something from an evil mage, you have to do something in return," she laughed, sticking her bare foot into the air, she then told him, "First, lick my feet, then we'll talk about you swearing yourself to be my eternal slave."

It was instantaneous, Asuna wheeled herself around from Naruto and took out her artifact, smacking Eva out of her bed while shouting, "You idiot!" she stood over Eva, and in between her and Negi, and followed up by saying, "What do you think you're making a child do!"

"Damn you Kagurazaka Asuna! I'm weaker than usual at the moment, but you just completely ignored my Shinsou-level magical barrier!" Eva yelled back as she clutched her cheek while crying anime tears, but was ignored as she rounded on Naruto.

"And you! Why didn't you do anything to stop her, I know you saw what was happening!" she yelled at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto simply shrugged in response, "I figured it was one of those master-apprentice things, I had to do something worse than that to get Pervy Sage to train me."

"What exactly did…no, never mind," Asuna muttered, thinking it was a better idea not to ask, and turned her attention back to Evangeline, "Negi-kun is begging you, Eva-chan! Don't you think that was a bit over the top!" she questioned the vampire.

"If everything could be solved by someone begging, then we'd have world peace by now!" Eva shouted back, still rubbing her cheek. Calming down some, she smirked in a teasing manner, as if she knew something Asuna didn't. "More importantly, why are you willing to go so far for him anyway? It's not like you're related or anything, or could it be that you've fallen in love with a ten year-old brat?"

"Wha..." Asuna gasped, blushing deeply. "N-N-N-No! Negi is just a kid!"

"Hahaha, why are you turning red? That's so cute, Kagurazaka Asuna!" Eva laughed.

"N-No, I'm just..." she tried to deny the accusation, but before she could finish, Eva had interrupted her, cackling.

"You're just getting angry and denying it now. Hahahaha, bulls-eye!" she declared with laughter.

"NOOOOO!" Asuna shouted, using her harisan to once again smack Eva, and from there the two went at each other into a scuffle, one which Negi watched with tears in his eyes, Chachazero was cheering on, and Chachamaru was stoically watching and Naruto was slack-jawed.

Naruto leaned next to Chachamaru while this was going on and asked, "Can we record this or something?"

"Yes, I am recording right now as we speak." she responded, getting an odd look from Naruto.

"Now? How, I don't see any camera?" he asked, confused as he looked around but spotted no cameras in the room.

"I have in built cameras in my eyes." she explained.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak his confusion, until he remembered that Chachamaru was a robot, "Oh, I see but can you make a copy for me?" Naruto asked her, hopeful.

She nodded, "Yes, but why do you wish me to record this anyway?" she asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Well, it'd make for great blackmail material if I'd need it or I could use it to save my ass one day if I piss Eva-chan off too much," he told her, to which the robotic girl nodded her head in agreement, "Hey Chachamaru, were you the one that put that blanket over me when I was asleep?" he inquired.

The robot girl nodded her head stoically, "Yes, I found the door to your room opened late last night and you were in a very deep sleep on your desk. Since I could not wake you, I decided to cover you so you would not get a cold."

"I see, thank you for that Chachamaru-chan." he thank her, adding the new suffix which served to confuse her slightly.

Finally, Negi moved to break the fight apart before they really started to hurt one another. Abruptly stopping, the panting girls separated, and Eva finally agreed to teach him. "Fine, come here next Saturday and I'll test you to decide whether or not you can be my apprentice."

"Thank you!" Negi bowed in gratitude.

Naruto let out a tired yawn as he led them downstairs to the door, but before the three left, Negi turned to him, "Naruto-nii." he said, a little nervously.

"Yeah?" Naruto said he looked at his little brother.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Negi asked hesitantly.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said so casually it caused Asuna and Chamo to nearly face-fault.

"What, but why...?" Negi asked, his eyes tearing up a little as he looked up at his older brother, Naruto hated it when Negi gave him that look, it made him feel guilty.

"Negi...um, how do I put this gently? You've seen me training before with Pervy Sage, my fighting style is completely unpredictable, revolving around using my techniques and reacting to any situation immediately. And it requires the use of chakra, a serious amount of it, which we both know you can't use," He explained as he closed both his yes and frowned while the young mage nodded his head sadly, "Sorry Negi, but if its physical conditioning you want, I can help with that." he added brightly.

"Thanks Naruto-nii." Negi responded.

"I'm always here if you need help, besides, why do you want to learn how to fight anyway?" he asked.

"I realized on the trip that there are some very strong people out there, so I need to get stronger, that way I can protect everyone." he replied, his voice showing his determination, and bringing a bright smile to Naruto's face.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Naruto laughed as he ruffled Negi's hair.

"Hey Naruto-nii, we're going to be doing some errands, do you want to come?" Negi invited him, which Asuna was distressed to find herself annoyed with.

"Nah, I've got some things to do then I'm off to go do some training so I'll probably be back late." Naruto told his little brother.

"Alright," Negi nodded. "Let's go Asuna-san."

A few moments had past after the trio had left before Eva descended the stairs, "Well, that was amusing to say the least."

"Yeah, but I don't really think Asuna is in love with Negi, do you?" he questioned her, a frown appearing on his face.

Eva shrugged in response, "Honestly I don't know, but I could smell a faint scent of love potion coming from her mouth, meaning she must have taking some earlier today," she cackled while Naruto merely muttered his little brother's name, and she then asked him, "When Kagurazaka asked you why you didn't stop me, you said you had done something worse to get Jiraiya to train you, what was it?" she inquired.

"Ah that, I just transformed myself into a beautiful, and naked, teenage girl and convinced him to train me." he sighed as he reminisced about the good old days when he was a kid.

"Say What!" Eva shouted, completely flabbergasted at that revelation and by the look on her face, Naruto would've bet that would've made even Chachamaru laugh hysterically.

"See ya Eva-chan, I've got to go see the headmaster." Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket and exited the house. As soon as he closed the door he roared with laughter, he couldn't help himself, the look on her face was too much for him, if only Chachamaru had been there to record it.

* * *

"Hey Headmaster, how're you holding up?" Naruto asked as he entered the Headmaster's office, and was surprised to see the old man laying on a mat with a pillow and blanket, and a bag of ice resting on his back, "_I thought he was just signing some forms, so how did he injury his back doing that?_" he thought to himself with a slight sweat drop.

"Ah, Naruto-kun good to see you, come to make your report?" he asked while he gestured the young jinchuriki forward.

"Uh, yeah, but are you alright? I can come back any time if you want me-" Naruto tried to say but the Headmaster stopped him by raising his hand.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, now please join me, we have much to discuss," the old man told him, with the blonde complying by sitting himself next to him, "Now would you tell me of your report on what happened?" he asked, in which Naruto then began retelling the entire school trip, or more precisely the important details during the past week.

"After I woke up and found myself in Negi's Dad's house, and that pretty much sums it all up, Headmaster." Naruto finished up his summary of the mission to which the elder man merely nodded his head.

"I must say Naruto-kun, you've done quite more than I expected you to or what I had thought your mission was supposed to have been, but still, thank you for all that you've done, especially saving my granddaughter." the Headmaster told him gratefully.

Naruto gave the old man his trademark fox-grin in response, "Don't mention it Headmaster, I'd do anything to protect my friends." he said with a thumbs-up, earning him a chuckle from the old man laying in front of him.

"Ah, it does an old man's heart good to see such a dedicated young man such as yourself doing what he believes in," the Headmaster commented, before suddenly remembering something important, "That's right...Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you." he told him cheerfully as he reached behind him and pulled out two books and a slip of paper and handed it to Naruto, "I was finally able to get Jiraiya's first two books published earlier in the week, and I forwarded the income you'll earn into a bank account, here is the information."

Naruto took a look at the new copies of 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' and 'Icha Icha Paradise' and saw something on the cover that amused him, "Sannin Jiraiya, seriously?" he questioned the old mage, who gave him a sheepish grin.

"It did seem appropriate and to be honest, I've never learned Jiraiya-kun's last name, perhaps I should've asked Sarutobi-kun what it was when I had last saw him all those years ago," he commented with a chuckle, surprising the shinobi that he knew his grandfather figure, before giving the blonde shinobi a more informative look, "Also Naruto-kun, I'm going to be sending a report to your world so I can inform Tsunade on your progress soon, I recommend you send a letter to her and whoever you want to when I d-"

"Wait, what did you just say Headmaster? 'My world'?" Naruto asked, his eyes never leaving the Headmaster's face as he recalled what the white-haired brat and that one demon had said, something about him being from 'The hidden world'.

The old mage's eyes widened at that as he began muttering to himself, "What...I assumed that you had already been informed...I know it is a very classified secret, but all circumstances considering...wait, maybe that was what they were planning on. Yes that makes the most sense," regaining his composure he returned Naruto's gaze and calmly spoke, "Naruto-kun, it seems that I've much explaining to do."

Naruto felt his face beginning to sweat as he gulped, wondering what he was tell him, but still nodded none the less.

The Headmaster let out a small sigh before he began, "I suppose I should ask about your previous journey to our world, or more precisely, the time you spent with Negi-kun in England. Do you remember how you got there exactly?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, me and Pervy Sage were walking through the woods after we had traveled for about three days from the nearest town when the old perv told me to wait for a few minutes while he checked on something. I was practicing with my rasengan while he was gone and when he got back, he led me to some old ruins and we walked through him. A couple hours later we arrived at Negi's and Nekane-neechan's home." he explained.

"I see, so Jiraiya-kun did not tell you then..." the old man muttered before he resumed, "Naruto-kun, do you not think it strange that out of all the people you've met, all of them either used Magic or Chi, the physical energies one can acquire when they've trained hard enough for a certain number of years. What about when you first arrived and tried sensing out Negi-kun's classroom and found out that only one person in there had a slight hint of chakra?"

Naruto's eyes blink owlishly in disbelief, "Uhh...You could sense me when I was masking my power?" he asked.

"Hohoho, yes Naruto-kun I did indeed sense you while you were in your sage mode. Using your own power to try and mask yourself as a part of nature itself, a skillful technique indeed, but it seems it is not able to conceal you from someone on my level." he chuckled while Naruto sweat dropped at the fact someone had figured out his technique.

Naruto raised his hand to interject, "Headmaster, I don't mean to interrupt you, but how in the hell did you know about me being a sage?" he asked him hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh it was in the envelope that you gave to me from Tsunade," he replied simply, causing Naruto to face-fault, it was so obvious! "Anyway, back to where we left off. Naruto-kun, wasn't it strange that out of everyone here, even Nagase-kun, none of them have the ability to neither wield nor have any knowledge of Chakra?"

Naruto stood silent for a moment as he absentmindedly scratched his cheek with a finger, before finally answering "I...I have found it strange, but I only assumed it was because we were on some different continent, not another world..."

"Well that is one way to look at things, but unfortunately that thinking is incorrect. There are three different worlds that are separate from one another except through a few means of transportation, the magical world, this one which is known as the old world, and your world which is called the hidden world." the Headmaster went on to explain.

Naruto's eyes widden in amazement as he mouth 'Woah', "Three different worlds, can anyone just up and travel through them?" he asked.

The Headmaster merely replied with a shake of his head, "No Naruto-kun, there are several gateways between this world and the magical world, but there is a reason why your world is called the hidden world. In the Elemental Nations there are two gateways that lead to this world and there is only one that leads to the magical world and as far as I know, only Konoha has any awareness of their existence, and even that is classified to only a few people, so there are very rarely any signs of contact from your world, that and the only other way to get to your world is through long-distance teleportation talismans that we've established but haven't really used. But anyway, because of that, there are relatively few of us mages in either world that have any knowledge of the Elemental Nations."

"So my world and the other two barely even know the other exists? And what about the ninja clans here, why can't they use Chakra?" the blonde fired those question at the old mage whose eyebrows rose up in a way that would've made both Guy and Lee envious.

"Well...not really, both this and the magical world know about your kind Naruto-kun, but because of what happened during the great war, they both fear and respect your military power to try anything, while the majority of your world isn't aware of us. As for our world's rapid declining of ninja and their use of Chi, I am unsure why they use Chi instead, maybe they chose to stop strengthening their spiritual energies and focus more on their physical energies." the Headmaster finished his explanation, though Naruto still had one more question.

"So why was I sent here then?" he asked his final question and to him the most important one out loud, to which the old man smirked in response.

"Maybe it was because Tsunade knew the locations of the gateways were a well kept secret and that since you apparently have no idea how to get back to your world, you couldn't try and return there unless you were lead back by someone else." he said casually.

"Awww come on Granny! You're really an evil old hag on the inside aren't you..." he whined, though he didn't really mean the hag part at all.

"Come now Naruto-kun, it's not so bad here so buck up and enjoy this little vacation while you can." the Headmaster reassured the boy, you shot the man his trademark fox-grin.

"You got it Headmaster." Naruto said, grinning while he performed a mock-salute, before he suddenly grew more serious, "Headmaster, I'd like to ask you one more thing." he said, somewhat hesitantly.

The elder mage regarded the young man before nodded, "Mmh, ask away my boy." he said cheerfully.

Naruto stood silent for a moment before he spoke his mind, "Would you allow me to find a way to free Eva-chan from the curse she's under?"

To say the Headmaster was shocked would merely be an understatement. The man's jaw looked like it had been dislocated several times over and his eyes were so big it was a surprise they hadn't exploded in their sockets yet.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you realize what you just asked me? What exactly are you thinking of," The Headmaster questioned his newest assistant teacher as he slowly regained his composure.

"...Negi told me about what had happened to her all those years ago, how she was cursed to live out her days until Negi's dad came back to undo it, but he wasn't able to do it before he went missing. I just figured it was time to lessen her burden, even if only a bit." Naruto explained.

The Headmaster looked Naruto over as he stroked his beard in thought, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't do that. You must understand that there are major repercussions that must be taken in before you attempt this, what if Evangeline were to go on a rampage after being freed from the curse, what's to stop her then?" he said gravely.

Naruto however, shook his head, "Does it really look like that to you? All I see is a girl who has lived fifteen whole years alone and confined, never being able to see the ones she cares about or being able to get close to anyone here because she might not ever be able to see them again because of the curse," he said sadly, his blue eyes showing a sad understanding of what the little vampire was feeling underneath it all that she was masking, "I know better than anyone here what it's like to have a burden forced on you that can make your life so miserable and lonely that you begin to hate everything and everyone else in it."

"Naruto-kun, I-" the Headmaster was cut off by Naruto, who continued on.

"But I learned that even the smallest gesture of kindness can save you from that darkness, giving you a reason to be happy and wanting to protect it with everything you have," he said, recalling the faces of everyone he cared for, and those that had believed in him, "I just wanted to give Eva-chan that feeling, that happiness, even if only a little."

The Headmaster looked up at the young man before him, speechless at what he had said, but he never less gained an approving smile as he thought, "_Sarutobi-kun, Jiraiya-kun, so this is why you both believed in this boy before me so much...very well, I will believe in him as well,_" and with a content smile on his face, he said, "Very well Naruto-kun, I will allow you to release Evangeline from her curse, but you must agree to give her a little freedom at a time and not fully release her right away, she still has an education to complete."

"...Fine, I guess I couldn't really expect you to let her go just yet, but I promise that I won't fully release her yet." he said, then stood up and made his way to the door before the Headmaster stopped him.

"By the way Naruto-kun, if you are still interested in dating my granddaughter, you have my approval!" he called out teasingly and watched in amusement as Naruto's cheeks started to blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like that, she's only a friend!" he said defiantly, before he quickly exited the room with a huff, leaving only a grandfather laughing hysterically until he moved his injured back, and the laugh turned into a yelp of pain.

* * *

"What's Headmaster thinking, Konoka-chan's just a friend," Naruto muttered as he walked down the streets of Mahora with his stomach growling loudly, all the commotion that morning had caused him to miss breakfast and his stomach was punishing him for it, "Man, I've got to get some food in me soon or I'm gonna keel over."

"Naruto-sensei, he heard someone say his name from behind him. He turned to see where the voice had come from and was surprised to see Yotsuba Satsuki standing behind him wearing what looked to be a chef's outfit and the hat being held into her arms.

"Hey Satsuki, how's it going?" Naruto greeted her as his stomach gave another loud growl, causing his student to giggle.

"I'm fine, but it seems your hungry. Do you want me to take you somewhere to eat?" she offered to which Naruto rapidly nodded his head.

"Really, that'd be awesome!" he said enthusiastically.

"Then please follow me." Satsuki told him, an led him a little ways away until they had arrived at a nearby food stand called Chao Bao Zi, and to his surprise Chao being a chef there.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sensei, so you've finally came to our little stand, I knew it was only a matter of time." Chao said as Naruto sat himself down and Satsuki entered into the stand.

"Well you seem awfully sure of yourself, what made you think I'd ever come here?" he asked her, his eyebrow raised.

In response, Chao give him a sly grin, "Because this is a popular place, and I can make anything you'd want." she told him, which he perked up at.

"I'll have two bowls of miso ramen then." he said, and the Chinese girl went right to work making his meal while Satsuki gave him a small plate of nikuman, to which Naruto found he enjoyed immensely

"Here you go Naruto-kun, first round's on the house." Chao said happily as she handed him the two bowls.

"Thanks Chao." he thanked her before digging in, wolfing down the two bowls so quickly that it left both cooks slack-jawed, but Naruto was more interested in the taste of the ramen, "You know, this ramen is delicious!" he commented as he ordered another bowl.

"I'd figured you'd say that." Chao commented with an amused smile as she made his third bowl.

"Yeah it's good, but I still prefer the ramen that Ichiraku makes back home." Naruto said idly.

Chao paused for a moment, her facial features never changing though on the inside she was emitting an ominous aura while she inwardly thought, "_...OOOji-san...I swear I'm going to make you say you love my ramen better if it's the last thing I do..._" and with a tighten grip she set down the bowl, "How about this Naruto-sensei, we have a little contest, you eat thirty bowls of my best ramen and if you can't then you have to say that Chao Bao Zi's is the best there is." she proposed.

Naruto stared at her blankly before his face broke out into his trademark fox-grin, "Your on!" and Chao would later regret ever having made the challenge as Naruto blew her away, nearly inhaling all the ramen she made, with Satsuki voicing out to her thoughts on where he put all the ramen in him.

When Naruto later returned to the dorm, he found Negi, Asuna, and Chamo staring at Konoka and Setsuna, both of them on the floor while the former clutching to the latter like she was a lifeline as she rubbed her head furiously against Setsuna's back, the winged swordswoman pleading for everyone to help her.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto and the others were running towards the academy, actually a little early this time, but they were still in a hurry all the same.

"There's a mid-semester coming too, so please study hard Asuna-san!" Negi called back to the bell-wearing girl behind him and Naruto.

Asuna groaned, "Ugh shut up about that!"

Naruto, however, looked back at her and gave her his trademark fox-grin, "Don't worry Asuna, I'll help you study for it. Together, I'm sure you'll ace that thing!" he shouted confidently into the air.

"Naruto-kun and Negi-kun are pumped up today." Konoka giggled.

"I know, and they're beginning to annoy me..." Asuna grumbled as the two girls watched the two brothers play around.

"Oh, don't be like that Asuna, they're only trying to help you." Konoka assured her friend before noticing the boys stopping.

"What's going on?" Negi asked out loud as they group looked on to see a crowd of people gathering below them, and a tight circle of fighters that surrounded one person, a lithe girl with tanned-skin wearing a school uniform.

"Hey, isn't that Kuu Fei?" Naruto observed when he noticed who it was, which immediately sent Negi into a panic.

"O-Oh no you're right Naruto-nii! Kuu Fei-san is surrounded by all those scary-looking people!" Negi cried out, completely losing his composure while Naruto noticed a fellow ninja approaching them from behind.

"But this happens all the time Negi-bozu." Kaede explained as she stood next to them, though her eyes never left Naruto as the group watched Kuu Fei tare through the horde like a tiger would a pack of antelope.

"W-What do you mean, Kaede-san?" Negi asked uncertainly.

"Ku won the academy martial arts contest so every day, she gets an endless stream of people challenging her, de gozaru." she explained as they walked towards the Chinese girl, who was finishing the stragglers.

Naruto whistled, "Damn, that sounds like a good warm-up to have, fighting a bunch of people every day." he commented as he watched Kuu save his little brother from a fighter that had gotten back up.

Kaede smirked in response, "Yes it does, but unfortunately for Kuu, almost everyone she fights cannot use Chi like she can, so she has to hold back when fighting others." she told him.

Something clicked inside Naruto's head as he remembered his talk with the Headmaster yesterday, "Hey Kaede-chan when you use Chi, how effective is it in combat when you use your techniques?" he asked the taller girl.

She looked at him with a confused look, "But Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei mentioned that you were a-" she tried to say, but was interrupted by Kuu Fei.

The blonde girl had been talking with Negi and the others but upon noticing her newest teacher, she shouted confidently, "Naruto-sensei, it's time for us to fight-aru!"

"Sorry Kuu Fei, but that's not gonna happen." Naruto immediately rejected, causing the poor girl to face-fault.

"Awww...Why not," Kuu whined, looking quite depressed as she said, "You promised me that we would have a match when we got back-aru..."

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, but we shouldn't be fighting when school's about to start, take it from me so that way it doesn't come to bite you back in the butt later. Maybe we can do it sometime later this week after school but until then, could you wait a bit longer?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to wait forever." she said with a pout as the two of them plus Negi took the lead of their little group as they resumed their journey to the academy.

Meanwhile at the very back of the group, Kaede stared at Naruto's back with both of her eyes opened. She recalled the previous day when Negi had confronted herself, Mana, and Kuu, explaining to them that he was a mage and that he needed them to keep it a secret or he would be turned into an ermine and together, the three girls began questioning him about Naruto. Negi seemed extremely hesitant about telling them anything, but he did tell them one thing, that Naruto was a ninja.

That peeked both Kaede's curiosity and interest since she hadn't met many ninja outside of her family before, so she was hoping to ask him about his family and to share some of her stories with him. But that one question shocked her, this person who was supposed to be shinobi, someone the same as her, did know how to wield Chi, the energy that fueled her techniques.

"_Naruto-sensei, if you're a ninja, then what kind of power do you use?_" she thought as they arrived at the academy.

* * *

The whole day in Naruto's opinion was uneventful because it was all just a big ordinary, average lesson he'd remember getting at the academy when he and the others weren't doing anything, but what it was interesting to see when his little brother had called out Kuu Fei to speak with him later on this afternoon which sent the girls into an uproar over whether or not his little brother was in love with her or not.

He had originally planned on going to Myobokuzan when the day was over but Konoka, Asuna, and Setsuna had beaten him to it. Apparently they had planned on taking Setsuna bowling and karaoke since she had never been, and when Naruto idly said that he had no idea what bowling was, Konoka and Asuna simply refused to let him do anything else except go bowling with them. So to compromise, Naruto had summoned about fifty clones and used hiraishin to transport them to Eva's cottage so they could get reversed summoned by Fukasaku.

So as Naruto made his way out of the academy and joined up with the girls, "You ready Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked him.

"Yeah just lead the way girls." Naruto said as they began walking towards their destination. The blonde shinobi placed his hands on the back of his head as he listened to the girls talk away.

"Naruto-sensei," his attention was brought to Setsuna who had slowed her pace down to match his while Konoka and Asuna continued on, "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?" she asked him shyly.

He simply shrugged, "Sure Setsuna, what's on your mind?" he asked her.

"W-Well first off, I-I wanted to know if you'd ever be willing to spar with me, I could use the practice against close-range fighters such as yourself?" she asked him shyly.

"Sure thing, besides I need to get some practice in before I get rusty," he laughed, giving his student a wink before continuing, "That and maybe you'd be willing to fight me using your wings, it'd be great if I could get some practice in on an airborne opponent."

"M-M-My wings," she squeaked as her face brighten up considerably, "B-But I shouldn't use them while we're at Mahora, I could be found out!" she countered, only to have Naruto raise an eyebrow as he place his hands on his hips.

"Is that all, I could find us a secluded spot for us easily," Naruto said casually as he moved his face so close to her's that their noses almost touched "Seriously Setsuna I know you're self-conscious about your wings but I keep telling you, they are beautiful and they're perfect for a girl as cute as you." he told her, closing his eyes as he gave her his trademark fox-grin.

Setsuna's face went entirely red as she heard what her teacher just said to her "Wha-" she tried to say but ended up not being able to form any coherent words as she avoided his eyes and began fiddling with her index fingers. Taking a deep breath she fought to keep her blush under control as she turned to Naruto and spoke in small voice, "N-N-Naruto-sensei, wh-what do y-you-" but was cut off by Asuna, who upon their entering the world tree plaza, spotted to familiar figures at the top of the plaza.

"Hey Negi," she called up to the ten year-old mage who was with Kuu Fei, "So you were here after all." she said as they walked up the stairs to join them.

Negi turned and greeted them, "Ah, Asuna-san, what are all you doing here?"

"We're going to go bowling and karaoke because Setsuna-san says she's never done it before, so you wanna come along?" she replied.

"Kuu-chan, you should come too." Konoka chimed in.

"That sounds like fun, I'll go. I love bowling-aru!" she agreed.

"Well if everyone else is going then I'll go too," Negi joined in while thinking, "_I guess I'll talk with Kuu Fei-san later._"

"Wait a minute," Chamo interjected, causing everyone to turn their attention to the ermine on Negi's shoulder, "Naruto-nii do you have any idea what bowling is? I'm pretty sure you've never played before." he asked the blonde shinobi.

Naruto shrugged, "I've got no idea what bowling is, I'll just learn as I go." he said casually.

"_Well it shouldn't be too bad._" Chamo thought as he sweat dropped.

"Ara, Negi-sensei what a coincidence," the group turned their heads and spotted Ayaka suddenly appearing and coming towards them, "If you're all going bowling, then I shall accompany you!" she said enthusiastically as the background behind her was littered with flowers.

Naruto let out a tired sigh, "_Great_, now I gotta save Negi from the local shotacon...and why do I get the feeling everything's is going to be blown out of proportion?" he muttered dejectedly.

* * *

The group plus Negi and Kuu Fei later found themselves at the bowling alley, enjoying themselves as they played the game with over half of the class who suddenly appeared a little bit after Ayaka had arrived at the plaza.

"Who'd have figured half the class would come?" Asuna commented to Naruto and Setsuna when it was their turn to bowl.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence Asuna-san," Setsuna then quickly turned to Naruto, "Uh...Naruto-sensei, that's not the right way when handling the ball..." she said while she sweat dropped.

Indeed it wasn't since Naruto at decided against placing his thumb and fingers into the ball and just held it up with entire hand and looked like he was about to lob it across the room.

Naruto turned to her in mid-throw, stopping just as the ball was over his head, "Hmm, I didn't really get how you use this thing so I thought just throwing it would be okay." he stated, only to be quickly rebuffed by Asuna.

"No that's not okay that's dangerous you idiot," she yelled at him, then pointed at Kuu Fei who had scored another strike, earning praise from everyone, and a demented look from Ayaka, "Look at how Kuu Fei is doing it. Her form's half-assed but at least she's doing it the right way!"

"Okay, okay I get it, just show me what to do again." Naruto held up his free hand in surrender as Konoka walked up to him and placed her hands on his.

"Here Naruto-kun, let me show you how to do it again." she told him and proceeded to show him the proper handling of the ball.

Naruto however only paid partial attention to what she was saying as he noticed how close she was to him, the Headmaster's words ringing in his ears. He felt his face began to heat up as he thought about the idea of him and Konoka being a couple.

Suddenly, Naruto felt an ominous presence coming from behind them. Turning his head slightly, he saw Kaede and Mana, who was contacted earlier by Kaede to join up with them, staring back at them intently.

"_...Did I do something wrong?_" he thought to himself before his attention was brought back to Konoka, who noticed his attention was trailing off, so she decided on placing his fingers in the correct holes for him.

"There you go Naruto-kun, now you just roll the ball into the lane and that's it," she said, smiling up at him, "Am I really that boring Naruto-kun?" she asked playfully.

"Wha-No! No it's not like that Konoka-chan," Naruto quickly denied that claim, though he realized she was kidding when he noticed her trying to stifle her giggling, "Just watch me and make sure I do this right." he said with a pout.

He then turned forward to look at the end of his lane, his right arm moving back and forth from his face to past his hip a few times before he finally moved. Taking a few good steps, he put a good handful of his power into the throw and released the ball.

The ball went zooming across the lane, barely touching the ground before knocking into the pins loudly, sending them all flying everywhere. When they all had landed, he saw that every single one of the pins had fallen down, although some of them had some cracks in them.

"Wow you got a strike on your first try!" Konoka applauded him gleefully as Asuna, Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede approached him while expecting the damage he had done, this whole group ignoring the beginning of a competition between Kuu Fei, Ayaka, Makie, and Nodoka.

"Naaarruuttoo," Asuna growled before suddenly smacking him on the head, "What do you think you're doing, do you want us to get kicked out of here and make us pay for those pins?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Uhh...I wasn't," he said dumbly as he scratched the back of his head and quickly followed up when he saw Asuna raise her hand again, "I-I was just trying roll the ball right and I guess I put too much power into it."

"I see...well at least we can count ourselves lucky that you didn't break any of them Naruto-sensei." Setsuna commented while Naruto sighed in relief when Asuna backed down.

"But you should exercise more control over your strength next time, de gozaru." Kaede chimed in.

At that, Naruto hung his head low dejectedly, "I know but I've always stunk when it comes to controlling my chakra..." he grumbled, unaware that he had peeked the girls interest as they all resumed their game.

"Naruto-sensei, when you say chakra, are you meaning some kind of variation of Chi?" Mana asked him. She had only came because of Kaede calling her in the chance that they'd be able to learn more about their blonde teacher. While Kaede had been more interest in him being a ninja, she wanted to learn about his past experiences on the battlefield.

"No, it's a energy that's made by mixing the physical and spiritual energies within the body," Naruto explained with the girls paying attention to his every word and watched as he turned to Kaede, "When you use Chi Kaede-chan, you're only using your body's physical energy." he told her.

"Hmm, would it be possible for me to learn how to wield it?" she inquired but to her disappointment he shook his head.

"Sorry Kaede-chan but I doubt it, we try to develop or chakra circulatory system by the time we're six and you're over twice that age. You're over the line when a ninja needs to develop it and my guess is the latest you could start would be about Negi's age." he explained as much as he could, never of course being an expert on the subject itself.

"Then...would you be willing to tell me ab-" however she was cut off from asking what she wanted once more by Konoka calling over to him, announcing that it was his turn again.

"We'll talk after I'm done," Naruto told her, and she reluctantly agreed. Naruto walked up and grabbed his ball, resuming the pose he had done earlier while thinking, "_This time, reduce my throw's power so that way I don't break something..._"

Naruto began taking a few steps and was about to release the ball before he's head was suddenly racked with over ten of his clones' memories at once, causing him to flinch for a moment. When he reopened his eyes his noticed that the ball had left his hand, but it wasn't rolling down the lane.

It took a second before he realized what had happened to it and only had time to have one thought, "_Oooh shit..._"

THWACK!

The sound rang out loudly directing all the academy students to stop what they were doing, except oddly enough the four that were in the competition...whatever they were fighting for must have been important.

They all saw their blonde sensei's body shifting from side-to-side like a stumbling drunk, his arms sprawled out trying to maintain some sort of balanced. His eyes showed swirls in them as he held a dumbstrucked look on his face and on top of his head was his bowling ball that slowly rolled off his head, revealing a rather large bump on it.

Naruto then fell down, causing everyone to shout out as one, "NARUTO-SENSEI!" and rushed over to him, Ako getting next to him and began accessing the seriousness of his wound.

"Ako-san how bad is it! Does Naruto-nii have a concussion, or is it something worse!" Negi panicked, tears in his eyes as he stared at Naruto's still swirly-eyed face.

Ako however, was slightly speechless as she checked on her teacher's condition, he wasn't showing signs of injury except for the bump on his head, not even a little bit of a crack or fracture in it, which she thought was highly unusual.

"Umm Negi-sensei...does Naruto-sensei have some sort of metal plate in his skull?" she hesitantly asked the ten year-old.

Negi shook his head, confused at the question, "No, why?" he asked.

"Because he's not showing any signs of a cracked skull or any other injury besides this bump." she replied, pointing to said injury.

"Wait, are you telling me this idiot is so hardheaded that getting hit in the head with a bowling ball does nothing!" Asuna yelled in shock, obviously she has never experienced a punch from Sakura or Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan, I promise not to eat ramen all the time, so please stop hitting me..." Naruto muttered dazedly, resulting in everyone to give him an odd look.

Asuna sighed, "Alright everyone let's set Naruto down somewhere where he won't cause any trouble and get back to playing. Don't worry about the idiot, he'll be fine." she announced to the girls, moving Naruto behind the chairs she, Setsuna, and Konoka were using then made her way to the restroom.

About ten or so minutes later Naruto finally stirred, grimacing while clutching his throbbing head as he stood himself up.

"Uugghh my head is killing me," he groaned as his head continued to pound against his head, "I feel like I just had one of Tenten's flail dropped on me..." he stumbled a bit when he took a few steps, but still continued on to the restroom.

"But Paru's news is always suspicious." he heard Asuna's voice as he rounded the corner, spotting not only the bell-wearing girl, but Kasuga Misora, Satsuki, and Haruna.

"Hey I'm right here you know," Haruna shouted, slightly ashamed at how her classmates were regarding her declaration of Negi confessing to Kuu Fei, "Ah, Naruto-sensei are you feeling alright?" she asked him when she noticed his approach.

"Not really," Naruto grumbled, then turned to look at Asuna, "What were you four talking about anyway?" he questioned them.

But before Asuna could even open her mouth, Haruna jumped in on the conversation, excitedly telling him, "Sensei you won't believe me but guess what; Negi-kun is going to confess to Kuu Fei!"

In response, Naruto just gave her a deadpanned expression, "Right and I'm about to profess my undying love to Ayaka," he said resulting in three of the four girls to giggle while the other merely face faulted, "Now could you tell me how and when did you think Negi had fallen in love with Kuu Fei?"

"Well Paru thinks it was when she saved Negi this morning, but I'm not so sure that's the case." Asuna answered.

Naruto rest his hand against his chin as he recalled what happened, "When she saved him this morning..." he muttered as the image of Kuu protecting his little brother and Negi's awe-strucked look appeared in his mind. It reminded him a bit of a little memory that had happened years ago, and then something clicked, "That's it!" he laughed as he realized what Negi was trying to do.

"What is it Naruto?" Asuna asked him, her eyebrow raised as she stared at his mischievous grin.

"Nothing, I just figured out what Negi's doing." he told her.

"What's he doing Sensei! Is he really going to confess to her, or is he going to something like forcing himself on her!" Haruna basically interrogated Naruto.

He gave her a weird look before answering, "No it's nothing like that, since he couldn't have what he wanted, he's going for the next best thing," he said, deviously putting the answer in some sort of message, "Asuna knows the answer, just ask her." he said, giving a wink to the orange-haired girl before he went into the men's restroom.

After he was done using the bathroom, Naruto splashed the cold water from the faucet against his face as he felt about sixteen more clone's had dispelled themselves, giving him more experience on the jutsu they were working on and nearly allowing him to use it completely.

"_Hmm, I've nearly got them completed and they've only been working on those two justu for nearly three hours, so in total thirty-nine hours in total on each of them." _he thought to himself, smirking slightly at how fast he could progress on the lower ranked jutsu, though it didn't really help against _that_ technique that he was trying to develop.

Naruto exited the restroom, finding himself just in time to catch a large group of the girls eavesdropping on Negi and Kuu Fei just as Negi was about to finally ask his question to the Chinese girl.

"Please teach me Chinese martial arts!" he asked her in all seriousness, why all the other girls looked at him dumbstrucked.

"See what'd I tell ya," Naruto laughed as he stood next to Asuna, "Since he couldn't get me to teach him how to fight, he went on to the next person who he thought could teach him."

"So that's what you meant by moving on to the best thing." Asuna said, slightly impressed by how obvious and deceiving his wording had been.

He nodded, "Yep, when I was training for a test that was coming up, I had been learning a new technique from a Sensei that tried stopping Pervy Sage from peeping at the hotspring. He got beaten in one attack and was knocked out cold, so I went confronted him, telling him that he had to teach me instead, and that was how I first met the old perv." he retold the events of his past.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei knew what Negi-kun was doing this whole time and didn't even decide on telling us, let's get him girls!" one of his students had shouted.

"Eh," he said dumbly and before he knew it he was running along with Kuu Fei, who was also being chased by a good few of the class, "WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!" he screeched as he avoided a chair attack from Ayaka.

"I DON'T KNOW-ARU!" Kuu replied while dodging some thrown bowling balls.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all like it, I was really trying to use this one as a filler thing while I put some finishing touches on some of the things I'm creating for this story, some of which I think you'll like, while others are a little iffy.**

**Just a reminder, I start college next week so I don't know when I'll have time to be able to update any of my stories but I'll try and make time for them**

**See you all next time.**


End file.
